The New Dominion
by Lordheaven
Summary: AU/SG1/FO: Sam Carter's life is saved by a mysterious man but no one believes her until she brings him in as a valuable ally. Mystery shrouds him and his intentions. That's when the troubles for the galaxy begin. A new course has been charted.
1. Ambush

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM but the words are mine. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

**The New Dominion**

**AU/SG1/FO: Sam Carter's life is saved by a mysterious man but no one believes her until she brings him in as a valuable ally. Mystery shrouds him and his intentions. That's when the troubles for the galaxy begin. A new course has been charted.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Ambush**

Cheyenne Mountains, Colorado, had been hollowed out since 1961 as the very biggest and best bomb shelter ever. It was fully operational in 1966 and all through the Cold War; Cheyenne Mountain had focused intently on the possibility of thermonuclear bombs being send from somewhere in the Communist bloc. As the skies grew more and more crowded with satellites, they had to keep an eye on those too, tracking the enemy's spy eyes and expecting death to come from space. After the Cold War was 'declared' officially over and the Berlin wall fell other countries were given the opportunity to develop nuclear weapons so they had to keep an eye on them too.

The main focus of NORAD, always, was on the threat from other countries. It was the responsibility of their highly trained personnel to coordinate the response to any threat to North America whether coming from outside the atmosphere or inside it. It didn't matter whether they believed in China being a nuclear threat or in little green men from Mars, their job was to respond and wipe them out of North America's skies. Army, Navy, and Air Force Command all had a role here.

But there was another division in the deepest guts of the mountain that was literarily light years away from the others and cared not for thermonuclear threats or satellites in space. It carried the code name Project Blue Book but to the Chairman of the Appropriations Committee, the President and the Joint Chief of Staff it carried the name Stargate Command under the command of the diligent General George Hammond.

On the lowest level the General's office overlooked another room, three stories tall, at the far end of which the huge shape, flat and round like a pancake set on end, focused his eye. A shallow steel grid ramp led up to the disk, which consisted of two concentric rings inscribed with alien symbols, surrounding a gleaming iris of overlapping steel plates that completely covered the centre. Ramp and disk were set off from the rest of the room by a wide painted border of yellow and black stripes alternating with the legend _KEEP CLEAR_.

This was the Stargate – the portal to alien worlds, the gateway through which Hammond's teams ventured forth to gather intelligence and possibly find new weapons to fight the Goa'uld, an alien menace that had already visited Earth on numerous occasions, and taken samples of the human populace and cultures, and seeded them on distant worlds for the purpose of harvesting them later as hosts for their larvae.

The rest of the room was taken up with computer consoles and very busy personnel, deciphering signals sent by probes, running programs to try to determine how much the original coordinates of the Gate had been thrown off by the galactic drift in the millennia since the Gate was placed on Earth; more busy personnel preparing the said probes, and still more trying to keep the computers running instead of crushing from the glut of alien data.

And this was the sixth year the SGC operated. General Hammond's greatest concern now was a Goa'uld called Anubis. Apparently he had been dead for the past five thousand years but had recently returned and made a ploy for Earth on two separate occasions neither of which had worked. And if rumours were true, he would be soon coming in person and Earth had almost nothing with which to defend itself.

The Pentagon had been developing in secret and was close to completing Earth's first battleship – the Prometheus. But one ship was not going to be enough. The general had been repeatedly saying that to the President and the Joint Chief of Staff. They needed more but so far he had been ignored.

This particular night that our story begins, the flag team SG1 had made a curious discovery of a tablet written long ago by the builders of the Stargate network. On it is information on a powerful weapon that they could use to save their planet but so far they had been unlucky in locating it.

* * *

Major Samantha Carter, member of SG1, was burning the midnight oil in her lab trying to locate the builders' weapon's whereabouts but with little success.

A gentle knock on the door made her lift her head from the computer. "Come in!" she said and look who's coming in. The door opened and her commanding officer and leader of SG1, Colonel Jack O'Neill entered.

"Carter!"

"Sir?"

"General orders to abandon search!"

"Hugh?"

"Carter it's midnight. Go home. That's an order."

"I'm so close!" Sam replied.

"And a bad liar!" O'Neill said looking her in the eyes.

"We need to find it!"

"Yes, we do." He nodded in acknowledgement. "But we also need you to be sober not half asleep. Go home, Carter! I'll give you a lift." He added with a light-hearted voice.

"Thank you, sir but I'm fine." She replied with a smile. "I'm the driving part."

"Right!"

He stayed in until he was certain she packed which annoyed her a bit. There were times he did not trust she will do what she's told especially when it came to resting.

"All packed?" He asked teasingly.

She curled her lips but nodded.

"After you, Major!" He gestured at the door. Sighing Sam exited with him at her heels. He did not leave her until they reached her car. "The night watch has orders not to let in, in case you turn around."

"Sir!"

"Major?"

"We need to find it, sir! We have to pull resources."

"And we can do that too when you had a decent night sleep."

"Every minute counts."

"MAJOR!" He said raising his voice then added softly. "Someone needs to look after you even if you don't."

Sam sighed defeated. He was right. There was no need for her to get this pushy. "Thank you, sir!"

"Good night, Carter!"

"Good night, sir!" Sam got into her car and looked in the rear vision. He was still there waiting for her to depart. She shook head but started the engine. Waving him goodbye, she left the parking and headed for home. She did not however notice the black minivan that followed her.

* * *

She arrived at her place an hour later. She made a few stops on the way considering defying orders and returning to work but after careful consideration she decided it is not worth losing her job over her inner stubbornness. She took her things and got out of the car. She locked the door and put the keys in her pocket.

Rounding her car she stepped onto the boardwalk and was an inch away from taking the small path leading to her front door when someone grabbed her from behind. The attacker had already placed his hand around her throat. This was choking her but she did not give in this easily. Using her free hands she placed several hits in the abdomen of her attacker but his grip did not loosen.

Gasping already for air, she pushed to twist herself and managed but to a degree though that was enough for her to place a kick in the attacker's very sensitive area between the legs. Her attacker's grip loosened and she used the momentum to break free and breathe.

It did not last long though as another attacker came from behind and caught her hands. The first attacker then swung and hit her in the face, and then again and again. The fourth time, however he got a kick in his face. Sam was free of the attacker behind her and assumed a battle position.

The two attacked fiercely and she defended herself as best as she could but sadly the attackers were not two. Two others appeared out of nowhere, perhaps they were staying in the van but when their friends started losing ground, they came to the rescue. Sam was quickly overwhelmed.

She was lying on the ground receiving punch after punch. One of them hit her in the face and broke her nose that started promptly to bleed. After that she was lifted by one and tossed into her car smashing onto the front window. Every part of her body ached from the impact. She did not have the time to breathe though. The attackers continued their assault with fierce brutality.

A hit in the abdomen took her breath away, a hit in the face made her bleed, and then she saw a flash of steel and moments later felt it entering her body on the side. She tilted on one side and fell. The attackers gathered around her watching her bleed out. She raised a hand only to receive a powerful kick in the area of the wound that made her almost lose consciousness.

The others snickered with a cold, sinister sound. Was this to be her end? She got her answer pretty quickly though. They lifted her up again. There was another flash of steel this time in her chest. The cold blade pierced her soft skin. Her vision became blurry. This was the end. Coldness coursed through her body. A minute, two and she will be dead. She should have defied orders and stayed in the base where these brutes would have never dared come in.

* * *

Her eyes grew heavier but between the lids she saw something that made them flicker wide open. Above, past the brutes around her in the sky, she saw a light approaching with great velocity. It suddenly stopped on a cloud above her, outlining a figure of a man. And then the figure...God...,it was not landing but rather descending, like descending down a staircase.

She shook head and closed her eyes. No, this was not possible. She has already started hallucinating. She was seeing things or perhaps she was seeing an angel descend from the heavens to take her to the pearly gates. She shook that thought as she did not believe in God or gods. The likelihood of that being an ascended Ancient was almost none. Her thoughts went to Daniel but she knew he could not interfere. Maybe he's come to offer her ascension. But she was so far out that even she wanted to she would not be to focus enough for that. Her life started rushing past her eyes. There was so much she could have done and should have. Her last thoughts were of Jack and her father.

A sudden noise of commotion pushed her to open her eyes. The gloating attackers were no longer around her. She changed her position slightly and her eyes winded in surprise and shock. The figure was just reaching the ground saying something. The attackers welcomed him with a cannonade of fire shots but the figure continued its descent.

His feet stepped onto the firm ground. The attackers backed a few steps. Their hands rose again with the guns. At first nothing happened but Sam noticed, as anyone would, that the guns were glowing in red. Mere seconds later, they fell off the hands of their holders.

Sam pushed herself to stay awake and focused onto the figure. It was taller than Teal'c but with not so broadened shoulders. Actually he looked more like Jack. His clothes were not discernable but he wore a mantle that was sweeping the ground. He bore also gloves much like her attackers. He spoke again but she did not recognize the language.

Her attackers took out long knives out of somewhere. Maybe she had not seen how long they actually were. And they attacked fiercely the mantled figure who swiftly evaded the attack by jumping above them and landing behind them. They turned to him again and attacked. He deflected the attack of the first by tossing him into her garden. The second's blade passed an inch from his face before he grabbed him by the hand. A cracking sound told Sam that arm was broken.

The third skewered him though as did the fourth but this did not stop her saviour. He bent in two and staggered backwards with the two long knives still in his body and then she thought she was hallucinating again. His eyes started to glow. She feared the worst. Her rescuer was a Goa'uld. But then she noticed that the eyes weren't glowing. The best description that came to her mind was thunders.

The thunders or whatever they really were increased its intensity and soon became a blinding light. The mantled figure stood up straight. With one swift move he took the knives out of his body and threw them aside. His left hand rose and Sam saw energy, bluish energy build up like a ball. A mere second later, the bluish energy darted towards one of the attackers. His body rose up twelve, maybe fifteen feet above ground engulfed in the bluish energy. His screams pierced the night. The energy then dissipated and he fell hard onto the ground. His lifeless eyes stared at Sam.

The fourth attacker was already running. He had not bothered to go for the van. He wanted to put as much distance between him and the mantled figure. But he did not get far either. The left hand rose up again and from a single finger the bluish energy flew. Sam did not see what exactly happened to the fourth but she did not have to wait much either.

Like a lasso, the bluish energy had caught the fourth and was reeling him in back. The fourth attacker's face was turned at the mantled figure. The latter's eyes had become scarlet red but with the same thunders in it. The figure started climbing the air like he did before descending until he was at one level with his pray.

How this one screamed Sam would never forget. She had never thought a human being can produce such a sound. All she saw for certain was that the fourth body was encompassed by some dark cloud. Her strength wavered and her eyes started to close again. In the next moment, she felt her body leave the ground. And then a really weird sensation coursed through her. It felt utterly cold, like she was submerged into a tank of ice, polar water. But ironically, she felt immediately better. Her mind or soul was probably telling her body was gone and she was a free spirit, on her to way to the pearly gates or whatever lied in the thereafter.

She registered some noise. It sounded like hurrying steps. Then were other sounds that could be described as voices full of nervousness and concern. There were also sirens or so it sounded and then silence. She felt lighter than before and then she felt drifting away. This was definitely the end. She was gone, dead. Her friends were going to miss her as would her colleagues. Her dad will mourn her passing. I guess, she only wanted to know who her attackers were and the mantled figure. Maybe the latter was the Angel of Furry but he came in too late. She was already gone. Death, it appeared unsettling at first but then again there was nothing to be done either. Major Samantha Carter of the US Air Force was her name but no more. She had gone beyond.

* * *

Funny, a thought appeared, I would think death leads nowhere then why I am able to think and hear. A light appeared. It looked like it was coming at the end of a long corridor. It grew closer and it started filling in the whole horizon. Heaven seemed to be a rather dim place. There were walls, white ones. On the ceiling there was a light, a light bulb. At the front there was a glass, no a window.

To the right of this position there appeared to be a chair that was currently occupied. The person in it resembled strangely Jack O'Neill and next to him onto another chair another one sat. He looked remarkably like Jacob Carter, the father of the late Major Samantha Carter. Was this Heaven's idea of Heaven? If it was it was certainly not what any self respecting Catholic or other religious person would imagine – the boyfriend (or at least in the thoughts) and boss, and the Dad. What kind of joke was it?

And then something even more awkward was registered. Lowering the view or horizon revealed a frame, a wooden frame that looked suspiciously like the end side of a bed. Behind it, there was a small, uplifted bundle divided oddly in two peaks on a white, smooth surface. The two peaks moved sideways and revealed bare flesh – toes. Those were toes and feet, feet with toes, not peaks. The white surface could only be a blanket. But whose toes were that?

The line of the feet however reached beyond the view or horizon. Where it went could not be seen. But something on the side, which was still visible, moved as well. The blanket surface rose up and revealed partially a finger, then another and one more, and another and a fifth one. Ha, that's odd. On the opposite it was the same – five fingers. Oh, those were hands with five fingers. It was very odd.

The left hand with fingers rose up and moved towards the view or horizon. The hand blocked the view, the horizon. It was getting really odd. What sort of joke was that? Why was this someone blocking the view? The hand then passed by the view and hit something soft. What was it? And why was it registering to the senses? Can a hand with five fingers feel a soul? No, a soul doesn't have a body or shell, or whatever. But the registered brought up a feeling and the feeling was saying – soft and almost round with a hole in it. Oh, of course, it was an ear. The other hand performed the same task. There was another ear on that opposite side.

The hands started moving to the side of the ears. They fell on soft surface. Making a swirl move they reached an orifice with stalactites and stalagmites. They were hard. That was odd too. The hands continued their voyage down and fell an inch or two onto another surface. It was soft and yet solid. There was nothing interesting there so they continued until they reached two hills. They were oddly round, soft but firm. The right hand continued the voyage down while the left remained around the round hills.

The right hand now reached a crevice between two mountain sides (at least that's what it appeared to be). Exploring further down the crevice revealed a secret entrance. The entrance was moist and soft. Further in it, feeling the walls, the hand reached the end of the finger. And warmth crossed the finger and it climbed up the hand, and the continuation of the hand until it reached somewhere unseen and then...

A high pitched scream pierced the silence making the two sitting men jump to their feet. Illumination had finally hit Samantha.

"Carter!" O'Neill's voice was full of concern. His hands touched hers and her resistance diminished for a moment. "Calm down! You're fine now!"

But the voice was not soothing or anyhow reassuring. The struggle continued. The other man, Jacob came to the rescue. The two pairs of strong hands won the battle. The shaking body was restraint. Body, the word resonated. It was her body. She was not in heavens. She was still here – ALIVE! How was that possible? She was so certain she was gone and in heavens. How has this occurred? How was she still here? How? But the universe was not responding to her plea.

Another illumination hit her. If her body was here then she could use her own vocals, her voice. She could talk as the cave with the stalactites and stalagmites was actually her mouth, well the beginning away, those were her teeth not natural random formations. Her body loosened the tension. The pair of hands let go off her.

"Carter!" O'Neill called softly. The concern was still there but there was something else too – a feeling, a warm feeling. She had felt it through his touch.

The view or horizon was still there too. O'Neill had filled it alongside Jacob. And then it hit her again. It was not a view or horizon. It was sight, the sight of her eyes. She still had her body. She was definitely ALIVE unless...unless they were just a hallucination, or an illusion or they were in heavens too. Why is it so hard to tell the difference? And was there a difference at all? The eyes can easily deceive the mind too. So what was left? How can one tell the difference?

"Sam!" That was her father's voice. It was full of dreadful concern, longing and love. But if it was an illusion it would still feel that way. How to tell the difference?

And then uninvited came a flashback. Her dying eyes had slid open. Above her the mantled figure with his scary scarlet red eyes that were slowly turning into the thunder form, or energy form, or even better into a velvet blanket full of flashing diamonds, some call stars. She could easily drown into that starry ocean.

And it was then she felt cold, terribly cold, beyond hypothermia, utterly freezing the ass cold as Jack would put it. But her eyes registered the engulfing bluish energy that soon altered colour to pitch black, and then her eyes closed on their own. And she drifted away until she laid her eyes on the people starring at her right now – Jack and her Dad, Jacob.

Yes, she was definitely alive. The mysterious mantled figure had saved her life. His energy or whatever had healed her as her hands examined the places where she was struck. There were tiny scars at those places reminding it did actually happen.

* * *

"Sam!" Her father called her again. This time she looked straight at him.

"Dad!" Her voice was hoarse and dry though.

"Don't talk, dear!" Jacob pleaded.

"Wha...what are you doing here?"

"Jack called saying something happened to you. I couldn't..."

"And the Tok'Ra?"

"To hell with them!" Jacob exclaimed earning a smile from his daughter.

"Thank you for being here!"

"Anytime, kiddo!"

"Carter!" O'Neill moved in closer.

"Sir?"

"You need to rest! We'll do the talking later." He said. "Jacob!"

"Yes, Jack," He then turned to Sam. "Rest, kiddo, we'll talk in the morning." He kissed her on the temple and with Jack left the room switching off the lights in the process.

Sam was alone but sleep wasn't coming to her. She tried to sit up and with some effort succeeded. Apparently being miraculously healed carried painful consequences. There was a glass of water on the night table and she drank it in one gulp.

Looking around soothed her. She was in a room in the Cheyenne Mountains. She was home at Stargate Command. She closed her eyes and her thoughts dwelled onto her rescuer. Focusing onto the evening she drifted into her memory. She reviewed the whole scene again and though it was not a pleasant experience it was rewarding.

She was now clearly seeing the image of her rescuer – brown hair and eyes, cute nose, healthy cheeks, pursed lips (from concentration she figured) and yet she was also seeing the starry background in his eyes. But it was not a reflection. They were inside his eyes, the stars. How was that possible? Actually how was any of that possible?

She clearly remembered his descending from the sky like walking down invisible stairs. She remembered also the energy blast/surge that came from his hand, the energy lasso that caught the last attacker and his late screams, inhuman screams. And then he gave her life back, he healed her.

The questions that beckoned were – who were her attackers and why did they attack him so fiercely. Why was she attacked? Did they follow her from the base parking or somewhere along the road? And if they were at base how did they stay unseen? But why her – this question was tormenting her most. Could it be the Trust? But then they did not ask her anything they just made her suffer and then killed her. Why this hostility? She can't recall doing anything in particular that deserved that? She hadn't received any threats as of late so why.

* * *

The next day, she woke up. Jack and Jacob were already in the room. They noticed she came around. Jack bolted off the room and soon returned with Janet Frasier, the base's resident doctor genius, and General George Hammond.

"Samantha!" Janet greeted her with a broad smile. "You gave us quite the scare. Now, gentlemen out!"

The three left them alone.

"Take off your...let me hear!"

Sam took off the night dress and Janet examined her. Samantha's breathing was normal.

"Does it hurt here?" Janet asked pressing on her chest, where one of the scars was. Ironically, there was no pain at all. She shook head and Janet pressed on the next sensitive spot with a scar. Again Sam shook head. "Excellent, you've made a remarkable recovery. But I still need to run a few tests."

"What a surprise," Sam said finding with great joy her voice was back to normal.

"I have to take some blood."

"Sure, go ahead," Sam said. "I did leave some on the pavement so what's a few more drops?"

"Sam!" Janet scolded her. "You shouldn't talk like that."

"But it happens to be true!"

"Yes, it does." Janet sighed. She took a needle and collected two vials of her blood. "I'll be right back." Janet left. Sam expected she was talking to the others and she wasn't wrong. She had definitely scared them.

The door opened and her father, Jack and General Hammond entered.

"Major!" General Hammond said.

"Sir!"

General Hammond eyed the other two. Sam clearly saw the exchange of looks and frowned. What the hell was that for?

Sighing deeply, General Hammond asked. "Major Carter, I have to ask you a few questions, please answer truthfully. Did you provoke in any way the fight with the four that we found dead? And did you..."

"I beg your pardon!" Sam exclaimed interrupting the general. "Sir, what the hell is going on?"

"Major, please calm down and answer my question!"

"It's alright, Carter!"

"Oh, what the hell did I suddenly find myself in a different universe?"

The three eyed her confused.

"I did not provoke anyone sir. These four followed me home and attacked ME!"

"Major, please calm down." General Hammond begged.

"Alright, Carter, what happened?"

Sighing with deep frustration, Sam recounted the events till the moment the four were standing above her laughing sinisterly.

"And then..." Sam's voice trailed off. She was not certain what to tell them as she was certain about one thing they would not believe her.

"And then what happened, Major?" General Hammond asked his forehead wrinkled.

"You wouldn't believe me, sir, even if I told you." Sam said. "I still have trouble wrapping my mind around it."

"Try me, Major!"

"Trust me, sir; it is very hard to believe."

"Tell us anyway." O'Neill argued.

"Oh, alright, but I warn you – it is really crazy." She ceded and then recounted the last part of the evening before she drifted away. The three looked at each baffled. It was clear for Sam they did not believe her. She was not surprised – who would.

And she was not wrong in her assessment as Jack said. "Um, Carter, you were delirious at that point...um..."

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW." Sam insisted.

"Major, what you are saying is impossible!" General Hammond said.

"I warned you, Sir. But that is what happened."

"Of course, Major!" But even in his voice she sensed it is a lost cause. General Hammond gestured the other two follow him outside. Sam sighed. If she could only find him again she will prove it.

But the next few hours told her it is a lost cause. The whole base thought she imagined it or hallucinated, delirious state due to the lost of blood and the near death experience and blah, blah. Even Janet did not believe her story though she could hardly explain how Samantha healed this fast. Two days were simply not enough to make such a recovery.

* * *

The day after, the psychos came, the base psychiatrist, and she positively found Sam certifiably delusional. On hand, Sam did not blame them. It did sound crazy but she remembers clearly every detail of that night. Sadly no one accepted her version.

A day later, she was out of bed and attended a ceremony where she was given a commendation of merit. It was also the day she gave her resignation. She had no desire to walk around and have people lowering their voices, and say: crazy person passing by. Jack patronized her until the moment she quit. He could hardly believe her reaction.

"This is your final decision then, Major?" General Hammond asked. "Because, if you need an extended vacation, I can arrange that. You certainly need some time off."

"It is my final decision, sir." Sam replied with firm voice though her teeth were grinding.

General Hammond lowered his eyes and sighed deeply. He did not want to lose a valuable member of his staff but she had made up her mind. "Very well," He finally said. "I'm sorry to see you go, Major." He stood up and offered a hand. "It has been an honor having you under my command."

"Yes, Sir!" Sam replied accepting the hand, then saluting she left his office to pack her things. Outside her office she found her team – the tall, stalwart Teal'c, Jonas Quinn, and Jack O'Neill.

"Major Carter!" Teal'c said with his deep voice.

Sam hugged him but said nothing.

"Major, it is a sad day you're leaving us." Jonas moved to give her a hug too.

"Thank you, Jonas!" She said and then came face to face with Jack O'Neill. "Colonel!"

Jack O'Neill however could not find the words to say. He was still shocked of her decision to leave. He was also concerned about her (or accurately her mental state). The tall tale as everyone had come to call it.

Sam wanted to hug him but stopped herself. She passed by him and entered her room closing the door behind her. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. This was a very hard decision to make. But there was no point in staying either. How could one rely on someone when no one trusted her, no one believed her. No, she shook her head; her place was no longer here.

She gathered her belongings, left the uniform behind and put her civilian clothes. She opened the door. The three were gone. She closed the door and walked down the corridor to the elevator. Turning onto the final corridor she stopped. The entire corridor was filled with her colleagues. It was a surprise farewell.

She gathered her strength and started walking again. Passing by everyone that was saying something for goodbye, she reached the elevator. General Hammond stood there with her teammates, Janet and Cassie.

"Sam!" Cassie was on her neck hugging her hard and crying. Sam felt she did not want her to leave at all. But there was no other choice, no other logical choice.

Sam hugged her back and then Cassie let go off her. Same then nodded at the general and her teammates and went into the elevator. The doors closed and she was climbing up. At the entry point she signed some papers, handed her pass and exited the base. Walking to her car, tears were falling freely down her cheeks but she did not turn, did not look back. She placed the box with her belongings at the backseat and entered into the car, started the engine and left.

She had now a different mission. She has to find the man who saved her life and prove to the others she was not crazy. That man exited she saw him and now she was going to find him though she really had no idea how.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	2. Down the road

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM but the words are mine. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

**The New Dominion**

**AU/SG1/FO: Sam Carter's life is saved by a mysterious man but no one believes her until she brings him in as a valuable ally. Mystery shrouds him and his intentions. That's when the troubles for the galaxy begin. A new course has been charted.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Down the road**

The last packages were put in the car. Samantha looked back with a mix of regret, sadness and fondness. It was here that she belonged but she will be back once she proves he existed. They will all see she was not imaging him. She was not crazy. She got in the car, started the engine and drove away.

The road to her new home took a few days. She did not book a flight. It had to be more like a road trip. She needed time to think things through. How does she find him? He will most certainly not be in the Yellow Pages. But there had to be a way to track him down.

On the way home, she stopped at a motel to rest. She did not feel though like sleeping so she went into the restaurant or bar, I suppose you could call it, ordered a beer and sat near the window thus seeing the passing from time to time cars. At this late hour, there was no one but the barkeeper.

The door of the bar opened and a stranger waltzed in. Tall, dark and handsome, a thought crossed through her find like a flash. Well, the stranger fitted part of this description. He was tall but blonde though handsome. He had mesmerizing green eyes with childish look in them. He ordered a concoction of drinks that he emptied in a single gulp. The barkeeper's eyes had widened at this man's capability of alcohol absorption as he took another glass of it.

On the third glass, he shifted his place from the bar to the table next to Sam where he sat, placing the glass in front of him but not drinking it yet. His cellular suddenly rang. He picked it up and looked at it with frustration.

"What?" He answered it. "I told you not to bother me unless you have good news." The answer from the other side was not heard. "How is it that you can't locate a single man?" The stranger exclaimed with building furry. "He can't have simply vanished. I don't care how, just find him!" And he hung up then took the glass before him and drunk it again in a single gulps. "Bartender, one more!" He turned to the barkeeper who hurried to bring his order.

"There you go, sir! That would be…" The barkeeper was saying when the stranger cut him off with a single wave of his hand. He took out of his pocket a whole bag of money, chose the right amount of bills and handed over to the barkeeper. "That would be sufficient, thank you!" The barkeeper returned to his place behind the bar to sort out and put in the money.

Sam watched as he drank it again in the same manner. Then the cellular rang again.

"What?" The stranger exclaimed belligerently and then his tone fell down to a whisper. "Sir…um…no, sir…no, um…we…um…they haven't found him yet. I don't know how. No, sir, um…yes, sir, we will definitely find him. He can't escape us. I have all my men searching for him. Yes, sir, you too…" As he hung up he sighed deeply. "God damn it!" Then as he looked at the barkeeper he had an idea. "Bartender!" He called and waited for him to come.

"Yes, sir. Another drink?"

"No, sit down. I need to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Have you by any chance seen a man – maybe ten inches taller than me, brown hair and eyes, black trousers, white shirt, leathered boots, black gloves or not, a long lime mantle or any other color?"

Sam's heart jumped into her throat. It was the description of her rescuer, her angel.

The barkeeper frowned while thinking. So many people come and go in his bar it is difficult to remember them all though this description would attract anyone's attention.

"No, I don't think so."

"But you're not certain!" The stranger insisted placing a hundred dollar bill on the table.

"Look, many people come and go in here. I can't keep track of everyone." Of course seeing the opportunity for the now two bills of a hundred he added. "But my cousin down the road holds a bigger place. It is possible your guy stopped there. I can ask."

"Great, then ask!" And the stranger handed him one of the bills of a hundred.

The barkeeper was on his feet. He reached behind the bar for the phone and dialed. "Hey, Alan, ah, yes, it is me. Have you by any chance seen a strange fellow…"And the description followed. The barkeeper stood on the phone for ten long minutes before returning. His expression was filled with a mix of excitement of good news and genuine fear.

"Well, has he seen him?" The stranger asked impatiently.

"Yes, he has." The barkeeper swallowed hard. "But you don't want to go after this dude."

"Why not?"

"My cousin, Allan, he said that is one hell of a scary dude."

The stranger rummaged around his pockets and took out a leathered wallet. He opened and showed it to the barkeeper.

"CIA?" The barkeeper exclaimed stunned.

"We need to find this man. We know he is dangerous. Now tell me what your cousin told you?"

"Um, sure, agent," The barkeeper swallowed. "He said he arrived yesterday around midnight or maybe one clock. Allan said that he was probably on foot as there was no car parked outside or anywhere nearby. He was dressed just as you described. Well, not, a lime mantle but a black infused with silver stripes."

"Did he say anything?"

"No, he just ordered a drink – a beer. Allan said he sat there for a very long time, not moving…just like a statue. And…"

"Excuse me," Sam interrupted. "I couldn't help but overhear."

The CIA agent looked at her.

"Um, you said he was scary what gave you that impression since everything you said sounds like your ordinary guy?"

"She raises a valid point. Go on with your story." The agent said.

"Of course," The barkeeper said. "Around two or three o'clock, Allan had fallen asleep but a noise woke him up. He looked up and the dude had stood up and out of nowhere a sword had appeared in his hand. I tell you the samurai thing. He then had walked out and stood before the window waiting. And then out of the blue some other scary dudes had come – two, I think. They had started saying something. Allan did not understand as it was in another language. And…"

"Then?" The CIA agent was getting impatient.

"They had started fighting – real sword fight man. Allan was just about to call the cops. The two were already on the ground. Allan rushed out and the first dude was there no more. There were no cars in any direction. The dude had vanished. The other two were not moving. And Allan went to call the cops but by the time they had arrived the two weren't there and he could swear they were dead, man. The cops obviously did not believe a word so um that's it!"

Sam and the agent could easily understand why the local police would not believe a word at all. It sounded like a fairy tale. Who in these days fought with a sword? No one, the answer would be.

The agent stood up. He handed the barkeeper another two bills of a hundred. "Thank you, you have been most helpful."

"Of course, any time," The barkeeper said and left the table taking his three hundred dollars tips to the tilt.

"I didn't not catch your name, Miss?" The agent turned to Sam.

"I didn't catch yours!" Sam replied.

"Special Agent Samuels, Jonathan Samuels." He introduced himself.

"Major Samantha Carter, United States Air Force." Sam replied in kind.

"The air force?" Samuels looked up surprised. "And what is a major of the air force doing so far away here?"

"I'm on vacation."

"Of course," Samuels eyed her. Her interest though understandable in his case had intrigued him. "Have you seen this man I'm looking for?"

"No," Sam lied throwing an innocent look. "Though it certainly sounds interesting."

"Well, the man itself isn't interesting. He's dangerous. But yes the investigation is interesting."

"Mind me asking why he is so dangerous?"

"Professional courtesy and staff?" He asked Sam nodded. "And what would be the Air Force interest in this case?"

"Curiosity!"

"Sounds more like scientific one?"

"Well, it kind of does. You don't mind scientists do you?"

"No, not at all," Samuels was still studying her. Her interest got him truly intrigued. "What kinds of scientist are you then, Major?"

"Sorry, that's classified."

"OH!" He exclaimed taken aback. "Well, then, you understand the details around this man's case are also classified."

"Yes, I can understand that."

"However, should you come across him, give me a call!" He handed her his card.

"Of course," She put the card in her wallet.

"Good night, Major!" Samuels said and left.

Sam sighed deeply. She made a rookie mistake. Her interest in this case had gotten a CIA agent on her back and he was going to check her out, in the system. But the two had also kind of flirted too. Samuels was very attractive and charming despite the three concoctions he had drunk.

* * *

The next day, Sam checked out of the motel and was back on her way. Her first day had proven to be fruitful. She had now a clue what to look for – sword fight. It is something very distinctive as swords fight is not the usual way people settled score. It usually involved guns or hand to hand combat.

Her next stop was Allan's place just down the road as the barkeeper from last night had said. The placed was certainly not bigger than the previous one. She found one that Samuels had already been here. But she asked Allan to tell her again the story. He might have left something out that could of use to her. And it was.

Allan said that he had heard from others down and up the road similar stories of sword fights, which made Sam believe he made it up. His story was filled with too many minor details that no one half asleep could remember. So she pushed him to tell the truth and he confessed. But he did give her a name to ask for further down the road. He believed it is where the story had started.

"Thank you, Mr. Allan!" Sam had said as she was leaving. Women's charm works better on any man's one, Sam had thought happily.

She arrived at the given address just half an hour later. The place looked like it had been repaired but the damage was still visible. The owner was a Mister O'Hara. She asked for him and ten minutes later she explained what she was looking for. O'Hara, a man of sixty seven, studied her for awhile determining whether to tell or not his story.

"Have a seat, Ms." O'Hara said. "It happened three weeks ago. I was tending the bar when two individuals entered it. They were not from around here, I can tell you. I can never forget them." O'Hara closed his eyes and the memory came back in flooding. All the details were there. "They were very strange fellas. One was tall six feet and the other maybe five and half. Their clothes were very odd. It reminded me of those new buildings, the futuristic ones, or perhaps the Trekkers. They pass from time to time. Freak shows, I tell you."

"You mean the Star Trekkers?" Sam expounded.

"Yes, those," O'Hara nodded.

"Could it have been some sort of uniforms?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Please go on!"

"They looked at the menus at ordered four raw steaks, which I found odd. Potatoes too but also raw and this is extremely odd. But strange people everywhere. I gave them what they wanted and returned behind the bar. Around, twenty one hundred, there was scarcely anyone in the bar other than the two. They stood up briskly. The table shook and everything was on the floor. Curses, I thought. I really hated when this happens. I was about to ask them to pay for that, the broken things when they reached under their belts and took out what seemed to be handles…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, could you describe what they were wearing?"

"Yeah, sure, um, the tall one wore some kind of velour attire, you know trousers ending with high boots, um, and I think it was a shirt or t-shirt with open collar, and a raincoat but a short one. It really did not suit him. The other one was in similar attire but in awful brownish color. They had both belts, I couldn't tell you made of what. The tall one was dark haired, bright eyes, low chin; the other one was broad shouldered, tiny mouth, dark eyes, light hair, brown or somewhere there."

"What happened when they stood up?"

"I don't know they had heard something or something attracted their attention. Anyway out of the belts, they took these handles…"

"What kind of handles did they take out?"

"Well, at the time I did not know though a moment later, I understood they were sword handles but the blades. It is nothing I've seen before. The blades grew out of the handles."

"Like star wars' thing?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Ah, you mean the…"

"Jedi thing," Sam helped out.

"Yes, exactly," O'Hara affirmed. "The blades were of light, creepy red, more scarlet but with jagged ends. It was very weird. Anyway, they stood still for ten, maybe twenty seconds, before they jumped right through the window, obviously breaking it. I got down to the floor to avoid the pieces. I know it sounds silly but the glasses were flying in and out.

I got to my feet and looked outside. The two were standing still. It looked like they were waiting for someone. And he came. I have never seen anything like this. He was maybe thirty or forty feet above them and he started, he started…"

"Going down stairs?" Sam finished his thought.

"Yes," O'Hara nodded. "So you have seen him?" It was not a question it was mere acknowledgement and reassurance he was not crazy. There was another person that had seen it happen though somewhere else.

"What happened next?"

"Ah, yes," O'Hara took a gulp of his drink and then continued. "The man descended and stood before the two. The tall one spoke but I did not understand the language. But it sounded really spooky. His voice was crisp and filled with darkness. The other one cackled and it made the hairs on my neck stand on edge, like cold shower had gone…" O'Hara paused as the memory of the moment was too vivid.

Sam waited patiently.

"The figure from the sky, he bore a mantle. It somehow reflected the light of the stars. It was mesmerizing."

"Go with the mantled figure!"

"Yeah, the mantled one he replied, a voice full of melody and warmth, and I picked up sadness too. Anyway, the other two screamed something and attacked. Their scarlet blades flew from high up. The mantled one evaded them taking their previous place. The two attacked again. The mantled one reached at his back and a blade came out of it. Silver light against the scarlet…"

"Was it a samurai sword?" Sam interrupted again.

"Yes, definitely," And he showed her by drawing it. "Like this?"

"Yes, this is a samurai sword." Sam replied.

"The fight, um, "O'Hara rolled his eyes. "I have seen those sword action movies and I tell you these actors have what to learn. The fight was developing on such speed that the blades became like blurry needles. But the sound was terrifying. It was like thunders and sparks were flying everywhere. I…well…I cowered down. I couldn't move. I was so afraid. I thought of going to call the police but I really couldn't move." And he shook.

"It is alright." Sam soothed him.

"Then the tall broke the other window as he had been thrown in it. But he stood up quickly and with a terrible scream rejoined the battle outside. I crawled on all four and sought the exit. But the door was broken a moment later by the other one. He stood up like nothing had hit him and continued the fight. Anyway, I somehow managed to get out. I was just in time to see the tall one fly across the road and smash into a car that was just passing by. The car was driven off the road like it was a toy." O'Hara's throat had gone dry so he took another sip of his drink.

"How long did this continue?"

"I really can't tell you. But it was long enough to cause enough damage to me, the building, I mean. After the car had been hit, the tall one and his companion…well…they…" O'Hara went silent. Sam could see the fear in his eyes, the fear of seeing something supernatural.

"Go on!" She said with calm voice. "It has passed."

"Yeas, it has." O'Hara mumbled. He still not finding the courage to describe what followed next but Sam was patient. He found the courage with another few sips. "Their…um…swords fell to the ground and then out their hands…a…lightening came. It was directed at the mantled one. His sword absorbed the blasts and tossed them away. Where they fell they scourged the ground. The mantle one's eyes went…" He paused again and Sam helped. "Bluish thunders," O'Hara nodded again affirming and continued. "He put down the sword and from…his…his…hands another light…lightening. The blast hit the tall one and sent him up in the sky before he fell on the ground with a loud thud. The other one responded with another blast that hit the mantled one. He bent in two. Another blast hit him and he fell on the ground. The…ferocity with which the other one continued the blasts was animal like. The tall one soon joined him too. I fear…feared it was the end for the mantled one."

"But it wasn't, was it?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Far from it," O'Hara said. "The fallen sword rose from the ground forcing the two to dodge it. But this one moment was enough. The mantled one was back on his feet. His eyes became as scarlet as their blades. And then…" His voice trailed off again. It was shock and terror.

"And then…" Sam helped.

"He…um…his body…you wouldn't believe this…" O'Hara said breathing hard.

"Try me!"

"Um…his body lost coherence…and became…became…um…"

"Pure energy, light!" Sam expounded.

"I suppose, but no…not pure light…more like um…transparent…no, no, not transparent but sparkling white, night star like. This sparkling light started to reflect onto every surface until everything took its light. The buildings, the road, the smashed car, everything started sparkling in that light. It was…su…surreal. The sky above, I mean the clouds, they were spark…they were sparkling like stars…it was…." O'Hara only shook head and shrugging constantly. It was like a current was coursing through his body. It made Sam afraid he was going into convulsions. He soon stopped though. The experience was obviously traumatizing for him. "All the windows broke at that moment. The road broke at different places as though something heavy had fallen on it making cracks. Lightening, thunders fell from the sky. But I tell you there weren't enough clouds to produce this sort of thunders. They converged on the mantled one like a scary form of angel wings. His eyes were no longer scarlet but filled with thunders, many thunders…"

"And?" Sam was on the edge of her seat.

"It struck the two with terrible force. They burst into dust. Nothing was left of them as even the dust burst into nothing. The terrible thunders ended as quickly as they had appeared. His eyes retook their brown shade. It is then he noticed me shaking on the ground. He walked towards me. I was so afraid. He stopped right in front me. He waived his hand over me. The shaking stopped. He then placed a hand into his pocket and took out a small pouch and put it in my hand. And then he started climbing up. It was like walking on stairs."

"What was in the pouch?" Sam asked.

O'Hara stood up and went inside. He returned shortly after with the said pouch. He put it on the table and gestured her to look inside. Sam gasped. The pouch was filled with diamonds, sapphires, rubies and emeralds. It was a small fortune.

"When he reached forty or fifty feet he looked down and said in a foreign accent: 'For the trouble!' And then he sat down. I…I gasped…sat in a chair or so it looked and then the chair zoomed in and he was gone. When I staggered back on my feet, I couldn't believe the damage on my buildings. The motel was half down, the bar had paid only with its windows, and the road, the road was repaired. I really haven't told anyone the full story."

"I noticed your colleagues up the road have their own versions." Sam said with a smile.

"Yes, I did say something but I couldn't bloody the whole truth. They would think I'm crazy or worse."

"You did not call the police?"

"And tell them what?" O'Hara exclaimed. "Tell them two Siths came at my bar and fought a bloody Jedi with lightening and thunders. They will think I have gone around the twist and certify me!"

O'Hara raised a valid point. They would definitely think he was certifiable and around many twists. But Sam was not sure whether to believe the entirety of the story. There were many aspects of it that were not scientifically possible. No one can channel this much power. But perhaps he was like the people of the old days that have witnesses for the first time technology and from the looks of it powerful technology.

Sam thanked Mr. O'Hara for the spared time. Three weeks ago, it has happened. It had to be around the time she had been attacked. It was some lead. It wasn't much but it was something.

"In which direction did he…you know…zoom away?" Sam asked before leaving.

"He headed east." O'Hara replied. "Following the road!"

"Thank you, Mr. O'Hara. You have been very helpful."

"You're welcome, Ms.!"

* * *

Sam got in her car and followed the east path of her mysterious rescuer. She was hoping down the road she may hear something of him again. It seemed he had made quite the impression.

Further down the road, near the border of Iowa, the mysterious mantled man had just reached the ground. His brown eyes were scanning the surroundings. It was a desert plain and there was really nothing much of interest to anyone but the mantled man was obviously seeing something others could not.

He raised his left arm and a pulse coursed through the plain. The pulse rebounded midair into something five hundred yards from him. A smile appeared on his face and he started walking towards it. When he reached where the pulse had rebounded he ran his hand onto the something. It was plainly clear there was some hard surface as his hand felt its solidity.

"Ah, mon cher, Jonathan," The mysterious mantled man exclaimed in a low voice. The smile grew wilder. He moved around the invisible object. His hand continued to move around the solid but invisible surface until it stopped. The hand pressed firmer onto the surface and a hatch opened.

It was really strange to see a hatch suspended ten, twenty feet above ground with nothing supporting it but there it was. The mantled man peered in and whatever he saw seemed to please him. He rose up and got inside whatever it was. The hatch closed promptly behind him.

Sam continued her exploration hoping she would hear something about her mysterious rescuer but her luck had run out. There were no more people that had come across the mantled figure. Nevertheless, she continued going east. No one vanishes without a trace and she will pick up on his trail however long it takes her to do so. She wanted answers and she was going to get them.

Unknowingly to her, a black van was following her down the road. It was made of the same people that had sent the four to kill her. They weren't exactly after her but the whole SGC but they wanted to start with SG1. Their master waited for the fall of SG1 with growing impatience. SG1 was a thorn in his eyes and needed to be removed. After that no one can stop him.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	3. The cloaked pod

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM but the words are mine. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

**The New Dominion**

**AU/SG1/FO: Sam Carter's life is saved by a mysterious man but no one believes her until she brings him in as a valuable ally. Mystery shrouds him and his intentions. That's when the troubles for the galaxy begin. A new course has been charted.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The cloaked pod **

Samantha's quest to find her rescuer continued down to the east without any success. She had reached the Iowa border already but she had not fallen on anything unusual. She made her stop at a small town inn just after crossing into Iowa. She needed a place to stay for the night and the inn was nice. The Black SUV that has been following her stopped at the next inn but its occupants took upon surveying her.

The inn was a small building Victorian style with a small garden at the back. Inside it was cozy and warm. The innkeeper, Madame Valery, was a gentle woman somewhere around the sixties, with already grey hair but bright lively, blue eyes, which is why she liked at her at once.

"Ms. Carter, your room is ready now." Madame Valery said. She had not expected any guests as they rarely stop at her place hence the room was not exactly tidy. But now it was perfectly ready.

Sam put her bag in there and looked around – a chair, a table, also Victorian style, a night table and a nice bed, stylish curtains and a bathroom. Sam thought it best to take a long bath as she had not had one for quite some time, so long has she been on the road.

An hour later, having left the bath, Sam dressed appropriately (meaning a dress not trousers) and made her way downstairs. Madame Valery was in the living room putting more wood into the fireplace where the fire was cracking quietly. The mantelpiece above was made of white marble and was adorned with elegant figures and silver lines.

Tapestry adorned the walls along some beautiful landscape pictures. There were a few frames onto the mantelpiece and Sam supposed they were pictures of Madame Valery and her husband. There were no pictures of children though. Not everyone is so lucky. There was also a picture of her on some hill overlooking a desert plain. She was smiling on it. But no it was not a mere smile it was more than that. Sam looked in closely and it became clearer Madame Valery was in love.

"You cleaned up nicely." Madame Valery said and then her eyes jumped into the direction Sam was looking.

"Was it your husband?" Sam asked pointing at the picture next to it.

"Yes, he was a good man. He passed away four years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It is alright."

"And this one?" Sam pointed at the hill picture. "Was it he who made it?"

"No," Madame Valery replied lowering her eyes. "I did not know Richard at the time."

"Then perhaps your father?"

"No," The simple, firm but kind of sad answer was.

"I'm sorry I ask so many questions."

"It is alright. People usually do."

Sam got the impression the sadness had deepened. Madame Valery kept her eyes onto that picture for several long minutes before looking away.

"Dinner will be ready soon." She said and left Sam alone.

Sam took a better look around. All the furniture was Victorian style there was nothing of the new things in here. She was certain Madame Valery valued much the past honoring perhaps her descendent and roots. Sitting on the sofa felt not only comfy but kind of it took her back in time. Sometimes it is difficult to appreciate the past but in this moment not so really. Everything had its story and roots.

Madame Valery returned with two trays that she placed onto the table. Dinner was definitely ready. Sam joined her at the table. Dinner was nothing fancy but it was warm and homemade, and it was delicious. They ate in silence only the sound of fork and knife was there with the nice cracking of the fire.

Having finished dinner, the two sat onto the armchairs before the fireplace with a cup of cognac in hand. Sam drank it as a sign of courtesy while Madame Valery drank several and started to get groggy. Her eyes zoomed again to the picture of her on the hill.

"It…" Madame Valery's voice was raspy. She cleared her throat and continued. "It was taken when I became sixteen." She sighed deeply. "I'm a small town girl, Ms. Carter and nothing much happens in a small town."

"Sometimes things do happen, even in small towns." Sam replied remembering a certain mission to a small town where some Goa'uld larvae had almost taken over the townspeople.

"Yes, it sometimes things do happen." She said immersed in memory. "Fifty years ago, something did happen."

Sam waited patiently for her to continue taking a sip of cognac.

"It was just the time of Harvest as the old people put it. It was very hot, hotter than ever before. My father, God bless his soul, had taken me to town. There was a dance at the main hall." Madame Valery stood up to pour herself another drink. "The boys have come…"

"Your brothers?" Sam interrupted.

"No, the boys of the town." Madame Valery replied. "I danced with John, I think. He was the milkman's son." She elaborated then sat back down. "We were on our way back home. I was happy and so was my father. You see my mother passed away when I was seven and my father was alone ever since. But at the dance he really had a great time. He met this woman, she was the new physician. They had started bonding."

"Did they marry eventually?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it was a beautiful wedding several months later."

"So you were on the way back?"

"Yes," Madame Valery said returning to the point. "We had just passed the bridge when we ran into some of unsavory characters in our town. I suppose the now modern term would be bullies. They harassed everyone but the sheriff wasn't doing about it. One of them was the son of the mayor."

"Did they…you know?"

"Oh, yes, they did. They were making passes at me for some time, of course, one by one. But this time they were all together. My father tried to defend me but…"

Sam got the picture pretty well – a defenseless sixteen years old girl and her older father against a band of vagabonds.

Valery sighed again. "They beat him up. The ones that were passes at me made a move. I was for certain to lose my virginity forcibly. And then he came. I don't know from where he appeared. But in one moment, he sprang like from the ground. He was next to the bully and in the next moment the bully was examining the grass closely." The memory brought a relief and a smile to her face. "The others left my father and came to confront him. They much as me thought that numbers mattered but it turns we were both wrong. The boys were only bullies they had no military or otherwise training. Then he bent down and offered a hand. He was tall, dark and handsome."

"Every girl's dream!"

"Yes," Valery replied her smile growing wilder and her cheeks blushing. "Of course, in the dark, I did not really see him well and my father insisted on making our way to home. I thought I'd never see him again."

"Did you?"

"Yes, the very next day," Valery said. "Oh, he was an angel. The son's mayor was not happy having his ass kicked so his Dad came to my father's office. Oh, did I mention he worked in the post? Anyway, he came in and started complaining. I went out and fell on his son again who tried again."

"That's awful."

"Yes, but it did not last long. My angel came along."

"How did he look?"

"He was tall, taller than my father and he was tall six feet, ice blue piercing eyes, and blonde, almost silver hair. His body was not muscular or something but nicely adequate. I can never forget how he looked that day. He stood out in the crowd. He would stand out anywhere he would go. He was all in silver lime attire with such a raincoat.

He put his hand on the mayor's son shoulder that promptly turned around and froze though for a moment. He thought his father would save him but he was wrong. This time he flew in through the door smashing on the floor before the amazed eyes of my father and the mayor.

'What's up with you?' The mayor had asked. His son did not answer just pointed as much as he could.

Then, he, my angel walked in with me.

'Who are you and how dare you touch my son?' The mayor had exclaimed.

'When your son learns the proper manner to address a lady, I would be happy to answer you.' He had replied with a dancing smile on his face. His voice was full of melody and goodwill.

The mayor did not take kindly to it though. 'I'm the mayor of the town. You will show me some respect.'

'And when you learn what's hiding behind its meaning, I certainly would.' He had replied still with a smile but his expression had grown cold. 'Now, be so kind to pick up the garbage on the floor and get the hell out of my sight!'

'How dare you?' The mayor, well, he had lost it at that point. No one really dared to contradict him let alone speak to him in such a way.

'Raise a hand on me, dear Mayor, it shall be the first and last time amongst other things. Now vanish before I help you with a healthy kick at your behind.'"

"Did he, vanish, I mean?"

"Well, he picked up his son and left. Coincidently, a crowd had gathered before the office and saw him leave red-faced and humiliated. Don't get me wrong the mayor was not a bully or something, or a mafia boss but rather strict and…"

"No one opposes him."

"Yes, usually," Valery added. "I can get you a beer."

"Thank you,"

Madame Valery stood and went to the kitchen. She returned promptly with the beer and handed it to Sam then she sat back down.

"What happened to the stranger?" Sam asked.

"Oh, he stayed, almost six months. I…um…fell for him. It was not really so hard. Every girl and woman wanted him."

"So he was young?"

"Oh, yes and gorgeous. He was the perfect gentlemen. He helped people everywhere whenever he could. He was always polite and a superb dancer. He had apparently been everywhere. There was not a dance he did not know. He taught us some of them. Apart from the bullies and their families, everyone liked him. But no one really knew him."

"No one but you?"

"No, not even me," Valery shook head. She stood up and took the picture from the mantelpiece then sat down again. "Every night, he went to this hill and then down the desert plain. I know because I followed him once. When I reached the top of the hill he had vanished. I could no longer see him."

"Vanished?" Sam was on the edge of her seat as the story was very engaging. "Where did he go?"

"I never found out. He kept diverting the questions regarding his descent. He never told me where he came from to us or where would he go next. But it became clear there was a reason why he had come here."

"Did you find what it is?"

"He told me."

"And?"

"He told me he had to leave a gift for a friend behind but the gift needed time to be built. Sometime after, I heard he had been going to the blacksmith. The blacksmith's boy, Andrew told me the stranger wanted some metal materials but fashioned in a way he had never seen before…"

Sam started to get a clearer picture of the situation. The stranger was building something, a ship or something with technology more advanced of that time.

"…he had shown them pictures or schematics. And Andrew and his father were working overtime to make it."

"Was the stranger picking those things himself or were they delivered?"

"The latter, Andrew told me he was delivering them to the desert plain. But there was nothing there."

Sam had it now. Whatever was built was definitely cloaked.

"The day before he left us for good, he took this picture. He said it was the place where he had seen me for the first time."

"And the bridge was not far away from there?"

"No,"

Sam was having a thought. What if that thing was still there? "And then he just left?"

"No, we spent the night together." Valery was blushing again of the memory. "I asked him about his friend."

"And?"

"He said when the sun turns fifty times he would come and seek the gift. Of course, I assumed he meant fifty days but…"

"He meant fifty years?"

"Yes,"

"Did his friend arrive?"

"Yes, a week ago, I was driving home and I saw a man standing on the edge of the plain. He had raised his left hand. I don't know really why then he started walking."

"What happened then?"

"Well, I made turn and then he had vanished as well. The people of the town never go there. Superstitiously, they believe the plain to be…well, a bad place where people vanish."

"Has anyone ever vanished before?"

"Oh, no, but the stranger did."

"Didn't he have a name?"

"Yes, his name was Jonathan. I never learnt his last name. He never shared it." Valery replied then looking up at the wall clock yawned. "It is getting late. Goodnight, Ms. Carter."

"Goodnight, Madame Valery."

Sam returned to her room very thoughtful. So her angel was here. The next morning, she planned to take a look at that desert plain. Of course, finding a cloaked object would not be that easy but she would try anyway. With that thought she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up around six. The sun had already come up. She got up and dressed, freshened up and went for breakfast. She got the direction for the bridge and the hill from Madame Valery. She then returned upstairs packed and moved downstairs.

"Thank you, for letting me stay," Sam said to Madame Valery.

"It was my pleasure, Ms. Carter."

"Samantha,"

"Samantha, have a safe trip."

"Thank you," Sam said, opened the door and ventured outside. She left her bag into the car's trunk and got in. Engines started, she headed for the bridge. It took her a good half hour but soon saw it and just beyond it the hill and the desert plain.

* * *

She stopped the car at the edge of the desert plain and stepped out. The desert plain went in every direction and there was absolutely nothing on it. She got back into the car and drove into the plain. She was driving slowly as she was concerned of impact.

"Of course, it won't be this easy." Sam said to herself after the sun hit midday and she still hasn't found her desired object. Of course it was not necessary it was a ship. It could be a hatch leading to an underground facility and the chances of finding that are slim to none.

She was already returning when something caught her attention. It was bird. It was standing maybe ten twelve feet above ground but there were nothing beneath it. She stopped the car thanking the heavens for the hand. The bird flew away scared of her untimely arrival. It was having such a nice rest.

Sam stretched forward her hands walking slowly. She walked in a circle around the point she had seen the bird stand in mid air but met no resistance. She expanded the search grid but came up empty handed.

"Where the hell is it? The damn thing has no foundation." Sam exclaimed irritated by the lack of progress. But then again the bird was standing on something ten feet above ground. So she brought the car right beneath that point. She stood up on the hood and stretched her hands up…and miracle, her hands met resistance, a solid surface. "Got it you!"

She skimmed the surface with her hands. She determined the length of the invisible object was twenty four feet. It was wide as much. She imagined it was as high too. What she needed to find now was the hatch or some other aperture. But it was easier said than done. She had to come up with some id system. She had to remember its exact location, position and size.

It took another few hours or so to map everything. She used the roof of the car to map the sides of the object side by side. It got dark before she gave up. She slept in the car as she did not want to return back to Madame Valery. She was determined to accomplish her goal.

In the morning she resumed her search. She had already covered three sides of the object when she finally managed to find the right lever. She pressed it and part of the invisible object became squared open. She was right it was a hatch. It took her some effort to climb up and then inside.

The inside however did not suggest a small ship as she supposed. The inner part and the technology suggested more of a pod than a ship. She began studying the different consoles and was certain just after a few minutes that the technology was by far superior to anything she had ever come across.

It utilized several languages. She recognized Latin, Runes, from Old Scandinavian, Egyptian hieroglyphics, and another she had never encountered though it bore resemblance to Germanic. She got with the Latin side as it something she could more or less read. Sadly the next hours she spent did not help her understand the purpose of this pod.

She got to get out and return back to the small town. She sought for a library hoping there are books of the Old languages. She found Latin and some about Runes but the others were not on the menu. She then returned to the desert plain. It took her some more time to locate the pod as it had moved. Mapping it took another few hours. And once again it had gotten dark giving her no choice but to continue again tomorrow.

Not far from Samantha's location, a Black SUV was parked. The people inside have been observing her all day. The trouble was at several points their target was driving in circles and then it was vanishing out of sight, which made no sense. Hoping it was merely an illusion they had maintained their distance. Their goal was to find the bastard that had interrupted them killing Samantha. They were hoping he was around as well.

A tall, dark haired man with sunglasses was sitting at the front of the SUV. There was a sudden beep and he snapped out of his vigilance. The beep was coming from a small metallic ball. He grabbed it and raised it to eye level. The little ball came to life replacing the smooth metallic surface with a visual image of a hooded figure. The face of the figure was impossible to make out but it spoke with a deep, crisp voice that could make anyone's hairs stand on edge.

"Is it done?" The voice asked with menace and authority.

The tall dark haired man swallowed slowly. His face had become sweaty. He closed eyes then opened them and replied. "No, Milord."

"WHAT?" The threat in the voice increased exponentially.

"I'm sorry, Milord. We have tracked her to a desert. She has obviously here with a purpose. She keeps appearing and disappearing."

"Start making sense!" The voice commanded irritated. The dark haired man explained. The voice behind the hood remained pensive for a moment or two. "She has found a cloaked vessel."

"It is possible, Milord."

"Do not interrupt me again." The voice had become very cold. "Observe when she leaves and find out everything about this vessel, and then…" The voice paused to emphasize onto the next part of the sentence. "KILL HER!"

"Yes, Lord Anubis, it shall be done."

"You'd better, Tareck, or else don't bother calling." The image of the hooded figure disappeared and the ball retook its smooth metallic color.

"Tareck, what does Lord Anubis command?"

Tareck turned to the one speaking standing outside of his window. "Inform me when she leaves the dark spot. Lord Anubis has commanded to acquire as much information about this vessel and then terminate Major Carter. No mistakes this time, So'lass."

"Of course," So'lass bowed.

Tareck maintained his observation of the desert plain where Samantha kept appearing and disappearing out of thin air. Whatever this cloaked vessel it was perfectly concealed. Even his tracker sensors could not pick up any object at the given location. Such a technology would prove of immense value to his master.

Samantha was starting to make progress with the Latin side of the pod. It contained information about its production date though that made really no sense at all. She knew for certain the pod has been built fifty years ago though what she was reading suggested it was here for more than two hundred years. Of course, she might have misinterpreted the information. It was written in Latin and the measurement of time used at the time Latin was spoken, which made it difficult to draw any conclusions.

The runes side was by far more difficult. The Scandinavians had used Runes for different purposes over time. At one time they were ideological, at another numeric, and yet another purpose was letters. It was difficult to guess which of these sides was used in here. The designer of the pod had made it close to impossible to guess the true purpose. Thus he had used four different languages probably from different periods of time they had been spoken/written.

The consoles had obviously different purposes but what it was still a mystery for her. Some of them were easy to understand. Every ship has more or less the same configuration no matter of the culture or the race. There was life support, main computer core, data archive, cloak control (though this one she had not found yet), and most certainly engine control, and power source controls, and perhaps a few others. Some controls are simply more prominent than others.

Samantha continued to study the pod and its controls until it got dark again. This night however she needed to resupply with food and water. She left the pod and closed down the hatch then into her car. She drove away.

It was everything Tareck had waited for. He signaled So'lass and the other two to follow Samantha while he examined the vessel. He reached the place where Samantha had been appearing and disappearing but remained disappointed as there was nothing there.

He spent some time finding it again. As it seemed the damn thing moved on its own. It had no landing gear whatsoever, which bore the question how it remained floating without anyone picking up on its engines. It was certain it had ones but they were making no sound at all, no vibration. It seemed they were seamless. And again this was valuable knowledge.

He opened the hatch and climbed inside. If he had thought it would be easy to decipher its secrets he was gravely mistaken. The consoles had only one language he understood – Ancient Egyptian. The other two seemed familiar as well – one was spoken by the Asgard and the other one's symbols were those of the Chapa eye. The forth language however was a total mystery.

His devices however were more than enough to solve this puzzle. He began downloading the archives of the vessel. Of course, the vessel did not look like a vessel at all. There was no pitch control, or accelerator, or flight controls of any kind, only other consoles.

So'lass soon contacted him telling him that Samantha is returning so they are going back to their observation point. Tareck decided it's time to accelerate the process. He placed several charges around the vessel and prepared to leave. The computer core had been downloaded and Tareck got out of the vessel. He retreated to the observation point where they could observe the now arriving Samantha.

The small metallic ball came to life once more. The hooded figure named Lord Anubis spoke: "Is it done?"

"In a few moments, the strange vessel will be dust alongside Major Carter." Tareck reported.

"Let me watch!" The voice of Anubis commanded. Tareck made the adjustments.

They saw Samantha reach the vessel and open the hatch. She got in and a dark smile appeared on Tareck's face. "Goodbye Major Carter." He hissed satisfied. At this moment, Samantha had climbed out of the vessel in a hurry. She had noticed the explosive devices but had no time to disarm them. Her death was certainly eminent.

Suddenly, something odd transpired. The cloak fell and Tareck and Anubis' jaw fell out of surprise. The vessel was actually a floating device that could be best described as a book. Something appeared on its top and it was a skull with hollow sockets.

Anubis' amazement grew into surprise when he saw the hollowed sockets fill in. The eyes were of scary, spooky scarlet red shade. The skull rose slightly and shifted into the direction of the SUV. The light increased and in the next moment the SUV was no more but Anubis had managed to at least hear his subjects scream in horrifying pain. It lasted merely a moment and the connection was severed.

It was obvious the craft had disabled the charges as they should have gone critical long before the craft rose up. Great anger crossed through Anubis. The craft's mysteries were not in his hands and Major Carter was still alive. Another strike team was contacted to make haste to Major Carter's location.

When Samantha had entered into the pod again, she quickly took notice of the Goa'uld explosive devices and made haste to leave the pod. Once outside she put some distance between her and the pod though it was totally useless. She could not possibly escape the blast radius. Goa'uld, now everything made sense. She had been attacked by Jaffa although it came too late as revelation. Her life was about to end.

But no explosion occurred. A sudden noise made her jump. The cloak of the pod had fallen. She had wondered how the pod looked but now she was actually shocked though it did explain its proportions. Its shape was square and now she knew what it was – a book. It was straightly odd.

When the skull appeared atop the book however her amazement grew into fear. The red scarlet eyes were terrifying. Samantha was not a person to get easily scared but this was something new. The pod gained altitude and the skull faced the far right upper corner of the plain. There she made out a black SUV. The skull's eyes glowed and in the next moment, the ground under and around the SUV was nothing but a scorched, fuming hole.

The pod then resumed its previous position and the skull disappeared. The cloak was restored shortly after. Samantha however remained still. She was still petrified out of fear. She remained like this for an hour or two but the cloaked pod did nothing else. She then climbed cautiously back inside. There was no sign of the explosive devices. There was no sign they were ever in either. She relaxed a bit. The pod obviously did not consider her to be a threat otherwise she would be dead by now. The level of technology was indeed beyond anything she had seen so far.

She climbed out and walked towards where the Jaffa's SUV used to be. There was nothing but a flaming hole there, a scorched scar on the ground. Only one thing had partially survived and she recognized it once – a Goa'uld long range communication device. She wondered though which Goa'uld had sent these Jaffa here. The SGC had made enemy of every Goa'uld system lord in the galaxy. But she was not going to find out. The small metallic ball was beyond repair.

Suddenly a strange chill hit her. The air around seemed to move slightly. It was an odd sensation. She looked up and almost lost consciousness out of sheer surprise. The cloaked pod, now decloaked, was standing in upright positions and its pages were flipping creating the odd chill. She shook head as what she was witnessing with her own eyes defied all logic and common sense.

She remained still but the odd pod was still hovering above her. Suddenly a noise startled her and her eyes found the object of this disturbance. It was the small metallic ball. In its middle of the smoothness of the color had disappeared and its place a familiar hooded figure, which she recognized at once – Anubis…

* * *

**To be continued…**

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	4. Sentry Probe Jason

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM but the words are mine. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

**The New Dominion**

**AU/SG1/FO: Sam Carter's life is saved by a mysterious man but no one believes her until she brings him in as a valuable ally. Mystery shrouds him and his intentions. That's when the troubles for the galaxy begin. A new course has been charted.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Sentry Probe Jason**

"Anubis?" Samantha exclaimed silently. It was the worst possible development facing the dark lord of the Goa'uld himself. But the image did not move and it was then that Sam realized what the pod had done. It had restored the last image recorded in the ball.

The most persistent question jumped into her mind – why has Anubis sent his assassins after her specifically. Why did he want her dead so much? What was so worth pursuing her across the states? Of course, he wanted the SGC down and the Earth destroyed but this seemed a bit too personal. And a possible revelation hit her – the mysterious man that saved her life.

Anubis had most certainly not appreciated his interference and he wanted him either captured or dead. And so his Jaffa had followed her believing she would lead them to him. Instead they had all come across a piece of advanced technology that she knew for certain her rescuer, her angel had visited.

The strange skull pod retook its normal position but did not cloak. Samantha got back to her feet and started walking towards her car. The skull book followed her like a grotesque form of a pet. At one point, she stopped walking and the skull book stopped above her. She continued walking and the pet followed. It was crazily odd sensation.

She reached her car and looked up for her grotesque pet but did not find it. It must have cloaked again. She was just about to enter into her car when a horn sounded making her jump. She turned back and almost fainted. The skull book was standing right behind her. A strange green eerie mist streamed from it.

Soon visibility around her had gone completely. So foggy it was she could not even see her own car. The mist dissipated soon enough but her car was gone. "Oh, come on!" She exclaimed frustrated and stepped backwards. Her legs suddenly hit something solid and she promptly turned around.

Her jaw fell out. She wanted to scream but it was not coming. It was the damn skull with the book above it. The eerie green mist was still present and she had to blink twice before what she saw happening right in front of her eyes started to sink in. The whole structure of the pod was changing shape and soon took the form of a car. But this was no ordinary car.

"What the hell…?" Sam exclaimed. "What you ate my car to become it?" It was really rather obvious and of course she did not expect an answer but the front lights of the car flashed and that made her stagger backwards out of shock. Regaining her composure, blinking hard, she said. "You can understand me?" The light flashed again once. Samantha's eyes grew wide. She shook vigorously her head. No, this was not possible. Cars can't talk yet alone understand but then the technology behind the pod was beyond anything she had ever seen. "What the hell are you?"

There was no answer but the drive door opened suggesting she gets in something Samantha had really no intention of doing. But then scientific curiosity prevailed. She climbed in gingerly. The door promptly closed. The inside was exactly like her car and yet somehow different. There was a different scent in it.

"I'm Sentry Probe Jason of Planet Eerie sent by the Order of the Sentries of Mortis to gather empirical data onto the state of Planet Terra in the current phase of the Milky Way galactic development and to provide assistance to those authorized by the Eight Decree of the Order of the Sentries of Mortis."

Samantha was certainly utterly startled when the mechanic voice gave her answer to her question. She blinked again hard. The damn thing can actually talk and even had a name. Of course, it was later that the rest of the provided information started to sink in.

Samantha clearly remembered the part – Planet Eerie and the question in her mind – where the devil was that. And what the hell was the Order of the Sentries of Mortis, whatever or whoever that was.

"What is the origin…no, the location of your original planet?" Sam asked. "And how is it that I'm authorized personnel?"

"Planet Eerie is the home world of the Order of the Sentries of Mortis and it is located deep in the Entai Belt of Andromeda galaxy." The mechanic voice replied.

Sam blinked. 'Andromeda Galaxy' still resonated in her mind.

"How is it that I'm on the…" Sam was repeating again her latter question but the mechanic voice interrupted.

"You are Major Samantha Carter of the US Air Force, last current assignment – Project Blue Book located deep into the Cheyenne Mountains Complex also known as Stargate Command."

Sam also had registered the continuous use of 'I am' instead of 'this is'. She had scarcely encountered an AI with personality (if not counting Five of the human form Replicators) and attitude. But still it did not explain its knowledge.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I'm Sentry Probe Jason sent to gather to empirical data to…"

"Yes, yes, I heard that part." Sam interrupted impatiently.

"You are on the authorized personnel list created by the Lord leader of the Order of the Sentries of Mortis. He anticipated you shall need assistance."

"Anticipated when?"

"Data archive – retrieval – fifty of yours years ago."

"What? I wasn't even born then?"

"Statement is correct. The Lord Leader antici…"

"Yes, I heard that – anticipated my need for assistance but this still doesn't answer the question how?"

"No data available."

"Alright," Sam said thinking through what to say next. "What assistance am I authorized to receive?"

"Whatever you desire within the working parameters…"

"Alright," Sam interrupted. "Sentry Probe Jason, was it?"

"Affirmative."

"Alright then take me to man who entered you last!" Sam knew it was a shot into the darkness but wanted to try anyway.

"Activating engagement protocols, initiating planetary scan…"

"Wow, wow slow down!" Sam exclaimed. "Planetary scan, you can do that from here, how?"

"Accessing planetary observation satellite network…"

"Wow what network – are you hacking into our satellites?"

"Negative. Planetary observation satellite network was created four hundred of yours years ago by the leader of the Order of the Black Rose as means to observe, protect and maintain order on Planet Terra."

"Slow down!" Sam's commanded as her head started to hurt of the incessant flow of new and absurd information. "A satellite spy network exists right under our noses?"

"Affirmative,"

"Ok," Sam said. "Who is this Black Rose dude?"

"He is the last to enter Sentry Probe Jason."

"Oh!" Sam exclaimed. She was getting somewhere now. "And this order of Black Rose, where is its home world?"

"The home world of the Order of the Black Rose is the Black Planet, Milky Way Galaxy."

"And where is that?"

"The Black Planet is located four thousand of your years away from Planet Terra."

"You mean light years, right?"

"Affirmative,"

"Ok," It was clear the Probe Jason contained significant and potentially useful data. But its revelations were infinitely more interesting. "I…"

"Black Rose leader located." Sentry Probe Jason interrupted her.

"Excellent, take me there."

"Affirmative,"

The strange eerie green car was nothing like Samantha had expected. As it appeared it had only take the shape of her car but none of its other qualities. The vehicle rose up and propelled itself with such speed that everything around her became a blur. The speedometer before her showed a speed of thirteen miles a second.

* * *

Her journey was not longer than five minutes before the car Sentry Jason stopped. Samantha half expected to see her angel in front of her but she was wrong. Sentry Jason had stopped in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. In every direction there was nothing but ocean.

"Well? Where is he?" She asked still examining her surroundings. There was no sign of her angel.

"Four clicks before us!" Sentry Jason replied.

Sam focused in that direction but saw nothing. The ocean was still. "I don't see him."

"Patience, Major!" Sentry Jason replied and Sam could have sworn it said it with a smile.

"Is he underwater?"

"Negative,"

A small square screen appeared before her displaying the water right in the front the front lights that suddenly zoomed forward and it stopped. Before the view, there was the figure of her angel floating above the ocean surface in a sitting Yoga position with his hands crossed on his legs.

He seemed to be doing nothing but the water around him seemed to be boiling like there was a hot spring around. The simmering vapor rose up from the surface engulfing the view around. Soon enough nothing but the sitting person could be seen.

"I want to speak with him!" Sam said.

"Negative,"

"Now!"

"One never interrupts the lord leader while meditating or working. It is hazardous for the health." Sentry Jason replied.

"Hazardous?" Sam repeated unbelievingly.

"Observe, Major," Sentry Jason said. "Your kind is unlikely to see the dance of the water walls more than once in a lifetime."

"Water what?"

And as she was saying it, a funnel formed above the sitting figure that started to make the water around the sitting man swirl. A maelstrom formed. The speedometer registered the maelstrom speed and Sam watched it increase in velocity from zero to more than five hundred miles an hour.

"That's impossible!" Sam whispered.

The funnel above the sitting man started absorbing water and then the funnel expanded, and it started to break into walls of water. The different parts of the funnel, each a wall of water, moved away from each other but maintained circular formation around the sitting man. These panels of water increased the distance between each other while still encircled him.

Sam could not understand the purpose of this exercise. No one could without knowing the reasons behind, the intention. And then a tentacle made of ocean water and as thick as Sequoia tree trunk rose up from the surface. No, it was more like a Sea Serpent but without the head.

The serpent's body of water rose higher. It first passed by one of the panels and smashed into it. The panel remained intact without even being displaced in the slightest. But the serpent's body of water divided into two separate bodies, and then it became so on – dividing and dividing until there were as much bodies as the number of panels. And then the most surreal dance began. Sam watched mesmerized. The serpents moved in and around the panels, jumping over them, displaying complex figures and shapes of every marine mammal behavior in the ocean. The panels themselves displaced themselves in rhythm of the dance. Fountains of water erupted from the surface adding nuances to the other players. All of it was so synchronized that no artist or chorographer could arrange or perform.

The whole show lasted for hours. Sam realized at one point that she had gone to the edge of her seat. The eyelids of her angel opened and they were not their usual brown but energy white, sparkling energy white. His head turned to the right and she saw him blow. Where his breath touched everything became ice frozen – the panels, the serpents, the fountains, the maelstrom, and the ocean surface. Then the energy white in his eyes became scarlet red but with the same sparkling. It was actually beautiful and spooky, a perfect balance.

It became even more surreal. The figures of ice came to life and the dance continued and the complexity intensified. Each of the ice serpents got on the back of the other forming a ladder or rope depending onto the point of view. The rope or ladder slithered and wrapped around the panels pushing them closer together and closer to the maelstrom. The latter started to fume and increasing redness flew to the surface. The thin covering of the top started to have tiny cracks until it finally blew up with terrible force propelling into the skies jets of water on fire (quite literarily). These jets of fiery water like ropes entwined until they formed a ribbon.

The odd thing as far as Sam could see was that there were fishes into those ropes still swimming. The water was still moving the way it moves and that in her book was impossible to achieve. The ribbon remained still for several moments before it untwined and returned to the surface the way they had come. It was like someone had pushed the rewind button and added slow motion to it. The ice figures broke into thousands of pieces and then the scarlet eyes flashed. The ice melted and become water again. The maelstrom swirled though in counter clock direction, which was as well impossible unless there was a giant fan underneath. And just a few minutes later, the calamity of the ocean was restored like nothing had happened at all.

* * *

Something else was vanished too and it was Sam's rescuer. He was no longer there.

"Where is he?"

Sentry Jason did not reply as it was probably searching. "No data available."

"What? He couldn't have simply disappeared, could he?"

"I located him – a thousand miles from our current position."

"What? How did he do that?"

"No data available."

"Right, well then take me there."

"Affirmative,"

Sentry Jason cleaved above the surface again with great velocity.

"Can't anyone see us?" Sam suddenly asked figuring people would be quite spooked to see a car flying above the surface.

"Negative, cloak regime activated."

"Damn, the odd wind we would be making."

"Affirmative,"

"Jason?"

"Yes Major?"

"Um…I'm not certain how to ask this…um…are you…no, how are you…ah…?"

"I feel fine! All systems functioning normally." Jason replied.

"Ah, no, no, well that too but…ah, I mean you're not the usual type of AI are you?"

"How do you mean this?"

"Well, most AIs are…well, they are self sufficient but um…no personality. I mean you are artificial. Are you programmed to be…well…to have a personality?"

"Yes and no!"

"Clarify?"

"I'm programmed to form relationships with my crew."

"And the 'no' part?"

"I'm also designed to accumulate experience that adds to my core personality, much like humans or any other species. I learn with time and I evolve. I grow…"

"Until you go beyond your original programming?"

"Affirmative,"

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed. Sentry Jason was almost the same way like the Replicators but much more different.

"Danger detected."

"Um? Danger – what danger?"

"Engaging defensive systems."

Sentry Probe Jason came to a relative stop and then landed. The view before Sam's eyes was once again surreal. Four men dressed in odd magenta attires and with swords in hand were converging on no other than her angel also a sword in hand. The battle was fought on such speed that all she could see were blurs and lots of sparks.

The four flew in different directions but stood up quickly. Lightening blasts came from their hands and the sword of her rescuer deflected them but he was neither this quick nor this good eventually they got him. The lightning strikes continued to fall mercilessly on him. He had already fallen on a knee.

His eyes changed colors. The beautiful brown was replaced by the energy white. He stood up with his hands stretched forward the blasts were absorbed something, which Sam found once again impossible. The absorption continued for several long minutes before it stopped. Sam had thought these magenta fellows could fire all day long. She thought it was their power but she was wrong and then came the retaliation. Energy balls started forming in each hand. They grew in size and intensity. The four magentas thought it best to vacate the area. They did not reach far though. The energy balls caught up with them and fried them alive. It was not a pleasant sight.

* * *

And once again Sam lost sight of her rescuer. He had disappeared. It was becoming a frustrating habit.

"Where is he?"

"No data available!"

"Keep searching!"

"Affirmative,"

But though the planetary network was online and Sentry Jason looked for the mysterious leader of the Black Rose all day he did not find him again. It was like he had vanished off the face of the Earth.

"Can he go…you know in space?"

"Affirmative, but unlikely,"

"Where is he then?"

"He could be underground. He knows his system better than anyone including me. He knows how to keep a low profile. We just got lucky a few times."

"It is not something you expected to hear from a machine every day."

"I'm an AI with feelings and attitude, and I suppose not." Sentry Jason replied. In the voice Sam could sense some form of outrage regarding his descent.

"Just by the way is Jason an abbreviation or?"

"It is my name, no abb."

"Sorry, I had to ask."

"Perfectly understandable, humans!"

Sam thought – 'touchy this one'. An AI with feelings, she thought she would never come across one. She started thinking of the applications and gains they could make studying him but something was telling her he would not go down easily.

* * *

She had to focus now on finding her rescuer again. He was quite slippery but also dangerous. So far she had seen him do things she could sincerely consider impossible. His ability to shift and absorb energy was most uncanny. She knows that humans can to some extent possess these abilities but she wondered of the price.

Colonel O'Neill did once. He received the knowledge of the gate builders and it overwhelmed his senses and took over completely nearly killing him. He used his knowledge to help them and then reach the galaxy of the Asgard who became important allies against the Goa'uld though they do not interfere directly. There was some fine line there.

Her thoughts dwelled back to her colleagues and the SGC. It had become her home and she was forced to leave it. She could not work there with everyone thinking she had gone around the twist several rounds. But she was right all along. Unfortunately the only way to clear her name and sanity was to bring her rescuer to the SGC. So far she had been lucky finding him but never really gotten the chance of actually talking to him as he was indeed very slippery.

Her discovery of Sentry Probe Jason was probably a step into Earth's development. It was an intelligent life form from another galaxy. But these two orders, she wanted to know more about them. Jason's database was quite extensive. The problem was that every time she learnt something of that it scared the living dead out of her. These people were powerful, too powerful. They made her enemies like a bad joke. Perhaps it was time she used Earth's resources to find something about them. According to Jason, they have been coming to Earth for a very long time. They must have left some imprint and she can find it.

She searched the internet and found a few references. She fell onto a Frenchman – Count Robert de la Croix. He was listed as expert on all sorts of legends, though mostly highly hypothetical. She set an appointment for the next day in his estate near the maritime border with Italy. Jason took her in the area where she found a place to sleep for the night.

"Will Mademoiselle need anything else?" The French owner asked her before she retired to her room in the town inn.

"No, thank you," Sam replied and got to her room. She looked outside the window where Sentry Jason had stopped. He had maintained his cover without engaging into the cloak regime. There was no need here. There was no danger. At least she hoped so. She had gotten it seems the habit of danger finding her more often than usual the moment she had her rescuer though she was the one finding him. And she hoped that tomorrow's appointment will help her locate him again. Maybe there was something in these legends that would help her though that was a shot in the darkness as well but so far her shots have been successful ones.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up with the sun already up. She got up of bed and walked to the window. The view was magnificent. The sea was calm and the sky perfectly clear. She got to the bathroom and freshened up. There was a knock on the door. It was the room service bringing her breakfast – fresh bagels and a cup of streaming coffee.

She sat to eat her breakfast onto the small terrace. Sentry Jason was still down and in disguise. Her cellular rang and she picked it up.

"Good morning, Major!" Sentry Jason greeted.

"Good morning, Jason!" She replied taking a sip from her coffee putting the cup back onto the table. "It is a lovely day."

"Indeed it is."

"Even for an AI?" She teased.

"Even so,"

Sam continued admiring the view. She wondered what her cell phone bill would look like but for time being cared not. A casual look to her cell phone gave her the answer though. As network provider she saw Sentry Jason and it brought a smile of amusement. The AI had hacked into the satellites keeping her from paying a rather hefty bill.

"I imagine I won't be receiving the monthly bill for the cellular services?" She asked just to be sure.

"I imagine not!" Jason replied with a casual voice.

"And if they catch you, what explanation would I give?"

"If they catch me, I deserve to be put to scraps." Jason said.

"I will be down in a minute."

"Oh, take your time. We have plenty of time before your appointment. There is no need to rush."

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome."

Sam stayed for an hour or two on the terrace before going inside to make her luggage. Once ready, she was downstairs to take her goodbye with the owner and ask for exact directions for the count's estate, and of course pay for the room.

"Thank you," Sam thanked the owner for the directions and the superb service. She left the inn and headed to Jason. He had already opened the boot. Sam placed her bag in there and got the front seat. "Well then Jason, we have the directions to the count's estate."

"I already have them."

"I know but just to be sure."

"Of course, shall we go?"

"Yes, but remember, you are a car not a speeding bullet."

"Of course, Major, I'm quite versatile."

"Well then all ahead full,"

"Trekker,"

"I'm sorry what that was?"

"Nothing,"

Sentry Jason left the parking before the inn and headed slowly in direction to the count's estate. He had downloaded the route already, Sam had no doubt of it, but ironically the GPS was not active.

"How did you get the directions?" Sam asked curiosity winning over.

"I called the town's tourism office and asked."

"On the phone?" Sam looked incredulously.

"Affirmative, why?"

"You did not download them?"

"No,"

"Well that is progress."

"It is the way you would have done it, isn't it?"

"True," Sam was once again surprised of the AI. Maybe there was something to having an interactive AI. It was doing things the way his fleshy counterparts would. Any other AI would have simply downloaded the needed information.

* * *

The road to the count's estate was very picturesque. There were trees on each side of the road in full green colors. They were moved by a slight southern breeze bringing freshness to the air and the aroma streaming from the tree's blossom. The scenery changed as the road winded upwards – hills of lively green color, meadows of flowers as cared for as lawns, and forests of various tree sorts but ones beckoning to be visited.

Sam's spirit of adventure and beauty of nature rose up in her like an oncoming storm. She wanted to spend hours walking inside them. She had a longing. She missed all these worlds she had been to with her teammates. If it were not for the Goa'uld she would spend more time doing that instead of staying in her lab fixing her bike or researching something impossible. It was not that was not fun it was but the power of nature was enticing and had a hold on every creature.

The road started descending on the other side of the hill. She was now looking for a specific turn leading out of the main road and soon spotted it. She took the left turn and followed the little road and though everything around was wild it looked like a garden nevertheless. Someone was taking care of it as if a real garden.

The road climbed up and down. But there was still no sight of the estate. The scenery was changing again from meadows to forests and vice versa. It was a beautiful place.

"We have arrived." Jason announced.

"Really?" Sam asked and saw before her gates and a long fence going in both directions and disappearing into the forests on both sides. They were closed but as they got closer they opened as though by magic, and then they closed behind them as silently as they had opened but there was no one there. There were no cameras or anything that would indicate remote control or something. It made no sense.

Following the tiny road, it took them more than an hour before reaching the inner side of the estate. If Sam had expected a shiny manor of French aristocracy she was certainly left disappointed. The path stopped before a villa two floors high. It was tiny, small. It did not fit the expectations of such a large estate.

The villa was built between two lovely hills with a view to the sea. At the door of the villa stood a young man she easily put as butler. He opened her door and helped her climb out.

"Mademoiselle Carter!" He greeted with the typical French accent. "May I 'ave your bag?"

"Certainly," Sam opened the boot and he took it out.

"Please this way," The butler said and led the way.

Sam followed him inside. The inside definitely looked better than the outside. 'Treasures' was the first thing that came to her mind. The house was filled with them. The walls contained master pieces of art, armors and shields, the latter two adorned with diamonds and other precious stones.

Through the corridor, they had entered into the parlor with expensive carpets, a magnificent marble fireplace with nicely cracking fire and aromatic scent, soft armchairs, and a mahogany table with six chairs. A chandelier with twelve candles was dangling from the ceiling. The parlor exited into a magnificent terrace with superb view of a sea bay.

The butler called on her attention. They climbed up the stairs on a probably very old style, winding staircase leading to the floor above. The butler left her bag into a bedroom that would make any queen or king very jealous. The quality and luxury of everything in it was beyond description. It was fit for royalty. Sam thought that first impressions sometimes can be very misleading.

"You can change into something more comfortable, Mademoiselle. It is going to be an 'ot day today." The butler said and showed her the wardrobe containing every girl's dream clothes varying from aristocracy to modern times, then the butler left her.

"What did I get myself into?" Sam asked herself. She moved to sift through the wardrobe and found out that every cloth in there was her size. 'How does he do that?' Another thought climbed into her mind. But indeed she needed to wear something more comfortable. She found the perfect clothes. She was about to change when the butler knocked at the door. "Yes?"

"The bathroom is ready, Mademoiselle. Just go outside this room and turn left."

"Ah…um…thanks!" Who were these people? Were they reading her mind? Or did she indeed smell that bad? A quick sniff gave her the answer. "Shower it is!"

* * *

But it was not a shower the butler had meant. It was a bath, enormous bath – a whole lake. She could easily call it. It was put under sunshade with just a few spots letting the light from above. Sam took off her clothes and got in. The water was perfect – neither cold nor hot. She had the distinct feeling it was scented. But it felt nice.

She took her time. As she was getting out she noticed the bathrobe. It was of some soft material and it felt really nice to her skin. Who let it there was beyond her? Or perhaps it was already there. She could have easily missed it. She moved now outside and sat on a lounge. The sunlight was going to dry her fast. On a chair next to her, she found the clothes she actually had prepared to put on. Sam shook head trying to figure out the mysteries of this place.

After putting on her clothes, she moved to the sunshade to pick up her previous clothes only to find out they were already gone. Instead the butler was standing with casual anticipation.

"Mademoiselle, is ready?" He asked.

Sam nodded.

"Good, Conte de la Croix shall see at six. If Mademoiselle wants to see the estate…"

"I would love to." Sam interrupted.

"Excellent," The butler said and led the way. He took her slightly up the right hill until they reached a shed and inside magnificent stallions. "I assume Mademoiselle knows how to ride?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Excellent, then pick up a horse,"

Sam's cellular rang and she picked it up. "Yes,"

"I would choose the brown own. It suits you."

"Jason?" She lowered her voice.

"I don't think that is her name but you can always ask." Sam sensed the tease in there.

"I will. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. What are AIs for?"

"It is 'what are friends for'."

"Thank you, Major! Have fun!"

"I will." Sam said and switched off her phone. She climbed onto the brown one. Sentry Jason was right. She was for her. And they rode away…

* * *

**To be continued…**

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	5. Count de la Croix

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM but the words are mine. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

**The New Dominion**

**AU/SG1/FO: Sam Carter's life is saved by a mysterious man but no one believes her until she brings him in as a valuable ally. Mystery shrouds him and his intentions. That's when the troubles for the galaxy begin. A new course has been charted.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Count de la Croix**

Sam rode for hours there was simply too much to see. The count's butler was an excellent rider and guide. They encompassed the entirety of the count's estate passing through the forests where in the shade it is cooler, then through the pastures, and last but not least by the sea bay, and then taking a round tour to return to the villa.

"That was wonderful." Sam said dismounting her horse.

"I'm glad you'd enjoyed it." The butler replied taking the horses to the shed.

It was nearly eight o'clock. Sam returner to her room to change into something more appropriate for the evening and taking a bath. She then visited Sentry Jason to make sure he's fine as well (well for a car and AI). The butler then reappeared and took her to the terrace where was to be served.

The mahogany table was smaller than the one in the parlor. There were two plates with forks and knives put on the side. They were beautiful craftsmanship. Two candles were in the middle. Sam sat and had a lovely view of the sea bay. Ironically the count has not arrived yet but the butler was confident he shall come. He had gone for the day hence the guided ride through the estate.

The butler reappeared with the aperitif and two glasses of cognac. It was clear he would first share it with her as his employer has not arrived yet.

"The count is running late." Sam shared checking her watch.

"Oh, no, Mademoiselle, the count is never late."

"I hope so." Sam said then realizing what she had said added. "Oh, no, don't get me wrong. I enjoy your company."

"Perfectly understandable," The butler was smiling and Sam relaxed.

The count had set the appointment for nine o'clock in the evening. But being already ten to nine, Sam started to wonder whether he was going to come at all. Cutting it a bit close, she thought. But then Jean, that was the name of the butler by the way, was confident his employer will make it for nine.

* * *

The clock on the wall in the parlor announced the ninth hour. The butler Jean was standing at the door between the parlor and the terrace with a smile.

"Mademoiselle Carter, may I present Count Robert de la Croix."

Sam stood up and turned around. There was a shadow in the frame of the door. It was the count. He stepped into the light. My god, she exclaimed, he was tall filling up the frame. He was dressed in old style like a real count of the time of aristocracy dressing. He had beautiful blue eyes with a mesmerizing spark in them. Only a single ring adorned his hand, the left. He approached with grace took her hand and kissed her.

"Mademoiselle Carter," Even his voice was divine, melodic.

"Count," Sam replied.

"Please," He helped her sit then moved to the opposite side and sat down himself. Jean disappeared to bring in the main course.

"You have a beautiful house and estate." Sam said.

"Thank you,"

Sam noticed he really doesn't have the typical French accent. His English was flawless reminding her more of an English Earl than a French Count. Jean appeared at that moment with the main course. They ate in silence only from time to time exchanging a word or two then desert came.

The count then took her by the hand and they walked to the sea bay on the beach. Jean had already prepared a small table there with two lounges under a lovely umbrella. Sam thought they must have some shortcut otherwise she could not possibly understand how quickly Jean could have made it ready.

Sam sat down and the two enjoyed the view. The silence was welcomed but Sam had come for a reason to see the count. While considering how to begin, Sam was taking a good look at her host. Sadly, the count proved to be a difficult man to read.

* * *

"Um, Count de la Croix, I have come to ask about…"

"Old legends," The count interrupted her politely. "There are many legends in the world, Mademoiselle Carter. Which are those that have intrigued you?"

"Well, it is not exactly legends."

"Ah!"

"Yeah, um, it is two orders!"

"Two Orders, knight orders?"

"Yes,"

"And they are?"

"Black Rose and Sentries of Mortis, and I wanted to know if you knew something about them. They are…"

"Oh!" The count's eyes lit up. "Yes, you have chosen well your interest or foolishly depending on the point of view."

"How so?"

"There aren't many accounts about these two." The count stood up and walked to the water that was just a few feet away. "The Order of the Sentries of Mortis, I assume you know something about them?"

"Something yes but…"

"You know to make sure, I see." The count was like reading her mind. It was a bit of unsettling how well he was reading her. "Well then Miss Carter, I should say that there aren't many accounts about them."

"You already said that…" Sam interrupted. "I know how the world views your point of view."

"Of course you do but have you considered the thought I might want the world to see me that way."

Sam opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. She has not indeed considered this part. But then why would he want it that way? It made no sense. And if true whatever the reason, it meant he had a lot to hide. The perfect hiding is in plain sight. Or maybe she was seeing things. Maybe the count was simply coming with excuses and knew really nothing. Or maybe what he knew was so farfetched that it was pointless to be considered truth.

* * *

"In the old days," The count began. "Mortis was considered to be a primordial Goddess, namely the Goddess of Death, the bringer of life."

"But this is a contradiction." Sam pointed out.

"Not really, if you consider the book of the Dead in the Egyptian Mythology, it is the book that brings life and vice versa the book of the living brings death."

"Right,"

"With Mortis however things were different. Mortis was considered the first Goddess of all other goddesses. She lived with her three brothers also Gods, the first ones."

"And they were?"

"Well not of them have names. Mortis comes from pre Latin roots essentially meaning Death."

"And the others?"

"The others – the first one would be the one we and probably the rest of the universe calls simply GOD or the father of creation. The second one would be the Lord of the most important element in nature, in everything actually, the constant of the universe…"

"Hydrogen?"

"Oh, come on, Miss Carter – TIME! The second one is called the Lord of Time. An ancient civilization had also called him Timeron, the Lord of Time."

"And the last one?

"And the last one, well, he is certainly interesting. As you may be aware or not, in Scandinavian Mythology you find this race of divine creatures, beautiful and enlightened that the world in nowadays have called Elves. Now the elves had a god of their own. Since the forests were their home, he was known as the Forest Lord. As in many cultures the tree was considered to be the symbol of life. His name…"

"Was?"

"His name is Gallean, the Forest Lord or the Lord of Life."

"The bringer of Death I imagine?"

"Sometimes,"

"I see."

"The story goes that the younger races inhabiting the world have grown more complacent and decadent, and more disobedient of the guiding of their gods. Mortis worried that her word is not heard placed her own temple guardians to spread her word throughout the lands and thus they became the Sentries of Mortis. At first they were simply the word of the Goddess, her voice, her will nothing else. But with time, they became more than that. They become an order of great power and great influence. They started teaching again the world of the wisdom of the Goddess."

"And those who would not accept her were what slaughtered?"

The count burst into laughter. "Miss Carter, you're living in the Dark Ages. Those who choose another path are welcomed to do so. Mortis is not some vengeful Goddess that is unhappy her subjects are not following to the letter. On the contrary she was giving them wisdom, teaching them of life and death, of the stars and beyond. But by no means was she obliging them to serve her. To visit the temple of the Goddess was an honor not obligation. It was a chance to find some meaning, explore the soul, be at peace."

"But then why spread her word?"

"You are not paying attention. The world of the early days was full of ignorance and human arrogance. Mortis was merely a teacher, a guide. True at times, she has been known to be overzealous but I suppose that comes with the territory of being a deity." The count returned to his seat. "The Goddess then left her trusted aides to guide the world. A goddess can't stick to a single planet forever."

"Where did she go?"

"That is a rather curious question and I would love to answer it if I knew the answer."

"So the Sentries continued in her stead?"

"For a time, there weren't any problems but then everything changed. The Sentries disappeared for centuries, their teachings forgotten, abandoned. The world went into the first Dark Age where greed and loath ruled, essentially ugly times. No one really knew what happened. Some think the Goddess had called them to her, to serve elsewhere or that it was simply time for the world to be on its own, or they could have simply died out. There are many interpretations on the subject. "

"So what happened to them? Did they ever return?"

"Eventually, but they kept a low profile. They weren't so much involved anymore. They had to leave the younger races to find their own way. But they were already what we could call an Order, and an order of knights serving their Goddess. Throughout history their names are spoken with terror and fear, with purity of spirit, with grace and magnanimity. They have become a force to be reckoned with."

"Are there any left today?"

"Of the Sentries?"

"Yes,"

"Yes, there are. Of course where they roam is unknown but they are still here."

"And the Black Rose?"

"Ah, them," The count said lowering his eyes. He stood up briskly startling Sam. "The Black Rose is a whole other beast, Miss Carter. Throughout our history there have been a few orders bearing that name for different reasons. There have been a few murderers bearing that name too. But the one you are asking about now that is different story.

The Order of the Knights of the Black Rose is indeed a different beast. Where the beginning of them is is unknown. Some believe it is the oldest Order in the universe. They probably began somewhere out there, far out in the stars.

What we know about their presence here is not much. There are a few legends about them –all terrifying. What is known is that they are formidable warriors of great skill and tactics, and they always leave a trail to be remembered. Some actually believe that it is them who started the Age of Chivalry. Their sense of right and wrong, of good and evil was unparallel.

The first story says that worship a flower, namely the Black Rose. It is said the flower is of great beauty and great power. There are a few records saying that they brought the rose to the world, and it is that rose out of which all others came to be.

But the rose of the knights, the Black rose is a flower that has never grown on Earth and never will. It is not its natural environment. It is also said that rose grows only in darkness and blooms only at dawn, at the exact moment when night becomes day."

"But we do have black roses now?"

"Artificially created yes, we do but it is nothing in comparison to the real thing."

"So what these knights do or stand for?"

"That is also an interesting question and it is rather unknown. The knights have been good and they have been bad. If I had to summarize it, it would seem they serve both sides."

"And the legends, you said they were terrifying?"

"Yes, they are." The count nodded. "There is a part of history, our history that is largely unknown. As you know we are still trying to figure it out. But there is a legend of the old days, the days before the Egyptians, the Sumerians. It is a legend of old kingdoms, well sorts of, that fought great battles, great wars.

And in one of these battles, the knights were essential part. Sometimes battles cause more collateral damage than themselves. Now, how true this battle, this recount is I cannot guarantee but…

An old ruler having battling his enemies had gotten deep into their territories. He was conquering everything, burning villages, killing his enemies. He had heard of a stronghold, well it was more like a wall covering a village, well not a village but um, I suppose a temple of sorts where rumors said contained the source of immortality. You know there are many legends about these things?"

"Indeed, a lot, more notably in South America,"

"Indeed, but this one was not there. I know it is somewhere in Northern Europe. The ruler with all his armies, which even at times were the biggest – ten thousand men, marched to the stronghold to claim it as his own.

He was nearly there when he stopped by a single man, but man, what a man. The likes of him have never been seen in the world. Imagine back in those days, a man attired in black from top to bottom, with a mantle sweeping the ground and a sword at his hip, essentially a knight but several thousand years before they dressed that way.

The knight asked the ruler to go back telling him that the water of life is not for him. Logically, the ruler did not listen. He had come to claim it. He had brought his army, to make it immortal and rule forever. Who would go back? No one would. The ruler ignored the knight while he should have listened.

He reached the stronghold and was marching towards its gates on a steep narrow path. The gates opened and twelve knights stood in his way. What would be remembered of the ruler's first impression would be the attire – true all in black but with one notable feature, everywhere embroidered the Black Rose, on the sleeves of the shoulders, on the gauntlets, on the boots, on the back of the mantle, and on the chest.

'**Two blades crossed over a black****rose on black velvet with shining diamonds behind a crown bathed in eternal fire**'.

This is the mantra of the Knights as recorded by the very same ruler where the legend comes from. Ironically, history is written by the victors and always in their benefit but this legend tells the truth the way ruler saw it.

For twelve days, the ruler's armies tried to take the stronghold by force and failed. The twelve stood like an impenetrable barrier. None could pass by them. They were spread all over all possible pathways and stood their ground."

"How can twelve men hold an army of ten thousand?" Sam asked.

"With great skill and help from the terrain," The count replied.

"What happened?"

"By the end of the twelfth day, the ruler knew he would finally get in. His scouts told him all the knights are dying from their multiple wounds. They would not make it. For no matter how good they were they could not evade all hits. They did get injured. The ruler could almost taste the water of life.

The next morning, a fog had settled around the stronghold. The ruler was ready and marched before his armies to claim what is his. Two hours before dawn, the knights have died. He gave time to the inhabitants of the stronghold to bury them. But the time had come for him to claim his price.

He had almost reached the gates and the fog had started to clear but in his path stood twelve figures. His horse had stopped dead in its tracks. The fog cleared more and the figures of the twelve knights stood in his way. The ruler's eyes watched in terror the impossible and then twelve more appeared on the walls and then another twelve and another and another, and another.

The ruler stood still petrified of the view. One of the knights moved forward and the ruler one backwards. He then for some reason turned around his gaze and found out that he was alone on the hill. His eyes found them running across the plains with screams of terror. They were fleeing. He was alone. His armies have abandoned him. He thought at that moment he was done for.

'You shall never return.' He heard a voice, eerie voice streaming for the fog itself. 'Forever this place is under the protection of the Knights of the Black Rose. Return at your own peril and for those who desecrate its holy grounds shall suffer at the hands of its protectors'.

And then he saw them the real knights, the one that have died just two hours ago, they had returned in the form of spirits, the eternal protectors. The ruler turned his horse around and ran as those an army of demons was after him. He never returned to these lands. He had left behind all that he had conquered. The people of these lands owed everything to these men who gave their lives to fight an army, an overwhelming army that none before could stop.

And that day for generations to come was called Friday thirteenth. For some it was the symbol of bad luck for other it was the symbol of the exact opposite, the symbol of hope and the symbol of the universe."

"Why the universe?"

"Thirteen equals forty two."

"Hugh? What? How did you arrive at that?"

"Three plus one and three minus one = forty two."

"Right," Sam was not sure what logic was in there. "So they turned around an army cheating?"

"Well, the inhabitants cheated yes. They used the time in the night to look exactly like the knights. The army surrounding their home was still overwhelming but they feared the knights, they feared their power. And they saw them rise from the dead, multiplying they did the only logic thing – they ran."

"Well this is not terrifying."

"Well you and I haven't been there and most certainly we don't think the way they thought at the time, and if we had we would be the doing same thing – run. When you present someone with the unthinkable, the impossible, and the inconceivable what do you think happens? For someone, it was an opportunity to study it, for some it is terrifying and they do the logical thing – run for dear life and hope it doesn't catch up with you."

"I suppose yes," Sam said. "But are there any accounts of the two orders, I mean recent accounts?"

The count smiled barely visibly. "Your interest is not in the legends Miss Carter."

"Oh, no, it was informative."

"But?"

"But what?

"Well, I can only assume you've met them or their work." He looked into her eyes.

"No, I'm just…"

"Now, now, Miss Carter, there is no point in denying the obvious." He interrupted. "Why do you seek them?"

"I don't but um…" Sam paused. She was not sure how to proceed. She could not tell him the real reason (one she would be violating the Secrecy Act and two he's not going to believe her, at least not truly). And then she saw the unthinkable. Sentry Jason was on the beach.

* * *

"You have been quite busy, Major Carter, hiding your identity." The count was moving towards Sentry Jason. "But I can't be so easily deceived." He passed his hand on the hood of Sentry Jason. He then walked to the side and his hand found something. In the next moment, Sentry Jason transformed into his original form.

"How the hell did you do that?" Sam exclaimed. She was not hiding anymore it was rather pointless.

"Sentry Class Probe created four standard years ago in the Entai Belt of the Andromeda Galaxy on planet Eerie, home world of the Order of the Sentries of Mortis." The count replied leaving Sam dumbfounded. "Ilastia Nai?"

Sam did not quite understand that but it was not directed at her either. "Elis Jason," Sentry Jason replied.

"Ah, an interactive AI, I imagine they finally listened." The count moved around the sentry examining it. "Adaptive personality with the N6 upgrade?"

"Affirmative,"

"Well then assume your disguise; it is pointless to attract attention."

"You are not from around here, are you?" Sam asked.

"On the contrary, Major, Earth is my home."

"So they are recent activities?"

"Yes, there are."

"How many of you are around here?"

"Well, I suppose I should finish the stories. Since dawn of time, there are have been Four Orders named guardians and protectors of the Universe – The sentries, serving the Goddess Mortis, the Black Rose, no darkness, no light can stop them, the servants of the forest's master, the Knights of Gallean, the Lord of life, and the truth seekers that our world subsequently has come to know as the Knights of Excalibur."

"And which one are you?"

"I let you find out on your own." The count's cryptic answer was.

"Why break the foreplay?"

"With the Sentry's presence, it was rather pointless."

"Jason, why did you come?"

"I came out of hibernation and saw the count."

"He's on your list, right?"

"Affirmative,"

"Who are you really?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure,"

"You know a few books were made in the name of one of my ancestors."

"Who?"

"He was the greatest thief of all times – Arsene Lupin. He liked the name. Every piece of art, every famous piece, every priceless object, the Faberge Egg, the sword of the First Emperor, the seal of the Pope, the priceless Pink Panther diamond, the Mask of Tutankhamen, any object in history that was priceless he took and replaced with perfect replicas. They were so perfect that the masters who created them could not the difference. And he sealed in a vault where no one can find them. He never sold a piece or fenced anywhere. No, he preserved them for posterity. One day, one shiny day, the world will know and have them back."

"And your point being?"

"It is much like your little secret Major Carter of the United States Air Force, your little secret buried deep in the guts of the Cheyenne Mountains."

Sam stepped back involuntarily. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course not," The Count smiled. "I know whom you seek and my advice to you is 'stir away'. Don't get involved into things that do not concern you."

"I can handle it."

The count burst into laughter again. "Really? Is this why they nearly certified you as being around a few twists back at work? You want to prove them WRONG! Somehow you think that you can use it as form of proof, some twisted form of experiment – say hey I am right – see he's real, see what he can do. I found the perfect lab rat. And what makes you think he would agree to that?"

Sam was at loss of words. She had no explanation of his inexplicable knowledge. But also she had never really thought this far. If she found him and came back with her, he would undoubtedly become the property of the US government, and he will be a lab rat.

"And how long did you think he would play along with your little experiments? How long will it be before your people cross the line? Can they handle the consequences? If he is as powerful as you think he is than – oh my, we are in deep shit.

Major, major, no one in their sane mind would agree to such a thing. And then you have to consider the other part. You have to consider that perhaps associating yourself with him might not be a good idea. So far you have seen him fight others. So if he comes with you, he will be exposing your people and your precious little secret to grave danger.

I also know whom he fights and trust me that this is not a bullseye you want to paint on your back. I know that you, Americans, think that you are the best, the brightest, some twisted form of 'we're always right and the others are wrong', but this spoon is simply too big for you. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into. I can handle it – bullshit! You don't have a clue what is going on."

"Then clue me in!" Sam said stubbornly. She was not simply going to give up.

"Then admit to your people that you were wrong and they were right. You were delusional of the loss of blood. You watched Superman and the dreams got in the way. You saw things that weren't there. And you will be back to work relatively safe and sound. You'd have to worry only about the things that you usually worry about and thus you wouldn't have to bring yourself and your people into trouble because this sort of trouble you can't handle. Trust me, Major, go home, make it up with your people and do what you do best – protect the world of the vermin snakes of the galaxy."

"You know more than you're supposed to. This is the biggest kept secret on the planet."

The count laughed again. "It is one of the biggest secrets, Major, one, not the one!"

"I won't let this go! I am not crazy. I know what I saw."

"And I believe you but the others won't. You can't be that selfish Major!"

"Then make me understand." Sam interrupted. "Tell who they were."

The count eyed her for a moment then sighing deeply and shaking his head replied. "They are not…they are not from around here…."

"I know that much!"

"Yes, I know but what you don't is that they are very dangerous. They are unlike any enemy you have ever faced. They are relentless. They do not stop until their task is done. They will not be intimidated by your military facility. They will attack without a second thought and all that will be left in their wake would a pile of bodies, a pile of corpses."

"And what is their task?"

"Their task is to kill the man whom you're pursuing, the man who saved your life. And he could not place in harm's way, in such terrible danger. They are assassins that make all you might have encountered like a bad joke. You are no match for them. These assassins, they are bad…um…bad motherfuckers."

"That's what people think about…"

"IT IS NOT THE SAME, MAJOR. You don't have a clue. Go home, Major Carter, admit you are wrong and resume your duties. Don't interfere. It is not your battle. The battle that you are fighting, you have a chance there. With this one you would have none."

"We are not that defenseless."

"You are persistent. I'll give you that. Alright, I know you fought in the Gulf, pilot. You have over a hundred hours of flight, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Right, now Major, try to imagine those hundred hours spent entirely in combat, a nonstop combat, and you'd get a tiny idea of the enemy you want to invite in. They have fought wars before you were even a dirty look in your father's and mother's eyes. These assassins are bred in war. They are taught never to quit, never to give up, and never to surrender. They can't be reasoned with. They have only their task in mind and they will not rest until it is done. And anything and anyone that has the stupidity of being in their way will be eliminated."

"Sounds much like your orders?"

"Hum, well, at least you're paying attention. True, that qualifies more in the area of the Sentries and the Black Rose. But the assassins belong to their late dark lord, Sah'den Ti Say, the dark lord master of the Universe."

"The late?"

"Yes," The count said with an unusual smile settling on his face. "He was destroyed by the man you seek and they are up for revenge. Go home, Major. It is not your fight."

"You don't understand."

"Oh, I do."

"I know that some of what you said might happen but he is a stepping stone into our evolution. He is priceless."

"And what guarantee would he have – of course – none. You don't speak for your government Major. I have seen this happen before and I know how it ends. He will not agree."

"I know I can't make any promises. But you can use him…I didn't mean it to sound this way. But Anubis is coming and we can't stop him. But I believe he can help us."

"Are you saying he will fight your enemy? And how do you expect a single man to stop an army?"

"He is not your average man. His skills are extraordinary and mostly impossible."

"And he would come out of the good of his heart to save the reputation of a US Air Force Major, working for a government that has been hiding the truth about space among other things? Really? And why would he do that?"

"Well he didn't have to save my life, twice, but he did. Why would he care about the said Major's life, out of chivalry?"

The count did not reply. He kept his gaze onto Sam for a very long time. "Very well, I shall convey your wish. I can't make any promises but if he agrees to help you out and comes with you, your people will have to abide by certain rules whether they like them or not."

"Of course,"

"Do not take this lightly, Major Carter. The dark servants of the late Sah'den Ti Say will find him and then the bullseye will turn on you. For the moment, they have lost his trail but that won't last much. I know that you pretty much do not take seriously my warning regarding the assassins but before you do something you will take an oath even if it violates your laws. And this oath will stay before your laws, before your allegiances…"

"You want me to…"

"Oh, yes, it will come to this. It is inevitable. And I need to be sure you understand the danger you will be putting your people into. So if he asks something of you that violates your believes, your allegiance, you will do it without a second thought, without hesitation."

"I can't agree to this!"

"Well, this is the price you have to pay."

"Yours?"

"No his! I know you can easily give me your word and then not live up to it. But I should tell you, you make one wrong move and your superiors will have to face hell itself. I have seen what happens when people like him lose control and I really don't want to be there when it happens again. The only guarantee I can use is your word, Major Carter that the set of rules will be respected otherwise not even the four Gods can help you."

"So he will come?"

"I can't make that promise. I said I will convey your request. He cares a great deal about the human race and every time he wants to help. But it is not that simple. He has terrible enemies. He can handle them but you can't. I imagine the best course would be to clear your name and then he has to leave. There is no point in coloring the depths of the mountains with blood. Not everyone can be protected. And he can't be everywhere at once. No one can!"

"I can agree to that though I would prefer more. And just by the way, do you always speak in his stead so passionately?"

"Always," The Count replied.

"Right," Sam said and moved closer to the count. She had had a thought. It was crazy thought and it said – he is the one! He must be. Why is he playing with her? Why not simply reveal himself? What are the chances that she would onto a man that knows everything about her rescuer? And the answer is – slim to none! She will finally prove herself and have her name back, and make history.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	6. Under attack Part I

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM but the words are mine. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

**The New Dominion**

**AU/SG1/FO: Sam Carter's life is saved by a mysterious man but no one believes her until she brings him in as a valuable ally. Mystery shrouds him and his intentions. That's when the troubles for the galaxy begin. A new course has been charted.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Under attack: Part I**

General George Hammond was in his office pacing pensively. The forces of the Goa'uld dark lord Anubis were sweeping mercilessly throughout the galaxy taking down Goa'uld system lords one by one. The feeble coalition of the main System Lords was so far unable to stop him. Anubis was using a new form of soldiers. They were something new, something that even the combined efforts of the SGC and the Tok'Ra were not able to counter. And on top of that Major Carter has returned with an absurd claim.

The poor major wanted so badly to return to work, this much was clear for General Hammond. But her claims that she was right all along were absurd. The base doctor, Janet Frasier suggested they indulge her.

"Sir, it might put an end to her delusions." She had argued.

"Or it might further them, Doctor." The general had said.

"The only treatment for her, sir, is to face whatever it is that bothers her."

"And you believe that this public display will do the job?"

"I realize the danger, sir, but we have to try, and the Pentagon agrees with me."

"The only reason they agreed is of the potential they see." The general had countered.

"Be as it may, sir."

"Very well,"

George Hammond was still unsure this was the right course, the right choice. Major Carter had been allowed into the base but was kept under observation in the guest quarters on level sixteen. He had not allowed her teammates of SG1 to go see her and he was not going to for the moment.

He had so many problems as of late. The morning report that Walter had prepared outlined a nightmare. Two more System Lords have fallen to Anubis and their territories and armies had passed to him as well. This had crushed the proposed idea of the Beta and Gamma sites. The alpha site had to be moved as well. The threat level that Anubis presented posed great problems for the SGC and the continuous survival of Earth.

"General?" Walter knocked on the door.

"Yes, Walter?"

"SG4 and 6 are ready for the briefing, sir."

"Thank you, Walter," George Hammond said. The Pentagon had suggested more aggressive reconnaissance into enemy's territory. They had to be prepared for the eventuality of an attack directly on Earth. The search for the Ancient super weapon had yielded at nothing.

Of course, on the scale of crazy developments, the return of one of SGC's members and member of SG1, presumed dead, Doctor Jackson has been a relief. He had rejoined SG1 comprised now of Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, Jonas Quinn, and Doctor Jackson but their efforts had yielded at nothing.

* * *

There was another knock on the door. George Hammond looked up and it was the devil in disguise – Colonel O'Neill, the intrepid leader of SG1.

"General?"

"Colonel,"

"I hear there is a major in the building. Permission to knock on the door, sir?"

"Request denied, Colonel,"

"Sir?" O'Neill rolled his eyes and sat on the chair in front of the general's bureau. "She's a member of my team and my friend."

"She was a member of SG1 and the SGC, and the Air Force. She is a civilian now."

"Sir, you haven't forwarded her resignation!" It was not a question but a mere conviction.

"Major Carter had been granted a prolonged vacation…"

"So her resignation was not accepted?" O'Neill winked with a big smile dancing on his face.

"No, it was not." George Hammond ceded. "But that is beside the point."

"So she is what? …Sir!" O'Neill caught himself in time before he would say something he would later regret. Sometimes his jokes were badly placed.

"You will see her when I say so not before. Dismissed Colonel,"

"Yes, sir," O'Neill was on his feet saluting and then he left the general's office. George Hammond shook head sighing deeply. He had enough problems and Major Carter was already creating a major disturbance. The sooner she's done with her presentation the better for everyone. But he had to wait for the representatives of the Pentagon to arrive.

"So, what did the general say?" Daniel Jackson asked when O'Neill returned.

"He said no, Daniel."

"But she's still a member of…?"

"Yes, Daniel, apparently she had been given prolonged time to think it over but George is rather adamant on the matter."

"So what now?" Jonas asked.

"Now, I don't know. Breakfast Teal'c?"

"How can you think of food right now?" Daniel asked.

"I'm hungry." O'Neill replied and left for the mess room with Teal'c on his heels.

Jonas shrugged. "I'm sure Major Carter is alright."

"Yeah, what a return, she even doesn't know I'm here."

"Well, she'll learn."

"Yeah, well, I have some work."

"Sure, Daniel,"

* * *

Sam was not expecting a warm welcome especially after she made the claim she was still sane and still right. The fact that they have chosen to indulge her suggested the involvement of the Pentagon and probably the oversight committee. She was only hoping that her rescuer will come too though how he would enter the most guarded place on Earth was beyond her but the Count assured her he will be there.

Of course, Sam had to accept the count's terms. He gave her the conditions and they were not pleasant. She was dead certain that her superiors will not be thrilled to hear them. She had been so certain he was the one she had embarrassed herself. Her time spent with the Count was most enlightening. The man was wise beyond his years.

There was a knock on the door taking Sam off her thoughts. "Come in!" The door opened and her friend, Doctor Janet Frasier entered carrying breakfast.

"Hey Sam,"

"Hey, Janet,"

Janet left the tray and sat on the table. Sam joined her. They ate together in complete silence. Janet was throwing looks of concern at her friend from time to time. She supported the idea for Sam to face her delusions but she was still concerned for her wellbeing. She had gone through such an ordeal.

"Thank you, Janet!" Sam said and moved to the bed.

"How are you feeling, Sam?"

"Not surprised," Sam replied. "I was not expecting a parade, Janet."

"No, I meant how are you feeling?"

"Perfectly sane, Janet."

"Sam, look, I know this has been hard on you and…"

"I'm fine, Janet." Sam raised her voice. "I feel fine."

"An answer to be expected of everyone that isn't," Janet countered.

"Oh, thank you, I feel so much better now knowing my best friend consider me nuts. Yes, I definitely feel better."

"Sam," Janet shook head. "I didn't quite mean to make sound this way."

"But it was in the general direction, right? I appreciate your concern Janet but I'm right and you are going to see."

"I hope so for the alternative is too…"

"Ugly to consider? Trust me everything is going to be just fine."

"Sam, I really want to believe you but…it is just…so difficult."

"Well, we once thought Daniel had lost it and it turns out he was right all along. We never gave up on him and now you are all giving up on me! That's hardly fair!"

Janet lowered her eyes. Sam had raised a valid point. A few years ago, Dr. Jackson had indeed lost it and he was committed, and in the end it turned out he was right. He had been under an alien influence but this was not the case now.

"I know Sam but the situation is different. You are suggesting something that is not humanly possible."

"Or maybe he is not human, he's an alien."

"Sam, please stop, justifying your…is not the right call."

"Were going to say delusions, Janet?" Sam's eyes flared. "Get out! GET OUT!"

Janet sighed deeply. "Sam, I didn't…"

"GET OUT, JANET!"

Janet sighed deeply and left. Sam clashed the door behind her exhaling hard. 'Delusions, they are going to see who's deluded and who isn't. I'm going to prove it to them.' Sam's temper had exploded. She was angry with Janet.

Sam paced around the room and slowly her frustration subdued. Janet was concerned with her but she was sane. It was simply the world that had gone crazy around her. She was a lonely voice in the wilderness but they were going to hear her. She had made a discovery that was going to change everything.

* * *

The Pentagon representatives assigned to hear the case of Major Carter arrived in the afternoon – Dr. Jonathan Spill and Colonel Jameson. As it turned out by George Hammond's research on them, they were the leading experts on the paranormal and abnormal human abilities but the field was mistakenly called ABP Behavioral Science that according to Doctor Frasier was totally inappropriate.

"Dr. Spill, Colonel Jameson, this is General George Hammond." Walter introduced them to the general as they entered into the briefing room above the main embarkation room. SG1 had also been invited to join them.

"Doctor, Colonel," George Hammond shook their hands. "Please be seated."

Spill and Jameson took their places. "Where is Major Carter?" Dr. Spill asked after looking around.

"She's on level sixteen. She will be brought in shortly." George Hammond replied. "First, I wanted to speak with you. Major Carter is valuable member of my team…"

"Although, she has officially requested to leave the SGC and the Air Force?" Jameson corrected him.

"Major Carter has been given an extend leave of absence…"

"To sort things out? Please, General," Jameson interrupted again. "These things, this condition cannot be treated in such manner."

"Major Carter is free to make her own choices." George Hammond said.

"But she was not treated. She had been given full clearance after the incident. This is not procedure, General."

"The base doctor, Janet Frasier had cleared her…"

"Yes, I've read your report, General." Jameson interrupted once more. "And it is inconceivable the level of incompetence, the irresponsibility. No one in this condition can be allowed to sort things out hoping that by some miracle she would come around. And afterwards return to work as though nothing had happened. You would be putting the rest of your teams into grave danger, not to mention the personal consequences for Major Carter. It is damn irresponsible. However, we are here to hear her out and then she belongs to us. We have to study the problem and find a solution."

"Of course," George Hammond swallowed his response to this outburst of Colonel Jameson.

"What the general was saying," O'Neill jumped in to the rescue. "…was that Carter is…"

"Your friend? Really, you have a funny way of showing it, Colonel O'Neill." Jameson interrupted. "As far as the major is concerned you all think she's crazy. Wow – you are indeed great friends." Jameson added sarcastically.

"We are concerned about her." O'Neill flared up.

"Of course you are," Jameson replied standing up. "But she is a lonely voice and the people she trusted the most to believe her weren't there. Great support, no doubt!"

"That's enough," George Hammond intervened. "Colonel O'Neill!"

"Yes, sir!"

"The issue at hand, Colonel Jameson, is the wellbeing of my officer. We are all concerned about it. And your concern comes straight from the Pentagon's pocket! So please keep it to yourself!" George Hammond had flared up as well. He had read that Jameson was good enough to dance on the nerves of anyone. Though he had to admit Jameson's point was rather right on target.

"DANIEL?" Sam had just come down and her eyes had fallen on her friend that died a year ago, well ascended to a higher plain of existence.

"Sam," Daniel smiled and let her hug him. She had not seen him since his return from above.

"Is it really you?"

"Yes, Sam, I came back!"

"Major Carter, please be seated." George Hammond said. "This is Dr. Spill and Colonel Jameson of the Pentagon. They have come to hear your case."

* * *

Sam sat down. She looked a bit concerned as her angel was still not present but the Count had promised he would come.

"Major, we will begin by hearing what happened during the incident when you were attacked at your home." Dr. Spill began.

"You have it in your report." Sam countered.

"Yes, we do but we would like to hear it from you."

"As you wish," Sam said shrugging and recounted the event. She remembered it as though it was yesterday. Saying it once more aloud brought up painful memories but Sam went through it in great details. Dr. Spill and his colleague listened carefully and did not interrupt her anywhere.

Dr. Spill seemed to be pensive as Sam thought. She was trying to see whether they thought she was nuts or not.

"The paranormal, General, is not be ignored or feared." Spill had stood up walking around the table. "Over the years, we have been flooded with reports most of which were crazier than Major Carter's incident. Most were thought tales, fairy and so on, but some of them not so much.

A few years ago, there had been a breach of one of our installations in the North. The only witness had been a beggar. My superiors did not believe him at all for what he was saying was simply impossible but the sheer coincidence of what Major Carter has experienced is negating the former."

"What?" Sam exclaimed her heart pounding in her chest. There was a light in the tunnel.

"The beggar in question swears he had seen a man walking down stairs, descending from the skies, his eyes unnaturally filled with thunders, and the strange ability to attract thunders. At the time, we thought that man was a few whiskeys high and around many twists with vivid imagination until I fell on your report Major! The chances of these two recounts containing identical elements are slim to nonexistent to be a coincidence. So you see, General, what Major Carter has experienced is by far not farfetched.

We are scientists. Sometimes we have to think of the unthinkable, of the impossible and make it happen. For many, the Stargate is such impossibility. The building of a space ship capable of interstellar travel is another and yet here we are making it happen!"

"I've heard of that incident." O'Neill said surprising everyone. "Back in Montana!"

"You are not supposed to know about it!" Jameson exclaimed surprised. "It is classified."

"Yeah, well," O'Neill smirked. "You know me, General."

"Yes, I do!" George Hammond said but he was smiling too. The Colonel was full of surprises sometimes.

"The point is it has happened before. I have other accounts of men battling with thunders, lightings or whatever causing unimaginable damage to public property."

"I've heard of these. They were attributed to abnormal weather." George Hammond said.

"Well, the problem with that was the clear forecast. No abnormal weather whatsoever and no explanation or trace." Jameson informed.

"I have seen men fight with thunders, actually, recently." Sam added getting vividly everyone's attention. She recounted all the events until the day she met with Count de la Croix.

"Count de la Croix!" Jameson exclaimed stunned.

"You know him?" George Hammond asked.

"I know of him. All recounts say that the man is a thief under the handle of Arsene Lupin, the greatest thief of our time. It has never been proven though. His latest exploit was in the British Palace where he had stolen the crown jewels."

"It would have been reported in the news." Spill countered.

"Oh, no, that's the beauty of it. Nothing was stolen at least on first look. Then the jewels were examined and it was discovered they were a forgery but not just any forgery."

"They were so perfect that even the creator himself can hardly tell the difference." Everyone looked at Sam stunned again.

"Indeed," Jameson confirmed. "So you will understand when I say, Major that I do not put much stock in anything this man might say."

"And you'd be wrong, Colonel Jameson. Even as a child, you were quite blind on many matters, which is why the PhD escaped you."

* * *

Jameson and the others turned around and before the glass overlooking the Stargate room, they saw the speaker standing. He was tall with brown hair and eyes, dressed all in black with a Black Rose embroidered on the shoulder's sleeves, the gloves, and the boots and on the chest. His long mantle gracefully swept the floor. He bore a single ring of black stone on his left hand.

"Mademoiselle Carter," He said gently nodding in her direction and his eyes flashed with thunders for a moment. "We meet again."

Sam could hardly believe her eyes. He was not the count as she had expected but the count's butler. How has she missed it? She could not close her mouth of the shock of this revelation.

Jameson's eyes were also wide but of unbelief. It was not possible. His eyes were deceiving him. That man could not be real. "It can't be…" He whispered but everyone heard him.

"It has been a long time. You were only a child at the time, seven and a half! Your eyes were in the skies dreaming of the stars and the day you'd be there. Some dreams are worth pursuing, James!" Jean, the count's butler said with a smile.

"Your name is not Jean is it?" Sam asked finally snapping out of her stupor.

"No," He shook head.

"How did you get inside here?" George Hammond exclaimed. "This is the most guarded facility on the planet…"

"In your opinion perhaps," The butler replied. "In mine, there is more to be desired of it."

"But you came!" Sam said with happy tones in her voice.

"Jonathan is a persistent personality, Mademoiselle Carter. It is hard to say no."

"I thought his name was Robert."

"Well, he's good at it. Over the centuries perfection has become a habit of mine. Never leave anything on hazard."

"Did you just say centuries?" Dr. Spill exclaimed.

"I believe he did. Delusions come sometimes with…" Janet was saying.

"Delusions!" Robert exclaimed raising his voice. His eyes flashed dangerously. "Let me show you a delusion Doctor Frasier see what you make of it!" His eyes were replaced by the Sam's favorite part – energy white color. The table they were sitting around second later retook the same glow forcing them to stagger backwards and away from it. The table lost coherence and was soon nothing but pure energy. His left hand stretched forward and as though playing some unknown rhythm his fingers danced.

This effect lasted about an hour. No one dared do or interfere in any kind of manner. Suddenly the light diminished and the astonishment took hold on everyone's face. The table was no more. Instead, Robert had replaced it with a model of seventeenth century Washington in such detail that beat any account of nowadays knowledge of it.

"Seventeenth century Washington, but that's impossible," Daniel Jackson exclaimed. "The city had…"

"This is how it looked." Robert interrupted. The brown shade of his eyes returned to normal. "I have photographic memory."

"How is that possible?" Sam asked.

"There is much you don't know." Robert said softly.

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty seven."

"And yet photographic memory?" Sam exclaimed and then it hit her. "You can travel in time."

Robert smiled and nodded. "Yes, I can."

"But De La Croix said that…" Sam did not finish that sentence.

"I know." Robert said. "I have come only to clear your name. You did not imagine me but I can't stay."

"I'm afraid that's not what is going to happen!" Dr. Spill countered. "I've been authorized by the Pentagon to…"

"Doctor Spill, how should I put it nicely…oh, yes, you and which army?"

* * *

The good Doctor Spill was certain to respond but Robert suddenly tensed up and his eyes retook the energy white form. His gaze was turned up to the ceiling.

"I should have never come!" Robert exclaimed angrily.

"They have found you, haven't they?" Sam asked running to him.

"Sadly, yes, tell your people to stay out of their way,"

"What the hell is going on?" George Hammond exclaimed.

"You don't want to know, General."

"We can help!" Sam said.

"This is not your fight, Samantha! Stay out of it!" Robert rose from the ground and to everyone's astonishment crossed right through the thick glass and then darted up the shaft above the gate.

"That's impossible!" Jonas said.

"Major Carter, what is going on?" General Hammond asked.

"Well, I suppose I told you before," But she told them again. "They are after him, sir and from personal experience we would do best to listen to him and stay out of it!"

"They are attacking my base and I simply stand down and do nothing. I don't think so. Colonel O'Neill!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Outside on top of the hill above the main entrance to the mountains complex, eight figures in magenta red uniforms stood in semi circle. They had completely ignored the military personnel of the outside perimeter. Their target was near and they cared for nothing less. And there he was rising from a shaft in the ground. He came.

"Lord Diablo, it is time!"

"Viscount Seudeny'vahtal, it is always a pleasure!" Robert replied narrowing his eyes and preparing for the inevitable attack.

"It is time you answered for your crimes. Sah'den Ti Say will be avenged."

"I'm certain to oblige by this kind invitation then." Robert said relaxing his body and taking combat position.

The two groups stood looking at each other. And that's how Colonel O'Neill and the SGC security teams found them ten minutes later. Robert, the resident mystery, had placed left hand straight up, finger slightly curbed, in front his chest while the right was horizontal beneath it. It reminded the Colonel of some position of Kung Fu though different. The other eight guys have assumed defensive stances, left leg backwards, right front, both bent as if in en garde position, left hand outstretched forward with open palm, right hand backwards, also open palm, kind of Socrates stand. It was not some known combat stance. Eyes narrowed, the groups stood still like statues.

In the next twelve minutes nothing happened and then suddenly the first of the group left of the colonel stretched his right hand forward in one fluid motion and lightning protruded from it. The other seven followed. They all converged on Robert. He moved forward and with a series of circular movements blocked the incoming lightening slamming them into the ground that became instantly scorched.

"Not bad, Viscount Seudeny'vahtal, for an apprentice!" Robert teased.

"You won't be this smug, Diablo when we're done with you!"

"Be my guest!"

Robert had resumed his combat stance as though nothing had happened. The other eight changed postures – right hand forward, left hand backwards.

* * *

"Colonel O'Neill, permission to engage hostiles?" Colonel Jameson said.

"Negative," O'Neill was not really certain what to do and who to engage. Sure, they could disable them all but something was stopping him. "Use the Zats."

"Yes, sir,"

The SGC teams moved in and opened fire with the Zat guns. The blasts hit the eight hostiles but to their astonishment nothing happened.

"No!" Robert exclaimed but it was too late. The eight turned into the direction of the new threat and their response was terrible. The ground around the SGC teams exploded in a cannonade of lightning. Half the SGC teams were burnt on sight. The other half retreated but the attack continued though only for a moment. The next wave impacted on some invisible barrier.

"Protecting the humans again, Diablo," The viscount exclaimed with a sinister cackle. "After we are done with you, it is their turn."

"What you do with them when I am dead is irrelevant but first you have to go through me." Robert Diablo replied. "And for the moment, getting to them is beyond your skills."

"This will be easily corrected. Vah'sa Du Sah'den Ti Say (Death by the hand of the Dark Lord of the Universe)!" The viscount shouted the last words with conviction of a zealot. Stretching both hands forward another wave of lightning protruded with terrible force.

Robert Diablo did not wait for it to hit him. He moved swiftly forward evading the first blast making his way closer to his attackers. The others released some of this light terror at him as well but hitting a moving target is far more difficult than a static one.

"Vah'sa Du Sah'den Ti Say!" The closest shouted and launched another attack. Robert evaded it and a swift fluid move, reaching at his back where a handle had appeared, took out a sword out. The blade shone like silver needle and cut through the air with fearsome accuracy. His opponent had barely the time to move out of its way. Taking his blade out he retaliated but his blow was blocked with ease.

* * *

But this was not going to be an equal fight as the other seven joined in the battle. Colonel O'Neill watched mesmerized and terrified the surreal encounter. The blades were moving so fast there was nothing but a blur that could be seen. Every time there was a contact blade with blade sparks erupted. It was like a fountain of sparks that exploded each two, three seconds.

"Colonel O'Neill!" It was the general's voice.

"Sir, we have to retreat! This place is not for us and we have already suffered heavy losses."

"Negative, Colonel, the Air Force is sending reinforcements. But yes, evacuate your men. We are going to clean the hill."

"Surgical strike, sir?"

"Affirmative,"

"Sir, give me more time!"

"You have five minutes!"

The surreal battle continued even after O'Neill had retreated. The bombers appeared from the far end of the horizon. Their laser guided bombs were certain to clear the hill leaving anything on it dead. But it did not get to that. The fight had stopped or at least part of it. The cameras caught one of the eight rising from the ground.

"Who the hell is that?" George Hammond exclaimed.

"What the hell is he doing?" Jameson asked as the figure was performing probably some ritualistic moves.

"General, tell the bombers to go away NOW!" O'Neill shouted as he saw the figure. He recognized it as the viscount.

"They can't harm them."

"I don't know but I'dn't be so sure about that." O'Neill had a really bad feeling about this.

The bombers asked for permission to fire and the general granted it and then all connection was lost. The base cameras caught sight of two fireballs in the sky – the late bombers.

"What the hell just happened?" George Hammond exclaimed stunned.

"Sir, this is Walter."

"Go ahead!"

"One of them fired some kind of beam and the bombers went in flames."

"How did you know Colonel?" George Hammond turned to O'Neill.

"I had a bad feeling, sir!" O'Neill replied.

"I'll listen to it next time!" George Hammond's eyes had grown wide. The enemy was far more dangerous than anticipated. "Suggestions?"

"Gas, sir!" O'Neill replied. "Put them to sleep. We'll sort it out later."

"Get on with it!"

Needless to say the gas did not work either. The nine continued fighting. The SGC had never faced such opponents before.

"They can't be immune to everything." George Hammond said frustrated.

"Well maybe they are not but we can't get close enough to them." Sam shared. "And I think we should let it play out."

"I don't think so, Major! If we can't stop them no one can!"

The SGC tried some other ways and they all failed miserably, and more people were lost in the attempts. The situation appeared to get hopeless. Four were still fighting Robert while the other four had turned their attention to the SGC and the mountains complex. The bodies started to pile up.

"Sound general retreat!" George Hammond commanded.

"Sir, we have no choice but to retreat deep into the mountain they have cut us off the other exits." O'Neill informed.

"Do it! Seal off the base!"

George Hammond had already reached the SGC levels. Colonel O'Neill and his team were the last to arrive.

"There aren't any others coming, sir!" O'Neill informed lowering his gaze and added with powerless anger. "They fell..."

"This should have never happened, sir!" Sam said accusingly and angrily at the General. "He warned us not interfere."

"I can't let hostile attack this base without doing anything about it, Major!"

"He is right, sir, this is not our fight!"

"I tend to disagree. Colonel O'Neill, prepare for attack!"

"Stand where you are, Colonel!" Sam said raising her voice.

O'Neill turned around just in time to see Samantha pointing her gun at him.

"Major?"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	7. Under attack Part II

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM but the words are mine. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

**The New Dominion**

**AU/SG1/FO: Sam Carter's life is saved by a mysterious man but no one believes her until she brings him in as a valuable ally. Mystery shrouds him and his intentions. That's when the troubles for the galaxy begin. A new course has been charted.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Under attack: Part II**

**Previously:**

George Hammond had already reached the SGC levels. Colonel O'Neill and his team were the last to arrive.

"There aren't any others coming, sir!" O'Neill informed lowering his gaze and added with powerless anger. "They fell..."

"This should have never happened, sir!" Sam said accusingly and angrily at the General. "He warned us not interfere."

"I can't let hostile attack this base without doing anything about it, Major!"

"He is right, sir, this is not our fight!"

"I tend to disagree. Colonel O'Neill, prepare for attack!"

"Stand where you are, Colonel!" Sam said raising her voice.

O'Neill turned around just in time to see Samantha pointing her gun at him.

"Major?"

**And now…**

* * *

"All of you!" Sam's gun was pointing at her teammates. "Put your weapons down, NOW!"

"Major Carter, I order you to stand down!" George Hammond commanded.

"Don't, Teal'c, I will shoot you!" Sam warned with firmness in her voice keeping her distance from her teammates.

"But you can't shoot us all, Carter!" O'Neill pointed out trying to make his way to her.

"I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to keep you alive, sir! So if that means shooting all of you then by all means I will!"

"Major Carter!" Teal'c said and made the wrong move. Sam's gun fired and he was on the ground.

"Carter! For crying out loud!" O'Neill exclaimed and hurried to Teal'c. He checked him out. He was still breathing but was out of commission.

"All of your guns down NOW! I will not repeat again!" Sam's voice was fully firm and authoritative.

O'Neill looked at the others and General Hammond nodded. All weapons fell to the ground.

"Kick them over there." Sam commanded. Jonas obeyed. The weapons flew in the opposite direction away from them. "Now, Move, this way!"

Daniel and Jonas helped Teal'c up and supported him until they reached a room where Sam motioned them to get in.

"Major Carter, you are making a mistake of biblical proportions. It will cost you your career." Hammond said trying to make her realize the gravity of her actions being last to enter into the room.

"Yeah, well, it is not the first time I have disobeyed your orders, sir and it won't be the last! Now get in!"

"Carter!" O'Neill pleaded launching one of his typical looks.

"Goodbye, sir!"

* * *

Sam closed the door locking them in. She sighed heavily leaning on the door for a moment then continued to the SGC control room where Walter and the others waited.

"Sergeant,"

"Major! Where are General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill?"

"They are stuck one level up with no communication." Sam replied. "What's the situation?"

"We have sealed the base. There are four commando teams on four levels ready to intercept the hostiles."

"Negative, order them to retreat and keep out of the hostiles' way!"

"But General Hammond…?"

"Isn't here, Sergeant!" Sam interrupted. "You have your orders!"

"Yes, Major!" Walter said and linked in with the team leaders. "Bravo Six nine, six, four and two this is Sierra Golf Charlie, abort, I repeat abort."

"Understood, Sierra Golf!"

"Understood, Sierra Golf!"

"Understood, Sierra Golf!"

"Understood, Sierra Golf! Good luck!"

"Thank you, Bravo six two! Sierra Golf Charlie out!" Sam replied on the radio. "Blow the shaft!" She turned to Walter.

"Understood, Sierra Golf seven, you have a go!"

"Understood, SG7 out!"

"I hope you know what you're doing, Major!"

"We'll see. Back to work, Sergeant!" Sam said and left.

* * *

She headed for her office tow levels up where she linked her computer to the main frame. She established an outside link. "Jason, are you there?"

"Affirmative, Major!" Sentry Jason replied.

"I want to see what's happening!"

"Just a moment." Sentry Jason said and then the image of the hill and the battle on it appeared on her screen. One of the attackers was already down and not moving. Robert was fighting the other three.

"Jason, I need your help!"

"Anything, Major!"

"There are four hostiles heading this way. How do I stop them?"

"It is not an easy task, Major!"

"HOW?"

"Well, there is no need to be snappy!"

"Jason!"

"Alright, they are high priests of the Dark Lord. Their power is great. They will most certainly cut holes into the floor and proceed down. Any resistance they encountered will be eliminated. I'm sorry to say this Samantha, but you will have to use your people as bait."

"Go on!"

"They have to attack from different angles providing enough distraction."

"For what?"

"For you! Listen very carefully Samantha, this is not going to be easy."

"Nothing worth ever is!"

"Very true,"

"Tell me what to do!"

"I do have to stress out there is a great chance you will not survive this!"

"I know but I have to do what I must – protect my people." Sam said firmly. 'Whatever the cost', a thought flashed into her mind.

"It wouldn't have been an issue should you have listen in the first place."

"Jason, back to topic!"

"Sorry," Jason said. "You do have a place where all the power runs?"

"Yes, the power generators, why?" Sam asked.

"Go there! Now!"

"Do I need something?"

"No,"

"Um how are we going to keep in touch?"

"Take your phone!"

"Right!" Sam proceeded to the power generation room and sealed herself in. "Now what?"

"Point your phone so I can see!"

"Ok!" Sam pointed her cellular at the generators. "Now?"

"Now you will listen very carefully and do exactly as I tell you. Oh and one last thing, whatever you learn here can never be used again. Do we have an understanding?"

"My Jason, you're scaring me." Sam teased. She was not scared at all though.

"Trust me Samantha! Your kind is not ready for this yet but given the circumstances…"

"You have my word!"

"Good, now listen…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Colonel O'Neill with the help of Teal'c who had come around managed to break free the door of the room they had been locked in. They headed for the infirmary where they left Teal'c with Jonas and Daniel. O'Neill and Hammond proceeded to the command center.

"General, you made it!" Walter exclaimed.

"What?" O'Neill asked looking strangely at Walter. "Made it?"

"Major Carter said you were stuck on the level above."

"Yeah, whatever," O'Neill said. "Where is she?"

"I don't know!"

"Great!"

"Walter, what's the situation?" George Hammond asked keeping things on point.

"The base is sealed. We blew the shaft."

"And the commando teams?"

"Major Carter ordered them to stand down!"

"Reestablish contact with them immediately. Where are the intruders?"

"They have gone already seven levels down, sir!"

"Their heading?"

"Here, sir!" Walter replied and reestablished the radio link but the teams were not responding though he could certainly hear them. "Ah, sir?"

"Yes, Walter?"

"They can't hear me but they are clearly receiving orders!"

"From whom?"

"Major Carter, sir!" Walter replied.

"Let's hear it!"

'This is Bravo Six Two, we hear you Sierra Golf One!'

'Precede to corridor Alpha nine and await my command!'

'Understood!'

"Major Carter! Stand down!" O'Neill said on the wireless.

"I'm afraid the Major is not available, Colonel!" A mechanic voice replied.

"Who the hell is this? Identify yourself!" O'Neill demanded.

"I would like to oblige but I have more important things to do! So sit tight and shut the hell up!"

"Identify yourself…" But a loud static wave hit the radio and forced O'Neill to remove his headphones. "Damn it! Find where this transmission is coming from!"

"Ah, the parking lot, sir!" Walter replied.

"What?" George Hammond exclaimed. "An outside source?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Isolate it!"

"I've been trying, sir, but we were just cut off the system. The outside source has taken absolute control of the mainframe."

"God damn it!"

"Wow, George!" O'Neill exclaimed impressed.

* * *

The camera view on their consoles changed and showed the four commando teams approaching the hostiles.

"Get them on the line!"

"I'm sorry, General, I have no control!" Walter replied while still trying to reestablish control.

"Well, at least, they will do their jo…and what the hell are they doing?" O'Neill was right to make this remark as the teams were laying down their weapons. They have then moved before the hostiles coming from four different directions against all four in the different corridors.

"We can hear them!" Walter announced.

'And what is this?' One of the hostile exclaimed seeing one of the teams facing him. 'Cannon fodder!'

'We challenge you to rite of 'last Rak'Tu'en'Sak' (last line of defense).' Bravo Six Four leader said.

The hostile stopped his approach his eyes narrowing. It was the right of every doomed civilization and the order established by the rule of the Dark Lord. It was a sort of last chance.

'Very well, I'm Beruk'ta'ne, High Master of the Dark Lord Sah'den Ti Say accepting your challenge!'

'I am Major Dukovski, US Marine Corps and I forward your word to the eternal!'

"What the hell are they babbling out?" O'Neill exclaimed perplexed.

'May the darkness consume your soul!' Beruk'ta'ne stepped forward and assumed a combat position with a dark smile dancing on his face. Major Dukovski approached him and took his.

On the monitor it became clear that the other team leaders have successfully challenged the other three intruders. They were all getting ready for combat. But O'Neill had a bad feeling about the outcome. He had seen firsthand what these baddies can do.

The combat began it was clear in the first moments that the marines did not stand a chance but they fought back bravely. One by one, the team leaders fell but they were replaced by the next team member. And again one on one, they fought and fell, and were again replaced for they knew that every second they delayed the enemy Major Carter will have the time to finish them off. The battle was almost over and it finally ended. Sixteen people had given their lives to stop the intruders but failed.

O'Neill and Hammond watched helplessly from the command center as their comrades fell one by one.

'Humans!' Beruk'ta'ne said cackling. 'Feeble and mortal'

'Much like you!' Sam's voice thundered through the speaker system in the corridors.

'Who are you?' He asked looking around to locate the source of the voice but saw no one.

'No one, Beruk'ta'ne!" One of the other hostiles said. 'Soon to join them in oblivion!'

'Bold words with no sustenance, Ogh'rehk'su!' Sam replied her voice suddenly deeper.

'Oh, you are the female,' Ogh'rehk'su exclaimed remembering. 'Maybe we shall enjoy you before we kill you or maybe we will kill you and then enjoy you! Either way is fine by us!'

'Keep dreaming then,' Sam said and they all sensed the air vibrating. 'Now, Jason!' The vibrations increased. 'Vania Ellundir (and here comes the light)!'

"NO!" The four exclaimed but it was already too late. They had made the rookie mistake of gloating and had no time to prepare, to counter what was coming. The air ignited and shades of light pure light blinded the screens, drowning the screams of the four.

* * *

When the storm of light settled, the screens cleared. The four intruders were laying on the ground their bodies fuming. It was clear they were dead.

"Carter!" O'Neill shouted but there was no response. "You whoever you are, where is she?"

"Close to heaven!" Jason replied with sad mechanic voice. "Power generation room and I'd hurry if I was you, she doesn't have much time left!"

O'Neill darted off the control room. He ran as quickly as possible and reached the power generation room but the door was closed. He tried forcing it open but that yielded at nothing at all.

"Carter, if you can hear me; stay away from the door!" O'Neill said taking out his C4 and placed it on the doors. Moving back, he took out the remote control. "Fire in the hole!" He pressed the button and the C4 blew a hole in the doors. He rushed in and his eyes fell on Samantha whose body had wires all over her coming from the generators. He removed them and pressed an ear on her chest. She was not breathing. He placed his hand on her throat to feel her pulse and sensed it. It was a faint pulse but it was there. He picked her up and headed to the infirmary.

"What happened?" Janet exclaimed as O'Neill brought her in and put her on a stretcher as the biobed were full.

"I have no idea!" O'Neill replied. "But there were wires all over her."

"Wires what wires?" Janet looked at him in stupor.

"They were linked to the power generators."

"Oh, my God!" Janet exclaimed concerned.

* * *

Outside, the battle was still continuing with blind ferocity. The three hostiles had sensed the death of the other four and were now fighting even more furiously but Robert was not an easy opponent. Anyone by now would be exhausted of the fight but even Seudeny'vahtal had to admit Robert was the toughest human he had ever encountered and the most skilled, not to mention the most powerful. He had defeated his master in combat skill against skill and though his master had used his power in the battle his opponent did not reciprocate.

That is why he had always thought him of being weak but the new lord of the universe knew exactly what he was doing. He had endured unimaginable pain, a pain his species could never endure, but Robert was different. He was the chosen one, chosen by the Gods. His stubbornness and determination, and hope knew no equal. And today, his species had proved that they were not to be underestimated. Seudeny'vahtal had lost five of his best warriors today in a single combat, and twelve before that in combat with Robert.

The other two by his command retreated. "This is not over, Lord of the Universe." Seudeny'vahtal said taking a breather. "We shall meet again! And then you will pay in full." And the three rose up to the skies and darted away with great velocity.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Robert said taking a breather too. His pulse was racing. His eyes narrowed suddenly as he gazed down penetrating the depths of the mountain. He had sensed something. He had sensed a life going away – Samantha's. She was dying. "Oh, what the hell did you do?"

He darted down the shaft with great speed and arrived just in time in the infirmary. Janet Frasier was struggling with her equipment trying to revive her friend but it was already too late. Samantha was gone.

"STAND ASIDE!" Diablo's voice thundered.

"This is your fault!" O'Neill said and regretted it immediately as he was tossed like a raggedy doll into the opposite wall where he smashed with a loud thud and lost consciousness for a moment.

"What are you doing?" Janet freaked out.

"Stand aside," Robert Diablo said but seeing it was pointless to make any explanations removed Janet out of his way tossing her and all the nurses behind him. Janet staggered to her feet but was stopped by an invisible barrier.

Robert closed his eyes. Then his hands closed into firm fists. He raised his head and through his eyelids the well known thunders crossed. His breathing calmed. His left hand reached up to his neck's height where a handle had appeared and pulled out a sword. The latter ignited with blinding light and a beam shot to the ceiling.

'OF THE POWER OF THE UNIVERSE!' The light intensified so much it was no longer possible to discern him or Sam. 'BY THE POWER OF THE SANGST UND FAHT ZAKTTEGEGHTS,'

Everyone at that moment witnessed the impossible. Their bodies were losing coherence and becoming transparent. There were no screams and no voices. But it was not only they who were losing it, everything around was like that. And then the moment passed and they were returning to normal but the air still felt tense.

The light behind the barrier subdued. The sword in Robert's hand was still shining bright though the light was fading slowly. But Robert's attire had changed. It was now pure white and crown bathed in eternal fire adorned his head. Robert sheathed the sword and the crown vanished and then the white attire faded away returning to its pitch black color.

"No one gave you permission to leave, Samantha, yet!" Robert said softly.

"Thank you," Sam replied.

"I'm glad you are ok. Now I'm going to kill Jason!"

"No, I asked him for help!" Sam said sitting up.

"Regardless, this should have never happened. You are not ready for this."

"That's what he said!"

Robert sighed deeply. "You remind me of someone!"

"You?"

"Yes," Robert admitted and the smile returned on his face. "And you have to suffer the consequences."

"I suffered them. I died!"

"Hugh, you really did not think you'd get away this easily."

"Well, I did die!"

"That's not what I meant! Death was not your salvation but now…"

"What consequences?" Sam looked concerned fear returning to her eyes.

"You will find out in due time! There is always a price to pay!"

"I suppose I should have stayed dead then. You shouldn't have brought me back!"

"You wouldn't have stayed dead for long anyway!"

"I don't understand!" Sam was confused.

"Your essence would have been transferred to another body and suffer the consequences anyway!"

"What?"

"Did you really think you'd get away this easily? I told you there are consequences! The universe forgives no one!"

"I don't understand. What did I do?"

"I'll tell you later! Now you have to rebuild and make amends!" Robert replied and lifted the barrier. "She's all yours, Doctor. Keep her at least a day in bed. It is not easy to overcome death. Trust me! I've been there!" And he walked away.

"Carter!"

"Sir!"

"You gave us quite the scare."

"We thought we lost you!" Janet added.

"You did. I did die!" Sam replied.

"Carter, it was the…"

"You're not starting this again. I know what…"

"Alright, Carter," O'Neill raised his hands in defense. "We will leave it to the doctors."

* * *

O'Neill left her in the care of Janet Frasier while he went back to the control room where he found General Hammond. They have started reestablishing contact with the surface. There was damage control to be done. O'Neill filled the general in on the last moments of this horrible day.

"Where is he?"

"Beats me!" O'Neill replied shrugging. "But I can have him found!"

"Do it personally, Colonel, and put him in the brig!"

"I doubt it will hold him, sir!"

"Well then tell him it is guest quarters."

"Yes, sir, general!"

O'Neill did not have to look long. He found Robert sitting before the gate.

"You should move away from there." He said as he entered into the gate room.

"Why?" Robert asked without looking up.

"Ah, I don't know maybe because if someone dials in you'd be vapor thingy!"

"The shield is up!"

True the IRIS was in place. "Right,"

"And even if it wasn't, you do not have to worry about me. The unstable vortex of the wormhole won't kill me!"

"If you say so,"

"Well, I do!"

"Sure!" O'Neill was of course sure of the exact opposite but everyone's entitled to an opinion and he was not going to deprive Robert of it. "Um, we have nice guest quarters prepared for you!"

"Not the brig, ha, what progress," Robert exclaimed caustically.

"If you prefer,"

"Right, well, lead the way, Colonel,"

O'Neill could see Robert was extremely amused and was certain it can't hold him should he decide to leave but he had his orders so he led him to the nearest brig.

"It is not the Ritz but we are doing our best!" O'Neill commented.

"Oh, well, I can work with it!" Robert remarked.

"Sure! I will be visiting once we fix this mess!"

"You mean your mess?" And Robert lay down on the floor and then rose up six feet in the air. "Good day, Colonel!"

Shaking head, O'Neill left shutting the door. That man was incorrigible. He returned to the command center.

"He's all locked in, sir!"

"Good, we have much work to do!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	8. The price we pay

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM but the words are mine. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

**The New Dominion**

**AU/SG1/FO: Sam Carter's life is saved by a mysterious man but no one believes her until she brings him in as a valuable ally. Mystery shrouds him and his intentions. That's when the troubles for the galaxy begin. A new course has been charted.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Price We Pay**

The rebuilding of the SGC and the Cheyenne Mountains complex took a good two months and then the memorial service for the fallen warriors occupied another week. The SGC had lost about twenty percent of its personnel that was unable to evacuate in time of the hostiles' incursion. The Air Force had lost two bombers and the Marines four teams.

Robert Diablo was still in custody though no one had come to see him as it turned out to be rather impossible. He had sealed himself in the quarters he had been given and no one has been able to enter. General Hammond had actually wondered if he were still alive as it has been two months he had stayed with no food and water.

When the memorials were done, the SGC turned on another matter – Major Carter's insubordination. Her actions were of court martial offense but she was exonerated given that she had saved everyone's lives and prevented hostile takeover of the base though that was not their intent. She awarded a medal for commitment and bravery by the secretary of Defense and the Joint Chiefs of Staff.

With the elections for new president on the line, the SGC had been shut down for review and a new leader was elected. Her name is Dr. Elizabeth Weir and though a civilian she has brokered many peace treaties. This change came not only with the elections on the line but also with the full disclosure of the SG Program to the USA's allies. General Hammond had been reassigned to Washington as Advisor on Planetary Defense to the newly elected president himself.

For the moment, it seemed Anubis, the dark lord of the Goa'uld has lost interest in Earth as he was strengthening his hold over the galaxy. The feeble alliance of the Goa'uld System Lords was growing weaker with each passing day but they were still opposing the enemy forces. The Asgards, allies of Earth, were also losing their battle with their terrible opponent known as the Replicators, and were unable to maintain the peace in the Milky Way Galaxy.

* * *

Life at the SGC however was pretty normal. Dr. Weir had to familiarize herself with all mission reports and meet every team, assess the general and continuous usefulness of the SGC.

Dr. Weir arrived early this morning to work. Her cup of hot, steaming coffee was already on her desk alongside a very big pile of reports. It was her homework for the day. She settled and began going through it. A knock on the door, some twenty minutes later, made her look up.

It was Sergeant Walter Harriman with a bit more reports in hand.

"Thank you, Sergeant," Elizabeth Weir said.

"And what shall we do with the food tray for level sixteen?"

"Um, I'm sorry food tray?" Elizabeth Weir looked at him confused.

"For the prisoner, Doctor!"

"Prisoner, what prisoner?" She asked even more confused.

"Robert Diablo, Dr. Weir!"

Elizabeth Weir did not know what Walter was talking about at first then she remembered the special guest/prisoner was still on the base. In the chaos as of the last few months they had forgotten about him.

"Right," Elizabeth exclaimed. "Well, I wanted to meet him anyway. Have him brought here."

"Ah, I don't think that will be possible, Doctor!" Walter deflected.

"Why not?"

"He has sealed himself in. We are unable to open the door." Walter explained.

"Have Colonel O'Neill open that door and bring him here!"

"Right away," Walter left and then informed the good colonel of the pleasant news.

* * *

Colonel O'Neill and two Airmen headed for level sixteen to execute Dr. Weir's orders. For his surprise though the door was open. He ventured in and his jaw was nailed to the floor.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed unable to hide his astonishment. The room looked nothing like the guest quarters before Diablo was placed in it. It had gone undergone a tremendous change. It fitted more the Ritz Hotel or even the seven stars in Dubai than anything in the SGC.

Robert was sitting on a soft cushioned armchair before a small ornate table where there was tons of deliciously looking food. He was drinking of a silver goblet something and looked rather appeased.

"Ah, mon Colonel, can I interest you in some freshly barbecued ribs?" Robert asked standing up and handing him over a plate full of ribs.

O'Neill opened and closed his mouth half a dozen times before snapping out of his stupor. "Oi, what the hell is this?"

"Well," Robert looked around and answered. "Barbecue ribs, steaks, potatoes baked, not fried, sauces – um, French, Italian, Mexican, um – Sheppard's pie, tomato corn salad, bagels normal and with chocolate, and I think there is a vanilla one somewhere, um – what else – this here was something Japanese, I didn't quite catch its name, um chicken, fish fillet but no sushi, rice, the Arabic one Basmati, I believe, Spaghetti, Pasta, Lasagna, a few leftovers of Pizza with Mozzarella and basil, some garlic, Yogurt, and cake!"

"Cake?" O'Neill shot almost automatically without a second thought but then remembered it was not about the cake. "I was not talking about the cake. What the hell have you done here? And how are you getting this food in here?"

"Oh, the place, you mean. Oh, well, it was very boring so I redecorated." Robert replied as though it was something perfectly natural. "As for food, I ordered online."

"No food has been delivered."

"Oh, that, oh, don't worry. I was having them delivered to the parking lot. From there it is a piece of cake getting it here. Apples?" Robert replied and then offered some apples.

O'Neill was still stunned of this discovery. His mouth was opening and closing with no words coming out. In the entirety of the aftermath of the aliens' incursion, their prisoner had been sneaking food right under their noses and no one noticed. A part of his mind remembered the part saying – I ordered online.

"How did you order online?" He finally said.

"How do you mean that?" Robert looked at him perplexed.

"How did you do it? There are no computer consoles in here!"

"Oh!" Robert exclaimed. "True there isn't. I built one!"

"WHAT?" O'Neill asked in his typical way.

"I built one. See, it is right here!" Robert said and showed him. O'Neill's jaw was once again nailed to the floor. "Oh, be so kind to leave now and close the door, there is such a bloody draft."

O'Neill imperceptibly had walked outside and was almost closing the door when he remembered why he had come in the first place. But he was taken so aback by the sudden changes in the guest quarters he had completely forgotten.

"Ah, you're coming with me. NOW!"

"Oh, I don't think so, Colonel. It is siesta time! Goodbye!"

"Siesta at nine in the morning?" O'Neill asked incredulously.

"Well, yes, come back in four hours, Bye!" Robert said and O'Neill sensed himself flying backwards until he hit the wall on the opposite side outside the room, and the door closed under his nose, and locked itself.

"Sir, shall we blow it?" One of the Airmen asked.

"It will be a useless effort and a waste of explosives, Airman!" O'Neill said. "But stand guard nonetheless."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

O'Neill shook head and returned to the gate room level. He had to inform Dr. Weir she could come and visit later.

"Care to repeat this one?" Elizabeth Weir asked eyeing him incredulously.

"Not really," O'Neill shook head. "But this is the way it is."

Elizabeth Weir continued to look at Colonel O'Neill incredulously. She had never heard of such audacity. It appeared their prisoner was feeling more at home than in a prison and was giving them orders. It was absurd. Colonel O'Neill however seemed to find the whole situation perfectly acceptable. She definitely had to meet this person.

"Ah, alright, I shall go see him in four hours. You are dismissed, Colonel!"

"Is there any development on our situation?" O'Neill asked changing the subject.

"Not as of yet," Elizabeth Weir replied. "It will take time, Colonel. It is not easy to swallow this particular secret of the US military."

"Hey, I'm not saying it is easy."

"Yeah, I have some work to do, Colonel."

"Of course," O'Neill said and left.

Elizabeth Weir resumed her work though she was looking forward in meeting the SGC's infamous prisoner. Four hours passed rather quickly. She put aside the reports and headed to level sixteen. There were two Airmen standing guard at the door.

"At ease, Airmen!" Elizabeth Weir said. She pressed the handle on the door and entered. Colonel O'Neill was making no jokes. The room had been converted and could easily make the biggest and the brightest hotels in the world extremely jealous with the level of luxury and expensive fabrics that adorned the room.

The occupant of the room however could not be seen anywhere. Elizabeth was ready to leave when his voice filled the room, and soon she saw him descend from the ceiling impeccably dressed in white.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Weir! May I call you, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth was at a loss of words. Her mouth was opening and closing.

"You…"

"Yes, Me? May I or not?"

"Hugh?"

"Call you Elizabeth or not?"

"Right, yes," Elizabeth replied though she was definitely not following his pattern of thought. She was still stunned of the sight before her eyes. O'Neill's words were not enough to prepare her for it.

"Coffee?" Robert proposed.

"Yes, please," Elizabeth was answering by default.

"Milk, sugar?"

"Two,"

"Right away," Robert got the milk and the sugar and put them into the coffee. "Have a seat!"

* * *

Elizabeth sat down and at the moment she started drinking her coffee snapped out of the stupor that had taken hold of her.

"Ah, Dr. Weir,"

"As you wish," Robert said bowing his head.

"How did you do all this?"

"Oh, it comes with practice."

"Hugh?" Elizabeth was perplexed of the given answer.

"It takes time to build, expand and add new things, to the room." Robert explained. "And with the food, piece of cake!"

Elizabeth closed her eyes and opened them again blinking hard. He was so casual about the whole story that it was maddening.

"Cigar, pipe, hookah?"

"What? Ah, no, thank you, I don't smoke!"

"Well, it is not good for your health anyway, Dr. Weir!"

"And it is for yours?"

"For mine, it doesn't matter."

"How so?"

"All in good time, Doctor!"

Elizabeth did not find what to reply on that remark. But there was no need either as Robert was not expecting one anyway. This man was not what she had expected either. He was different. She could hardly believe he was the one that brought so much trouble and subsequently grief to the SGC. He simply did not look it but then again looks can be deceptive.

Major Carter's report was claiming that he had powers that were so impossible and incredible that it was worth studying them, if he allows them. When she read it she had thought 'if he allows us?' but now she was certain to agree with the major. What he had done into and to the room was going beyond belief and imagination.

"I imagine there is a purpose for your visit, Dr. Weir?" He asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, there is!" She replied pulling herself together. "It would seem in the aftermath of the chaos you created we have forgo…"

"I'm sorry – the chaos I created?" He interrupted.

"Yes,"

Robert let a burst of laugh fill the room. "You are sadly misinformed, Dr. Weir. If General Hammond had used his mind instead of his ass there wouldn't have been any chaos! It is not my fault the man is deaf and a general jerk whose pride is up his…well, you get the point!"

"General Hammond is highly decorated officer of the US Air Force and…"

"A general jackass!" Robert interrupted again. "I warned him to stay out of it. But the man simply could not swallow his pride and now you are paying the price for that. So please, point your fingers elsewhere!"

Elizabeth noticed he had heated up. He was not enjoying the injustice of her accusation but the reports she read were to be trusted more than his word.

"That's your opinion. You are entitled to one."

"Be very careful, Doctor!" His voice rose. "My patience has its limits. I do not tolerate liars that are covering their own asses."

"And you aren't covering yours?" Elizabeth asked.

"You are walking on very thin ice, Dr. Weir." His voice rose again and she sensed the threat in it. She moved backwards involuntarily. He noticed that and his voice became softer. "You can view the tapes of that day in the briefing room if you don't trust my words as you clearly don't and risk making me lose my patience."

Elizabeth indeed had to check it out. There was some adamancy in the man before her. He had gotten angry of the fact someone was trashing his reputation and she could relate to that.

"I shall at first opportunity!" She said.

"Now, is there anything else, Dr. Weir?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," She replied. "You have to be moved to Area 51 by order of the Pentagon."

"You don't make a good liar, Doctor." He countered.

"I beg your pardon?" Elizabeth said sounding offended.

"You just said that and I quote: 'it would seem in the aftermath of the chaos you created we have forgotten about you'. I have perfect hearing, Dr. Weir."

She bit her lip. He was indeed a good listener. She had received no such order. But she couldn't keep him on the base either. "True but you are a liability, I can't keep you here."

"Dr. Weir, if I have managed to do all this, what makes you think I'll go, how was the word – voluntarily? Not to mention, how devils do you plan to move me against my will? I imagine you haven't thought this through. I'm staying because I've chosen to. If I wanted to leave, I would have done so already and there is nothing on this world that could have stopped me in doing so."

"Really? Nothing. How about we sedate you?"

"Ha, ha, ha!" Robert burst into laughter. "Well, good luck with that. I'd really love to see you try!" And he continued laughing uncontrollably.

Elizabeth had indeed not thought this through and his bluntness about it was not helping her think. He continued laughing so hard tears were falling down his cheeks. The problem was his laughter was contagious. She was sensing herself succumbing to it. She thrust her head. Now was not the time to think about him. He was a problem to be solved later though she was going to take him on his challenge.

* * *

She left his room with his laughter escorting her out, and it resonated in her mind until she reached her office. She ordered Walter to come in.

"Walter, I want the prisoner sedated and ready for transport!"

"Yes, Dr. Weir!"

Elizabeth continued her work. Some hours later she remembered she had ordered Walter to prepare the prisoner for transport and called for him. Walter did not show up for about ten minutes and she inquired on what was taking him so long. She learnt he was overseeing for the past few hours the procedure to sedate the prisoner.

This intrigued her and she went to the sixteenth floor where before the prisoner's door she found half the medical staff and a few SG teams. From the other side of the door, she could hear Robert's high expression of amusement.

"Sergeant, what the hell is going on here?" She asked.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Dr. Weir. We haven't been able to put him down yet." Walter replied.

"And you never will!" Robert's voice flew from the other side of the door. "I suppose it could take some time like I do not know a hundred thousand years….oh, shit, you won't be around, although there is no guarantee you will ever succeed." And he burst into uncontrollable laughter again.

"We have flooded the room with anesthetic gas enough to put an elephant, hell, a whole continent full of elephants among other things and he is still up!" A medical Doctor complained. "This is simply impossible!"

"Sir Arthur Conan Doyle!" Robert shot from the other side of the door.

"Hugh?" The doctor in question exclaimed perplexed.

"When you eliminate the impossible whatever remains however improbable must be the truth!" Elizabeth recited.

"Not bad, Dr. Weir," Robert exclaimed. "For social sciences PhD!"

"I do read!" Elizabeth defended herself. "Alright, you are all dismissed." And then turned to Robert. "You win. It was a good thought at the time!"

"You like a challenge. I like that in a woman!"

"Can I come in?"

"Not yet, it is still full of the damn gases. Just a moment." He replied and a minute later he added. "It is safe now!"

Elizabeth opened the door and ventured in cautiously. But there was no need for that. It was perfectly safe as she observed. "Would you care to join me?"

"Join you?" He asked eyeing her.

"Yes, unless you're afraid?"

"Very funny," Robert said. "Lead the way, Doctor!"

Elizabeth left and he followed. They reached the gate room level. Elizabeth made her way to the surveillance room.

"I want to review the tapes of the day he was in the briefing room." She said to the airman sitting there.

"Yes, Dr. Weir!" The airman sought the required tapes and played them. Elizabeth saw he was telling the truth. He did warn the general.

"Thank you, Airman that will be all!" Elizabeth said and returned to her office with Robert at her heels. "Have a seat!" She offered and he obliged. "I owe you an apology. But you understand why!"

"I do!"

Elizabeth sighed. "It is a political mess out there." She said and sifted through the pile of reports. "The full disclosure of the Stargate Program to the US allies has created quite the stir."

"I can imagine!"

"Well, and top of everything we have a possible pending doom in the hands of the Goa'uld!"

"Ah, the ruling race of the galaxy," Robert exclaimed. "Why don't you take care of them?"

"With what? We have enough problems here that we can barely handle let alone defend the entire world of a threat from space."

"I understand your position, Dr. Weir. I imagine you have fought your entire life against secrets, governmental secrets and now you are working for one of them. I understand the stress but ignoring a problem always leads to the gutter. The other nations may not believe in the danger, hell, the senators may not believe it but the Stargate is just outside your window and it is not some weird dream it is the ugly reality."

"Maybe the threat is not that…"

"Real? Of course this is the easy answer. Why bother? It won't come to us. But you can't afford the consequences of the possibility you could be wrong. I know it is the line the military usually use but this time you are starring at the truth with eyes wide open. Are you really going to ignore it?"

"You are good." Colonel O'Neill said entering from the briefing room with the rest of SG1.

"Why thank you, Colonel!" Robert said with a smile.

"Dr. Weir, we have to find the weapon of the Ancients. It is our only chance." Dr. Jackson pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Jackson." Elizabeth shook head. "Stargate Command is…"

"If I may?" Robert interrupted.

"Sure! Go ahead!" Elizabeth said.

"What is it exactly you are looking for?"

Elizabeth nodded and Daniel answered. "We are looking for the lost city of the ancients!"

"Oh, Atlantis?"

"Yes," Daniel confirmed eyeing his teammates. "Do you know where it is?"

"Oh, come on, how would he?" O'Neill exclaimed.

"He might, sir!" Sam interrupted. "Robert?"

"Samantha!"

"Where is it?"

"Far beyond your reach!" Robert replied.

"Meaning what?" O'Neill asked.

"Alright," Robert ceded sighing. "The lost city of Atlantis is located deep in the Pegasus One galaxy, on planet Lantea! As I said it is far beyond your reach!"

"And you know that for sure?"

"Yes, Colonel, I do!"

"How?"

Robert stood up and looked into O'Neill's eyes. "You really having been paying attention to the legend, have you?"

"Daniel?" O'Neill turned to Daniel.

"According to the legend, the great city of Atlantis was engulfed by the ocean and sunk to its bottom. It is believed the Ancient have then left it and…"

"Dr. Jackson, would you please stop!" Robert interrupted. "The Atlanteans fought a great war and lost. They retreated to Atlantis and sunk it, and then left. In the tablet you found it is said that they made it lost. So logically, it is not here! And to make sure no one finds it, you leave it where no one can at the bottom of the ocean. If that was not the case your enemies would have found it already! They had a thousand or five thousand years for that. It is more than enough time!"

"That's not true!" Daniel countered. "The Goa'uld's knowledge of the Stargate network is limited. They had no knowledge of the rest of the network."

"All of them perhaps, how about that one that has been driving you nuts?"

Daniel had to admit Robert was raising a valid point though there were many possibilities to its probable location and nothing stopped it from being in the Milky Way. He voiced that part.

"True, Dr. Jackson, but my sources are impeccable."

"And they are?" O'Neill inquired.

"A race of explorers, they are called the Yllyans. In certain aspects they are more advanced than the Atlanteans! They have been in the Pegasus at the time the Atlanteans were there – ten thousand years ago! They know for certain that the Atlanteans have left through the gate and the city was abandoned at the bottom of the ocean."

"Crap!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Yep, double crap," O'Neill joined him.

"I still don't understand. Why haven't you beaten already these Goa'ulds?"

"What?"

"It is not that easy, Robert." Sam shared. "They are more advanced than we are. And they have ships."

"Aha, you haven't stolen a few because?"

"Each Goa'uld Ha'Tak carries more than a thousand Jaffa!" Teal'c informed.

"So?" Robert looked at him.

"What do you mean so?" O'Neill exclaimed incredulously.

"Colonel O'Neill, I can't believe you just asked me that!" Robert exclaimed. "The human race has had more than six thousand years of recorded wars. There hasn't been a military commander that hasn't found a way to defeat an impossible situation in history. There hasn't been one. 'There is no such thing as an unbeatable enemy!'."

"That's true, Robert but they rule the galaxy!"

"And fight each other," Daniel added.

"And you haven't used that your advantage because?" Robert asked then looking at each of them continued. "When two argue the third always wins. It is a very old saying and it wasn't said just for the fun of it. Instead of directly attacking, make them fight each other and in the chaos, if I were you, I would have stolen half their fleet by now!"

"You make it sound that easy but it isn't."

"Nothing worth ever is, Colonel! When direct tactics do not work – when you can't get through the door then you go around it or you build a door of your own, or you go through the wall. There is always a way. You just never give up!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Well, it seems to me you're proposing an alliance!"

Elizabeth stood up. "I'm proposing an alliance. Do you accept?" SG1 looked incredulously at Elizabeth Weir.

Robert did not respond for one long minute. "Very well, Dr. Weir, I shall help you! But it is going to be on my terms!"

"Name them!"

"Dr. Weir?" O'Neill objected.

"This is my call. Name your turns!"

Robert smiled. "I'll work with you but I'll not accept any interference in my decisions from anyone."

"Done! What else?"

"I'll take SG1 under my direct command!"

"Done!"

"Ah, not done!" O'Neill objected again.

"Done, unless Colonel, you want to resign your commission?" Elizabeth was adamant.

O'Neill swallowed his response and nodded.

"Then as of this moment, SG1 is under your direct command. But I'll want something in return."

"Name it!"

"I want to be informed of everything, every step of the way. No holding back! No secrets!"

"Deal!"

"I shall draft the agreement and I'll have signed by tomorrow morning!"

"Excellent!"

* * *

Elizabeth had not taken this decision lightly though. During the course of their talk, she sensed great strength and confidence streaming from Robert. Somehow she sensed it was the right course of action. True, a few hours ago, she was ready to get rid of him but there was something about this man that was irresistible, something that compelled absolute trust.

"Well then SG1, dismissed for now!" Elizabeth said and SG1 left. "What else do you need?"

"I need everything, every single report since the Stargate has been operational. I need everything you have on the Goa'uld."

"I shall have it delivered to your quarters!"

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"You know I'm…"

"Yes, I know." He interrupted her with a soft voice. "You won't regret it. You have my word! The Goa'uld will curse the day they have met the human race!"

"That's the spirit. I just hope you're right!"

"Me too but I won't be lying. I will most certainly piss them a great deal. It will get very ugly!"

"I hope you kick their asses!"

"They have ones?" Robert teased.

"No," Elizabeth smiled. "But go get those bastards. I will deal with those here!"

"Yes, M'am!"

Robert was not exactly planning on joining them but Elizabeth's enthusiasm was contagious so now the Goa'ulds were going to have a very big problem.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	9. Lessons of Warcraft

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM but the words are mine. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

**The New Dominion**

**AU/SG1/FO: Sam Carter's life is saved by a mysterious man but no one believes her until she brings him in as a valuable ally. Mystery shrouds him and his intentions. That's when the troubles for the galaxy begin. A new course has been charted.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Lessons of warcraft**

Tartarus from ancient Greek is the underworld or hell where the damned souls are sent and it is also the name of the planet on which the dark lord Anubis has made his stronghold. The palace of Anubis was just above a fuming volcano and could easily be mistaken for the center of hell. It was also the place that will become the new center of the galaxy.

Millennia Anubis has spent studying the technology of the gate builders until the day he had managed to ascend with the help of Oma Desala. She of course did not know that until it was too late. The other ascended Ancients did not want him there so they send him half the way back but not entirely. He suspected he was kept as an example and punishment for poor old Desala. This was highly amusing at least for him.

With the help of a Goa'uld mother queen he had spawned an army of drones. They were not like the Jaffa though. They obeyed every command for they had no free will, at all, and they were unstoppable. And with the new armor technology he was going to conquer the galaxy in no time at all. The combined forces of the Goa'uld system lords, the very same who banished him all these years ago, could not stop him. It was almost poetic.

There was just one little glitch to his dominance plans, well two tiny glitches. First, the lost city of the Ancients could severely ruin his plans and two the Tauri who were spending every waking moment looking for it. So far he had not been able to locate the last depository of ancient knowledge.

And on later note, two system lords were giving him a headache – Ba'al and Lord Yu. The latter was already too old even for a Goa'uld but the young and intrepid Ba'al was far bigger trouble, and he was far more ambitious. He had to adjust his plans. It was time perhaps he included Ba'al into them. He would make a useful ally for now.

* * *

A slight disturbance attracted his attention. On careful look through his monitors, it turned out it was not a slight one but a major one. His Jaffa were running around chasing their own tails. Something was wrong.

"Report!" Anubis commanded with deep, spooky voice. His new first prime Mekta arrived promptly.

"My lord!"

"What is this commotion?"

"We have just received disturbing news milord. An enemy vessel has managed to bypass the planetary defenses."

"What? To whom does it belong?"

"It has been identified as a ship from the armada of Lord Camulus!"

"Camulus?" Anubis asked and Mekta could sense the perplexity it created. "His fleet was dismantled and his territories are now mine."

"Yes, milord, but the identification is unmistakable. The ship belongs to Camulus!"

"Seize it!"

"Yes, milord." Mekta left.

Anubis was pensive. Yes, as of late, there had been more reports of confusion than ever before. Just the week before, his spies reported that the System Lords have lost a total of twelve ships in a single encounter. They had suspected Anubis and he had taken the credit but he did not take or destroy those vessels.

* * *

Anubis called one of his spies. Something was off here.

"You called, Milord." A tiny screen had appeared in thin air.

"When Camulus fleet was captured, how many vessels were there?"

"The fleet of Camulus was of three hundred vessels!"

"And all of them were counted?"

"Yes, Milord,"

"And before we captured them how many were there?"

"Three hundred and four, Milord."

"So Camulus has preserved four vessels?"

"I do not know, milord."

"Find out!"

"Yes, milord."

Has Camulus saved four ships? But for what purpose, Anubis wondered. This was something worth meditating on. This tactic was unusual for Camulus. Where did these vessels go? But no matter, he would have his answer soon.

* * *

And he did the next day. It would seem that during the battle between his drones and the forces of Camulus, the four vessels had left the battle unchallenged. But still the purpose evaded Anubis. Four vessels were hardly a nuisance and yet it was disturbing how they have missed it.

"I have a task for you!"

"Yes, milord?"

"Find out how many ships has gone missing during major engagements, all major engagements!"

"Milord?" The spy was perplexed as it was a rather unusual order. "They could have been destroyed or…yes, milord."

"And report as soon as you are done."

"Of course, milord,"

Anubis had gone truly pensive. The war against the System Lords had lost its touch upon him as this had become far more intriguing. How do vessels go missing and no one notices? Where have these vessels gone? And what has become more important than the fight itself? It was unusual for Goa'uld to pull vessels in the middle of a battle unless they are protecting something more valuable. And he wanted to find out what.

"Milord!" Mekta had arrived and bowed to the ground awaiting his master's attention. Anubis kept him on his knee for some time.

"What?"

"We have captured the vessel of Camulus. There was no one onboard."

"Why did it take you this long?"

"The vessel's internal defense systems were online. It took some time to overcome them."

"What else did you find?"

"The vessel's records indicate that it had fought in the major engagement with our forces but has disengaged on the order of Lord Camulus to proceed at top speed to Orn'ta."

"What?" Anubis was shocked of the news. Orn'ta was a minor system on the far edge of the galaxy. There was nothing of any importance there. "Was the vessel alone on this mission?"

"No, milord, it was accompanied by three other vessels."

"For what purpose were they sent there?"

"The records do not indicate that, milord. But the archives show that the transport rings were activated upon arrival. The coordinates match the seventh planet."

"Send a ship to find the cause!"

"Yes, milord,"

"No, use the vessel of Camulus for that and go with them."

"Yes, milord!" Mekta stood up and left.

Anubis was now ever more perplexed. What possible reason could Camulus have to send four vessels to a system of zero importance? This was a curious puzzle. Of course, all of it was trivial but contagiously intriguing and he would get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Far away from Tartarus, Lord Ba'al, Goa'uld system lord, was also perplexed by the reports of missing ships. During the last ten major engagements, the system lords have lost more than thirty five vessels. The last engagement they had lost twelve ships for which Anubis had taken credit but the reports of his spies were confusing as they indicated Anubis' fleet has not increased with twelve vessels. It was an odd contradiction.

Of course, Anubis could be using those ships for something else. He could use them to seed trouble in their midst. But still he would have some idea where those ships are and he had none. This beckoned nothing but trouble. And yet it was odd. It was a tactic that made no sense. True Anubis has been using similar tactic to get the system lords to fight each other but by planting evidence against them. This tactic was slightly different.

Lord Ba'al jerked his head. It was very confusing. It could be part of Anubis' tactics anyway. He had not been seen for the past five thousand years. Things change. But still something was off. Anubis was a bad boy then and he is a bad one now. Only the level of technology used has changed. So what the hell was going on? Was there another system lord playing games with them? And who would that be?

"Milord,"

Ba'al snapped out of his thoughts noticing the bowing down servant Jaffa. He looked at him expectantly.

"The latest reports place a vessel of Camulus in Lord Anubis' territories."

"What?" Ba'al exclaimed. "It has been destroyed?"

"Negative, they have captured it! The ship had bypassed their defenses."

"This is a strangely bold of move of Camulus!" Ba'al became pensive.

"According to our spy, the ship has departed to Orn'ta carrying aboard Mekta, first prime of Anubis!"

"Leave me!" Ba'al had jumped to his feet. This news was most unusual. Orn'ta was a system at the far side of the galaxy with no importance whatsoever. Why would Anubis send his first prime on a ship bearing the insignia of Camulus? He had conquered his territories and armies almost…Ba'al paused. He had a sudden illumination. This was the first major engagement that reported missing ships, well not missing but rather taken in the heat of the battle. Still has Anubis spared Camulus? No, this made no sense at all. Or perhaps Camulus was working for Anubis? No, this made no sense either. Camulus would not have fought this fiercely Anubis if he already worked for him. What the hell was going on?

Ba'al called his trusted aide. She arrived promptly.

"I have a task for you!"

"Anything, milord!"

"Take a ship to Orn'ta and find out what are Anubis 'forces doing there!"

"As you command," She bowed and left.

Ba'al called another of his spies using the long range communication device.

"Milord Ba'al!"

"Assemble a report of all ships that have gone missing during the last engagements of all system lords and their possible location!" Ba'al commanded. He was certain he was missing something. Something was not making sense. Stealing ships during combat is not a Goa'uld tactic. It was not a Tok'Ra either. Of course tactics change with time but still. "Prepare a list of all planets currently controlled by Anubis and their value and one of all system lords and the planets where they have their fleet."

"Of course, milord! I shall have ready by sun down!"

The connection was severed. One of Ba'al's greatest assets was information gathering. He had to know the present situation so he can assess it. He was missing a piece of valuable information that has slipped through the cracks of war and beckoned into the distance an unknown threat. And if there was something Ba'al hated was the lack of information. And again the persisting question what the hell was going on? It seemed to be trivial problem but those tend to turn into major ones if left unattended.

Ba'al called on his guards to prepare his personal Ha'Tak for departure. There was much he needed to find out and then reluctantly discuss it with the rest of the system lords. They could not allow their vessels to be taken away this easily. Ba'al suspected the rebel Jaffa behind these actions and they needed to be taught a lesson. For each time the system lords lost a ship they were fueling the rebels cause and this simply could not be allowed.

His ship prepared Ba'al left his stronghold and headed for the place of the last engagement. There was large debris field of destroyed ships but also he had to reestablish visually what had happened during the battle. The incursion forces were either part of the original crews or they have arrived using another ship, probably invisible and he was going to find it, or at the very least he would make sure it doesn't happen again.

The System Lords could not afford the belief in their godhood to be shaken by these minor but growingly annoying events. So Ba'al had to find the cause of these annoyances before things escalate beyond control.

* * *

During his flight through hyperspace, the desired report for all ships lost in the last ten engagements was received. Every of the ten system lords' separate engagements were with the forces of Anubis and it was then those ships had gone missing. The numbers varied but the grand total was a small fleet – thirty seven ships (out of which twelve in the last engagement for which Anubis had taken credit but ones he had never received). The report ended with the ship bearing the insignia of Camulus entering the Tent'fa nebula. Ba'al had always suspected it was the location of planet Tartarus, the stronghold of Anubis and now he had his confirmation.

The second report was received a few hours later. It was the list he requested about the planets currently occupied by Anubis. Despite all engagements Anubis did not control that many planets. He had been so preoccupied to weaken his opponents' armies that he had not bothered to occupy their worlds. The last report that arrived outlined the current state of the strongholds and occupied worlds of the System Lords, and the location of their respective fleets.

Logic for any thief dictated that smaller contingents are the best target. Since there were no more engagements for the past month or so, the rebels would undoubtedly take advantage of the situation so he had for the least guarded fleet planet in the domain of the System Lords. Those ships were relatively unprotected and easy target. Ba'al arrived there the next day.

His inspection of the planet went smoothly. The Jaffa of Lord Olokun found it a bit unusual for a system lord to inspect another's armies but this did not bother much Ba'al for he had to be sure everything was perfectly fine. He returned to his ship just in time to receive a long range communication.

"Milord, Ba'al!"

"What have you to report?" Ba'al asked sitting on his command chair.

"Five more ships were stolen."

"Stolen? From where?"

"It is the base of Lord Yu on his home world."

"WHAT?" Ba'al was stunned visibly. That place was fortress. To steal a ship yet alone five from there was absurd. The security was too tight. "Possible destination?"

"We believe they had headed for Orn'ta!"

Ba'al paused to reflect. Again Orn'ta, it was totally unimportant system. But then he remembered Anubis had sent his first prime there on a ship bearing the insignia of Camulus. What the hell was going on?

"Lord Yu's fleet is heading there too." His agent added.

"And his home world is unprotected?"

"Yes, milord!"

"Ha, interesting," Ba'al exclaimed. It was a curious opportunity or a cleaver trap. "Maintain your observation." Ba'al had survived for this long for he was cautious of traps. And this one looked too good to be true. Yu was difficult to surprise despite his advanced age.

* * *

Ba'al set course back to his stronghold. On the way, his ship suddenly dropped out of hyperspace. Ba'al was about to inquire when the screen before him flickered. A message appeared. Ba'al frowned. It was written in old Goa'uld dialect he personally had not used for at least three thousand years and it was directed at him personally.

'Lord Ba'al of the Goa'uld System Lords,

It would seem we have a common enemy – Anubis. I know you don't usually trust things that appear out of nowhere but there is always an exception to the rule. As proof, I will give you the location of a weapon that will tip the balance in your favor and eliminate Anubis once and for all.

For all intense and purposes Anubis is invulnerable to conventional weaponry but this weapon will kill him for that however you will have to get close. I'm not going to lie. It is not going to be easy and Anubis will have to capture you. But as the most powerful among you he respects bold initiatives and intriguing mysteries, much like you.

The weapon must be held by Anubis himself. Once he touches it he will die and all his armies and fleet will come under your command.

I suppose you'd need another proof before you trust me though a Goa'uld never really trusts anyone or anything they can't conquer but hey there is always a first time. And you, Lord Ba'al, you are the most adaptive among the others, not to mention the most ambitious though sometimes boringly cautious. No risk no reward.'

Ba'al was indeed intrigued. It was hard to resist a good mystery and it had the potential of new technology among other assets. The message continued.

'There is a planet called Voxel'hta. On it, a race long extinct had tried to make their last stand against an invading force needless to say they failed. But it was on this planet that they built their defenses and their hopes.

In a small room, near the main entrance, you will find a map. On the map you will find this symbol: µ. You will take the map and go for the catacombs. Sadly they can only be reached with beaming or in your case rings. You will find a tomb in the end of the main lit corridor, place the map on the tomb's end and then press the symbol on the map.

You shall be engulfed by a light that will take inside the tomb. Now remember for this is very important. No matter what you see in there your aim is a cylindrical isolinear ball with the same symbol. You try to remove anything else you will die. The Voxel treasures are well guarded.

Once you have the ball you will take to your shield matrix or weapon's array choice is really yours. And then select a target, a heavily shielded one and fire. Enhanced your weapons will go through most shield grids.

When you are done return to this system and I will tell you where to find the weapon to kill Anubis. The coordinates of the Voxel are as we speak in your database. Good hunting, Lord Ba'al! Oh and one last thing, you have to go yourself in person. I know you are not this type of person but in this particular case you cannot trust the Jaffa.'

Ba'al looked up the coordinates and found them most intriguing. It was a system near Dakara, which was in the heart of Anubis' territories. He had a stash of weapons all around himself never knowing. This had to be ironic. But Ba'al was a bit weary of this message and its sender that pulled his ship out of hyperspace. It had to be an amazing piece of technology to pull this one off but first things first.

Ba'al altered course for the new coordinates. He would later test it on Anubis' guard ships at Dakara. Perhaps this day was not such a waste after all. Once he had dealt with Anubis he would take on the rest of the galaxy and become the supreme ruler of all Goa'uld and then deal with the meddlesome rebel Jaffa and the humans of Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile at Stargate Command, Dr. Elizabeth Weir was at briefing room with General Mansfield and Major General George Hammond.

"This has gone far enough, Dr. Weir." General Mansfield said. "The Department of Defense and the Pentagon have given you quite the latitude on this campaign and now that we have a fleet of Goa'uld ships…"

"I'm sorry, General." Elizabeth interrupted firmly. "But this is the way it is and it is not about to change. I have the support of the President on this one. If you have a problem with it, I suggest you take it with him."

"Dr. Weir," George Hammond cut in before Mansfield could reply. "We understand your position however the possibility of an attack on Earth increases with every passing moment and…"

"General Hammond, please," Elizabeth interrupted again. "I have heard that speech all my life and I don't buy it anymore. You used to run this place and protect it. Now you are asking me to betray it and my answer is no. I stand by my teams and their judgment on this one."

"Anubis is not going to wait…"

"On the contrary," A melodic voice interrupted. Generals Hammond and Mansfield turned around in time to see Robert cross through the windows overlooking the embarkation room.

"Lord Diablo!"

"Dr. Weir!"

"These are General George Hammond and General Peter Mansfield." Elizabeth introduced the generals. "And this is our newest ally and the man behind this campaign – Lord Robert Diablo."

"Gentlemen," Robert greeted nodding slightly at the two.

"You are the man Major Carter saw…" George Hammond said.

"And you the one that didn't believe her." Robert added.

"Well given the posttraumatic stress and the loss of blood who would?"

"It did not bother you that her wounds were healed?"

"She was in a pool of her own blood…"

"And yet she had no wounds. It didn't strike you as something odd? It didn't occur to you she might be telling the truth?"

"Gentlemen, please," Elizabeth said.

"Or perhaps her years of service and dedication meant nothing to you?"

"That's a lie." George Hammond snapped. "Major Carter is a valuable member of this command, and her years of dedicated service have not gone unnoticed. She has proven on numerous occasions her dedication and beyond the call of duty. And…"

"Oh, there is no need to get this heated, mon Generale." Robert replied with a smile and Elizabeth got the impression he did it on purpose. "But you deal with wonders every day, you are the people she trusts the most and in the moment she needed you to believe YOU WEREN'T THERE! So spare me you sanctimonious sermons, General! You were wrong."

George Hammond had nothing to say this time for Robert had a point. He did not believe her not even in the slightest.

"I have looked up your record, General Hammond and I expected more but I guess no one is perfect. I hope you've learnt from those mistakes."

"Your point being, Robert?" Elizabeth asked.

"My plan remains the same and as I told you, Dr. Weir, I accept no interference. How you make it happen is your problem, not mine!"

"Oh, I think the DOD has something to say on that subject…" Mansfield countered.

"General Peter Mansfield, favorite lapdog of the DOD, let me ask you how do you plan to make this one happen and more to the point – you and which army?" Robert asked mockingly.

Mansfield's expression changed to a cold in an instant. He did not enjoy threats.

"I can have this command shut down."

"Good for you," Robert remarked. "But that won't change a damn thing. Whether you replace Dr. Weir or not is absolutely irrelevant. I'm the only one who knows the location of the Goa'uld ships. Ops!"

"We can have you…"

"What? Arrested? Oh, dear, I'm shaking in my pants. Oh, my dear lords, the mean general is going to have me arrested – oooh, what am I going to do? Oh, dear me,"

"This mocking will end…"

"Or what?"

"Or you will be…" Mansfield had gone red and was fuming a lot but in the next moment Robert's blade was on his throat and that cut his outburst short.

"Or?" Robert repeated his look ice cold. "What?"

Elizabeth and George Hammond swallowed hard. Mansfield was inches from death.

"Let us get one thing straight." Robert said with controlled but very cold voice. "I'm sure the SGC can take care of the mean Goa'uld someday, on your own even. However, they are standing in my way as of late and that means that this has become my problem and I shall deal with it MY WAY whether you approve or NOT!" Robert sheathed his sword with one swift, elegant move. "Now, the Ha'Tak will remain with me. They are not going to become your personal fleet. Their purpose is different. This war will not be won by force. Besides, forty ships is hardly a fleet that can oppose the combined strength of the Goa'uld. In the end there will be only one!"

"The highlander series?" Elizabeth said trying to light the tension.

"Very funny," Robert noted but he was smiling Elizabeth noticed with relief.

"Only one Goa'uld?" George Hammond inquired.

"Yes," Robert replied.

"But he will become all too powerful."

"True, he will."

"And who's that going to be?" Mansfield asked having gone over the situation moments ago.

"Ba'al!" Robert answered.

"Ba'al?" George Hammond exclaimed. "He put my teams through…"

"I'm well aware of that, General Hammond." Robert said. "But Ba'al is perfect for this. He is ambitious, cautious and flexible but most important he enjoys a challenge. This man, this Goa'uld is a planner, a strategist. And of course all these qualities of his make him a survivor and this is what counts in the end. One doesn't have to be best somewhere one has only to have the desire to outlive the others smartly. And Ba'al is very good in that area. One has to admire even his enemy that's where respect comes from. I'm sorry generals but you have much to learn about Warcraft. War has many facets and direct assault is only one of them. I have been in more battles and wars that you can imagine. This is my playground and it will be played my way."

"So what's next?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well our tactics and patience are paying off." Robert said. "Ba'al will eliminate Anubis."

"HOW?" George Hammond asked. "Dr. Jackson says that he can't be killed with conventional weaponry."

"We're not going to use conventional weaponry, General Hammond." Robert replied with a mysterious smile.

"Dr. Jackson believes that only the Ancients can stop him."

"And he's wrong. I told you, General, there are many ways not only in war but in everything else. I have a way although it does depend on Ba'al and his inner greed. And as far as I know he is on his way of trusting us. These Goa'ulds, I told you in the beginning, have two major weaknesses – ego and arrogance. These two things are powerful tools and if manipulated in the right direction they become lethal. Everything in life has two edges – positive and negative. Misused they will be the death of you!"

"And Anubis is simply going to yield?"

"Anubis, well, he is a piece of work but not untouchable. When one becomes very powerful and very close to be victorious, one also becomes very paranoid. And Anubis is very close to be victorious but a hint of a threat beckoning in the distance, he will not ignore. Besides, there isn't a dark lord that will ignore a good mystery in the eve of his victory. That's the thing about dark lords they all think alike. It is kind of universal tendency. So…"

"So?"

"So…Anubis has now diverted his attention to a mystery that makes no sense to him. It is a hint of distant threat he knows nothing about and actually that's how Ba'al feels, and every other system lord. You see our little actions have created a mystery and being all powerful and all knowing it is a bit frustrating.

You see, General Mansfield, if we have declared that we are behind it the system lords and Anubis would have come knocking on our door, and we would have lost because despite everything we have only forty ships and they have ten, twenty times more. But staying in the shadows and throwing the guilt over to them, or the Tok'Ra or the Jaffa, or someone else has gotten the Goa'uld to ignore us and the greatest mistake you can make in a battle is to ignore an enemy. Well, they say ignorance is a blessing but it is also a curse.

An enemy who underestimates you nine of ten he is dead. An enemy who ignores you ten out ten he is dead. Ignorance is also a powerful tool and it comes when you exploit arrogance. You see gentlemen the enemy has made a terrible mistake and by the time they realize it, it will already be too late.

So what next you ask? Well then, Anubis is currently distracted and so are Ba'al and the system lords. The first thing they will do will be to blame each other. And that means that Earth and all the other worlds will be left alone. For now they are not important. And this is our cue.

The only way, the Jaffa are going to outgrow the shadow of the Goa'uld is to prove beyond doubt that they are Gods. And with Anubis and the others preoccupied soon will be the perfect time for them to do the unthinkable."

"Which is what?"

"Ask them!"

"Ah, Colonel, we were just waiting for you and your team." Elizabeth remarked.

SG1 and Master Bra'tac entered the briefing room and after the exchanges Mansfield asked Teal'c of the unthinkable way.

"What of the ships the SGC has captured?" Master Bra'tac asked.

"These ships have a different purpose." Robert replied.

"Such as?"

"Start a war!"

"The galaxy is already in war."

"Oh, Master Bra'tac, not exactly," Robert shook head. "Each of the captured ships carries the insignia of the Goa'uld system lords who lost them. These ships' job is to ensure the continuous fight among the Goa'uld or in other words they are going to start fires all across their territories.

Now here comes the beauty. Once the fights start, all eyes of the galaxy will be turned to this fight and all of them will be fighting it. The system lords will be fighting each other, and Anubis and Ba'al themselves. And in the midst of that mayhem, the rebel Jaffa are going to…ha…ha…"

"Are going to what?" George Hammond asked anxiously.

"They are going to take over Dakara!" Robert replied. Hammond looked at Teal'c and Bra'tac and saw their shock.

"Teal'c?" Hammond turned to him.

"Dakara is believed to be the place where the Goa'uld first gave the Jaffa their prim'ta. It is also the place where many believe Anubis came back from the dead." Teal'c replied.

"Dakara is holy ground. If it falls in our hands, it will prove beyond any doubt that the Goa'uld are not gods." Master Bra'tac added.

"Where's the catch then?" O'Neill asked. "Otherwise you guys would have done this a long time ago!"

"Dakara is deep into Anubis' territories and it is heavily guarded by at least a dozen Ha'Tak."

"Oh! Bummer!"

"But when Ba'al attacks Dakara's fleet there shan't be any left to protect it!" Robert said.

"When he attacks? And that will be when next century?"

"No," Robert laughed. "Next week!"

"WHAT?" Teal'c and Bra'tac exclaimed shocked.

"You have spent so much time fighting for the good cause that it seems almost like a dream that you will ever achieve it, which is why it has taken you so much time."

"Really?" O'Neill said.

"Instead you should have been thinking about what you'd do next. When you have hope of a future, a plan of how that future will look like, then you will do everything to make it so. I'm not saying it is always possible but when you want something hard enough the universe always provides.

Jaffa, you have wanted them gone for so long but you haven't thought merely enough what would happen next. Freedom, that's not enough, not good enough. Who will you be? Are you going to be like them or are you going to be different? Are you going to be a conglomeration, or a commonwealth, or a kingdom, or an empire? Who's going to rule you? There are so many questions and no answers. And this is sad because you are doomed to fail from the getgo.

Unless you have those answers attacking Dakara is absolutely pointless. You have one week then either the Jaffa will rise or they will fail. As I told you gentlemen you have much to learn about Warcraft."

And Robert left the briefing room leaving O'Neill raising an eyebrow of suspicion. He was certain, he had been always certain Robert had an agenda of his own. And this super expedition of the downfall of the Goa'uld seemed indeed too real to be true.

"Dr. Weir, can I speak with you in private?" He asked.

"Sure, Colonel,"

They went into her office.

"Yes, Colonel, what is it?" Elizabeth asked once she sat comfortably down behind her desk.

O'Neill did not board the subject for a minute or two. "I know you have put your trust in him…"

"But?"

"But," O'Neill rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "I think we made an error."

"Error?"

"Yes, we shouldn't have trust him."

"Why the sudden change of heart, Colonel? You challenged him after all?"

"I know that's what bothers me."

"Are you saying he wanted you to challenge him?"

"Yes, I think so. We basically know nothing about him other than the occasional display of super powers. We are moving too fast, Dr. Weir and we aren't ready for it. In a matter of four months we have managed to do more than the last six years and yet now that we have a fleet he's not letting us anywhere near it."

"So what do you propose?"

"I don't know but I think we should keep our distance from him. He's dangerous and he is putting all of us in terrible danger. Nothing stops Anubis or the others coming this way."

"Alright, let's suppose he has an agenda of his own!" Elizabeth said. "Let's also suppose we are moving too fast. What do you think his goals are? What does he gain?"

"I don't know what his game is and that scares me. He is far more devious than the Goa'uld."

"You are not saying he is going to replace them?"

"I don't know. I really don't but I think we should keep a closer eye on him before he bites in the butts."

"It is a colorful metaphor, Colonel, but so far he has managed to divert the attention of the Goa'uld, of all of them, and …"

"I know but he is also diverting ours. Part of our teams do nothing but steal enemy ships and while this is very cool in the end we don't get to touch them. So what's the point? We have the manpower to operate these ships he doesn't or so we think. He has forty ships that's a bloody fleet. It is more than enough to control several sectors of the galaxy. He is up to something and that something I tell you is not on our behalf or in our favor."

"So we've gone back to suspecting our allies of not being open with us. Colonel, we've been down this road before. He has done nothing to earn our mistrust. I know the military enjoy controlling all the assets or more to the point be in control of the situation. I know but try to put yourself in the shoes of our allies when we dictate the terms. They probably see it the way you do now. I'm sorry, Colonel. But he has not given us any reason he's not trustworthy."

"And when he bites our behinds I will remind you of this conversation." O'Neill said and left her office.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	10. Trouble Knocks

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM but the words are mine. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

**The New Dominion**

**AU/SG1/FO: Sam Carter's life is saved by a mysterious man but no one believes her until she brings him in as a valuable ally. Mystery shrouds him and his intentions. That's when the troubles for the galaxy begin. A new course has been charted.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Trouble knocks**

"Brother Teal', Brother Bra'tac, you have helped us free ourselves from the oppression of the Goa'uld. I bestow upon you, Brother Teal'c and you, Brother Bra'tac, the highest honor any Jaffa can receive, and let it be known among all Jaffa, the rank of Bloodkin. Arise!"

Teal'c and Bra'tac stood up while all Jaffa knelt. Bra'tac looked at Teal'c and then moved to Brother Rontak. "Please," And helped him up. "May it never have a brother bow again to a false God."

"Long life to Brother Teal'c, long life to Brother Bra'tac," Rontak shouted and all Jaffa repeated it.

Bra'tac and Teal'c marched up the hill. Teal'c looked at his old master with pride.

"Today it is for you!" Bra'tac said.

"No, it is for all of us!" Teal'c said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm proud of you, Teal'c."

"There is still much work to be done then I'll have time to rest."

"Then I shall be proud for both of us,"

"Of course, Master Bra'tac!"

The two reached the peak and beneath them a crowd of Jaffa cried and shouted their names. The sound was deafening the sight impressive. Behind the crowd, half a dozen landed Ha'Tak class vessels stood out and the small, deadly crafts, the dead gliders paraded in the air in several different formations.

It was a day of joy. Dakara had fallen to the hands of the Free Jaffa Nation. All across the galaxy, they rebelled, as the ship of the last standing Goa'uld master, Lord Ba'al fled at the sight of the Jaffa fleet.

The most terrifying among the Goa'uld, the dark lord Anubis had been murdered by the hand of Ba'al just like Diablo had said it would happen. Then Ba'al had taken Anubis' personal Ha'Tak and had come to Dakara. But the fabled weapons, even enhanced by the mysterious isolinear ball, did not help Ba'al and he had fled showing beyond any doubt that the Goa'uld are not gods but merely creatures that use others. What had remained of the system lords was never heard of, ever again. The Jaffa victory is complete. They were free at last. The unimaginable threat, the Replicators with their human form leader, Samantha's doppelganger, had disappeared as well. None has seen them. Victory and freedom across the galaxy was absolute. It was time for celebration.

* * *

Back on Earth, Dr. Weir was packing. A knock on the door, distracted her. It was Colonel O'Neill.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked and sat on the chair before her desk.

"I have been given command of the Antarctic outpost." Elizabeth answered continuing packing.

"Oh, congratulations," O'Neill said. "Does this mean Hammond is back?"

"No, Major General Hammond has been promoted to Lieutenant General and head of the newly formed Home World Command."

"Oh, that's cool too. So who would we be stuck with?"

"Oh," Elizabeth exclaimed. "You know him pretty well – Brigadier General Jack O'Neill."

"Oh, him," O'Neill exclaimed almost automatically before realizing she was talking about him. "Well, I like the increase of the paycheck and the parking spot, but I don't want to command anything."

"I'm afraid it comes with the job's description." Elizabeth smiled.

"Right,"

Elizabeth was about to say something as Walter barged in. He looked very pale.

"Sergeant, what is it?" Elizabeth asked alarmed.

Walter Harriman swallowed hard and looking seriously at both of them answered. "The Replicators are back."

"Bummer!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"They have decimated twenty four worlds, twelve of which fell under the charter of the Asgard Protected Planets Treaty." And he left the list on the desk. O'Neill snatched it and took a peek then frowned. Something here made no sense at all.

"Walter, that's impossible. These bugs do not attack places with inferior tech."

"I know, sir, but they have nevertheless." Walter replied grimly.

"That's odd." O'Neill said. "What does Carter say about this?"

"Major Carter believes like you, sir. Their behavior is unusual." Walter replied.

"Hum, what the hell are they up to?" O'Neill was not asking anyone in particular. "Where's that weasel Diablo?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him."

"Well then find him!"

"Yes, sir," Walter left promptly.

"It seems our work is not done." O'Neill remarked. "You can stick around."

"Hardly, Colonel, I have plane to catch!" Elizabeth declined the offer. "This is your command now, General!" She took out her belongings that she had placed into a box and shook O'Neill's hand, then left the office and headed out.

* * *

The next day already dressed in the uniform of a US Air Force general, O'Neill marched to the embarkation room where the personnel of the SGC had gathered. He walked to the podium at the foot of the Stargate and turned to face them all.

"At ease!" He said. "You know how I love speeches. That is why it is going to be short." The people let a grin. "One of the reasons, I took command is so that I can do this cool stuff. As my first business as commander of the SGC, I'm proud to announce a promotion, the promotion of Major Samantha Carter to Lieutenant Colonel." A round of applause filled in the room. "Carter!"

Samantha walked up to the general and stood before her. General O'Neill took off her insignia of rank major and replaced them with those of lieutenant colonel while Walter Harriman was saying: "The President of the United States of America recognizes the hard dedication and work beyond the call of duty of Major Samantha Carter US Air Force and hereby promotes her to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel US Air Force."

"Lieutenant Colonel," O'Neill said adding one of his smiles, and saluting. "Raise your left arm and repeat after me: I, insert name,"

"I, Samantha Carter,"

"Hereby swear to uphold,"

"Hereby swear to uphold…," Sam repeated.

The ceremony had just completed and O'Neill was about to continue his short speech when the gate behind him came to life. The rings started to move. Everyone moved away in a hurry. The IRIS was activated and the unstable vortex of the incoming wormhole was not seen but the gate was active.

"General, we are receiving a distress call!" Walter informed.

"From where?"

"Dakara!" Walter replied looking at SG1 gathered behind him and added. "Sir, the Jaffa are under attack! Teal'c is requesting permission to return."

"Open the IRIS. Defensive teams take position!"

The defensive teams of the SGC took positions around the gate. The IRIS was opened and moments later Teal'c and Master Bra'tac crossed through the threshold.

"O'Neill, close the IRIS!" Teal'c shouted. But before they could magenta blasts flew through the wormhole and hit the protective glass. The glass cracked but it did not shatter.

"Close the damn IRIS!" O'Neill commanded and Walter promptly obeyed. O'Neill was already running down to the embarkation room. "What the hell happened?" He asked Bra'tac.

"Twenty five unknown vessels came in our sky. They descended with ferocity I have never seen before and lay waste to Dakara. And…" Bra'tac paused to take breath.

"Briefing room!" O'Neill said and the others followed him. Once all were seated, he turned to Teal'c. "Now can someone explain it to me?"

"The celebrations had just ended, O'Neill. We were getting ready to return to Earth..." Teal'c said.

"When the unknown vessels came." Master Bra'tac added. "They laid waste to the temple of the Ancients and then turned to our vessels. Before we realized what was happening all of our Ha'Tak were destroyed but they did not stop there."

"Many of the Jaffa that were still in the cargo ships, the bombers, they were all killed. The death gliders were shot down with terrifying precision. Many opened fire at the incoming ships." Teal'c continued.

"They were trying to protect the retreat of the high council, the newly formed one. They were the first to cross the Chapa Eye."

"What happened to those who attacked with the staff weapons?" Daniel asked.

"They came down from their ships. Terrors in magenta uniforms. They unleashed terrible power from their hands…"

"Thunderbolts?" Sam asked concerned. She has hoping she was wrong.

"Yes," Master Bra'tac nodded. "Any first contact of the bolts killed instantly our warriors. Many died in the first minutes. The staff weapons that managed to fire did not incur even the slightest wound on those men. And they did not get a second chance to fire again. Liquid fire fell from the sky and burnt them alive."

"Oh, my God!" Sam closed her eyes. They were attacked with napalm. It was a terrible way to die. Sadly she had not been wrong. It was the servants of the dark lord Sah'den Ti Say. They had said they will be back and now finally they have returned.

"How many survived?" O'Neill asked.

"Not many, O'Neill," Teal'c replied lowering his eyes.

O'Neill turned to Sam. "Do you know who they are?"

"Yes, sir," Sam nodded. "And so do you!"

"What?"

"Sam?" Daniel looked at her perplexed.

"They attacked Robert on top the hill of the Cheyenne Mountains…"

"Those things?" O'Neill did not exclaim but rather exploded jumping off his seat.

"Yes, sir!" Sam confirmed with a low voice.

"Where the hell did they get their hands on ships?" O'Neill was not expecting an answer though he was merely expressing his frustration. "And where the hell is Diablo? Walter!"

"I couldn't find him, sir. He is not on the base!" Walter replied.

"Of course, he is not. At the time of great need, he is nowhere to be found!" O'Neill exclaimed angrily. "I have to inform the president and George!" He moved to his office and picked up the red phone. "Give me the President. This is an emergency."

* * *

Meanwhile on planet Dakara, the vessels of Seudeny'vahtal had completely wiped out the remaining opposition.

"Milord," A man in blood red uniform stood before the high priest of the late dark lord Sah'den Ti Say.

"Report Veraha!"

"The temple weapon platform of the Alterrans has been leveled." Veraha replied.

"Excellent," Seudeny'vahtal exclaimed satisfied. "It is pity though. We could have used it to destroy all life in this miserable galaxy but then there won't be anyone left to kill with your own hands. And the Jaffa?"

"All who resisted were killed." Varaha answered.

"Excellent, these feeble creatures," Seudeny'vahtal said with disgust. "Prepare to level the surface of this miserable planet."

"As you command,"

"And Veraha, any news of him?"

Veraha swallowed hard. "No, Milord. He had not shown up."

"He will. He wouldn't want his precious humans harmed. Once this planet is leveled, set a course for the nearest human inhabited world." A dark smile had appeared on his face. "We have a message to send him!"

"Yes, Milord!" Veraha said, bowed and left the presence of his master. This galaxy was about to be given a rude wakeup call.

The vessels of Seudeny'vahtal left the surface of Dakara and assumed battle formation a million kilometers away from it. An accretion disk appeared in the void between the ships. It rose up and started turning very fast around its own axis. Then as though someone had cut the rope holding it, it flew in the direction of the planet. Its outer layers shone in horrible blood red color.

And like a giant net, the disk approached the planet and Dakara passed right through its middle. At first nothing seemed to happen but then as the disk dissipated, the surface of the planet had become pitch black, smooth pitch black, like polished black marble. It was an ugly sight. Satisfied with the mortem terraforming, the dark priest, Seudeny'vahtal ordered his fleet to hyperspace.

* * *

Back at the SGC, O'Neill had ordered Dakara be dialed but the rings, the gate could not lock in.

"Walter?"

"I'm sorry, sir, the seventh chevron will not engage." Walter replied. "The gate is either down or destroyed."

"Ay," O'Neill groaned. "It is gone, isn't it Carter?"

"Yes, sir," Sam sighed deeply.

Several hours later, the gate activated. O'Neill was down at the control room.

"Any identifications?"

"Negative, sir." Walter replied then frowning and focusing added. "But we are getting a transmission."

"Put it on!"

"Humans of Terra," A terrifyingly sinister voice from the other side called.

"Who is this?" O'Neill replied.

"You have a message to deliver!"

"Really? To whom?"

"I believe you designate this world as The Chariot of Thor or whatever." The sinister voice said ignoring O'Neill. "The inhabitants have descended from a group known as Celts."

"Yes, we know of them," O'Neill interrupted. "Nice folks,"

"I'm glad you feel that way it will make it so much more exciting then,"

"Make what exciting?"

"Killing them of course, in your name!" And then voice let a diabolic laughter.

O'Neill was no longer amused. He did not enjoy threats. "What do you want?"

"You have a message to deliver to the Lord Master. '**So many of your vermin species and so many of them are going to be killed, or only one and the rest shall be enslaved for all eternity into the glory of DARKNESS!**' Make sure he receives…"

"If you harm them, we will…"

"ENOUGH HUMAN!" The voice thundered. "Make sure he receives it. He has one Tah'sak cycle. After that, they shall be no more and we will move to the next planet until he shows up or until there aren't any humans in the galaxy left!"

"Who…" O'Neill however did not succeed finishing asking that question as the gate shut down.

"Oh, my god," Sam exclaimed. "Sir, we have to do something."

"What, Carter?" O'Neill exclaimed. "What can we do? Hugh, what? The damn planet is infested with these bastards and their fleet and we have SQUAT!"

"Sir, we can't give up. Gerwin needs us!"

"The only thing we can do, Carter, is to call the grey bums!"

"Grey bums, sir?" Walter looked up confused.

"He means the Asgard, Sergeant!" Sam exclaimed with a smile.

"Yes, sir,"

General O'Neill apprised the Asgard of the situation and they promised to send help.

"Sir,"

"Carter,"

"I think I know who he meant!"

"What? Oh, the lord master, whoever that is…"

"It's Diablo, sir! He meant him."

"Well, that's lovely, Carter, but he is not here!"

"No, sir, but he might be in France."

"France?"

"Yes, sir, it is where I found him."

"Samantha!" A strange mechanic voice interrupted.

O'Neill looked around for the source but found nothing. "What the hell is this?"

"Jason!" Sam exclaimed happily. "You are still here?"

"I haven't gone anywhere, yet!" Sentry Jason replied.

"Can you make contact with him?"

"I already have."

"And what is his answer?"

"I'm sorry, Samantha, but…"

"But what?"

"He said nothing can be done they are already dead!"

"No,"

"Samantha, he also said that anyone foolish to go there will not return. Samantha, I heard you talking to the Asgard. You must recall them immediately otherwise they will be dead."

"The grey bums can take care of themselves." O'Neill added.

"You don't understand! The fleet of the Asgard is no match for the might of the High Priests of Darkness! They have gone to their death."

"Right, the high priests, and blah, blah…" O'Neill said.

"Samantha, please, put some sense into that idiotic general of yours before it is too late!"

"I beg your pardon?" O'Neill exclaimed offended.

"Sir, I really hate to say this but he knows them better than we do!" Sam ceded to Jason's request.

The arrival of Walter however spared O'Neill the reply but it was clear from his expression things had gone horribly wrong.

"Sergeant?"

Walter swallowed. "We just received word from the Tok'Ra, the Asgard fleet has been annihilated."

"WHAT?"

"I warned you, O'Neill." Sentry Jason spoke. "You have no idea who you are facing. Make sure rest of the Asgard understand this – never engage them again. You are no match for them."

"Tell us what you know!" O'Neill said with ice cold voice surprising even himself.

"I can do better than that. I can show you! Come to me!"

"Jason?"

"I'm in the parking lot!"

"Sir,"

"Let's go, Carter!" O'Neill said. "Walter, contact the Asgard and tell them not to send anymore ships, and extend our…"

"I will sir!"

* * *

Sam and O'Neill reached the parking lot. Sentry Jason was no longer in the shape of Sam's car. He had assumed a new form that of a bus. The climbed aboard.

"Wow!" O'Neill exclaimed. The interior most certainly resembled a conference room with lots of screens. One of them came to life and displayed a rather large ball of polished black marble. "What's that?" O'Neill promptly inquired.

"That is Planet Dakara!" Sentry Jason replied.

"WHAT?" Sam exclaimed horrified. "Jason, how can this be?"

"What the hell did they do?"

"It is called Mortem Terraforming!" Sentry Jason replied. "It is what Darkness used to do to unsubordinated planets after he had killed the elders of the population with his bare hands."

"What?" O'Neill exclaimed horrified.

"How is it done?" Sam inquired.

"Like this," And Sentry Jason showed them.

"What the hell is that?" O'Neill exclaimed.

"It is the mortem accretion disk. It is what transforms the planet into black marble or crystal depending on his mood. People, animals, plants are instantly killed by this thing but their bodies are encased into well either crystal or marble. These planets are called Graveyard Museum!"

"That's horrible." Sam observed disgusted.

"And they all serve as an example to all those who oppose Darkness."

"Ah, wait a minute, Darkness, what the heck is that?" O'Neill tried to clarify.

"It is his name!"

"Whose name?"

"The dark lord master of the high priests, Sah'den, roughly translates in your language as darkness. Sah'den Ti Say essentially means High Sovereign Darkness or Supreme Ruler of Darkness!" Sentry Jason explained.

"Oh,"

"Jason, how do we counter this accretion disk?" Sam asked.

"There is no counter!" Sentry Jason replied.

"But Diablo had fought him. He must have found a way!" Sam exclaimed desperately.

"Not to my knowledge!"

"How the hell do we fight something like that?" O'Neill wondered aloud.

"You don't." Sentry Jason replied. "You make sure they don't have the time to activate it!"

"How?"

"You attack their ships and don't give them time." Sentry Jason replied. "It takes sixteen vessels to activate the sequence of Mortem Terraforming. You just make sure there are never sixteen ships gathered together in this form of battle formation otherwise the planet is gone for once activated the sequence cannot be stopped." And he showed them the battle formation in question.

"How powerful are these ships?" O'Neill asked.

"They are ten times more powerful than an Asgard attack vessel!" Sentry Jason answered.

"TEN TIMES?" O'Neill exclaimed stunned. "That's insane."

"Well, they haven't conquered half the known universe with rafts, you know!" Sentry Jason observed sarcastically.

"Damn that sounds like mission impossible!" O'Neill remarked just as sarcastically.

"We've been there, sir." Sam observed. "We thought the same with the Goa'uld!"

"Yeah, Carter, but ten times is a heck of a difference."

"Every ship has vulnerability, sir. No one is unbeatable."

"That's the spirit, Samantha!" Sentry Jason encouraged.

"Alright," O'Neill said. "You, sentry or whatever you are. We will need everything you have on them."

"Of course, General, but I do not guarantee you will understand it."

"Me – oh no, but Carter – oh hell yeah. Get on with it, Colonel!"

"Yes, sir, General!"

* * *

Far away from Gerwin's world that had been promptly turned into a black marble ball, the fleet of Seudeny'vahtal was celebrating the most recent target practice the destruction of four Asgard motherships.

"Milord," Veraha arrived in the command observation deck situated on top of the command vessel. His master was admiring the wreckage of the Asgard ships that had dared to challenge them. "The main Asgard fleet is retreating."

"Of course, they are," Seudeny'vahtal observed with a dark smile. "And the other vermin?"

"We believe they are called Tok'Ra. They are a somewhat feeble coalition of Goa'uld."

"I thought the Goa'ulds were destroyed."

"Apparently these ones have a more different approach on life than the others."

"Peaceful ones?"

"Somewhat!"

"And are there any sign of him?"

"None whatsoever."

"He is beginning to try my patience." Seudeny'vahtal remarked. "How many worlds do I have to destroy before he shows up?"

"In all likelihood, milord, many," Veraha replied. He believed all the human worlds should be eliminated alongside the humans. The Lord Master had proven that his race is quite pestilent and a constant source of trouble. "We could attack Earth and terraformed it."

"If only,"

"I can have the ships set course,"

"I said NO!"

"But milord, it is just a lonely planet. They have no ships."

"Veraha, that's last time I'll say it – NO!"

"I don't understand, milord. They'd expect they'd be next."

"If that was the case we'd have done it a long time ago. Earth is not your usual planet. It may appear negligent but it isn't." Seudeny'vahtal said. He walked to the other side of the observation deck. "Sah'den Ti Say once thought the same as you and we came. Diablo's fleet however simply cleared the way and jumped to the rear of the system."

"Cowards!"

"Shut up and listen!" Seudeny'vahtal said sharply, raising his voice. "The dark lord reacted much like you but he never bothered to ask himself the question why. If we had learnt anything about Diablo it is that he never does anything without a reason. The weapon's disk activated and we were expecting a black marbled ball but we were wrong." Seudeny'vahtal remained silent for some time before continuing. "The dark lord and I were fortunate. Our ships were observing from afar."

"I don't understand!"

"The accretion disk reached Earth and it was time we said – 'job well done' but nothing of the sort happened. The damned planet glowed briefly in silver and eerie green, the accretion disk was dispersed and then silver tentacles reached the battle formation ships. They flickered and…ha…there is some irony in there…and they flickered out of existence. They were spread all over ten taras across the space of Earth – space dust!"

"How's that possible? Nothing can stop the accretion disk once it forms."

"Well, the ancient defenses of Earth can. Against them the accretion disk is useless."

"How are those defenses disabled?"

"Well, that's just it they can't be disabled. The dark lord himself even tried very unsuccessfully. His powers were powerless. It is ironic. The dark lord master, ruler of the universe, was stopped by a single planet, the home world of these humans; a planet with ancient defenses the likes of which I have never seen anywhere."

"Um, when you say ancient do you mean Alterran?"

"No just old. Alterran? Please, these feeble idiotic creatures can never build anything of the kind. It is beyond their understanding. It is beyond anyone's."

"So how do we deal with the humans?"

"The usual way," Seudeny'vahtal said. "Ship to ship!"

"But they don't have ships. We're not going to wait until they do, are we?"

Seudeny'vahtal sighed deeply and lowered his gaze slightly shaking his head. "Veraha, there are times rare times when you are as intelligent as an ameba. Hell, I'm even insulting them. Orbital bombardment – it is the usual way of destroying civilizations."

"Ah, right," Veraha exclaimed.

Seudeny'vahtal rolled his eyes. "I think we've destroyed enough worlds, for now. Set course for Palydia."

"Yes, milord," Veraha left the observation deck to execute his master's command. The fleet spread and jumped to hyperspace.

* * *

Somewhere on Earth, Count de la Croix watched on a screen the fleet of Seudeny'vahtal disappearing into the depths of hyperspace.

"It is just the beginning, Samantha!" He said and turned away from the screens. "Titanium?" He offered.

Samantha or more to the point her human form replicator doppelganger took the offered piece of titanium and soon it was transformed into the grey compound used by the replicators.

"You understand that this will not always be so!" Samantha Replicator said.

"There is a very old saying on this rather insignificant planet for you. Whoever has the power to destroy something controls it! And yes, I do agree, it is a temporary alliance. But your gain outweighs any inconvenience you might be experiencing now. It is called compromise. You were created to mimic everything humanoid after all and who knows maybe develop some of your own."

"I do not require emotions."

"But you are using them. They serve your interests much like your fleshy counterparts. We are not so different, Samantha. We are just of different construction."

"Perhaps,"

"Yes, perhaps," Count de la Croix said smiling. "Your next targets will be given by tomorrow. Oh and Samantha, just to make sure you understand, the fleet of Seudeny'vahtal is off limits."

"You are afraid we'll assimilate his technology?" Samantha asked.

"No," The count countered. "I'm afraid you'd be dead."

"He cannot stop us!"

"That's where you're wrong. It is the other way around. Hell your early brethren thought the humans were not going to be a problem and look where they are now. Seudeny however is a different game. He is trained in fighting your kind. My way and the lord's way are just one facets of how your kind can be stopped. Seudeny has his own way.

To the rest of this galaxy, you might be unstoppable but you're not dealing with them. Our experience outweighs those of the others significantly. And for time being, you are vulnerable. So stay away from him and his fleet. However if you feel the need of leaving this mortal world, please indulge yourself into oblivion."

Samantha did not respond. The emotion parade was not of her liking but this being made a good point. Only the weapon platform on Dakara could have stopped her and her brethren or at least that is what she thought until she met the count before her. Not only her children could not assimilate him but were unable to inflict any sort of wound on him.

And then with a single wave of his hand they fell apart. She had watched stunned and helpless as it had happened. She had spent many hours analyzing what had occurred but nothing she came up with was able to resist that wave.

It was then when he made his offer. He promised her more materials that she could imagine but in a place far away from here. Of course he gave her a taste and she could not resist but in exchange she had to work for him. And she agreed as for the time being she could not fight him. He was right whoever has the power to destroy something controls it.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	11. The situation worsens

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM but the words are mine. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

**The New Dominion**

**AU/SG1/FO: Sam Carter's life is saved by a mysterious man but no one believes her until she brings him in as a valuable ally. Mystery shrouds him and his intentions. That's when the troubles for the galaxy begin. A new course has been charted.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**The situation worsens**

General O'Neill was at his desk reading reports from across the galaxy about worlds that have fallen prey to the plague known as the Replicators. But none of them made any sense as most worlds contained inferior technology and this was something the Replicators would never consider a threat unless they were provoked. However as far as they knew, the Replicators have attacked with no provocation whatsoever.

He put down the reports and stood up. He needed some time off to think all this through. He smiled – he needed his fishing gear and a nice quiet place. He paced around and walked into the briefing room. It was deserted at this late hour. He had eight teams offworld right now. Each of them had their task – spying onto Replicators' activity but always staying out of their way.

SG1 was out there too: Carter, Teal'c, Daniel and Jonas. The latter had the chance of going home but he decided to stay although his people had made it clear they no longer considered him a traitor and even offered him a job. Teal'c, well, he was taking hard the loss of his people, after all who wouldn't and that's why he left him on the team. He needed something to occupy his mind with.

But their problems were hardly connected only to the mess in the galaxy. They had some here on Earth as well. The thorn in the SGC's eye, Vice President Kinsey was back and he wanted nothing more but to either control them or shut them down for good. He had used the accident when Robert had showed up as leverage. It was one of the reasons Hammond was pulled away and Weir assigned.

But it did not work as Kinsey had planned. The good doctor Weir turned out to be made of a tougher material. With the discovery of the Ancient outpost in Antarctica, Dr. Weir got in the favors of the whole world and this managed to shut Kinsey up. But he was not the type to shut up. O'Neill's sources told him he is on the move again. And he is coming for the SGC. And it made him wonder what Kinsey is up to this time.

On another note, O'Neill had devoted the resources of the SGC in locating the elusive Robert Diablo. Carter's idea he might still be on Earth was not entirely foolish. But so far they had managed only to report the presence of Count de la Croix. But as it turned out he was just as elusive as Robert. He had managed to ditch his tails as well.

"General,"

O'Neill turned around and saw Walter. He was carrying a white envelop. That was never good. He took it from him and opened it. It contained orders for him to report to the office of the vice president. It was signed by the Joint Chiefs. O'Neill sighed. Here we go, he thought.

"There is a plane waiting for at Peterson Airbase." Walter added.

"Of course, there is." O'Neill observed. "Hold the fort!"

"Yes, sir!"

O'Neill packed and half an hour later was on route to the air force base. He arrived there and got onboard. Several hours later, he was in Washington dressed presentably and got to wait to see the vice president. He got in late in the evening.

"General O'Neill!" Vice President Kinsey greeted. "Jack?" He asked offering a glass of whiskey.

"Why not?" O'Neill replied.

The vice president poured of the amber liquid and passed it to him. O'Neill accepted the glass and the seat offered and sat down. The vice president walked behind his desk and sat down as well.

"It has been a while."

"It has – yes."

Vice President Kinsey took a sip from his glass. He was studying his long acquaintance and opponent. O'Neill had not changed much though.

"Do you know why you are here?" Kinsey asked.

"I imagine you have come with a new plan to shut down the SGC!" O'Neill replied sarcastically. "Or control it!"

"Well, it is neither." Kinsey replied. "Or at least not exactly,"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I have called you here for a truce…"

"And here we go again…"

"If you let me finish," Kinsey interrupted. "This has gone beyond our fight. It is not about you or me!"

"That's a first one. What a shocker!"

"You are here to officially receive my support!"

"Come again? There must have been interference in the connection."

"You heard me." Kinsey said and stood up. He walked up to the couch and invited O'Neill to follow. "As of recently, we have noticed increasing discrepancies in the world market."

"Um slow down, Kinsey, you are losing me. What's that got to do with the SGC?"

"I assume you have heard of Count de la Croix?"

"Yes, he is the guy who greeted Carter in France. She also believes that is Robert."

"She's wrong. Robert Diablo and the count are two different people. The count's activities are what we have been monitoring very closely. The count's influence is what concerns us. He has many contacts and a lot of power."

"I'm not sure where you are going with this…"

"We believe the count is trying to become a monopolist of the world market."

"What?"

"Yes," Kinsey nodded. "With this kind of power on his finger tips he would be able to dictate policy on anyone."

"Are you trying to say he is taking over the world?"

"Yes,"

"How much power do you think he has amassed?"

"We know his company controls approximately seven percent of the world market but as of recently that percentage has jumped to nearly four percent more."

"Well, if I somewhat do the math that's what eleven percent. This is hardly monopoly…"

"True not yet but he is getting there. If in four five months he can jump with four percent we hate to think how much he can achieve in a year."

"Kinsey, this requires a mountain of money. How rich is he?"

"Very rich! He is very selective of what he buys. So far we have lost half a dozen civilian military contractors. They are the kinds that make things for the SGC and the rest of the military."

"Alright," O'Neill said. "So he is buying companies. But I still can't see what it has to do with me or more to the point your support?"

"O'Neill, we need to combine our efforts. If we let him take over enough companies he will essentially control the world. You are sworn to protect your country from foreign and domestic threats. Count de la Croix is both."

"In other words, you want him eliminated but off the books. Have the CIA do it, it is their specialty."

"True," Kinsey nodded. "But they do not have access to alien technologies you do."

"Such as?"

"Beaming technology for one,"

"You want us to beam him in space so he can suffocate slowly?"

"He must be captured and if not well it is acceptable as well. The CIA has been watching him but he is very elusive."

"I know my sources have the same problem. What? We've been monitoring him as well though for different reasons."

"General, I know we don't particularly see eye to eye but the count is becoming a threat and once he can blackmail the world's governments he will be the one taking over the SGC or shutting it down or whatever, and that cannot be allowed."

O'Neill sighed. "Well, there is at least something we agree on. Alright, I accept the temporary alliance. Give me all you got on him. Oh, and I want the NID attached to me."

"Done! Anything you need I will provide. And yes it has to be off the books. I'm assigning the SGC to this. I have given your people total clearance."

"With the president's approval I imagine?"

"The president agrees with me but officially he knows nothing about this."

"Ah, plausible deniability, right,"

"Your country is counting on you, General, not to fail for the consequences will be catastrophic."

"Yes, Mr. Vice President," O'Neill saluted and left the office. This bore much thinking. It seems the trouble had knocked everywhere. The dark lord forces were attacking from one side, the Replicators from another, De la Croix from their own soil, and Robert, well, no one knows where the hell he is and what he is up to. And it all seemed to be a diversion but for what O'Neill had no idea. For now his job was to find De la Croix and arrest him.

* * *

O'Neill returned to the SGC. Most of his teams have returned with the news that the Replicators were on the move again.

"Jack!"

"Daniel,"

"How's Kinsey?"

"Sniveling,"

"About?"

"Financial markets,"

"What?"

"I know,"

"O'Neill,"

"Teal'c," O'Neill finally sat down as the greetings were over. "Now, what are the metal monsters up to?"

"That's an interesting question," Jonas replied. "We don't know."

"Well, they didn't hurt us," Daniel said.

"What?"

"Well, we were in the middle of them, Jack." Daniel said pouring some coffee and sitting down. "They captured us but did not hurt us at all. They finished doing what they were doing, escorted us to the gate and let us through."

"Carter?"

"I know, sir, it is very unusual behavior."

"What were they doing there?"

"From what I was able to see they were looking for something."

"And? Did they find it?"

"I don't know. Any resistance of any kind was nullified though they did not kill anyone."

"Unusual then…"

"Very,"

"And on the other planets, Major?"

"It is the same, General. The Replicators move in, do something, and then they leave. If I had to venture a guess…"

"Yes?"

"Um, they…it is stupid."

"Go on,"

"It looks like they are marking territory,"

"Dogs,"

"Yes, sir,"

"Funny," O'Neill sighed. None of this made any sense.

"Sir," Sam spoke. "Jason has a different thought, a much scarier thought."

"Oh, let's hear it. At this point…"

"He thinks they are under control."

"I would hardly call it that, Sam." Jonas shared.

"No, Jonas, they are under someone's control."

"What?" O'Neill exclaimed.

"Sam," Daniel cut in. "The Replicators can't be controlled other than by a human form replicator."

"I know that Daniel, but Jason thinks she is under someone's control. It is the only reasonable explanation for their behavior."

"How do you control the replicators or her?"

"I don't know."

"Carter, have the Asgard solved the problem with the beam that can destroy them?"

"No,"

"That's it!" Jonas exclaimed.

"That's what?" O'Neill asked.

"Well the Asgard haven't solved the problem but someone else has but instead of killing them…" Jonas explained.

"That's too horrible a thought…" O'Neill said.

"Yes, but why should she agree?" Sam exclaimed. "Unless…"

"Yes?"

"Unless that someone has offered her something in return, something she can't refuse…"

"Like?"

"More materials or technologies to assimilate than she can dream of?"

"Curious and terrifying, but why risk it? She could then grow more powerful and logically more dangerous and holding a grudge?"

"Or maybe that someone has thought of that and found a way around it?"

"On, no, Carter don't you even go there."

"Jack?" Daniel asked.

"No, it's not him, Carter!"

"It has to be."

"Has to?"

"I didn't mean it like this but if it isn't him then we're in bigger trouble."

"Aha, tell me about it…"

"Who?" Daniel asked.

"It begins with an R."

"Oh, him, we are in trouble then. What shall we do?"

"SG1 in particular nothing, I'm requisitioning you for another mission."

"And it is what?"

"Kinsey wants us to find De la Croix. He believes he wants to take the world over."

"Our world?" Daniel clarified.

"Yes, Daniel, ours,"

"Um, ok, how?"

"Apparently he is taking over the world business,"

"Sir," Carter interjected. "Shouldn't this be a problem for financiers?"

"It is but we have to find him."

"Oh, that's better though back to Daniel's question – how? He has eluded every tail."

"True but I have you." O'Neill replied with a smile.

"Bait, sir?"

"Yes, Carter, bait!"

"He'll never go for it!"

"Not necessarily,"

* * *

Meanwhile, Count De la Croix was having a meeting with yet another company's shareholders board on his buying list. With this company in his pocket, his market share would increase to the wealthy fifteen percent of the world's total. End game was nearing and the world was about to learn of it very soon.

"What is it that you offer, Count Crois?"

The count smiled. "Your lives!"

The shareholder's facial expression certainly said – not amusing but the count was little interested in opinions.

"Your core percentage will pass to me though officially, on paper that is, you would be made prime holder hence the reason for you to sign this." The count handed a certified paper to sign. "It is has the signature of the world's agency of lawyers whose power can overrule any law. Should I request it, I shall be the owner in the public's eyes."

"I won't sign it."

"You don't have a choice." The count replied. "Well, you do – your family tree gets burnt to the core or you sign it!"

"This world has grown beyond that."

"Another dreamer," The count chuckled. "Really, has it now? Oh, well, you've made your choice." The count took out a small metallic device no bigger than a pin with tiny blinking lights. His fingers tapped one of the lights then he tossed it into the air. For the board's astonishment the device did not fall onto the ground but remained floating above the middle of the table.

The count then waved his left hand over his right. The lights on the device flickered and another light appeared atop the other lights. The top light produced a beam. The beam itself was not harmful or anything but it produced a holographic screen that displayed a large house with children playing in the backyard.

The eyes of the shareholder arguing with the count grew wide in fear. "Stop!" He exclaimed. "I will sign it!"

"Then do so!"

"I want your word you won't harm them."

"You have it! You have my word!"

The shareholder looked at the others. They had gotten the message all too well. He signed the certified contract and then passed it onto the others who put their signatures next to his and then returned it to the count.

"Excellent," De la Croix exclaimed and folded it. "Welcome to the big family! Together we shall bring prosperity to the world. And for the first order of business, I want you to relocate twenty percent of your cash flow to the US government."

"The US? Why?"

"And more to the point, to a project of theirs called Project Blue Book!"

"Blue book, what the hell is that?"

"That's on a need to know and you don't. The rest of your business continues as usual unless instructed otherwise. Pleasant day, Gentlemen!" The count said and grabbed the floating pin. The holographic display vanished and he put the pin back into his pocket. He had now fifteen percent of the world's market while officially he had only eleven.

The success of this day deserved some celebration. He walked outside the building and noticed quickly the SGC's eye. He smiled. They had followed the bird crump he left behind. The tail was back on his back. Now the eyes of the SGC were on him – phase two has begun.

* * *

"General O'Neill, agent Baring," Walter informed.

"Baring, where is he?"

"He had a visit to a major company…"

"I don't care who they are. Did he buy them?"

"No, they declined."

"Excellent, don't lose sight of him."

"Don't worry, he's not going anywhere."

"Which company, sir?" Sam asked anyway. Walter answered her question. It was a major oil investor that controlled roughly four percent of the world's market in the area. "Agent Baring, is he looking satisfied?"

"He is although I'm not sure why. I know for a fact his offer has been declined."

"Why be so smug about it then?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know, Colonel. I'll keep an eye on him. Baring out!"

Sam was still thoughtful. Something did not add up here. "Or maybe he did buy it." She said finally.

"And we'd know about it." O'Neill said.

"Not necessarily, sir," Sam countered.

"Shadow buy? Really?"

"Why not? He knows we're watching him."

"Maybe that's why he is so smug about it." Daniel suggested.

"Maybe," But Sam was not convinced.

"Shouldn't we be taking him in custody?" Jonas asked.

"Not yet," O'Neill replied. "He will lead us to Diablo!"

"What makes you think they are in this together?"

"He's creating diversion. So far we have been focused onto the Replicators, Dakara, and these dark forces, Croix but not him. He has gone under the radar and the count is going to lead us to him."

"Or not!"

"We'll see."

O'Neill was not entirely wrong. Robert Diablo was around too but meeting the count was not part of the plan. No, the good lord had other plans. Of course, joining the SGC was also not part of the plan though it did prove to be beneficial.

* * *

Dr. Elizabeth Weir had just descended into the mile deep base where the outpost of the Ancients had been discovered. The lead scientist Dr. Rodney McKay was just testing the control chair. Actually he was once more arguing with Dr. Becket.

"Carson, just sit in it!" Rodney exclaimed rather angrily.

"I won't. I break things."

"Carson, it is several million years old. You can't break it."

"You want to bet?"

"Rodney, Carson," Elizabeth intervened.

"Dr. Weir, he is the most stubborn…"

"Well, that's they say about doctors being the worst patients." Elizabeth smiled and continued to her desk. The base was very busy and she had a lot of work.

Several hours later, there was a terrible commotion. Shots were fired and then silence. Elizabeth left her working place and went to have a peek. All the military personnel were splattered across the floor. She went on checking them. They were fine but unconscious.

Someone placed a hand on her mouth and pulled her aside. It was Rodney McKay. Next to him she saw Carson.

"What's going on?" She asked when Rodney let go of her.

"Well the militants started shooting at something and then started flying in every direction then…" Rodney replied.

"Then?"

"He showed up." Carson said.

"He?"

"Yes, very scary lad," Carson replied. "Dressed all in black with a flower on his mantle…"

"It is called a rose, Carson." Rodney corrected him.

"Actually, Dr. McKay, it is called a Black Rose." A voice from behind said. They promptly turned around coming face to face with owner of the voice.

"Diablo!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Dr. Weir, fancy seeing you here," Diablo said. "Congratulations,"

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to say hi but these extremely rude gentlemen of the US Military had no manners. I always thought the Russians to be of the type – shoot first ask questions later, but it seems the Americans are just as trigger happy as they are. I had to teach them some manners. I imagine they will be waking up in five six hours." Diablo let a sinister laughter than made their skin stand on edge.

"Say hi is that all?"

"Of course not," Diablo replied. "Dr. Becket, be so kind to get off the chair!"

"Carson, do it!" Elizabeth said authoritatively. Dr. Becket had sat into the chair after they had brought Elizabeth to the chair room but now he stood up and away from it.

"The chair doesn't work for everyone and…"

"Be silent, Canadian!" Diablo said to Rodney. He sat into the chair and it came to life. A display of the Milky Way Galaxy appeared. Diablo then took out a small metallic pin and tossed it into the air. It floated and its top light came to life with another holographic display earning astonishment look from Rodney. "Establish link!" Diablo commanded into the air making the others wonder.

"Link, established," Another voice filled in the room.

"Begin mirror download!" Then he stood up but the display remained.

"How did you interface this quickly?" Rodney asked stunned. "What are you using?"

"Scientists," Diablo remarked caustically. "Do you always have to ask so many questions, Dr. McKay?"

"That's what scientists do." Rodney replied just as caustically.

"Indeed," Diablo noted. "And so few answers…" He added sarcastically.

"Why are you doing this?" Elizabeth asked.

"We all have our purpose, doctor." Diablo said. "But I don't have to share mine."

"You are not going to get away with this…"

"How should I put it? Oh, yes, as I put it to that lovely Dr. Spill – you and which army. Elizabeth? The one kissing the floor, perhaps?"

"You promised to help us…"

"And I have. The Goa'uld are gone, well not entirely of course, Ba'al is still around and so is Anubis!"

"Anubis?" Elizabeth exclaimed shocked. "I thought Ba'al killed him!"

Diablo laughed. "No, he didn't. He merely…relocated him."

"Relocated – where?"

"Oh, in a nice cozy place,"

"And what happens when he escapes?"

Diablo laughed uncontrollably and then said with deep, threatening voice. "There is no escape from the dark grasp of the stars." And then added softly. "You still have no idea who you are dealing with, Dr. Weir. Trust me when I imprison someone he can never escape. My prison places are unique."

"I'm sure many have said that." Elizabeth remarked.

"But not many can guarantee it, I can." Diablo countered. "There is no escape from the prison I have built specifically for Anubis. I don't know maybe for good behavior I will let him out in ten twenty thousand years."

"You won't be around." Rodney remarked.

"You'd be surprised." Diablo replied with flashing eyes.

"Download complete,"

"Excellent," Diablo said. His arm stretched forward and the small pin flew in it. He put it back into his pocket. "Well then my job here is done. You on the other hand still have much to do although…"

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"I suppose I could ease your burden." Diablo replied. He raised a finger and started drawing fiery symbols in the air. "There you go, Doctor McKay."

"What is that…"

"This is the address for Atlantis!"

"It is not possible it is eight symbols…"

"Yes, indeed," Diablo groaned frustrated. "Elizabeth, what part of me telling you that damn city is in the Pegasus Galaxy escaped you?"

"So for another galaxy one needs eight?"

"Very good, you're catching up!" He said walking to the shaft leading to the surface. "And you will need a Zed PM to go." Diablo added. "Though…"

"What?"

"I wouldn't advise you to do so?"

"Why not?"

"The Pegasus galaxy is controlled by the enemy that defeated the Ancients. They are currently sleeping but knowing you, you'd most certainly wake them and then all hell will break loose."

"We'll take our chances!"

"Hugh, very well, when you arrive the city is going to start waking up as well. You need to do anything but run or otherwise. It will come up on its own! Good luck!" Diablo rose up from the ground much to Rodney's and Carson's astonishment and then flew upward the shaft.

"Wow!" Carson exclaimed. "He can fly!"

"Among other things," Elizabeth said casually.

"What did he mean it will rise up on its own?" Rodney asked.

"I have no idea, Rodney, but we shall find out!"

General O'Neill was listening carefully to Dr. Weir and McKay. This recent visit of Diablo's was most unexpected but also full of useful information. He of course did not appreciate the moment he had been awoken in the middle of the night to learn of an attack at the outpost in Antarctica. He flew in as soon as he could and was now being debriefed.

"Eight symbols?" He asked at one point.

"Yes," Daniel nodded. "It makes perfect sense."

"It does?"

"Well, it is like dialing an area code, you need an extra digit."

"Right," O'Neill said. "And can we?"

"Go?" Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but we do need the ZPM."

"How much of it?"

"All of it, General," Rodney answered.

"Hum, not good and not approved,"

"Jack, it is the only way to gain some advantage."

"Over Diablo and the masters of evil? Daniel, you know full well you are outgunned severely,"

"Exactly," Daniel said. "We need to fight back."

"It is not going to be enough even if, and I do stress on the 'if' part, Atlantis is in full operation and I'm sure it is not, well I think."

"But we can also learn so much," Daniel added. "It is an opportunity. We can't miss it."

"You realize it is going to be a one way trip, don't you?"

"Yes, general, I know this." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, well, McKay, make the necessary whatever,"

"Sure,"

"Gather your staff, Dr. Weir and Godspeed."

* * *

Back at the SGC, Dr. McKay has hooked the ZPM into the grid and the gate was dialed. The vortex came to life and a connection was made with the other side. The MALP, the probe, was sent through. It confirmed viable atmosphere and Dr. Weir and her international team crossed through confirming everything is tiptop. The gate shut down.

O'Neill returned to his office. Agent Percival was standing there waiting for him.

"Ah, agent Percival, what do I owe the honor?"

"Agent Baring,"

"He's after the count."

"Oh, no, General O'Neill, he is not after the count. He works for the count!"

"WHAT?" O'Neill exclaimed stunned.

"Agent Baring is working for Count de la Croix."

"How do you know that?"

"See for yourself!"

Agent Percival had brought a tape and they watched together. O'Neill was utterly surprised of the bad news but it was true. He was working for him.

"No," O'Neill shook head. "That can't be right. This could have been tampered with."

"Well, it is not. We checked." Agent Percival said. "It is the real deal. We checked further. He has been feeding him information…"

"About?"

"The SGC, the Pentagon, the Presidency, the NID, and several other governmental agencies,"

"Does the president know about this?"

"Yes, he's been briefed by the vice president."

"Oh, great,"

"And Vice President Kinsey is not the enemy, sir." Percival added. "He was just as surprised as we were."

"What kind of information?"

"Any kind, sir,"

"It's a bit vague…"

"Everything, sir, the count knows everything about each."

"Didn't Kinsey fear he would take over the finances?"

"Yes, but it seems the count has supplementary plans and we don't know for sure what he is really up to."

"Oh, great, so the situation worsens?"

"I'm afraid so, General!"

"Great!"

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	12. Major Endeavour

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM but the words are mine. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

**The New Dominion**

**AU/SG1/FO: Sam Carter's life is saved by a mysterious man but no one believes her until she brings him in as a valuable ally. Mystery shrouds him and his intentions. That's when the troubles for the galaxy begin. A new course has been charted.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Major Endeavour**

It has been almost two years since Dr. Elizabeth Weir departed for Atlantis with her expedition team and no one had heard of them since. General O'Neill was in his office going over the papers of the time. Yes, at the time it seemed like a great idea now he was not so sure of it. But this was trivia it was not so important. The past year had been trying for everyone.

Count de la Croix continued to make mysterious appearances here and there but as far as they were concerned his share of the world market had not changed – eleven percent. The only anomaly was the incessant mysterious donations made in the name of Project Blue Book. Of course being donations the source was protected by the law of anonymity though O'Neill was dying to know who stood behind them as the sums were not that small, actually they were huge sums of money.

Robert Diablo had been sighted too on numerous worlds across the galaxy. But what, why, they were never going to get the answers for that. They had been unable to make contact with him though Colonel Carter had certainly tried. Her last attempt was on a planet controlled by the SGC's new foe the Lucian Alliance. She had credible intel and though she did see him from afar she never got close. She had returned very disappointed and O'Neill couldn't get her out of her lab for days.

Ba'al, the last of the Goa'uld had not been seen either though they were hearing of him from time to time but the SGC could never get any close to him. The Replicators one day simply vanished. They were last seen in a far outer world departing with their ship through an anomaly much like the hyperspace window. They were not seen again for the past six months. The last planet they had visited the inhabitants swore the doppelganger of Carter had said that they were leaving the Milky Way Galaxy for good.

So everything had come back to the expedition team of Atlantis. O'Neill was getting almost weekly visits by Vice President Kinsey. He continued insisting for the SGC to try making contact with Atlantis but without a ZPM that's simply not possible. The power required to dial an address outside of the galaxy was simply enormous. But there were no ZPMs lying around so it was out of the question.

The only other option left to him was the new project that was a continuation of the X300 program. Their last attempt was the X303, the USS Prometheus but a disastrous mission involving a Goa'uld larva stranded the ship a long way from home. With the help of the Tok'Ra they got their crew back but not the ship for it was a lost cause. There had been far too much damage. The ship was unsalvageable. And this mission put an end to the program but in last days of the Goa'uld it was revived once more by General Hammond.

The X304 was almost ready as O'Neill was reading the report of last week in his office in this late hour at the SGC. It was been built in Area X4 in North Dakota under the direct supervision of the SGC and the Air Force. It was going to be a new generation of space ships. With the help of the Asgard they had now a fully operational hyperspace generator with more stable core. Of course, the grey bums had insisted on leaving one of their own to train the engineers, which made perfect sense. But it was driving Carter insane as O'Neill had come to notice on his last visit at the building site.

* * *

"General,"

O'Neill raised his eyes from the reports and saw the faithful Walter at the door. "Walter,"

"Major Heather Endeavour has arrived, sir."

"Ah, show her in," O'Neill said and got himself ready. Major Heather Endeavour was of the new additions to the SGC. She was British coming straight from Her Majesty's Air Force. Her record however was one of the most impressive O'Neill had ever come across. She had more medals than half the US Air Force, Marines and Infantry combined. He suspected the first time he saw it she was in the secret services as no one could possibly achieve this much on the field. And of course with that much medals he expected she would be a general by now.

The major entered following Walter. O'Neill had the time to take a look at her. She was maybe a year or two older than Carter, with straight black hair and heavenly blue eyes that scanned the surroundings like a praying hawk. She sat and waited. O'Neill straightened his uniform and marched into the briefing room. Major Endeavour was on her feet and saluting.

"General O'Neill, sir, Major Heather Endeavour, reporting for duty," She recited.

"Major, at ease," O'Neill said returning the salute. "Please be seated." She abided and he sat too. "Something to drink – we have coffee, milk, there is cake."

"No, sir,"

"Perhaps some tea with milk!"

"Not until afternoon, sir,"

"Ah right, rituals and staff,"

"Yes, sir,"

"Well then straight to business," O'Neill said. "After the tragic loss of SG2, the IOA has been getting itchy and outright irritant on my beloved backsides. And the President insisted that we involve our partners more into the project so here you are…fresh out of the mill and into the meat grinder."

"Sir?"

"The SGC is not like any other assignments you might have had, Major! Before we accept anyone into the program they undergo very serious training that prepares you for…"

"I can handle it." Major Endeavour interrupted. "You somehow believe that US training is the best in the world. Could it be possible you're wrong?"

"Major!" Walter exclaimed.

"It is alright, Walter. The major is entitled to an opinion." O'Neill calmed him. "And yes the SGC's training is the best in the world for none of the others actually deal with aliens on a daily basis and we do!"

"You just found the gate first that's all!" Major Endeavour countered.

"Opinionated and full of hatred of the big bad Americans, hugh?"

"No, sir, simply stating facts,"

"Really?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Major Endeavour, this is not about whose better. The SGC's program is bigger than that. It is about a privilege every soldier dreams of – Protecting the Planet. The world knows really nothing of this and they probably aren't going to ever learn of it. But it is our duty nevertheless. The reason other countries have not been allowed before is because the US military has the most experience in the field, not because we are the best or whatever."

"If you say so, sir,"

"And the reason, oh, sorry, the reasons you are here are many: for one your inability to follow orders, your opinionated nature and the many, many reprimands and sanctions filed against you by your fellow officers and your commanders. By all means, you should be out of the Air Force however your distinguished career and the many glorious medals have spared you that fate. This however is not going to happen here. You make one mistake and not only I'll have you out of the program but you will be dishonorably discharged from duty. Is this understood, Major?"

She eyed him and then answered. "Yes, sir,"

"Good," O'Neill said. "And secondly, Her Majesty herself asked for you to be here."

"Her Majesty?" Major Endeavour looked at him strangely.

"Yes and one of her lords has personally vouched for you. Now, they have put a lot of faith in you and I would hate to see it go to waste."

"Yes, sir, I shall not disappoint you."

"I hope so hence the reason I'm taking a risk too. I'm assigning you as leader to SG2. Walter will provide you with personnel files and by the end of this week you will pick up your team."

"Yes, sir,"

"Dismissed,"

Major Endeavour stood up and saluted. O'Neill reciprocated and she left the briefing room. Walter remained.

"Is there something else Walter?"

"It is rather controversial decision, sir."

"Yes, it is but Kinsey has been sniffing my back for it for the past few weeks. He wants us to give more room to our allies."

"Totally uncharacteristic for him, sir,"

"I know. Keep an eye on her."

"Yes, sir,"

* * *

Major Endeavour was given a room and the above mentioned files. She started reviewing when suddenly she closed her eyes. The usual noises of the base faded away and she was on a green field somewhere out there.

"I take it, it went well?"

"Yes, milord, I have been given SG2."

"Be careful with O'Neill, he is of the suspicion type."

"I can handle him."

"I like your enthusiasm, Heather, but do not get overconfident. O'Neill is an excellent commander toughened by experience."

"And I haven't? I have more experience that he can imagine."

"True but one of your flows is overconfidence and impulsiveness. I have sent you here for a specific reason try not to fail again."

"I did not fail last time."

"Really and what would you call it? I sent you to retrieve an item and you not only disobeyed your superiors but you also got into a fight that resulted in losing the item and your entire team not to mention half the garrison. One little mistake and a lot of people paid for it. All these years and you still can't learn responsibility for your actions. Everything has consequences, Heather. The SGC is your last chance. You will come to earn their trust and respect, and most importantly the sense of family."

"And yet my task is against them?"

"True relationships are complicated, very complicated. You are not betraying them."

"It can hardly be called helping them."

"Well you will be helping Earth. True it might seem controversial but I have great respect for the SGC and its commanders, and soldiers. I have fought with them side by side. But sooner or later, every path takes its own road. This task is as much for me as it is for you. Actually for you it is more. Don't miss this opportunity. You have great potential."

"You are the only one that sees it."

"That's why I'm such a thorn in everyone's eyes and buts. Don't let me down!"

"You are one of the lords that vouched personally for me? Does O'Neill know about that?"

"No, if he did, you'd be under constant surveillance. Of course, I'm sure he'd keep an eye on you anyway. Kinsey sought to that. He's been very persistent. But you need only win O'Neill and the rest will unfold on its own."

"Sucking up on him?"

"Heather!"

"I'm sorry, milord!"

"Do not be too prideful. Listen to your team; hear them and hell even follow them. And please stay out of trouble!"

"Trouble has a knack of finding me!"

"And you wonder why."

"Milord!"

"In order to be a leader, one must learn to follow."

"You're telling me that every time."

"And sadly you never listen."

"But you've never been this persistent in the past."

"Times change. I had…um…a lot of trouble after me back then. Now it is different."

"With Seudeny'vahtal at our doorstep I can hardly call it that."

"He is my concern not yours. You make sure the SGC survives. This is the time of the silence before the storm. They have to be strong or they will perish. Other than dire circumstances you are not to reveal what you can do. Use your abilities only when no one is watching. Is this clear?"

"Yes, Lord Diablo!"

"Good luck, Devil Guardian!"

The connection was severed and she was back at her quarters in the SGC. The last words of Diablo made her proud. He had never called her Devil Guardian before. It was the highest honor to be one before the level of mastery of the secret martial art known as 'Art at Deis' or the Art of the Gods (I.N.S.).

Heather had to admit the diversity of the SGC personnel was great. The files were extensive and the candidates perfect by any country's standards but she was looking for the naughty ones, the most indiscipline ones, those who cannot follow orders, those like her. For if she can get them in line she could get anyone else. When she finally presented her choice to O'Neill, he had stared at the names for a good hour without saying a word. Then he had sighed deeply and had them called in. It was obvious he had not been thrilled of the choice but he did tell her to pick up her team.

* * *

Her first assignment was surveillance over a newly established base of the Lucian Alliance on P5Q R14. It was a commerce planet hence the change in uniform. Her team had to blend in and being in the SGC's uniforms was not exactly helping.

"We will separate." She was saying to her team as they arrived on the planet through the Stargate. "I know each and every one of you has trouble being in a team and mostly taking orders hence the reason you will be operating alone. Our next meeting will be tomorrow by the town's square at…"

"Midnight?" Lieutenant Jeremy Barks asked. The lieutenant had passed the SGC's training fairly well. His only flaw was his knack to blow things without being ordered to and thus placing his teammates in unnecessary danger.

"Noon,"

"Broad daylight?" First Lieutenant Emily Tailor asked on her turn. Her specialty was infiltration among a long record of thieving activity. She had actually reached the rank of major but was demoted. "Wouldn't that be a bit suspicious?"

"Mixing with the crowd provides enough cover, Lieutenant." Heather replied. "Our meeting after that will be decided tomorrow."

"And about fallout should things go south?" Second lieutenant Nathan Johnson inquired. He was the geek in the group. His record also showed a lot of hacking skills and blunt disregard for procedures. Other than that he was a good soldier.

"Should things go south as you put it so eloquently, you are on your own. Each has the duty to report back to the SGC. You are not going to try making contact with the rest of us. Is this understood?"

"Perfectly,"

"Crystal clear," Emily said.

"You're the boss," Jeremy saluted.

"Good, now disperse and we shall meet tomorrow noon, town square. Good luck!"

Each took their own path. Heather headed straight for the town without taking any other routes. The town was fairly developed well not too much but just enough. The lack of the Goa'uld whip was visible. The people were happier.

Heather headed for the town's inn. The establishment was fairly common the crowd in too. She ordered herself some beverage and sat on a table observing the crowd and learning of each in there. It was not long before some undefined characters paid her a visit.

"Hey pretty one," One of them said sitting next to her and put his hand on her hip. "Want to play?"

"I'm not sure you're well equipped for that." She replied pushing his hand aside. This earned laughter from the others. "But he might be!" She stood up and circled one of them.

"Yes, I am." The lucky one said.

Heather noticed the sudden interest of a newly arrived visitor. "Well then shall we?" And she pulled his pants down earning more laughter from the others. "Hum, not as good as I thought." She said after taking a peek. "Is it a birth defect – the shrinking?" She asked and his friends were laughing harder.

"Bested by a wench!" The first one exclaimed.

"You are one to speak." Heather said and pulled his down. "Indeed, you're even worse. Sorry boys, you are not good enough! Go home and play with your hands. It seems you are better there."

"What?" The first one reached down and pulled his pants back on. "You'll pay for that whore."

"Any time, hand master," She mocked.

The first one attacked with his fist aiming at her jaw. She slightly moved out of his way and replied with a single hit at his throat. He was on his knees holding with both hands his throat and trying to breathe.

The second one moved to attack next and she had knelt down and with a spinning kick had put him on the floor. The other two moved in together but were not fast enough. She evaded their hits and again with a single hit put them out of commission.

"Another of this lovely beverage," Heather said as she put her glass on the bar. "It seems to give wings."

"Put it on my tab, Vector," The stranger whose interest she had noticed said. The bartender nodded.

Heather turned around to examine him more carefully. He was somewhat stalwart, dark short hair, brown eyes and tiny freckles covered his nose that made it rather cute. His posture however suggested military training. Given how he drank and moved she could easily say he was infantry and still on the field.

"Raining much lately, soldier?" She asked when she moved closer to him so only he can hear her. "The weather on the east must be gusty."

He scanned her from top to bottom. She could tell he was surprised of the quick assessment.

"South east, actually," He replied while continuing to assess her without any success. This woman was a mystery to him. "Not from around here,"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Indeed," He said. "But it can get into a lot of trouble."

"Well, trouble always finds me one way or the other."

"There may not be a way out."

"Who said I want it?" She asked taking his glass and drinking it in one gulp.

"Are you here to stay?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"How big the hole is!"

He did not quite understand that. "Hole?"

"Oh men, always so slow up there," She said taking her glass returning to her table.

He followed her though. He was definitely interested in her. "Maybe not," And he sat opposite of her. "You have some interesting talents."

"Are you offering?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but even if I did, it requires some proving…"

"Oh, really? Have you run out of muscles or perhaps brains?"

"You have a big mouth…"

"Among other things that are big," She interrupted standing up and sitting in his lap. She sniffed him. "It seems the burnt aroma comes from a broken bird. I hope you're not just as broke?" She placed her hand down and his cheeks took on a new color. "Oh, you are. How sad? Does it make you feel small?" and she regained her seat.

No man can take much of this abuse of manhood. "Small or not it has more substance than your empty words."

"Ah, bold," She said and stood up. "Thanks for the drink," And she left the inn. Looking in her pocket was the entire contents of the stranger's pockets. He had a lot of currency, some ID and a remote control device for a cargo class ship, alongside some chips. "Well, a cargo ship, gift from the Alliance, ha, ha,"

She found the ship fairly quickly and boarded it. The systems were powered and she took off, and engaged the cloak. From the window she saw him running in the direction where the ship used to be. "Sorry lover boy, this toy is mine!" And with smile, she drove the ship in the opposite direction. She found the perfect landing spot and then got to see what was in the cargo area. She found some fancy explosive devices.

"Oh, aren't we arming ourselves a little too much?" She took the time to examine the devices and had already started to hatch a plan.

* * *

The next day at noon, Heather was at the town square. Only Lieutenant Emily Tailor was present. Heather assumed the others were occupied. She had guessed correctly though as Emily informed her.

"Heather, no ranks," Heather whispered in her ear.

"The Lucians are here. Jeremy and Nathan have already infiltrated the base. Their security is for shit." Emily informed.

"What else?"

"They are planning something big. I don't know what yet but I will." Emily said. "I have their second in command tight in my grip."

"Oh, grifter's skills, very useful," Heather remarked. "Keep at it and find out where are their bases in the sector."

"We'll do." Emily said. "I hear you've had some excitement too. Nadir, the second commander, is pretty pissed."

"Remind me to send him a fruit basket. Tomorrow in the inn!"

"We'll do." Emily said then added a bit louder. "I'm sorry I don't have your price."

"Is there someone else?"

"Over the hill, east of here."

"Thank you for the kind information." Heather and Emily separated.

Heather took on a tour around the buildings. Information was gold. She overheard many conversations and got to know the people's minds. They were happy the Goa'ulds were gone but not so happy of the Lucian Alliance's presence. It seemed they have started active recruiting rather forcibly.

Around evening she was heading back to where she had parked the cargo ship but a dark shadow passed behind her and she sensed a sharp pain in her neck. Her vision became blurry and she lost consciousness. Sometime later, her eyelids flickered and her eyes opened. She was in a dim room though careful observation showed she was in a dirty cell. There were iron bars at the far end and a corridor beyond them.

She heard footsteps and closed her eyes. The footsteps grew near and then she heard the door of the cell being opened. Two pairs of strong arms lifted her and dragged her. She opened her eyes just a little bit to get her bearings. They were going down a corridor lit with torches. After two turns the corridor exited into a larger space with chairs and lots of boxes. Heather assumed it was the cargo area of the Lucian Alliance's hideout on the planet, and she was right.

She was left drop on the floor and left there. She heard a lot of footsteps around. There were at least forty people moving things around sometime after the footsteps subsided. For a time she was left completely alone though she was certain there were at least two guards by the aperture she was brought in and two other on the exit of the cave like space. The subtle sound of engines could be heard. She presumed she was separated from the ships by a wall therefore she was at the antechamber.

Footsteps were approaching again. By the sound she determined they were six people coming. She was picked up and put into a chair. A sound of metal and in the next second she was soaked wet. She had no choice but open her eyes though slowly. It was not good letting them know she had been awake all this time. Flickering once then twice she opened her eyes and took in the surroundings.

A man thirty eight years was sitting on a chair opposite her, brown hair, dark eyes. Behind him, she assumed was the second in command as Lieutenant Emily Tailor was hanging on his side. The second commander Nadir was the other one. He was throwing her angry flashes. Emily had mentioned he was rather pissed at her borrowing the cargo vessel without permission. The two goons on either her sides were simply goons – no one at least on first glance. The second glance showed her the man she stole the cargo from.

She assumed a more upright position as much as her restraints were allowing her and stared at the man before her with indignation and superiority. He smiled at her rather visible display of emotions.

"Who are you?" He asked starting the conversation without the usual greetings. Heather did not feel like answering though. He nodded at the man left of her and she received a nicely aimed hit in her abdomen that would have taken anyone's breath away but she resisted the hit as she was trained to. The man before her nodded again and the one left of her struck again with no result. He had to repeat the feat almost a dozen times before he was successful.

Heather redressed herself and assumed her superiority look mixed with mockery. The man before her smiled again. He was visibly impressed but annoyed at the same time. "Who are you?" Heather did not respond this time either. This time he nodded at the one on the right. Terrible pain coerced through her body. Her eyes fell on the tool. She had seen in the mission reports of SG1. It was a torture tool used by the Goa'uld.

The man before her however was not amused to see that it did not have the desired effect. "Again!" He commanded. She was branded again and again and again but she produced no sound. This seemed to innerve the man before her even more.

Heather noticed Emily's look and shook slightly head. She did not want her to intervene. It will blow effectively her cover that for now was impeccable. The man before her stood up and took the branding torture device and applied it himself in various areas of her body but did no better than his men. After the unsuccessful attempts he threw it away. "Take her back to her cell. A few days without water will make you more talkative." Heather wanted to tell him – keep dreaming – but refrained herself from any commentaries. She was brought back to the cell and was left. The only thing they did was add a few more restraints so her mobility was absolutely limited.

* * *

The next few days no one bothered her and the man kept his word – no water, no food. But he was delusional to think this will break her. The last time her master, Lord Diablo, put her through a similar diet and she lasted two months before it became unbearable. Despite the inconvenience of her restraints she assumed a meditative position and the lack of the goods of the earth passed unnoticed. It seems her captors had noticed that because she was not bothered for another week or so. Her torturer came to see her and left disappointed. The lack of food and water had not broken her spirit at all.

Heather was thinking O'Neill was going berserk by now. His team had been missing for more than a week. Her fellow teammates if their cover was perfect ought not to break it unless utterly necessary so she had instructed them even before leaving for the mission. She had to remind them again when they arrived on the planet and so far she was very satisfied with their performance. She had seen Jeremy and Nathan too over the passing days and with one look told them – no.

At sometime later, she was once more dragged to the main chamber where the man or the number one was sitting. He was extremely displeased of the lack of progress. He had ordered her beaten several times with fists, legs, and the torture device. He had left her without food and water the whole time and achieved absolutely nothing. That woman was unbreakable. He had never seen anyone able to resist for this long. Not even a Jaffa had such strength and that is what made it very impressive. Whoever can hire her services will be certain she would deliver without a hitch. But he had to know whom she worked for.

"I'm Natal first leader of the Beru Clan of the Lucian Alliance." He said.

She sighed shaking her head and let a relief laugh. "Finally,"

"Hugh?"

"Finally, a display of manners," She explained. He frowned. "All you had to do is display some manners." And she smiled.

"And what's your name?"

"I'm the Countess." Heather replied. It was true. It was her handle. "House of Endeavour, Guild of Masters known throughout the galaxy as the Mantis Bellatis."

Natal's expression changed drastically. Fear was seen in his eyes. He had heard of that guild before. Even his Goa'uld master feared them though he had used their services that were very expensive but they always deliver one way or the other, and they never travel alone. He looked around himself. It was very possible one of the people working for him was one of them. It was a very unsettling thought. They were hard damn to detect.

"What is your mission?" He asked after some time.

She stared at him and a dark smile appeared on her face. She had won this round. "Prevent the Lucian Alliance from attacking the Tauri by any means necessary."

"What is it to the Guild?"

"That's none of your business."

"Perhaps I could offer something…"

"And betray my commission," She raised her voice. "I don't think so. If you are going to kill me go ahead. Your life expectancy will be very short after that but then again it is your choice. I will carry out my mission."

"Perhaps we could come to some understanding – a compromise."

"And what has a low life at the bottom of the chain of the Lucian Alliance to offer for such a change of direction?"

His lips curled and his more or less calm emotional state quickly upgraded to anger. "Mind your words, Countess or your life expectance will not last much more than a minute."

"You wouldn't be offering a compromise if you were not afraid for your own skin so spare me your threats." She countered.

He sighed deeply. She was playing well her cards and he had been stupid enough to reveal his. He could still kill her but then he would have to run quickly as the Guild would be certain to come paying him a visit with retribution in mind. He had chosen again poorly his approach.

"Take me back to my cell!" She turned to the two next to her. "I shall say no more. You have nothing of value to the guild to offer."

"You don't give orders around here." The one standing on the left said and made it as though to hit her but she rolled to the side and evaded. The restraints on her legs had been inadvisably removed and her mobility was now greater. Back to her feet, she quickly disposed of the two around her. Anyone would think she would use the time to run but she had no such intention. She jumped straight at Natal and intertwined her legs around his neck pulling him down to the ground then she sat up still holding her prey.

"Make a single move and you will need a new leader." She shouted adamantly. "You, wench, make yourself useful." She turned to Emily. "Cut the bonds around my hands."

Emily, playing her role perfectly, looked helplessly at the second in command. He nodded. She moved to remove Heather's restraints and then retreated to her commander. Once free of the bonds, Heather scanned the surroundings for possible exit strategies.

"You…are…not…going…to…make…it…alive…out…of…here." Natal said struggling between breaths.

"Maybe but you will go first. You are my shield." She said standing up and rather brutally picking him up from the floor. Her hand was around his neck as firm as a vice. "Get out of my way." She dragged Natal with her keeping always between her and Natal's men. "Order your men to the cell, all of them." She hissed in his ear.

"Go to hell!" He spat.

"Have it your way!" She replied and broke one of his fingers. He winced in terrible pain then again when she broke another.

"Stop!" He said in pain.

"Order them all to come here and then march before me and you to the cell block area. Every time you refuse I shall break two fingers. You still have eight on the hands and ten on the toes then I will break an arm, then another one, then a leg, then the other one, then your spine and at long last I will kill you and then I'm going to get your second in command and repeat the procedure until my order is carried out. Oh, I forgot to mention after I'm done I will feed your manhood to the dogs or at least the ugliest creatures I can find or maybe while you're still alive."

The poor Natal did indeed hold dear his hide not to mention his manhood. He quickly gave the order. It was really a pitiful sight. Thirty nine men and women forced to obey the command of a single woman. He had hoped not all were present but the Countess had chosen the perfect moment to make her move.

* * *

They all marched to the cells and almost filled them in. "You three, stop!" Heather commanded her team. "Stand there!" They obeyed. "No, tie them all up!" The three obeyed the order and soon all of Natal's men and women were tied. "Close the cell doors!" The order was obeyed again. "Weld them!" After it was done, Heather nodded satisfied. "Enjoy your stay! Now, you three, move, forward to the cave!" Using Natal as shield they left the cell area.

"What now?" Nathan asked.

"Tie your boss to the front of the cargo ship." She replied.

"I won't do that." Nathan said. "You are still holding him."

"Very well then," She said. "Bring one of those there." And she pointed at one of the escape pods. Nathan and Jeremy went to pick it up while Heather took on a Zat from the nearby box of weapons. "Open it!" It was open. "Pass me those!" She gestured at a few restraints. Nathan tossed them and she tied Natal up then she threw him inside the pod. "There…"

"You won't get away with this. The Lucian Alliance will find you." He spat.

"You know even the Goa'uld feared the Guild and they feared it for a reason. The Lucian Alliance may have grown in boldness but they are still not foolish enough or strong enough to take on the Guild. The best thing the Lucians can do is stay out of our way. Now be quiet, I have three of your soldiers to kill!" She turned to the three and fired the Zat. One touch of it stuns, two kills and three vaporizes. She fired again and again and as far as Natal was concerned he just lost them.

"If I ever get out, you're dead. I will have such bounty on your head that every bounty hunter in the galaxy will come after your head."

"Save your strength Natal. You shall need it. Trust me I will shove you in place no one can find you or at least for the next few years though with luck till the day you die." She let a sinister laugh making the hairs on his back stand on edge, and then closed the pod. She then sighed. "Get up. We have much work to do."

"I can't believe he fell for that." Nathan said standing up. "Though I can't believe you went through all that hell just to escape now."

"Everything has its purpose, Lieutenant." Heather replied. "And mine was to keep him here and I succeeded. Jeremy, what do you have for me?"

"Well, your stalling paid off. I know the location of all bomb ships and their time frame. Thank you, Emily, for the latter,"

"You're welcome." Emily replied with a smile then added seriously. "I would think General O'Neill is hoping mad by now."

"Probably," Heather smiled at the thought. "But the point was to find the enemy and stop him and we are almost done at that."

"I will go to retrieve the GDOs." Jeremy said.

"First shove this one into the ship." Heather ordered. "I have to keep my promise."

"Where are you going to put him?" Emily asked.

"Not far from here. There is a small moon, perfectly livable but with no gate and no technology whatsoever."

"How far?"

"A few light years," Heather replied. "I'll be back by dawn. Make sure the others can't escape."

"We'll do, boss!"

Heather entered the cargo ship and powered it up. She took off and proceeded to the atmosphere. Reaching it she input the new course and engaged the hyper engines. The ship jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

A few light years afterwards, she dropped to normal space and moved to the back of the cargo ship. She opened the pod with Natal in it.

"Well, this is your final stop. You know if you had started the conversation properly the first time I would have been less inclined to be this harsh with you. My mission was to destroy your means to make war. I have no directives regarding you or your men. I suppose a compromise could have been the ship I took with its cargo and plus an additional compensation and I would have gone my way and you your way."

"How's that a compromise?"

"Well, it's preferable to leaving you here and your men rotting in those cells and destroying all of your weapons to me just taking one cargo ship and few thousand credits, wouldn't you agree?"

"We can still do that!"

"Oh, it is too late for that. You haven't forgotten the times you enjoyed yourself. They bear the price of today! You have your pride to thank for this development. Perhaps if you live long enough and find yourself in similar situation your manners would have improved sparing you the dire consequences. Goodbye Natal!" She closed the pod again and armed it. Entering the coordinates she deployed the pod and then put the ship on a reverse course for the planet she left.

She returned to the planet and by dawn she landed the ship back in the cave. Nathan was around packing all the weapon cases. Emily was sleeping. Heather left the ship.

"Where is Jeremy?"

"I'm here." His voice came from behind few boxes. He was placing explosives around the entrances. "I'm almost done."

"Good, Nathan, you and I shall start putting the cargo on the ship."

"We are taking it with us?"

"Well, we do need to stop the others."

"Right,"

"How are the prisoners?"

"They've been rather quiet." Jeremy replied.

"Go check on them. Quiet is never good."

Jeremy went to check on them. He returned shortly after laughing.

"What?"

"Go see for yourself. It is pitiful."

Emily had awakened. "I'll go." She returned shortly after. "They are very much awake and some have broken out of the bonds more or less."

"And the others?"

"Well, it seems they are negotiating with each other. Besides they can't get through the bars, at least for now."

"Suggestions?"

"Bread?"

"Go!"

Two hours later the cargo was loaded. Last arrangements were made and SG2 boarded the cargo ship. Heather took the ship to orbit while Jeremy activated remotely the explosives he had placed. The entrances were for certain blocked and even if the prisoners got out of the cells it would take them several days before they see the light.

"Now where?"

"Now, we go to take them down one after the other and then we go home!" Heather replied.

"Shouldn't we call home first?" Nathan asked.

"No, not until, we are done. We should maintain our cover."

"Speaking of which, how did you know about of Mantis Bellatis?" Jeremy asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Jeremy?" Emily interjected. "She's a guild member. He wouldn't have believed her otherwise."

"Are you, really?"

"I was a long time ago." Heather said.

"I imagine the SGC doesn't know that part?" Nathan inquired.

"You imagine right." Heather replied.

"Well then let's go kick some Lucians into the preverbal backsides." Jeremy said. Heather took the ship into the depths of hyperspace.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	13. The Sky Highway

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM but the words are mine. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

**The New Dominion**

**AU/SG1/FO: Sam Carter's life is saved by a mysterious man but no one believes her until she brings him in as a valuable ally. Mystery shrouds him and his intentions. That's when the troubles for the galaxy begin. A new course has been charted.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The sky highway**

The Lucian Alliance suffered great loss at the hand of the unknown agents of the Guild of Masters without even knowing they actually belonged to the SGC. But their planned attack of Earth was foiled. It brought the Alliance to major divisions. Essentially, the Lucian Alliance was disabled by the actions of four people.

SG2 returned to Earth several months later. The ship was detected entering the Solar system and strained the nerves of everyone. The cargo ship was intercepted by the new Earth battleship, the USS Daedalus.

"I repeat, this is Colonel Caldwell of the Earth battle cruiser USS Daedalus, identify yourselves immediately or your ship will be destroyed."

"There is really no need to be this snappy, Colonel!" Heather replied on the COM.

"Identify yourself!" Caldwell repeated.

"Major Heather Endeavour Her Majesty's Air Force, leader of SG2,"

"What?" Caldwell exclaimed and turned to his second in command. "Did she say SG2?"

"I believe so, sir." Major Marks replied.

"Transmit your identification!" Caldwell ordered.

Marks checked the system and then turned to Caldwell. "It is confirmed. It is the IDS of SG2."

"Major Endeavour, SG2 has been declared MIA almost two months ago."

"I imagine we were." Heather said.

"Mind you explaining where have you been?"

"I do. I'll make my briefing with General O'Neill. You are welcome to attend."

Caldwell turned to Marks again. "Could this be a trick?"

"No, sir or at least not one I can tell."

"Lower your defenses and prepared to be beamed aboard." Caldwell commanded.

"I don't think so." Heather replied. "I understand procedure well, Colonel but the answer is no."

"If you don't comply I shall be forced…"

"Catch us if you can!" Heather severed the connection and in the next moment the cargo ship vanished from the sensors.

"Where are they?"

"They have engaged the cloak. We've lost them." Marks answered.

"Damn it! Get me the SGC!"

"I have General O'Neill online!" Marks informed.

"General!" Caldwell turned to the screen. "We've intercepted a cargo ship claiming to contain S…"

"I know." O'Neill interrupted. "Stand down, Colonel!"

"Sir, they have…"

"I know, Colonel, I've been listening. Major Endeavour is following my orders to the letter. Stand down!"

"Yes, sir," Caldwell replied. "Cancel…"

"Yes, sir," Marks replied.

* * *

Back on Earth, on top of the Cheyenne Mountains, Heather was landing the cargo ship. It was still cloaked as per the General's orders. SG2 vacated the craft and proceeded through the emergency vents to the Stargate room.

General O'Neill was in the briefing room with SG1 when SG2 appeared before them. O'Neill was quite startled. He did not expect them to appear unescorted.

"General," Heather saluted as did her team.

"MAJOR!" O'Neill exclaimed. "There is a front door!"

"Oh, we must have missed on the way through the ventilation shaft." Emily replied. O'Neill eyed her and she promptly added. "Sir!"

"Right," O'Neill remarked rolling eyes. "Sit!"

SG2 took their seats. O'Neill scanned for a while then stood up and returned with several files.

"These are the reports provided by SG4, 6,8,12, 14 and half the intelligence of the Tok'Ra. Do you have an idea what they say?"

"I can imagine." Heather replied and since O'Neill was still staring at her questioningly she continued. "The Lucian Alliance is in disarray fault of four people working for the ghost organization known as Mantis Bellatis and all of their plans to attack Earth smashed and reduced to dust. How am I doing?"

"That's quite accurate," Sam observed stunned.

"When I asked the Tok'Ra and Teal'c here what the hell that Bella thing is, the Tok'Ra representative almost watered his pants and Teal'c, well, for the first time in the many years I've known him became paler than the palest color I can think of." O'Neill said. "Now I imagine if this thing actually existed they would not take it kindly for some SGC team posing as them, right?"

"Wrong," Heather said.

"Really and why is that?"

"The glory of their shadow is growing." Nathan replied.

"What?"

"What he meant general is that they would welcome it. The fear spreading through the galaxy of their name is like candy." Heather explained. "Who would refuse that? If we had failed then you might be right."

'Opinionated', O'Neill thought and, 'Arrogantly presumptuous', his mind added. "SG1 will debrief you. I have an appointment with the Joint Chiefs. By the way where is the ship?"

"On top the mountain, sir!" Heather answered. "It is still cloaked as you ordered."

"Right," O'Neill nodded. "Carter, go park it where I told you."

"Yes, sir,"

* * *

The debriefing of SG2 turned out to be most interesting. O'Neill was reading the report astounded of the audacity and ingenuity of his team, and a healthy dose of luck. But they have achieved what none of the other SG teams could do. Never before has a SG team managed to infiltrate a planet or an organization so quickly and effectively. It was indeed very impressive. He decided to keep them on duty. Their skills' set was very useful.

"Sir?"

O'Neill looked up. It was Samantha. "Come in!" He said. "It is a very interesting report, Colonel."

"Thank you, sir,"

"But still, off the record, what do you think of the major?"

"She's an experienced soldier, sir."

"And?"

"And what, sir?"

"I don't know what else?"

"What do you want to me say?"

"Carter, they have been outright lucky and if you ask me too lucky. Her team is...made of…well…"

"Criminals, sir?" Sam helped out smiling. "If they were they wouldn't be here."

"True, but still, they do know a great deal about that part of society."

"Yes, but it is their specialty. They are bound to know."

"Maybe,"

"Is there something that bothers you, sir?"

"Yes, there is." O'Neill sighed. "They are too good to be true."

"Are you suggesting foul play?"

"I don't know."

"Who?"

"I don't know, Carter. But something is not right. They have managed in just few weeks to do what we couldn't in a few years."

"I imagine the Jaffa and the Tok'Ra felt the same way when we forced the issue with the Goa'ulds."

"Maybe," O'Neill had some undefined instinct telling him something was off though SG2 had performed above the call of duty. In doing so, they had neutralized a significant threat to Earth's security and sent the Lucian Alliance into disarray. But still all this seemed like a diversion. Nah, it was too farfetched. "Getting the day off?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Good, me too. I'm going fishing. Care to join?"

"No, thank you," Sam smiled.

"You don't know what you're missing."

"Yes, sir, good day General,"

"Dismissed, Colonel,"

* * *

Sam left and O'Neill was back reading once more the report. He took another look at the major's file. But it was still the same information. Another knock on the door made him look up. It was Agent Percival of the NID.

"Come in," O'Neill said.

"General,"

"You have something new?" O'Neill asked and seeing the agent's expression added. "That bad, ah?"

"Yes, sir," Agent Percival sat down. "It seems we have underestimated Count de la Croix."

"Oh!"

"He had set up a few shadow organizations."

"How bad?"

"He controls fifteen percent now, possibly more."

"Still legit though?"

"Yes, sir,"

"What's he up to? He can't think he can be monopolist?"

"Unknown," Agent Percival replied. "Our best analysts are on it but it doesn't look good. With this much power soon he will be unstoppable."

"Can't we compromise some of these companies? Remove them from the market?"

"Officially no, we have no concrete proof."

"That's why I hate politics." O'Neill remarked. "Games of shadows… Well then find some proof."

"We're working on it."

"Good, is this all?"

"Yes, General,"

"Well then continue the good work,"

Agent Percival left. O'Neill was pensive. De La Croix's game was still in the shadows. He was planning something that much was clear. But his motives were still unknown. And then there was the other wild card – Diablo. Of all the enemies, the SGC have ever had these two were definitely the most unpredictable. But of course the nagging question remained would they have done so anyway if they have never encountered the SGC. They were using the SGC for something. They needed it for something. But what, one day he will find out. Until then however he would have to rely on bird crumbs they were leaving behind.

* * *

Count Jonathan de la Croix was pacing in his villa in the Alps. His aggressive buying activities had kept the SGC and the American Government off balance for the past years. But they were getting close. In fact they did not know how close they were and yet so far away of the real goal. Jonathan stopped pacing and sat down on his lovely and very comfortable armchair. He smiled. Poor devils, they really had no clue what goal is.

Jonathan imagined by now Diablo would have strengthened his position. With the enemy so close they had to be ready. He was the last of the Dark Lord's servants and the most powerful but he was no fool. This last battle would decide the fate of the universe itself. The humans really did not know what this was all about.

"Milord,"

"Yes, Pierre, what is it?"

"We are receiving a transmission from the Dark Dawn."

Jonathan sighed. "Put it on."

A holographic screen appeared and activated in the middle of the room. On the other end of the transmission, a seasoned commander appeared. He bowed.

"Count de la Croix,"

"Commander Felix,"

"All preparations are complete. Your flagship is ready for flight."

"And the rest of the fleet?"

"They'd be ready by dawn."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, my count," Felix replied. "Lord Diablo's fleet however isn't ready. It would be at least four months."

"What the hell is he taking so long?"

"Unknown! All communications with him have failed."

Jonathan closed eyes in deep frustration. Diablo knows the time of confrontation is coming so why isn't he ready. "Keep a closer eye on him."

"Yes, my count,"

"What of the enemy's movements?"

"The Dark Lord's Priest's fleet is stationed at the far end of the Trelgar System."

"Why is he there?" Jonathan did not really ask the commander this question. It was more of a question towards the universe. He was thinking aloud. It has become somewhat a habit. The pieces on the chessboard were moving erratically.

"Shall we maintain observation?"

"Yes, but keep your distance," Jonathan said. He was still pensive of the unusual choice of berth. Seudeny'vahtal was one of the few commanders under the rule of the Dark Lord that was difficult to read. There were times, rare ones, when he was almost normal and times when he truly deserved his rank as Priest of the Dark Lord. As Diablo would put it 'shades of grey'. "Inform me of any change in their position!"

"Yes, my count," Commander Felix said and the connection was severed. The holographic screen disappeared.

* * *

Samantha got home. O'Neill did not allow her to stay on the premises of the base. He said she needed to rest like a normal person. She had to agree. She did indeed need time to rest properly. She took a quick shower and then got on with making dinner. Nothing fancy though, she had no nerve for elaborate meals.

There was a sudden knock on the door. She left the dishes and moved to see who was at the door. A handsome young man his face partially covered by flowers stood. She opened the door. The flowers moved aside and Sam gaped.

"Diablo!"

He smiled wide. "Samantha,"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well," He said evasively and lowered his eyes. "What reason there could be for giving flowers to a beautiful woman?" He then smiled wide and locked his eyes onto hers, raising slightly an eyebrow he added. "Search a thousand galaxies and one can never find a woman so exquisite, so tender, so loving, and so devoted to dote, to cherish, to love…"

Sam was caught by surprise. She was temporarily at a loss of words. He can be very charming when he wanted to. But she was no easily deceived. He wanted something. "Does this line work on all women?"

"Ouch that hurts," He exclaimed stepping slightly back. "What secret agenda could I possibly have to court you?"

"I don't know – a foothold of the SGC?"

"You think I'd go that low?"

"You might if it serves your purposes?"

"And if by any miserable chance, I actually mean it?"

"I can't take that chance."

"Oh no wonder you're still alone." He observed but remained determined to have it his way.

"That's not…"

"True? Oh, come on, Samantha, who's lying now?"

"And why would I believe you?"

"Oh," His smile grew. "So you do have feelings?"

"I did not say that."

"But you did!" He made a step towards her. "How about this – I take you to dinner – just a dinner – a date I suppose it is called."

"With everyone watching?"

"Who cares what everyone thinks? I don't."

Sam wanted to believe he was telling the truth but something was holding her back.

"And if I said no you would still be trying?"

"Well, love is hard to fight but if that is your wish, I shall go!"

"Then go!" She said and moved to close the door.

"Without taking the flowers?"

Sam sighed and took the flowers. "Now go!"

"Yes, milady," He turned around and walked away. Sam closed the door but still observed him. He did look back though and then continued on his way.

Sam put the flowers in a vase. Her thoughts were racing. What is he doing here? The last time anyone saw him he was on the other side of the galaxy. The last she saw him he was a few hundred meters away. She had called his name but he did not respond. She ran to him but it was too late he had crossed through the Stargate. What makes him think she would forgive him? What a bouquet of flowers would be enough? He even did not mention seeing her or explain.

Her phone rang. She picked it up. "Carter,"

"You know I have a reservation for a very cute place and…"

"Goodbye, Diablo,"

"Wait! I know you're not particularly thrilled of the last time but I can explain."

"And who's going to believe you?"

"Well, if you don't let me explain you'd hardly be entitled to make a judgment."

Sam sighed. He's got a point, she thought. "Alright, explain,"

"Over an unsecure line, I don't think so."

Sam sighed again and chuckled. "Alright, where's the cute place?"

"I can come to pick you up!"

"Just tell me where it is."

"Damn you're stubborn! I'll text you the address. In an hour?"

"Deal!"

"I do hope you don't bring a few hundred flyboys?"

"Do I need them?"

"No, but there won't be a place for them."

"I'll see you an hour."

"As you wish, milady," He said and hang up. The text arrived with the address. Sam frowned and checked it out. It turned out to be a small restaurant but one that is difficult to get in as it required reservation several months in advance. Sam was impressed.

She got dressed and an hour later was at the given address. She was greeted at the door and asked for the name. Sam hesitated but gave her name.

"Of course, Madame, this way,"

Sam followed in. The restaurant carried its name and reputation well and it was small indeed for a cavalry of a hundred airmen. All the tables were already occupied. There was only one table free and it was separate from the others.

She was seated and shown the menu but there was still on sign of Diablo. He was not yet late but soon he would be Sam noticed while checking her watch. The waiter came in carrying a dish with selected salads and the restaurant's special dish. He placed it on the table and left while another one appeared with a bottle of wine and a few beers. The wine was definitely very old and very expensive but extremely tasty.

A gentle melody filled the air. Sam sought the source but couldn't find it. There were no speakers around and it did not seem anyone else was hearing it as it was quite uplifting, which was very strange. She put her hands on her ears and oddly enough she continued to hear it. She gasped. The melody was in her head.

"It is the melody of the area." Diablo's melodic voice lifted the mystery of the melody as he appeared before her out of thin air. "Each place on the planet Earth has its own melody its own song. We have grown so far away from nature that we can no longer hear it. But there are still those that can." He bent down taking her hand and kissing her then he sat down.

Sam was quite surprised when he appeared out of the blue. Impeccably dressed in the attire she had seen him the first time. It stood so well on him he fitted anywhere with it. Maybe it would be a bit strange to be with it on the streets. People would turn heads to see this oddity but it suited him well.

His eyes were flashing. No, they were in their energy state. Anyone would be scared and frightened by it but not her. And while it was a bit of that she simply craved for it. Every other night she would close her eyes she would see those two twinkling stars, those two beacons in her mind and crave to see them again. They were irresistible.

"If you don't want to hear it, just say the word." He said.

"It is not that I don't but it is a bit distracting."

"Oh, you can't focus. I can understand that. It is never easy."

"Don't get any ideas!"

"Ouch! What happened did someone eat your breakfast? Slept in your bed?"

"Diablo!"

He smiled. The melody ceased. There was silence once more.

"How did you do that?"

"Oh, now, we're interested?"

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry. You are saying something about an apology?"

"Straight to business then!"

"Yes, no more games,"

"Very well," He said and levitated the wine bottle so it poured into his glass. Sam looked around apprehensively.

"Diablo!" She whispered.

"What?"

"What if someone sees you?"

"So?"

"What do you mean so?"

"Ah, the agreement, it is not valid for me. Do I make you feel uncomfortable?"

Sam pursed her lips. She looked around but so far no one had paid attention to this miracle. He put the bottle back in its place still levitating it of course.

"Samantha, you should relax!" He said. "I would never dream to endanger you."

"Really?"

"Of course," He replied. "Now the planet," He sighed and took a gulp of the wine and then continued. "I did see you Samantha but…"

"But what? Chose to ignore me, which you did by the way!"

"Well not exactly," He said. "You didn't really expect that I would leave you in harm's way now did you?"

"Harm's way? How so?"

"I wasn't there on vacation. I had four of Seudeny'vahtal's squadrons after me. Ignoring you was the best course of action. They do not consider you a threat and it is best not to show any affection towards you otherwise that will change. Seudeny'vahtal and his forces are my concern not yours."

"Really and what happens when they come for Earth and turn it into a black marble ball?"

"How do you know of this?" He exclaimed and then slapped himself on the forehead. "Jason!"

"Yes, he told us!"

"No matter," Robert said. "You are not going to get involved into this. The last time you ignored me it cost you dearly. You are no match for them."

"We know how powerful their ships are. We can handle it."

"Samantha," He sighed. "They are not going to come for Earth."

"And you know that because?"

"Earth has defenses."

"No, we don't."

"You don't understand." Robert said. "Do you think Seudeny'vahtal have no considered coming for Earth? He has but he also knows that the accretion disk will not work on Earth."

"Why not? It worked on other planets. Why not here?"

"It won't, because Earth has ancient defenses that the accretion disk cannot overcome."

"Ancient? When you say ancient you mean the Ancients?"

"NO, when I say ancient I mean really, really old. They have nothing to do with the race you call the Ancients. Earth is not like other planets. It bears the protection of the Gods. The accretion disk is a creation of Sah'den Ti Say, an enemy of the gods. But no matter how powerful it is Earth's defenses are greater. Seudeny will not come for Earth with that weapon."

"But he will come?"

"Eventually, orbital bombardment is always preferable. But you don't have to worry he is my concern."

"So four squadrons chased you? Really? You expect me to believe it! There was no one chasing that day. I would have seen them."

Robert chuckled. "Samantha, you can barely see me let alone them. The Dark Lord's Priests utilize different methods when pursuing. True there weren't any soldiers visible but the squadrons were present. You did not notice a kind of halo when the gate closed, did you?"

Sam frowned. Actually she did see something.

"Ah, you have. Well that were the squadrons squashing into the barrier I erected behind me to stop them." Robert replied. "The Squadrons, Samantha, were what you could call a tiny army of very small drones with poisonous darts. They do not kill though they paralyze. A perfect gift,"

Sam opened and closed her mouth. She wasn't really sure whether to believe him or not. It did not seem right.

"I suppose I told you a billion times war is fought on many fronts in different forms. Even if I had been captured, paralyzed, Seudeny'vahtal will still fight me hand to hand or sword to sword. The dark ones they always want to prove themselves superior and the only way to do that is a fair fight though of course I'm not implying they would be fighting fairly but still there is some honor left in them, some respect."

"That's not how the world works,"

"Well when it doesn't change the rules so it does. Despite everything my enemies have a large dose of respect towards me as I do for them. That's my world and it has its rules. It's a complicated game. It is not always about killing. Killing is easy but killing your enemy a few hundred times over and over now that's complicated."

"So it is about more than just…"

"Yes," He nodded. "It is not only about getting rid of me. It is about breaking me and then killing me. It is like the game the politicians play. It is not about Earth either it is about the UNIVERSE itself. Whoever wins takes the universe."

"And we are engaged in petty rivalry…"

"No, not really, you and your people are fighting for something good, the good of the galaxy and your own personal interests like everyone else. My battle with the dark forces is just slightly bigger."

"Slightly?"

"Well, it depends on the point of view." He smiled. "Now, that we are done is it possible to enjoy the evening?"

Sam eyed him for awhile. She was certain there is more to it but then ceded. "Alright, it is enough, for now!"

"Lovely," He said and stood up. "Would you do me the honors for a dance?"

"Dance?"

"Yes,"

"Sure,"

Sam had indeed a lovely evening. Diablo proved to be an excellent dancer and quite the romantic. And she gave in and had a lovely time. After it, he left her home, gave a kiss on the cheek and disappeared the same way he had appeared.

* * *

The next day, Sam returned to work. She was pondering whether to tell Jack of her date last night or not. They ought to know he had been on Earth but something was stopping her, an undefined feeling. Diablo was indeed very charming and she was falling for him. But then again she fell for Orin and that did not end well all because she kept it to herself. She had no choice but to tell before they found out on their own.

She stopped by the general's office. O'Neill was not there but she saw him in the briefing room speaking with SG6.

"Ah, Carter," O'Neill spotted her. "I'll be just in a jiff."

Sam sat on the chair front the desk and waited. O'Neill certainly took his time. But it was welcomed for her to reflect upon last night. She pushed him away and yet he still got her to come. And she had a good time. She rested perfectly.

"Carter,"

Sam snapped out of the thoughts of last night. "Sir,"

"Are you alright?" O'Neill asked looking at her with slight concern.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Right," O'Neill sat behind desk.

"Actually, sir," Sam sighed getting a grip of herself and bracing for the impact of her next words. "I was with Diablo last night."

The effect was immediate. O'Neill jumped off his seat like it has suddenly become very hot and stared at her. "What?" The typical O'Neill question flew in the air.

"He came last night."

"And?"

"And asked me out!"

O'Neill shook head, rolled his eyes and then asked. "And you told him where to shove it?"

"Yes and no,"

"Elaborate?"

"Well, I did not accept the first time. He came with flowers."

"Of course he did,"

"Then he called and said he'll explain and then I said yes,"

"Aha,"

"I was curious."

"Of course," O'Neill nodded. "And then did he?"

"Yes, he did."

"But you don't believe it?"

"Not entirely,"

"Well sharing would be nice,"

"He said that day he was pursued by tiny drones designed incapacitate and he did not want me to get in the way so he...um…ignored me."

"And believe it?"

"Well, yeah, I do. Right before the gate shut down there was an odd halo. I couldn't explain it but he did. It was the drones smashing into a barrier he erected."

"Sounds plausible,"

"Yeah, it does."

"And then?"

"We danced, we talked, we danced some more and he got me home."

"Danced?" O'Neill repeated Sam nodded. "Right, how was it?"

"He's good."

"Aha, Carter, I hope you are not…um…"

"Of course not, sir, he is the enemy, isn't he?" Sam said staring back at him.

"Well, that part won't be in the report."

"I don't understand."

"Carter, you went through that once. You won't survive it again. The IOA won't be so forgiving. You will put he came and sent him away, and that's all."

"That'd be lying, sir."

"No, it'd be an omission. Did he say he wanted to see you again?"

"Sir, you're not going to use this?"

"Well, it is as good as it gets. He has a weakness – you! It is worth exploring."

"I thought it was a bad idea telling you. He won't fall for it."

"No, you did the right thing. We'll keep it in the house for now. But you are right we're not going to discuss it here. Fishing – tomorrow, you and SG1."

"Fishing, sir?"

"Yep, official business,"

"Yes, sir," Sam chuckled.

* * *

The next day, SG1 was at O'Neill's cabin with the fishing rods. They stayed there discussing almost everything but Sam's adventure. O'Neill checked his house for bugs and then got down to business. Letting the other members of SG1 know about Diablo's visit. Their reaction was similar to O'Neill's and Sam was against it. She was not sure why she was defying her colleagues but it felt the right thing to do.

"Sam," Daniel said. "You can at least find out what he is up to. You said it yourself he is still hiding something."

"I know but I'm not wearing a wire."

"I'm fine with that." O'Neill said.

"And speaking of which," Sam said as her cellular rang. "Hi, you could say that."

"Put him on speaker." Daniel whispered.

Sam obliged. "So, um, what…?"

"Samantha," Diablo replied. "I won't be around for some time but I'll be back."

"Then why did you call then?"

"Well, one to hear your voice, two to let you know I'll be off, and three stay out of trouble."

"It's very kind of you and I'll try."

"Right," Diablo said but it was certain he was not convinced of it. "I suppose I could squeeze you before I leave if you are up to it of course,"

"I'm. When and where?"

"I'll pick you up."

"When?"

"Hum, let's see…" There was a sound of something being put down and something put up. "By…um…what do you leave work?"

Sam looked at O'Neill who shrugged. "Six,"

"Six, works fine. Stand by the parking lot. I shall pick you up!"

"Works for me!"

"See at six,"

"Yeah,"

The connection was severed.

"Well that went well!" Jonas observed.

"Daniel, you'd keep an eye on him from a distance."

"I think you should keep an eye on my GPS." Sam said.

"Why?" O'Neil asked.

"You never know."

"Agreed,"

Six o'clock came and Sam was on the parking lot expecting the elusive Diablo to arrive. Jason's sensors were fully active too. He wanted her safe too.

"He's late." Sam whispered. She had a two way communication device in her ear.

"Actually, there is still a minute." Jonas said.

"Miss me?" A voice said startling her. She turned around and there he was right in the middle of the parking lot.

"Where did you come out of, the ground?"

"Well, that would be rather cool but no." He smiled. "You ready?"

"Yeah,"

"Well then shall we?" He offered a hand. She accepted it and they walked suddenly he stopped and said. "Oh, um,"

"What?"

"Keep close to me. The first time is usually, um…stressful."

"First time? Of what?"

"Now, Sam, one step at a time and don't be afraid."

Sam wondered what he meant but as soon as she was one of his feet standing about ten centimeters above ground she stopped stunned.

"Now put your foot next to mine, don't be afraid," He called.

Sam hesitated. This was beyond crazy. It was impossible but she fought her instinct and did as he was told. To her surprise her foot did not fall. She felt solid surface beneath it.

"Good, now the next," Diablo said and they both put their left feet up to the right ones. It was an odd sensation standing ten centimeters above ground. "Now, a step forward," And he stepped up again and she followed one step at a time. They continued climbing the invisible stairs until they were at least ten meters above ground. "See it is not that scary or difficult."

"I wish I had your confidence in that." Sam remarked.

"Shall we continue up?"

"More?"

"Well, you don't want us to run into buildings afterwards, do you?"

"I suppose not."

"Good, one step at a time,"

"Right," And so they continued climbing until the parking lot looked like a tiny dot. Sam expected the air to become thinner as they climbed higher but strangely enough it wasn't.

"Well then we are here."

"We are?"

"Yes, well, almost," Diablo replied with joyful flame in his eyes. He raised a hand and then Sam gaped. The outlines of a highway appeared.

"That's impossible!" Sam exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"A simple excitation of the air molecules, so you can see the boundaries," He replied. "Shall we walk unless you're too tired?"

"I'll…be fine." Sam tested the area right in front of her and it again felt solid. So one foot before the other, she started walking. The strange sensation only increased. According to the laws of physics this act was impossible. And yet somehow he was making the air molecules come together to form a solid surface, a highway in the heavens. Still she walked to the outlined perimeter and carefully placed her foot outside the barrier but there was nothing but air. "Amazing," She whispered.

"Or if you prefer, actually as I come to think of it," Diablo was saying. "Jason, get your lazy ass here,"

"Jason?" Sam looked up.

Sentry Probe Jason did not make them wait for long. Soon he landed before them.

"Transform into something cabrio…"

Sentry Jason took the form of a cabriolet and opened the doors. "Samantha, hope in!" Sam obliged. Diablo joined her too.

"Where to now?"

"Wherever the road takes us of course," He replied with a smile. "Jason, to the ocean!"

"Which one?"

"The one ahead,"

"Yes, milord,"

And so they are off…

* * *

**To be continued…**

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	14. Flagship

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM but the words are mine. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

**The New Dominion**

**AU/SG1/FO: Sam Carter's life is saved by a mysterious man but no one believes her until she brings him in as a valuable ally. Mystery shrouds him and his intentions. That's when the troubles for the galaxy begin. A new course has been charted.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Flagship**

Samantha had seen many things in her career and in the SGC but nothing really compared to driving a car several hundred meters above ground. How had it come to this? Well, she went on a date with the elusive and mysterious Robert Diablo. He had managed to somehow solidify the air molecules forming a highway in the sky.

They were zooming across the country with great speed but it was not the speed that made it special it was the 'where' and the 'how'. She was having so much fun. She had of course to let go off her scientific mind that still trying to wrap this idea around itself. It was incredible a highway in the heavens. If anyone were to see them he would most certainly think he had lost his mind.

Sam thought of Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Jonas. They wanted so badly to follow her but once she stepped onto the highway she knew they could follow her no more. In a single hour they had gone so far away that only a supersonic jet could catch them now. But it was incredible to see things from this perspective. It is one thing to be on a plane it is another to be in car at the same height as one has the opportunity to simply slow down, even stop and admire the mastery of the beauty of nature.

And Jason, this crazy alien probe, had such features. She had wondered for some time what this probe could really do. The ability to transform, metaphor into anything was incredible, no it was beyond incredible. It spoke of such advancement she had never seen before, not even the Asgard could achieve that, or the Ancients. And by thus, she wondered what other amazing races are there in the depths of the cosmos. How far have they reached? What had they seen?

And everything came back to the man sitting next to her, the resident mystery – Robert Diablo. The man was an enigma. She and her colleagues thought they had figured him out. He was simply straight forward man and yet he still managed to surprise them. They knew of course that he had powers but they never really asked the question how extensive those powers are. What he can really do? What are his limits and does he have ones at all?

The first time she saw him he came down from the heavens saving her life. The next time she saw him he raised walls of water and she watched mesmerized the dance of the water. It was a display of power, incredible control, and a control she had seen no one ever do or master. She never thought it possible that any man can master and control the elements. She never thought it possible that a human can do that.

And yet there was something that was off. When he came to the base, Janet performed all tests possible and known. The CAT scan showed that he used a quarter of the available brain power of the human mind. Janet and all other specialists agreed that this was impossible. For someone to possess that level of control he must be using all available brain power and yet here he was the impossible man.

Sam thought of the Ancients again. With their level of development they had never reached further than this one man. The last time it happened O'Neill's mind was overrun but his brain power was almost at its maximum and still he did not display such a variety in the power usage. But then again his mind was preoccupied with sustaining the knowledge of the Ancients.

So why then this one man could do so much with only twenty five percent of the brain power? How was that even possible? Their understanding of the work of the mind had advanced much and yet there were many unknowns. And one of these unknowns was standing right beside her.

* * *

"Robert, I've been meaning to ask something."

Robert looked at her and shook head. "Always the scientist, hey, Samantha?"

Sam blushed. He saw right through her suggestion again. But it was who she was, a scientist.

"Yeah," She nodded.

"Well then go ahead,"

"Well um…"

"How?" He said.

"Hugh?"

"You want to know how. How I can do certain things that you can't explain." He explained.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "Well, see it from my point of view. We've seen others that can do things but um…"

"Never at this level?" He finished her sentence.

"Yeah, how do you all this? How is it even possible?"

"Well, I'm not a scientist so the exact how I can't tell you that for I don't know. But I suppose I could try to make you understand in a different way."

"Alright, try,"

"Jason, pull over." Robert said and Jason obliged. "Alright, do you swim?"

"Me?"

"Well, I know Jason can. Well, he floats."

"Um, yeah, I can swim. Why? Are we going swimming?"

"No," Robert chuckled. "But we could later."

"Oh!"

"When did you learn to swim?"

"Um…ah…"

"Just answer the question."

"Well, my father thought me and then in the academy."

"Right," Robert said. "Good, do you enjoying biking?"

"You mean a bicycle?"

"Yes,"

"Um, yeah, I can bike."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I learnt when I was younger."

"Right then Samantha, you have your answer."

"Um, what answer?"

"You asked how and I answered."

Sam opened and closed her mouth unsure of Robert's thought pattern. She had trouble following his logic. It was perhaps because she expected something at her level explaining his powers and his answers got her confused. But still – swimming and riding a bike what the hell they had to do with anything.

Robert continued. "Now, Sam, if you were never to bike again or swim, do you think in twenty years you can still do them?"

"What?" She was really confused. "Well, yeah of course," But she still not seeing the connection.

"How?" Robert had reached his fully logic question.

"What?" Sam repeated and then it started to hit her. "Of course," She said. "I can still do it because it has become a muscle memory and whether I do it now or with a twenty years gap it is irrelevant. It is because my body has gotten accustomed to."

"And here you have the answer of how." Robert said. "You see the problem with your ascended Ancients is that they used technology to substitute the process of learning. Even subsequently when they ascended they again used technology to accelerate the normal passing of time thus to achieve ascension in no time at all. And ironically, you can't circumvent nature in certain areas. Learning is an important process. You can't circumvent it and hope for identical results."

"So," Sam said to recap. "You achieved all this because you allowed the normal passage of time to learn?"

"Yes," Robert replied. "Well, you could say I cheated too but not in that area. You can't cheat the process of learning. It doesn't work like that. Let's take O'Neill. When he downloaded the knowledge of the Ancients, the repository, he circumvented the process of learning. He had all the data of the process in his mind. And yes, it did allow him to do certain things but his body could not handle it. It couldn't handle the stress. Why – well because the body did not have the time to learn it gradually."

"So it overloaded?"

"Yes,"

"How did you cheat?" Sam asked intrigued.

"Well, in order to achieve this level of control, a life time isn't enough."

"What is?"

"Several."

"I still don't understand how you cheated."

"I found a way to live longer." Robert replied and with a strange grimace added. "Much longer,"

"Right! How old are you?"

"Very, very old," Robert replied. "I've accumulated experience of…well I have a lot of experience. And this experience has allowed my body to get used to it. It has become a muscle memory. I don't have to focus specifically anymore. It just happens when I wanted it to."

"So essentially, you have evolved over time."

"I suppose yes."

"Hugh, but the Ancients did the same thing."

"No, no, they did not. They used a machine to accelerate time or slow it down depending on the point of view. It is not the same thing. Nature has to take its course and you have to let it happen. You can't rush it."

"Yes but Jack overloaded because he was holding the entire knowledge. It was too much."

"And that's where you are wrong."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, alright, how would he have been able to hold it?"

"How much of the human mind does a normal human use, in general, on average?"

"It is between five and ten percent."

"Right, then O'Neill has another ninety, right?"

"Well, yes, but it is not enough."

"If you are not ready for it then you are right no. But if you are ready that's a whole different story. Let me ask you this if an ascended Ancient takes the repository in his energy state will he be able to hold to it?"

"Um," Sam mumbled and reflected upon the question for it was an interesting one. "Well, I suppose yes."

"Wrong,"

"What? Why?"

"Because you're facing the same problem, not enough place, memory," He replied. "Not to mention, they are not ready. If you allow the normal passage of time, then maybe it could work. But their minds may know how but their bodies don't. It hasn't become a memory therefore it can't be."

"But they are energy!"

"That changes nothing. The principle is the same, Sam, it doesn't matter what form you are in. Repetition is the mother of all knowledge. It is simple enough proverb and truth. The only exception to that rule was your Replicator doppelganger. She had the ability to download the information into the other replicators and the greater their number gets the bigger the chances for more room and thus more knowledge. And still it would take them time to understand the information received for just having information and understanding it are two very different things."

"Of course," Sam said. "But Daniel said that Oma did not erase the knowledge of the Ancients from him."

"And that's true."

"But he still has it."

"But did he have access to it?"

"Well, no,"

"Exactly,"

"That's the thing I don't understand. How can you have it and not at the same time?"

"Well, if he could access it what do you think would happen?"

"He would overload!"

"Why?"

"Well," Sam did not have to reply this time. She finally got it.

"The humans Samantha have untapped potential. We can store information anywhere in us. We can store in our brain but we can also store in our cells. That's how organic computers were born and other places – our subconscious that possess a hundred percent brain power and one other the best of all – imagination. Now we can do that only when we consciously understand how. And for that you need…"

"Time!" Sam replied.

"Good, yes, time," Robert nodded. "Of course, a single human life time is not enough for that process on average. Of course that too is debatable. It depends on many foreseeable and unforeseeable factors most of which we have no control over."

"Which one are you?"

"Oh, well, I'm somewhere in between."

"So, um, imagination?"

Robert chuckled. "Yes, the best of all,"

"How do you store information, in imagination?"

"With a lot of practice,"

"Right,"

"Hey, no one says it is easy."

"So to recap, over time you became this powerful."

"No, over time, I became this knowledgeable. Powerful, well, that's a different story and for another time." Robert replied. "Jason, resume course."

Sam did not quite get the difference between knowledgeable and powerful. But his point of view on the rest had a lot of merit too. Time, they needed time to become more. And it has always been the truth but with the Ancients techs they had tried to circumvent it and it bit them in the bottom. There was more to these super powers that met the eye. Of course she would love to know the exact biological process that allows these powers to exist.

* * *

Jason continued on the highway in the sky for quite some time. Sam saw them pass by ships and boats and wondered if all these people had seen them and what they have thought – a car zipping in the sky. It was beyond imagination. It was outright crazy. But they were doing it anyway.

Sometime later, Jason slowed down and then finally stopped. They were above some islands that Sam had to recall on the world map only to find out they did not exist on it. The strange thing was there were no active or inactive volcanos in the area. So how did these form? Diablo seemed to know but she did not think he was inclined to share how.

"Where are we exactly?" Sam decided to ask anyway.

Diablo did not answer. He got out of the car and then jumped down leaving Sam and Jason behind. Sam feared that the sky highway would disappear with him and she and Jason would fall down but nothing of the sort occurred. Sam looked down and as it turned out Diablo was perfectly fine. He had landed without a problem on his feet down on the surface as they were quite high up, at least a kilometer.

"What is he doing down there?"

"I wish I knew!" Jason replied.

"Can't you scan?"

"I have already."

"And?"

"And nothing…"

"What do you mean nothing?"

"Well…nothing,"

"As in there is nothing down there or there is?"

"As in my scans are deflected!"

"Oh! But there is something down there?"

"That much is visible!"

"Can't we go down and find out?"

"I can leave the pathway but I'm not sure I can find it afterwards!"

"Right!" It was indeed a curious dilemma. But Sam's curiosity was highly aroused. She wanted to know. And just as she was deciding to ask Jason to go down Diablo came into vision. He was climbing up and soon was with them.

* * *

"Well then Jason, resume course, straight ahead!" He said and Jason obeyed. Diablo remained silent for awhile then stood slightly up and visibly altered the path before them. It was straight forward no longer. It had now curves, ups and downs.

But it did not stop there as soon they ventured inside low clouds and the scenery changed drastically. They were passing by valleys and forests of clouds in forms and shapes. There were even birds of clouds. It was mesmerizing. At one point they were driving past a lake again of clouds and fishes were jumping of it.

"That's so beautiful!" Sam couldn't resist saying.

"The world usually is." Diablo replied with a smile. "The beauty of the clouds is that they are reflecting the world beneath."

"Wait! We're seeing what is beneath us?"

"Yes, more or less,"

The journey through the cloud land continued for several long hours. Diablo even made them climb higher in the mountains of different shapes of clouds. There were rivers curving here and there, large lakes, high mountain peaks and erupting volcanoes. Each of these sights was memorable because of the light, the changing light of the setting down sun. It was like being in wonderland or in heavens.

Diablo took control of Jason at some point and directed him down. The pathway ended on solid ground though Sam was not sure where they were. Flying for hours in clouds on a zigzagging path makes it difficult to determine the direction. They continued driving though until they stopped on top of a hill overlooking a valley.

Sam's eyes were out of their orbit for beneath them the valley was filled with people hurrying around a massive metallic structure. Sam quickly scanned it and determined beyond shadow of a doubt that it was a ship, a space ship. It was so big, at least four kilometers long and one or two wide.

"What the hell is that?" She exclaimed though she knew it was ship it was still the biggest she had ever laid eyes on. It was not though of Ancient design or US's. No, this one was an isosceles triangle or more to the point triangles incorporated one into the other. It did not look it had a main bridge as the whole thing was evenly smooth but that was just an optical illusion.

"Well," Diablo said. "You wanted to know what I'm doing on Earth other than taking you out on a date. Now you know. I'm building a ship. This ship, it is going to become my flagship. You want a peak?"

"Hum, what?" Sam lost him at flagship, building a flagship. When someone starts building a flagship that usually means he has a fleet or that he is going to build one. "Flagship?"

"Yes, flagship," He repeated with a wide smile.

Sam opened and closed her mouth. This accomplishment was astounding and more to the fact that it has happened right under their noses. Then his words caught up with her. "Did you say you will let me have a peak?"

"Well do you or don't you?"

"Oh, hell yeah,"

"Very well then let's go!" He said. They took a different route and soon lost the valley out of sight but only for a moment. Soon they entered it and Sam could truly appreciate the size of this thing. It was four kilometers long, one wide, and seven hundred meters high. It was gigantic.

"Jason, stay here!" Diablo said as he parked him at the parking lot where literally thousands of cars were parked. He got off the car and offered a hand to Sam that she promptly accepted and they rose up from the ground and soon landed on the top surface of the ship.

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed as she touched the surface. She looked around but really could not identify the metal. It resembled silver and titanium but it was not either. It felt really odd walking on it. She reached the edge and noticed just a few meters beneath odd apertures. "What are those?" And she pointed at them.

Diablo came too and looked at what she was pointing. "Oh, those are vents for aquatic submergences."

"You mean this thing can go under water?" Sam asked stunned.

"Well, should it have to – yes,"

Further down, she noticed another set of apertures though significantly larger. "And those?"

"Which ones?"

"Just a few dozen meters beneath,"

"Ah those, well those are experimental."

"Yes, but what are they for?"

"Well, they are for defensive purposes."

"Yes but what do they do?"

"Well, to be honest I did not pay that much attention when the chief engineer was explaining that part! I know it has to do with defenses and that it is experimental but that's about it!"

"Right," Though she did wonder what defenses purposes could there be. The apertures were large but no large enough for missiles, bullets perhaps but that required a whole different system of delivery. It could be something with flares.

They continued the tour. The ship was immense. It had many turrets and by many she saw many, many, more than a few hundred. Apparently they were designed for a wide range of combat – long distance, midrange and short range, and even against fighters.

The different types of weaponry were also very imposing. The ship had plasma beams like the Asgard ships and the Goa'uld motherships, and some other energy based beams that Sam had never seen before, but it also had railroad guns like the BC304. It had also a very impressive arsenal of different types of missiles.

Then there were four bays that were monstrously big. Each of these monstrosities could hold at least one BC304s and in terms of space fighters around a hundred so in total that would be around four hundred fighters, and or two hundred smaller ships. There were as Sam saw other smaller bays for supply ships and ground troops. Essentially this ship was one flying fortress of space and ground assault capabilities.

"How many people serve aboard a ship of this size?" Sam asked.

Diablo sighed. "I don't know about um…eight…"

"Eight people?"

"Eighty thousand!"

"WHAT?" She exclaimed shocked. "But that's a whole city!"

"Yep," Diablo nodded. "That's about it."

"But how do you maintain almost a hundred thousand people?"

"Well, it is not easy. Each segment of the ship is like a small community. It has its recreational places for um…entertainment, training, and relaxation."

"So if someone wanted to…let's say…steal the ship, he can't do it with a skeleton crew three or four people?"

"No," Diablo replied shaking head. "If you want to steal the ship, the minimum crew necessary to fly and maintain the systems of this ship is about…around…um…twelve hundred people."

"Twelve hundred – wow!" Sam exclaimed. Stealing a ship this size seemed impossible. She was thinking it because she really wanted to know if the SGC could pull it off but the entire personnel of the SGC was less than the number of people required to safely operate this ship so it was out of the question. "But doesn't it have a more centralized system that would allow less people to fly it?"

"Well, I don't know. I think it might be possible but most of the ship has to be vacant. And still, it is not like flying a Ha'Tak. That one you can fly even solo but not this type of ship. It has a lot of systems that can't be put in detail on the bridge. Besides, you have many bridges each of which controls a different segment. They are all coordinated from the main bridge but still this ship can do a lot of things hence the reason it is called a flagship."

"Um ok, how fast is this thing?"

"In terms of atmospheric flight?"

"Ah…um…ok, atmospheric flight?"

"Well, it is um…around…um…mark six!"

"Mark six as in six times the speed of sound that mark six?"

"Um...yes,"

"That's impossible. A ship this size could not possibly move with this speed."

Diablo shrugged and replied. "Why not?"

Sam opened her mouth to answer but seeing the indifferent mockery in Diablo's eyes decided it best not to give him a lecture on gravity and aerodynamics. He seemed to think it can.

"Alright, um…sublight?"

"Aw…sublight, um…I think it was um…around two hundred thousand a second, more or less."

"And hyperspace?"

"Oh, hyperspace, um, I suppose in your terms it is something like three hundred light years an hour."

"That's the top the speed, right?"

"Um, yes,"

"And on average?"

"Um…about hundred and fifty, sixty, somewhere there."

"Wow!" This ship was definitely faster than the BC304 though considerably bigger. "What kind of power source does it use?"

"Energy cells,"

"Which are what exactly?"

"Come see for yourself though I don't promise you'd understand!"

And he was right she didn't. She did see them and they looked very much like Diablo's eyes in their energy state but that's about it. The cells themselves were no bigger than matchboxes, rectangular in shape and tabular. She did ask for the exact specifications from the chief engineer and she got them. But understanding it proved much more difficult, actually nearly impossible. The math used in these equations made no sense to her.

"Um, what about intergalactic drive?"

"Well, the IHD can reach up to…um…let's say the distance between Earth and Triangulum, it will be covered in around four days without pushing the engines. Pushing them will get us in half that time."

So, Sam calculated, it was as fast as the BC304 but with a ZPM assistance. BC304 could cover that distance in between two, three weeks. But that's normal; Diablo's ship was bigger and had more power than the BC304. Still, the ship had numerous advantages over their best achievement, and the Asgard and the Ha'Tak, and hell even the Ancients.

"Shields?"

"Shields, right, um, it has primary shield grid, secondary and tertiary though the latter is reserved for the engines so I suppose you could say primary and secondary."

"Artificial gravity, of course you do and inertia dampeners."

"Yes,"

"Emergency…"

"Yes those too. No ship can go without them – emergency force fields and backup generators that can provide enough power for hyperspace flight up to fifty light years an hour. The life support system is off the main grid, separated. Should it be damaged it will go onto the separate backup systems that could extend it up to a month worth."

Sam was visibly impressed of the backup systems on this ship. The designers had definitely thought of the worst case scenario. As a whole, this ship was a flying menace and should Jack's suspicions become true, they will be well over their heads.

"Tell me about Seudeny's vessels! Are they as powerful as this one?"

Diablo looked at her and for a moment did not reply but then said. "His ships are slightly less powerful than this one but just as dangerous. Samantha, I thought we discussed this Seudeny is my concern not yours."

"I'm just curious. What's wrong with that?" She asked innocently.

He eyed her again for awhile before answering. "There is nothing wrong in being intrigued and curious but there is something wrong with being suicidal."

"Every ship has a weakness even yours!"

"True, every ship does but it doesn't imply it is easily found. This is valid for my ship and his."

"How long it usually takes to destroy one of his?"

"Ideally about four hours…"

"Four hours?"

"Well, you didn't think that you can beat a ship with primary and secondary shielding in ten minutes now, did you?" Diablo asked back. "These are big ships, Samantha. It is not the same like shooting down a fighter with a ground to air missiles."

"Well, I suppose a nuke will do it faster."

"A nuke, really, well perhaps in an ideal situation, but in reality no chance in hell. You can plant a nuke inside this very ship and the emergencies systems will either erect a force field containing the explosion or they will beam it off the ship, and well there are other contingencies to that event. It is not that easy to blow a nuke inside this ship or his. If you think we haven't thought about it you are extremely delusional."

"Well then I'll shut down the emergency systems!"

"Oh, wow, good luck with that," Diablo exclaimed snickering.

"Why?"

"I suppose for the simplest of all reasons the disabling protocols have to be enacted simultaneously from sixteen different parts of the ship. There is no central system for that for obvious reasons."

"Are you saying that if you disable fifteen locations and one only remains the system will be still fully active?"

"Yes,"

"But that makes it impossible!"

"That's the point!" Diablo replied. "And that's provided you are still alive."

"How so?" Sam asked.

"Well, the ship does also have internal defense systems to fight intruders."

"I imagine those can't be shut down easily either?"

"You imagine quite right!" Diablo confirmed. "Samantha, this is not a Ha'Tak ship where you can walk around with impunity, untouched. Commandeering a ship of this class is close to impossible unless you have a very large contingent fighting on your behalf. Don't forget this ship has a crew of eight hundred thousand people. Their safety is top priority."

"Yeah, I can agree with that."

The task of taking over this ship was indeed very complicated. She had thought of it the moment she saw it and wanted to more about its inner workings but the more she was learning the more she understood the impossibility of her wish. Of course, the ship will have protection – eighty thousand people that were a lot of people, one hell of a crew.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	15. Atlantis

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM but the words are mine. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

**The New Dominion**

**AU/SG1/FO: Sam Carter's life is saved by a mysterious man but no one believes her until she brings him in as a valuable ally. Mystery shrouds him and his intentions. That's when the troubles for the galaxy begin. A new course has been charted.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Atlantis**

Dr. Elizabeth Weir had just gone through the last intelligence report. There was no doubt now. There were two wraith hive ships heading straight for Atlantis. The problem was that without a ZPM the city did not stand a chance against the enemy's ships. Just this morning, Dr. Rodney McKay attempted to send a message to the SGC but his plan did not work, which was much frustrating.

They had been in the Pegasus galaxy two years now. On their very first mission, they had managed to awake the wraith, the resident galactic evil that had even defeated the Ancients, called here the Lanteans. Just like a perfect prediction though, Elizabeth remembered Diablo's words and they let it happen. Atlantis rose up from the bottom of the ocean on its own.

They made some new friends – the Athosians and some other enemies in the face of the Geni, one of the other more or less advanced races. Sadly none of them were able to help them in this desperate hour. The wraiths were coming and there was nothing they can do to stop it. Dr. Radek Zelenka proposed they repair a satellite left over from the last war. It was once part of a network of satellites positioned around Lantea. They were theoretically capable of repulsing entire fleets. His team had gotten on it. It was the last defense and trick they can pull off.

Elizabeth of course had to consider the option it may not work and therefore she needed to think of evacuation. But she could not leave the city to fall in wraith's hands either. It had to be destroyed. This brought much controversy especially among the Athosians. They had the core belief that the Lanteans will come to their rescue but Elizabeth did not share it. Actually no one with common sense could.

The problem was that even so they had to destroy the database and they had just scratched the surface of it. Dr. Zelenka believed he could save maybe five, maybe six percent of it. It was breaking Elizabeth's heart that they could not do more. Destroying the city was also another concern. Even Rodney was not satisfied of the destruction pattern. It was going to leave Atlantis in big chunks that the wraith could easily reverse engineer.

Suddenly someone knocked on the doorframe of her office pulling her out of her thoughts. It was Major Sheppard, the resident military commander of Atlantis. The first one was killed in the first mission. Actually they lost a lot of people then and since.

"Elizabeth!"

"Major!"

"Zelenka just reported. The satellite is powered up and it will be operational within the next two days."

"That is good news."

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"I thought it would be best if we got some more intelligence on the incoming trouble. Rodney has calculated where they will drop out before making the final jump to here. I'll take a puddle jumper and look around."

"Alright, take someone with you, and John?"

"Yes?"

"Just looking around,"

"Of course," Major Sheppard smiled and left the office.

Elizabeth fell back to her thoughts.

* * *

Somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy, a hyperspace window appeared and a massive fleet of four hundred heavily armed ships appeared, and then another window appeared and a small shuttle emerged as well. It headed for the middle of the fleet where a vessel that dwarfed the others stood.

The shuttle landed in one of the enormous hangar bays. A company of four squadrons of elite soldiers was positioned there to greet the new arrival. The shuttle's hatch opened and a figure entirely in black descended. The commanding officer of the company came to meet him.

"Lord Diablo,"

"Commander Felix,"

"The fleet is ready for your inspection."

Robert Diablo smiled. His fleet had been ready for some time actually but he did not want anyone to know this yet.

"Lead the way, Commander,"

"Yes, milord,"

They left the hangar bays and headed for the main bridge situated in the middle of the ship unlike most bridges that are usually atop the vessels.

"As you can see, milord," Commander Felix was saying once they were on the bridge. "We have added the new defenses although…"

"I know no one is comfortable with them, Commander. I, myself, am not so comfortable either but it is necessary."

"I wish I only knew why, sir."

"I do not think Seudeny'vahtal will remain in power for the final encounter."

"Why not?"

"Well, it is because he's overly cautious and his subordinates do not share that view. They are going to come for Earth with the accretion disk."

"And you think that…" Commander Felix looked at his boss incredulously. "You think that the new defenses can stop it?"

"Oh they will. I've designed them myself." Robert replied. "Well, they are based on alien technology. It is a race I met a long time ago. Most energy based weapons were utterly ineffective against their ships' defenses. We had to use old fashioned technology to beat them – missiles."

"But if I read the specs right, then even missiles would be pointless against such defenses."

"Not really," Robert said and walked to a screen. "You see the aliens designed the defenses to produce micro wormholes around the defense perimeter so any blast converging onto the hull is directly absorbed or at least most of it. The irony was that they were using organic ships and it was having enormous difficulty tracking remote missiles."

"Then I imagine the drones of the Ancients would have the same success?"

"Actually, no," Robert shook head. "The Ancients drones use energy and the tracking systems were designed to pick up energy trails. You see the wormholes were not active at all times so when and if the shields are down the tracking takes over. It seems inefficient but the tracking was done by living computer, not an AI exactly but close. It could track anything but we used diversion. So while it was tracking the energy weapons we used kinetic missiles. The poor thing never saw them coming."

"I imagine we have compensated for that?"

"Yes, we have. I redesigned the system. Now the accretion disk is a different game. There are very few ways of stopping it. A black hole directly in its path can't stop it."

"What? But that's impossible!"

"That's because the accretion disk in itself is a black hole. You know Sah'den did not call it accretion disk for the fun of it. The disk itself contains four particles – artron particles, which neutralize the time distortion effects, graviton particles, necessary for cohesion, EM electrons for maintaining the spectrum, and artificially created cryssaline particles. Now, the latter is what the ancient chemists of Earth would have called the alchemist particles. They are the one performing the crystallization. They are also divided in parts. One part scans the planet or the target whatever that might be. The other contains the matrix, the new matrix with the new specified parameters. Now these two communicate and establish the layout. And then the last parts perform the process and then the first two lay the new layout."

"That's monstrous!"

"Well, actually, that's thing it isn't."

"I don't understand."

"It is a brilliant technology actually. Sah'den used it for destruction mostly. But the beauty of it is that this technology can be used to rekindle dying worlds or suns. Imagine a barren world that suddenly comes to life. It is an amazing piece of technology. True it is also very dangerous. In its days, it was conceived as a Genesis device, to bring life."

"But ironically as the sun it also brings destruction." Commander Felix concluded.

"Yes," Robert smiled. "And there are few ways to combat that."

"Such as?"

"The defenses I've installed will target the graviton particles. They maintain the cohesion of the accretion disk itself without them the disk will disperse."

"But won't the other particles be harmful? Once the process starts it can't be stopped." Commander Felix argued.

"Well, artron particles are harmless. The cryssaline particles become harmful only when the last stage is achieved. The only trouble is the EM electrons. They are essentially charged ion particles that disable all Ems around but that is not going to be a problem."

"How so?"

"The best way to stop the disk is while it is forming."

"Interesting,"

"Yes, we have to be in the middle of the enemy's fleet." Robert said. "Anyway, let's continue with the inspection."

"Yes, milord."

* * *

Sometime later, Robert Diablo left the fleet. Commander Felix got into contact with Count Jonathan de la Croix.

"What have you to report, Commander?" Jonathan asked.

"The fleet was inspected by Lord Diablo! He still thinks it is his fleet."

"Excellent, we have to maintain the illusion."

"He was completely fooled, sir."

"Do not get overconfident, Commander. I just recently learnt that he is building a ship on Earth."

"What kind of ship?"

"A super class,"

"WHAT?" Commander Felix exclaimed stunned.

"You have nothing to worry, Commander. He has his habits. He likes big ships. I have it under control now. What have you learnt?"

"He shared information on the accretion disk."

"Oh,"

Commander Felix shared everything Diablo had told him. Jonathan frowned. He had always suspected Diablo knew more about this infernal device but never could have he guessed its original purpose or how to stop it now he had everything.

"Recheck the systems just to be on the safe side and have someone figure out exactly how it works." Jonathan commanded. "I don't want any surprises."

"Yes, my count,"

Somewhere in hyperspace, the shuttle containing Lord Robert Diablo suddenly vanished. To anyone it would appear like it had been lost. But it was far from that. Robert had found a way to explore all layers of hyperspace and thus he found a way to conceal ships inside hyperspace hence the reason no one could find his fleet.

Robert smiled to himself. He knew Jonathan had an agenda of his own but he really did not think he was that gullible to believe Robert had fallen for his tricks. So now, Jonathan had two fleets numbering in total eight hundred vessels. Seudeny'vahtal's forces had just as many. But they were both going to be very surprised for Diablo's true fleet was around as well. Of course the true fleet of Seudeny'vahtal was around as well. In many regards they were thinking alike.

At the very least it was going to be an interesting encounter especially since Diablo had a very nasty surprise prepared for the arrival of the accretion disk ships. As he told Commander Felix there are a few ways to combat the accretion disk but only two were actually effective – the Ancient defenses of Earth and his way. The dispersion of the gravitons was fool's errand as it was impossible to target once the sequence begins.

* * *

Atlantis' attempt to destroy the incoming two wraith hive ships and their support vessels failed. Well, they did manage to destroy one hive ship but that was all the defense satellite could do before the rest of the wraith ships destroyed it. That in itself slowed down the advance of the wraith. They were no more as overconfident as they were when first coming to this solar system.

Elizabeth was preparing the city for evacuation. There was literally nothing else they could do. The few nukes that they have borrowed from the Geni were now being loaded into the puddle jumpers. The only problem was remote control of the said jumpers. Dr. McKay was working on it with Dr. Zelenka but they were not optimistic.

"Dr. Weir," Chuck called.

"Yes?"

"The wraiths are advancing. They will be on top of us in less than twenty minutes."

"Then we have no choice. Sound general evacuation except for the command crew."

That was it. They were leaving Atlantis. There was nothing more they could do to protect it. The people started leaving to the Beta site. It was not perfect but it was a remote planet and hopefully the wraiths haven't learnt of its location.

Dr. McKay and Zelenka worked to the last possible minute but sadly they could not make the puddle jumpers to be operated remotely thus their last defensive idea failed. Major Sheppard proposed a rather suicidal idea but Elizabeth rejected it.

"The wraiths are atop of us!" Rodney informed.

"What? How did they get here so quickly?" Major Sheppard exclaimed.

"They must have made a small jump." Chuck replied.

"Never mind. Arm the self destruct and let's go!"

But they were out of time. The wraiths managed to land some troops long before they had armed the self destruct. They had no choice now but to defend themselves. Major Sheppard's teams and those of the remaining Athosians took on the fight with them but they were not going to last much.

The wraith hive ship and the support fleet took stationary orbit and launched more fighters to deliver backup to the already landed troops. The situation was growing desperate. Atlantis was short to fall into their hands and though the self destruct was now active it would not do any good.

"Dr. Weir!" Radek Zelenka called as he was monitoring the sensors.

Elizabeth turned to him. "Yes?"

"Sensors are picking up another ship. It just exited hyperspace."

"Another hive ship?"

"I don't think so." Radek shook head. "It is smaller than a hive ship."

"A cruiser then?"

"But bigger than a cruiser. It is an unknown silhouette."

A voice filled the air, a familiar voice. Elizabeth's heart pounded with hope and relief.

"Elizabeth! Miss me?"

"Diablo!"

"Is that Canadian around?"

Rodney stepped forward though rather annoyed. "Yes?"

"I imagine you know what to do with these!"

"These?" Rodney repeated not understanding but in the next moment a crate materialized before him. He opened it and gasped. There were two ZPMs in it. "Yeah, I do!"

"Good then get on with it! Oh and Elizabeth,"

"Yes?"

"Be so kind to deactivate the self destruct!" Diablo said.

"It is the only way we ha…"

"I know," Diablo interrupted softly. "But I'm here. It is no longer necessary. Trust me!"

"Chuck, deactivate the self destruct." Elizabeth ordered. "Diablo, we still have wraiths on the city."

"Don't worry about them. I have sent my personal bodyguards to deal with them."

"Your personal – what?"

"You will see. They are quite scary." He replied. "Oh, and I have requisitioned Major Sheppard! I hope you don't mind!"

"Ah, not at all!"

"Well then we have some work to do. See you later!" Diablo severed the connection and turned to the still stunned Major Sheppard. He was going to engage a few wraiths when he found himself in the middle of a bridge with people he had never met before and they were not of the SGC.

"What the…?"

"Welcome aboard, Major Sheppard." Diablo greeted. "We have never met before. I'm Robert Diablo."

Sheppard studied him. "So you're it…him, I mean."

"Oh, yes,"

"Milord, the wraith's ships are turning to us!" An officer informed.

"Excellent, time to teach the wraith some manners," Diablo exclaimed excitedly. "Fire at will!"

The gun batteries of Diablo's vessel turned promptly to the incoming wraith darts and ships with deadly precision.

"Major Sheppard, come with me! I have something special in mind for you!"

Sheppard followed Diablo out of the bridge and straight to the hangar bays. They were enormous. He had never seen so much space aboard a space ship before. There were all kinds of fighters inside it.

Diablo led him to a small craft whose wings resembled a X. The hatch opened and a space suit was in it. "Put in on!" Diablo urged. Sheppard obliged. "Good, get in!" Sheppard climbed inside this craft. "Good, now pay attention. This is the Silver Spear. In many regards its flight controls are like the F302 so for you it will not be difficult to fly but that's about it.

This craft is designed for speed and lethality. It can turn on all axes with these boosters – x, y, and z. It carries a supplement of eight fusion charges two fifty kilotons each and four plasma beams banks for short bursts. This here enables the stealth mode that literarily turns the craft invisible to most sensors.

The top sublight speed of this craft is two hundred and eight thousand kilometers an hour while the atmospheric is Mark eight. Now, the inertia dampeners are activated like so. Good. Now, it is also capable of hyperspace flight but you won't need it now. It has a class four shield grid that will protect you from the incoming darts' fire. Do not however fly into the blasts coming from the hive ship you won't survive it.

Your job is rather simple Major. You'll fly into the hive ship, deliver the fusion charge armed for two minutes detonation and fly out. It is a simple enough job."

"Two minutes?"

"Yes, it is plenty of time and then you get out. Though, I can reduce the wraith hive ship to rubble I prefer concentrating onto the cruisers. For once the hive ship is gone they are going to scarper and I don't want them to escape. Any questions?"

"Um, yeah, I have never flown a F302."

"Oh, bummer," Diablo exclaimed. "Well, it handles like a F22 and 747. As you can see the controls are not that complicated though I suppose you can leave the autopilot to guide you until you get the hang of it. Here!" And Diablo activated the autopilot. "And then you deactivate it here. Good hunting, Major!"

And Diablo left him. Sheppard studied the controls and had to admit he had not been much wrong. They are made very friendly like and easy enough to understand. After all it did not take him that long to learn how to operate a puddle jumper. How difficult can this one be? He activated the autopilot and input the coordinates for the hive ship.

* * *

The craft gently took off much to Sheppard's surprise of how quiet the engines were and how easily it took off. Then it activated the shields and turning on itself moved out of the hangar bay. Once out it engaged to two hundred thousand kilometers an hour. Sheppard held the stick and found out Diablo was right. It was as heavy as a 747 though just as maneuverable as a F22. It was an odd combination but then again the F302s weren't much different from that though they certainly couldn't turn on all axes or engage into such speeds.

The autopilot then engaged the stealth mode. Sheppard half expected it would become invisible but it did not. But then strangely enough, the passing by darts were not seeing him and it was a strange sensation. It was like he was there and not at the same time. The firing controls were displayed on a small display along the explanations on how to activate them. It was indeed a very friendly interface. He had some time to study them before reaching the hive ship.

Entering inside the hive ship did not prove difficult at all. The craft disengaged the stealth mode and Sheppard had the time to select an appropriate place where to shove in the bomb slash torpedo. He wasn't sure what exactly it was. Diablo had called it fusion charge. Anyway he deployed it and had to make a run for it as the wraiths had noticed his presence and were persistent in their desire to shoot him down.

He managed to exit the hive ship with thirty seconds to spare a time he used to kill some incoming wraith darts and then the lights onto the hive ship flickered as the whole ship exploded. The rest of the wraith's cruisers seeing the battle had been lost disengaged the battle with Diablo's ship and made a run for it. Only two of them however were fortunate enough to escape.

The remaining darts made a suicide run for Atlantis but its shields were now up and about and they exploded upon contact though some of them were shot down by Diablo's other fighters. Sheppard directed his craft back to Diablo's ship and landed in the bay. He disembarked the craft and found his way to the bridge.

"Ah, Major, excellent flying," Diablo said.

"Thank you," Sheppard replied. "Is it possible to return to the city now?"

"Sure," Diablo nodded. "Commander, you're in charge."

"Yes, Milord,"

"Well, then Major, give me a hand."

"With what?" Sheppard asked perplexed.

"I meant literally give me your hand."

Sheppard stood rooted and confused but obliged and then everything around him blurred. Diablo had sped up and down the ship and then through an airlock right down to the surface. He was going so fast that Sheppard saw it like a blur. When Diablo slowed down just slightly above the surface of the ocean he figured out what had happened.

"Wow!" Sheppard exclaimed.

Diablo smiled. "Hold your breath!"

"Hugh? What?" And then he saw the surface closer and took a deep breath as they plunged into the ocean. Diablo sought the underground entrance and got in. He activated some sequence and the doors behind them closed but the water was still there.

"Curses," Diablo thought but then using his power he made one of the walls lose coherence and crossed right through with the shocked Sheppard. "Well then here we are!"

"Aha," Sheppard exclaimed.

They climbed up to the control room where most of the Atlantis personnel were returning through the Stargate. Elizabeth had them recalled. She noticed Sheppard and Diablo and came to see them.

"You're back!" She said and then hugged Sheppard. Just as she was to give Diablo a hug a strange being came into view. It was almost as tall as Diablo but looked rather spookier even than a wraith.

The odd being bowed to the ground and spoke with deep mechanical voice. "Milord,"

"Arise," Diablo said. "Report,"

"All the wraiths have been eliminated. They did put some fight. The last one attempted to blow himself with a grenade near the power generation room."

"Good work," Diablo nodded. "Sweep the city nonetheless. We don't want any surprises."

"As you command," And it moved away.

"What the hell are those?" Sheppard asked.

"Those would be my personal bodyguards."

"I hardly think you need ones." Sheppard observed.

"True, but they do." Diablo replied. "Elizabeth, ts, ts,"

"Thank you for your help. We couldn't have done it without it."

"Oh, you'd be surprised what you can do."

"We are not out of the woods yet," Dr. Zelenka said.

"Why?" Sheppard inquired.

"Long range sensors are back online. We picked up twelve more hive ships on the way."

"And God knows how many more as well." Sheppard added grimly. They had won the battle not the war.

"Hum," Diablo was pensive. True, the battle was won but these creatures do not give up easily. They would keep coming. "They are hell bent on something. What did you do to piss them so much?"

"Nothing," Sheppard said.

"Try again," Diablo rolled his eyes.

"Well, they consider Earth a new feeding ground." Elizabeth helped.

"Oh! Bummer," Diablo exclaimed. "So even if I destroy these twelve they will simply keep coming, right?"

"I'm afraid so." Elizabeth said.

"Not necessarily," Diablo said. "How did the Ancients do?"

"Well, they lost."

"Show me!"

Sheppard led Robert Diablo down a few levels into the room of history. The holo story played. Diablo remained pensive. "So as long as we are here they are going to keep coming?"

"That's brilliant." Sheppard exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Diablo looked at him.

"As long as they know we are HERE! What if we are not here?"

"Then they will stop coming," Diablo was not entirely following Sheppard's thoughts. "How do you propose we do that?"

"We disappear!"

"You mean cloak? They are never going to buy that."

"Not necessarily," Elizabeth said starting to get Sheppard. "Right?"

"Yes," Sheppard nodded. "If we fake self destruct they will think we're gone."

"How?" Diablo asked.

"We detonate a fusion something just above the city and then we cloak and when the smoke clears they won't see anything."

"That is quite a risk, Major," Diablo observed. "What happens when they check it out for good measure with a blast?"

"Well then we have to make sure they know we are damn serious. When they stop bombarding us we will know they believe us."

"And then it is detonation time!" Elizabeth said.

"Hum, well, that could work." Diablo said and then pressed a button on his sleeve. One of his bodyguards appeared.

"You called Milord,"

"Yes," Diablo nodded. "Return to the ship and have tactical prepare an EM fusion charge."

"What is the target?"

"Atlantis, well, a few hundred meters above it," Diablo replied. "I'll explain later."

"Yes, milord," The odd creature bowed and disappeared.

"But we are still going to thin their ranks," Diablo said.

"What?"

"We are going to attack them. Make them a bit more cautious and thirsty." Diablo replied. "Major, get your gear."

"Yes, sir,"

Diablo's vessel jumped out of hyperspace near a planet Dr. McKay had calculated the wraiths would emerge from hyperspace as their hyper drives were not as advanced and they needed periodically to jump out.

"We are in orbit, milord." One of the lieutenants announced.

"Excellent, the wraiths?"

"They're coming."

"Good," Diablo was in good mood. Shooting some wraiths was what was going to make his day.

* * *

The wraith armada dropped out of hyperspace – twelve hive ships. Diablo's ship moved closer but without opening fire yet. The wraiths ironically have not seen them yet.

"Fire at will!" Diablo commanded and his ship's batteries dropped hell over the nearest two hives that did not fail to explode a few minutes later. The other hives turned to this new threat and opened fire. But the enemy's ship was far more endurable they had hoped.

Diablo's ship withstood the attack and continued to seed death among their ranks. Diablo was certain he could destroy them all even with the inevitable damage those bugs would incur but the plan was different. He wanted them pissed not destroyed so his ship incurred damage but not lethal.

"Six hives have sustained damage and are moving out of firing range. The others are converging on us."

"Excellent," Diablo said satisfied. "Prepare to jump to hyperspace."

The bombardment started to take its toll. The shield strength was reduced to sixty percent and kept falling but Diablo was keeping his ship. He wanted to make sure the wraiths feel good about incurring damage. He did not want them to know how inferior they really were.

"Shield strength down to fifty percent,"

"That's our cue. Jump to hyperspace."

Diablo's ship moved away and jumped to hyperspace with the wraiths still bombarding.

"We are out of the woods for now." Diablo said. "Assume maximum speed back to Atlantis."

"Yes, Milord,"

"And make contact with Atlantis,"

"At once,"

Diablo's vessel returned in orbit of Lantea. Dr. McKay had just finished the necessary preparations to make Atlantis invisible. All they had to do now was to convince the Wraiths they had the intention of destroying Atlantis but they had to wait for them to come first. Additional precautions were taken as all non essential personnel were transferred aboard Diablo's ship.

The wraiths arrived half a day later. They appeared in orbit and separated into a battle formation and started bombarding Atlantis. The shields held their assault but as Dr. McKay pointed out they could withstand it for no more than a few days. The strain of the shields was great.

Teyla made successful contact with the wraiths informing them of their intention to go down with the ship rather than give it to them. Wraith blasts ceased at once. Diablo's ship detonated a fusion charge just above the city and then McKay engaged the cloak.

For a moment everyone held their breaths. The wraith ships scanned the area where Atlantis used to be. And then one by one left orbit and jumped to hyperspace. The ruse had worked and now as far as the wraiths were concerned Atlantis has been destroyed. Of course in the future they would have to perform the same trickery should a wraith ship come any closer to them again.

Diablo stayed with them for awhile while they made contact with Earth letting them know they were ok. Dr. Weir, Major Sheppard, Dr. Beckett and McKay went through the gate to give their reports on everything Pegasus leaving Teyla in charge.

But Diablo had come for a different purpose to the Pegasus Galaxy. He was looking for something specific and once his duties were no longer connected to the Atlantis expedition he was on his merry way to achieve his goals.

He then returned to the Milky Way Galaxy and made last minute preparations for the inevitable final encounter with his enemies, the dark priests of Sah'den Ti Say.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	16. Battle for Earth

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM but the words are mine. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

**The New Dominion**

**AU/SG1/FO: Sam Carter's life is saved by a mysterious man but no one believes her until she brings him in as a valuable ally. Mystery shrouds him and his intentions. That's when the troubles for the galaxy begin. A new course has been charted.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Battle for Earth**

Somewhere in the outer rim of the Milky Way Galaxy the forces of the dark priests of Sah'den Ti Say have gathered. Their huge armada of eight hundred and sixteen ships was ready for strike. Their first target was to be the human home world – planet Earth.

The first leader Seudeny'vahtal was no longer in command. He had been replaced by his first lieutenant Marut Cozar. The former had not been seen ever since. Marut Cozar however did not particularly care. He wanted the humans eliminated for good then the rest of the galaxy will fall under the new rule.

Cozar knew the humans hardly had anything with which to stop him. Their fleet of sixteen ships was hardly a match for even six of his ships. But he wanted them to see the inevitability and futility of even dreaming of opposing him and the dark priests. It was going to be a day to remember.

"Master Cozar, the fleet is ready." Second lieutenant, now first, Erak Fones reported.

"Excellent news, Fones," Cozar was standing at the front illuminator of the observation tower aboard the First Vessel named the Dark Claw. "It will be a day to remember. It will be the day we conquered the galaxy and no one will dare to stand in our way, no one and nothing. We are the Priests of the Darkness."

"Yes, master,"

"Signal the fleet to jump,"

"Yes, my master,"

The Dark Claw moved out and the rest of the fleet followed it. The fleet separated and jumped to hyperspace on its way to the planet Earth, home of the human race. It was a fleet determined to destroy once and for all the most troublesome planet in the whole of creation.

* * *

Not far, from the staging ground of the Dark Priests' armada, the fleet of Seudeny'vahtal had just exited hyperspace. Seudeny'vahtal himself watched his brothers in arms and his first lieutenant depart on a fool's errand. No one ever has been able to destroy that troublesome planet. Always in the last of moments, it has been saved either by some supernatural defense system or the Lord of the Universe himself.

He knew this time will not be any different. He knew Lord Diablo always had a plan within a plan within a few larger plans but he was never going to let anyone touch his precious home world while he is around. In many ways, he and Diablo were the same. They had the same level of thinking and even though those around could never see it those plans were simply perfect.

"Milord, they will be alright," Seudeny'vahtal's most trusted aid a female warrior named Vallisha said.

"No, Vallisha," Seudeny'vahtal shook head in disagreement. "They are already dead. They have no idea what Diablo is capable of. That's why the Dark Lord himself lost. He underestimated Diablo and paid with his life. Of all the humans, of the all the races, Diablo is the most dangerous. He may appear sometimes weak, vulnerable, and easy to beat but he carries his name well. The humans called it demons, creatures of cunning ruthlessness spawns of the worst and they are right. Diablo in their language means devil, the chief of all demons. And he truly is one."

"So why aren't we with our people?"

"They have lost their way. They are too impatient and they are going to pay with their lives. I have tried to talk some sense into them but they will not listen. I can't force them to see the truth."

"So what do we do?"

"You and I, nothing," Seudeny said. "There's nothing we can do for those who do not listen. We need time to prepare."

"Of course,"

"Helm,"

"Yes, my master,"

"Set a course for planet Fahaha, Triangulum Galaxy."

"But milord, that's the home world of the Lichen Empire!"

"Yes, it is. They hate Diablo as much as I do. They are a terrifying opponent and the ally we need. They are ruthless, bright and intelligent – a perfect combination for darkness."

"Yes, my master,"

Seudeny'vahtal's fleet jumped once more to hyperspace heading for the Triangulum Galaxy that contained one of the deadliest races in the Local group of galaxies. They were going to make the perfect ally and one day Diablo will fall and Seudeny will have his revenge.

But for now there was nothing he could do for his brothers. They have already lost and they did not know it. He tried to warn them but they chose to ignore him and now they were going to reap the fruit of their own stupidity.

* * *

Almost opposite of the Dark Priests' fleet's position (on the opposite side of the galaxy) was the fleet of Count de la Croix. His eight hundred ships were reading for battle. Jonathan had decided to keep his two fleets together as Diablo had once more disappeared after his return from the Pegasus Galaxy.

"The fleet is ready, milord." Commander Felix reported standing next to Jonathan on the observation deck of the flagship Mountain One.

"Good,"

"Milord, I've inquired about the ship Diablo was building on Earth."

"And?"

"And it is nowhere near ready."

"Does it have engines?"

"No, the engines are not even delivered yet. How did you know?"

"The building site is a diversion to keep the Earth's authorities at check." Jonathan replied with a bitter smile. "And us!"

"Are you saying he knows?" Commander Felix asked stunned.

"I think it is a fair bet."

"So he would not come to the battle?"

"I don't know. Diablo has always been difficult to read. He always has an agenda of his own."

"So we did not fool him but he fooled us?"

"Don't take it at heart, Commander. Fooling lord Diablo is a task close to impossible. He is one step in front of everyone. That's why the Dark Lord never saw it coming. The man is unpredictable."

"But then why did he use the SGC?"

"Now, that is a very interesting question. I kind of thought I directed him there after Samantha Carter came looking for him. But as it seems he wanted this to happen anyway. The SGC is part of his plan but I don't know what it is."

"So what do we do?"

"We follow our plan. We protect the Earth. It is our job. Signal the fleet. We're going in!"

"Yes, my count," Felix said and went to execute the order, and Jonathan's fleet jumped.

* * *

Meanwhile at the SGC, General Hammond was hosting a meeting between the Joint Chiefs of Staff, generals from around the world and their allies in the galaxy. The threat of the dark lord's priests has been confirmed to be very real and great. An unprecedented alliance was forged.

"Good morning," General Hammond greeted everyone and sat down. He took the files that Sergeant Harriman passed him and opened them. They contained the latest intelligence on the movement of the enemy's fleet. "I'm afraid our worst concerns are coming true. The fleet of the dark priests is heading straight for Earth. We have four days to prepare."

This announcement made everyone move uncomfortably in their seats. They were expecting an attack for over six years and were starting to believe it would never come but now there was point being in denial. They were coming.

"How many ships?" General Villiers, commander of the UK space task force, asked.

"According to our intelligence far more than we can handle – eight hundred and sixteen."

"Eight hundred ships? Even the Goa'ulds did not have as many."

"I'm well aware of that, General Villiers."

"General Hammond," Colonel Chekhov, of the Russian Federation, interjected. "What about the Antarctica outpost, can we use it to defend Earth?"

"We'd better." Villiers added.

George Hammond looked at Sergeant Harriman. Walter stood up and went downstairs to check on the status of SG1.

"As you know only, some people can use successfully the technology of the Ancients."

"We are aware of that, General and speaking of which where General O'Neill is?"

"General O'Neill is on a mission with SG1. We are awaiting their return."

"General Hammond, can the Antarctica outpost defend Earth?"

"We don't know. We know it is capable of doing so but we don't whether it is going to be effective against the enemy ships. So far, Ancient weaponry has proven superior to almost any kind of defense. But this is based on the fact of enemy ships we have encountered so far. We know almost nothing of the enemy ships capabilities."

"Well then let's hope it is enough." – Colonel Chekhov said.

"If not we need a contingency plan," Villiers added. "I need to speak with my superiors."

"Of course," General Hammond said slightly shrugging. "Sergeant," Sergeant Harriman took the British general away. The situation was not good and everyone knew it. Eight hundred ships were indeed more than they could handle even with every ship available in their combined fleets.

Somehow the general was expecting the rumors surrounding Count de la Croix to turn out true. Intelligence suggested the man was offworld and others he was with his fleet. He did not know whether to believe it or not but now he was kind of hoping.

"Hammond of Texas?" Master Bra'tac called pulling General Hammond out of his thoughts.

"Yes, master Bra'tac,"

"The Jaffa nation will be sending all available ships to your world's defense. They will be here before the enemy's fleet."

"That's good news."

"Do we know how powerful the enemy ships are?"

"Yes," Everyone turned their heads. It was Colonel Carter.

"Colonel?" Hammond said.

"They are ten times more powerful than an Asgard mothership."

"What?"

"Anubis needed around ten minutes to destroy an Asgard ship before they upgraded and even then we calculated that a battle would last about half an hour. Lord Diablo told me he needed about four hours to destroy an enemy ship. And this makes it about ten times stronger."

"Four hours?" Hammond exclaimed stunned. "To destroy a single ship?"

"Yes, General,"

"That's impossible."

"The enemy ships have a lot of redundancy systems. They have primary and secondary shielding and very little vulnerability. We have managed to get our hands on some schematics. They don't look very promising but what we found a weak spot.

The enemy ship has exhaust vents that are linked directly to their reactor core. These vents surface on some areas around the ship. Most of them are unreachable and the few that are require some fancy maneuvering. We have to get inside the shields and proceed near the bridge. The vents are four meters wide and missiles won't cut it. We need the Ancients drones for this."

"How do we get through the shields if they are as powerful as you say?"

"I was thinking of the last we had to do something similar. We need to establish a temporary jump into hyperspace. Once inside, we will proceed for the vents. Unfortunately even if we bypass the shields we have to deal with a lot of turrets specifically designed to repel fighters."

"But we have a chance?"

"Yes, sir," Samantha sighed. "But do keep in mind general, we are dealing with eight hundred ships. We just don't have that much fighters."

"So we need specific target?"

"Yes, sir. We need to target the sixteen ships that will perform the mortem terraforming. We can't allow them to fire. We have to disable at least one of these ships. Unfortunately we don't know how they look or how many more ships they have in their fleet. And that leaves us with very few options."

"Indeed,"

"And two as General O'Neill suggested we might want to focus onto the command ships."

"Cut off the head of the snake and disperse the others. It could work. But do we know the command ships?"

"Well those we do. They are biggest ships."

"Good we need to formulate a plan."

* * *

The preparation took the whole time they had anyway. A hundred 302s were equipped with the unstable element known as Naquadria and armed with a dozen drones each. Samantha had picked the drones for they were smart bombs. The problem though they had was pilots with the Ancient gene. Most were inoculated with the gene therapy but they were still lacking the necessary number.

"Sir, we have sixty pilots ready." Samantha reported.

"And we are short forty?"

"Yes, sir,"

"What can we do?"

"I was thinking anyone else we have left will take the second seat with an Air force pilot."

"Find the necessary volunteers."

"There's no time." Sergeant Harriman informed appearing in the general's office breathing hard. "Long range sensors just picked up the enemy fleet dropping out of hyperspace just outside of Mars. They will be in Earth orbit within the next twenty minutes."

"Have our birds in the air."

"Yes, sir,"

The tracking system kept an eye on the enemy fleet while the 302s were getting in orbit. The sixty 302s spread in battle formation getting ready to strike. Still eight hundred and sixteen ships was an impressive armada and in the eyes of the pilots filled the much empty space.

The enemy ships were of different sizes but everyone noticed the big ones. They were huge at least four kilometers long. They stood out easily as they were in the middle of the fleet, thirty two ships. Just as they reached the outer Moon's orbit hyperspace windows opened and another eight hundred ships emerged and assumed defensive stance around Earth's upper atmosphere.

"Another eight hundred?" General Hammond asked.

"Sir, we are picking up a transmission from those in orbit to the approaching eight hundred."

"Let's hear it!"

'

"Count de la Croix, you have become more audacious than anyone could have thought."

"Speak for yourself, Marut Cozar." Jonathan's voice replied with streaming coldness and hostility. "Your master let you on a tight leash?"

"I'm the Commander now. Seudeny'vahtal has been removed. His coyness is not mine. Earth is a goner."

"Over my body,"

"That can be arranged."

"Bring it on then little spaghetti."'

"Count de la Croix?" General Hammond exclaimed surprised. "Colonel Carter, I thought that was Diablo's fleet?"

"We all thought that, sir." Samantha said wondering where Diablo was. "But now with the count's help maybe we can manage better."

"We'll see. Walter, make contact with the count. We have to coordinate our efforts and besides he might know how the dangerous ships look like."

"Yes, sir,"

Jonathan was surprised to hear of the SGC's plans for the enemy fleet. He did not believe they could be this creative. Their plan was not that bad though dangerous and mostly foolish. They would never get this close.

"It is a curious thought, General but you will never get close."

"We will take our chances."

"It is commendable. But the enemy has also fighters, a lot of them. Your fighters will have a great deal of trouble bypassing them."

And speaking of which, the enemy fleet launched all of its fighters. They were even more than Hammond could have even imagined.

"Walter, how many?"

"More than a thousand, sir,"

"I told you, General," Jonathan interjected. "But don't worry. We will try to protect your fighters. Launch fighters,"

Jonathan's fleet launched their fighters and the skies were now filled with tiny little explosions of two thousand and something fighters firing at each other. The 302s maneuvered in that hell trying to reach their designated targets though not all of them made it. More than half of them were lost.

"General, we are picking up only twenty 302s. We lost the rest." Walter informed.

George Hammond knew this was not going to be easy but did not count on the enemy using space fighters in these quantities. Their chances had improved with the arrival of Jonathan's fleet but this battle was far from over.

The Jaffa reinforcements arrived and joined the infernal fight fought just some eight hundred thousand kilometers away from Earth. But the death gliders though built for space combat were no match for the enemy crafts. The Ha'Tak ships were firing already on the enemy ships but were losing ground quickly. The enemy ships proved to be more powerful than they had thought.

* * *

Samantha was observing from the SGC how quickly their allied ships were destroyed only Jonathan's fleet ships were holding their ground and finally understood why Diablo had said that ideally it takes four hours to destroy even one enemy ship. These things have fought wars longer than even the Goa'ulds have existed. They were the experts of war.

"Miss me?"

A voice filled the air behind her making her jump startled. She promptly turned around and saw a shimmering silhouette that soon materialized into Diablo. She ran to him and hugged him ignoring the looks of the Airmen around.

"What took you so long?"

"Well, I'm a busy man, businessman, get it?"

"Very funny,"

Diablo chuckled. "Well, how's the battle going?"

"Not well," Samantha said and pulled away from him. "We lost forty 302s in the first few minutes and half the Ha'Tak sent by the Jaffa."

"You did not expect you'd emerge victorious in two minutes now did you?" Diablo smiled. "I told you, you're out of your league."

"I guess we'd have listened then." Sam said. "We intercepted a transmission between the count and the enemy and…"

"Seudeny'vahtal isn't in command?" Diablo interrupted.

"No," Sam confirmed. "How do you know?"

"I expected as much. His subordinates are less patient than he is."

"So they killed him?"

"Oh, no, he is still around."

"They deposed him and he left them?"

"Samantha, he is not stupid. I'm sure he tried to talk some sense into them but they are too impatient. They have no idea how protected the Earth is when I'm around."

"And if you weren't?"

"Then you are screwed,"

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, we can manage fine on our own."

"In any other circumstance, I might say yes, you are right but not on this one. These, Samantha, are my enemies. They are not the Wraith, the Goa'uld or the Ancients. Neither of the three are warrior races with such long history.

The Dark Lord has ruled many galaxies for a time longer than this planet has existed. His priests are masters of war, and his ships – formidable force. To be able to enforce your rule of terror for such a long time, your ships have to be superior to most anyone could throw at you.

True, sometimes, he would lose, but lose only the battle not the war. As I said, you are well over your heads. You have never fought a war on this scale. I have."

"And what scale would that be, Lord Diablo?" General Hammond had appeared and listened and now asked.

"General, I'm not sure you can even imagine it."

"Try me!"

Diablo rolled eyes and sighed. "Imagine two fleets – each numbering in the millions, fighting across twelve hundred galaxies!"

"I, uh…"

"You can't imagine. Adrenaline right now has taken over your senses, mostly your common sense, and your mind frozen. True you have seen I'm sure hundred vessels at one point but you haven't seen eight hundred space ships lined one next to the other before. Your fighters up there have also switched to autopilot so to speak otherwise they would freeze as well at the quantity of space fighters their eyes are seeing. And this is only a few thousand fighters and close to two thousand ships. Now try to multiply that to several million ships and ten times as many fighters.

Your minds can't process this many ships. Hell, you consider a fleet or an armada that consists of the feeble fifteen or thirty vessels. But you can't conceive of the entire sky filled with so many ships that they block the sunlight and cast a shadow so damn big it is consider general darkness in midday. Well, with the passage of time you might get accustomed to it but right now it freaks the shit out of you. And this General, this is my world."

General Hammond stood speechless. There was really nothing he could say to this statement and he was not the only one. Samantha was quiet as well. Millions of ships, the mere idea of that was overwhelming. For anyone to get accustomed to these quantities in reality it would take many, many years.

"Anyway," Diablo said cheerfully. "Now, we wait for the enemy to begin the mortem terraforming."

"We are not going to give them the chance." Samantha said snapping out of her stupor. "We are targeting the biggest ships, the command vessels and…" Samantha stopped mid sentence as Diablo broke in uncontrollable laughter. "What?"

"The biggest ships?" And he continued laughing. "Samantha, the biggest ships aren't the command vessels. Actually those would be the mortem terraforming ones and you have nothing with which to hit them."

"We have the schematics."

"For the command level vessels, perhaps, but not for those. Those, well, they don't share the same weaknesses."

"WHAT?" General Hammond exclaimed. "But the exhaust vents…"

"They have no exhaust vents that reach the surface. The exhaust material of the main core is dumped into subspace so unless your ships can inflict damage into subspace you'd do better recall them."

"But um…"

"Samantha, I know the enemy better than you."

"But if we could hit them in subspace?"

"Sam," Diablo looked at her with a patient look. "Leave the big monsters to me."

"And the command ships?"

"The dark priests following the example of Seudeny have changed their big command ships for smaller ones, preferably the fastest and the most maneuverable in the fleet."

"Why?"

"Well, they had to learn the hard way that the best way to avoid me is to be able to leg it quickly hence their command ships have to be fast and maneuverable so they can escape quickly when push comes to shove." And he smiled big time.

"You made them uncomfortable?"

"You could say that." Diablo said then took a small device and activated it. A holographic screen appeared displaying the infernal battle fought for Earth. He pressed his hand onto the screen and it expanded covering the entire room. It felt very odd seeing the battle revolve around oneself while it remained being only a view from afar.

Diablo pressed something on the menu aside and then colors appeared next to some of the ships. "Those would be the command vessels."

"But they are in the thick of the battle."

"Confusion Samantha is a powerful weapon. We'd never suspect that a command ship is in the thick of it. But these ships are well protected. If you care to see, you can notice that each of these ships has an escort of at least four ships at all times and that's how you know those are the command vessels.

The schematics you have undoubtedly acquired have shown some weaknesses but if you were planning to use the hyper drive to bypass the shields then you're screwed."

"Actually, we are planning it that way. Why?"

"It won't work."

"Why not?"

Diablo made one of the command ships fill in the view. "You see these lovely little things here?"

"Yeah,"

"They project what we call hollow space – a disturbance that destabilizes subspace around and inside the shield bubble of the ship so no ship could actually surprise the command vessels. Of course this attribute places a limitation to what that command vessel can do to escape unconventionally. So, even if, you jump you'd appear on the other side of the ship but not inside the shield."

"Convenient."

"Well, I warned you. We have thought of many things and these guys have been around for a very long time. Your tactic is not something new."

"So how do you deal with them?"

"You drain their shields and then destroy the ship itself, the old fashioned way by shooting."

"This is damn difficult."

"I warned you about that too you just weren't listening."

It is now Samantha was grasping the whole picture. Defeating an enemy so old was close to impossible for their current capabilities. Diablo was right they were way over their heads, out of their league.

"General, order your ships to withdraw, immediately." Diablo said. "Or they will be massacred."

General Hammond promptly disappeared around the corner to give the necessary orders. Sam remained with Diablo that had resumed his smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Samantha exclaimed not able to refrain herself from asking but did not receive an answer. "They are about to begin the terraforming."

"Yep, they are almost there." He replied smiling even more.

"I don't get it. Aren't you supposed to protect us?"

"Yep,"

"Was that yes on protecting or on the part I don't get it?"

"Yep,"

"Do you ever give straight answers?"

"Always,"

"Really? I don't see it."

"Most people never do." Diablo said and took a seat displaying such calamity that it was maddening.

The image showed the mortem terraforming ships beginning to group into some formation that Sam began to recognize as the actual terraforming event. They were too late. Jonathan's ships were too occupied to stop it from happening. It was definitely going to endgame. But disturbed and at the same time gave hope to Samantha was Diablo's calamity. Diablo continued sitting and generally smiling, no, actually beaming in delight.

"Join me!" Diablo tapped the chair next to him and willy-nilly Samantha joined him. "This is going to be one heck of a show." He added though Samantha did not think that becoming a crystalline Popsicle was something to be joyful about.

The mortem ships had completed their formation and were apparently powering up, and then Samantha noticed several ships of Jonathan's fleet separating from the fighting and reaching for them. Hope climbed in her. They were going to reach the bastards in time but she was wrong they stopped at some distance.

"What?" She asked though did not direct the question at anyone in particular.

Diablo zoomed in the image and she noticed strange openings almost at the same level she had seen on Diablo's flagship flaring up with intensive light.

"Aren't those the experimental defense things I saw on your ship?" She asked just to be sure and Diablo nodded. "What are they for?"

"Spoilers,"

"Hugh?"

"Oh, just relax and watch, shish," He replied and put his legs onto the table assuming a rather comfortable position.

The intense light grew up and then like tiny projectiles the light or the particles for Samantha thought they were particles flew in the direction of the Mortem ships and the slight aura that had formed around them. The light particles reached the aura and then dissipated. Samantha sighed frustrated. She was expecting something to happen but nothing did.

Apparently, Count de la Croix had noticed the same as the intensive light soon reappeared and shot again at the growing aura around the enemy ships. And then all Jonathan's ships started firing the same particles from every possible angle at the enemy ships.

"Are the Earth's defenses up?" Samantha asked with growing panic but Diablo shrugged. "What are they or not?"

"I don't know maybe." He replied casually. Samantha looked at him but somehow relaxed though she tensed up again as he added. "Or maybe not,"

"WHAT? The defenses are down."

"Or they have never being activated in the first place."

"Diablo, this is serious. The whole planet will become a crystal ball."

"No, not the whole planet, one thing is going to survive this."

"And what's that one thing?"

"What – me of course, what else?" He replied and smiled big time.

"You can survive this?"

"Been there done that – a couple of times if memory serves,"

"What about us, what about the planet and the people?"

"Well, you will make a nice museum,"

Samantha was up on her feet and staring at him disbelievingly but he appeared to be serious and did not appear to be caring about their fate at all. She had never seen him this callous and cold while with a smile on his face.

"I can't believe I trusted you."

"Sticks and stones, love." He said. "Only the fittest survive," And for the first she saw him in a different light. He had a somewhat demonic aura around him. She had pondered why they called him Diablo and now she knew.

"You never planned on helping us? You will let your home world die – oh, no, it is even worse." Samantha slapped herself. "There is no counter. There never was." And she was up on her feet.

"You are out of time, Samantha. You won't make it through the gate."

"I will take my chances."

"Nope, you won't. Three, two, one…and the gate dials – incoming travel, love." And as he was saying it an incoming wormhole connected.

"It is going down in thirty eight minutes…"

"It will be too late by then." He said. "Make peace with whatever gods you pray to. Give it up! Let yourself fall."

"Never, you hear me we never give up."

"Until the time you do – like now, for example…" He said. "You should have learnt by now, Samantha, you can't win every battle. Some you lose no matter what you do. It is time to embrace the inevitable."

"So you came here to gloat?"

"On the contrary, I came here to enjoy myself." He said so casually that it maddened Samantha even more but the fleeting feeling of powerlessness has already taken hold of her. He was right there was nothing they could do. "There is an old saying Samantha: 'If you are falling off a cliff you might as well try to fly you have nothing to lose.' So you have nothing to lose by giving in for a change."

But Samantha couldn't just give in. There was always a way out of any situation.

"Not always," Diablo interrupted her thoughts.

"What?"

"There isn't always a way out. The rule says there is always a way out and the exception says not always otherwise there will be no rules. The universe is balance, Samantha and it is time you and your people learn that. And now is just the perfect time."

Samantha went down the stairs to the main control room where her colleagues were making everything possible. Strangely Diablo's words had some merit so unknowingly she talked them into giving up and they did. This brought a smile to Diablo's face.

"Finally, they are starting to pay attention." Diablo whispered. He took out a Com's device and activated it. "Lieutenant, I think it is time we helped Jonathan's efforts."

"Yes, milord,"

The image in the room changed direction to a point behind the planet where almost two thousand ships had just decloaked. They had strange bubbles all over the hull. The image then returned to the Mortem ships whose aura had grown significantly in intensity. The endgame was at hand.

Diablo was indeed taking a huge risk for he might be wrong on his hypothesis but after his talk with an old friend he had never felt more certain. Earth's defenses were indeed never activated. There was an easier way to deal with this because ironically the defenses work on every ship. They do not make the distinction on friend or foe. They neutralize everything, every ship in sight hence the reason he asked the general to withdraw his forces though right now it was for a different reason. He did not want them to die in vain.

* * *

The Mortem ships were finally ready. Marut Cozar was standing on the bridge of his command ship and a satanic smile had covered his face. This was the end of the troublesome planet Earth. He had to give just the final command sequence.

"Let there be Darkness!" He said with a triumphant voice.

The matrix of the Mortem ships activated. The aura grew in size and started to spin until it formed into a circle like a giant accretion disk and then sped towards the Earth.

Jonathan's eyes had widened in terror as he watched the terrible force reach the Earth and encompass it. This was definitely the end for the planet. Nothing can survive this horrible weapon.

On the bridge of his command vessel, Marut Cozar suddenly exclaimed: "WHAT THE HELL?" And his eyes grew wide in utter shock…

* * *

**To be continued…**

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	17. Surprised much?

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM but the words are mine. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own.**

* * *

**The New Dominion**

**AU/SG1/FO: Sam Carter's life is saved by a mysterious man but no one believes her until she brings him in as a valuable ally. Mystery shrouds him and his intentions. That's when the troubles for the galaxy begin. A new course has been charted.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Surprised much?**

**Previously…**

The Mortem ships were finally ready. Marut Cozar was standing on the bridge of his command ship and a satanic smile had covered his face. This was the end of the troublesome planet Earth. He had to give just the final command sequence.

"Let there be Darkness!" He said with a triumphant voice.

The matrix of the Mortem ships activated. The aura grew in size and started to spin like a giant accretion disk and then sped towards the Earth.

Jonathan's eyes had widened in terror as he watched the terrible force reach the Earth and encompass it. This was definitely the end for the planet. Nothing can survive this horrible weapon.

On the bridge of his command vessel, Marut Cozar suddenly exclaimed: "WHAT THE HELL?" And his eyes grew wide in utter shock…

* * *

**And now…**

Everyone watched in terror as the Mortem terraforming accretion disk reached the Earth but they were even more shocked when it encompassed the planet for a moment and then continued on its way dissipating shortly after.

Marut Cozar, the leader of the Dark Priests however was the most shocked of all. The unthinkable had just unfolded before his eyes. The Mortem accretion disk did not incur any damage to this damned planet which was impossible. Seudeny'vahtal had been wrong about the fabled Earth defenses. There were none and yet the accretion disk had proved useless, powerless against this one planet. How this was possible was beyond him.

Samantha in the main control room had feared the worst and not only it did not happen but also it dissipated shortly after. She climbed the stairs back and found Diablo beaming even more than before with a victorious smile on his face and devilish sparks in his eyes.

Diablo then stood up and accessed a panel on the holographic image and then spoke with so much gloating and mocking she had never heard anyone enunciate: "Oh, dark morons, SURPRISE!" And then he broke into a sinisterly diabolical laughter. Every hair on Samantha's skin stood on edge.

"You are a dead man, Diablo!" Marut Cozar responded with much bile. "But your planet will be first. Prepare to fire again."

"Ts, ts, ts," Diablo shot a finger into the air. "Oh, poor little moron, the Mortem Platform can fire only once every twelve hours and you won't get a chance to fire again because this time there is no way out."

"I don't plan on running." Marut Cozar replied.

"Well, even if you were you can't. No ship can come or leave this Solar System. SURPRISE AGAIN!"

"Yeah, right," Marut Cozar shot. "Scout vessel two, execute jump to secondary position," But the poor ship did not jump. "What?" Cozar exclaimed stunned.

"Milord, the hyper engines, they are offline."

"How's that possible?"

"Oh, crap," His chief engineer exclaimed. "Milord, the entire solar system is laced with Interdictor Cruisers."

"You will pay for that, Diablo!" Cozar exclaimed angrily.

"We will see about that. Now, be a good boy and start running. There is no fun in killing a sitting duck. Run along, little spaghetti."

"This is far from over." Cozar spat.

"Yeah, well, times suck. Get over it!" Diablo said with adamant voice streaming with coldness.

Marut Cozar's fleet left the battlefield quickly. The Mortem ships followed too.

"Don't leave them out of your sight," Jonathan commanded.

"Belay that!" Diablo's voice thundered.

"You don't give your orders to my fleet, Diablo!" Jonathan said.

"Suit yourself, Count," Diablo said and opened his Com link. "Fleet, decloak!" Four hundred ships appeared in high orbit. "Lieutenant Commander, open fire at any ship that dares to pursue Marut Cozar's fleet until annihilation."

"As you command,"

"You wouldn't dare." Jonathan exclaimed.

"Try me!" Diablo replied with the same cold voice he used on Cozar.

"Pursue the enemy ships." Jonathan truly believed that Diablo was bluffing and he was deadly wrong. The moment the closest ship to the retreating enemy fleet moved to pursue the fleet of Diablo opened fire. The poor ship never stood a chance. "NO!"

"This is your first and final warning!" Diablo said. "Defy my command again and I'll annihilate your entire fleet."

"I have more ships than you!"

"That might be so, but numbers, dear Jonathan, won't win this battle. Perhaps, you should take a more careful look on your radar and understand what you are facing."

Jonathan followed this invitation and his jaw was nailed to the floor for the four hundred ships parked in high orbit were made of the toughest ships in Diablo's fleet and the most powerful than even the combined strength of his eight hundred ships could not dream to beat.

"How the hell did he manage to get his hands on eighty Super class ships?" Jonathan turned to Commander Veras, third in command of his fleet and responsible for intelligence gathering.

Veras swallowed hard before answering. "I do not know!"

"Your job is to know!" Jonathan was furious of this oversight.

"Don't blame Veras!" Diablo intervened. "He could not sense me even if I was behind his back blowing in his neck let alone find where my fleet is or what it is made of. Don't get me wrong though, Commander Veras is a skilled spy but he's just not in my league and neither are you."

Jonathan did not bother answering this one. It was clear how different their agendas were. He had not managed to deceive Diablo at all. He was actually playing Diablo's song all along, completely unawares. He sighed frustratingly of the powerless anger that was choking him for being this gullible.

"This is far from over, Diablo!" He spat not much differently than Cozar minutes ago.

"Be as it may. Direct your fleet to planet Pluto and stay there. You approach I destroy. Now vacate my sight or start digging your grave."

Jonathan sighed again powerlessly but obeyed nevertheless. His fleet was no match for the forces of Diablo and he knew it. "This is far from over."

"Another place, another time, Count, now shoo!"

The eight hundred ships formed in close formation and moved out of their positions at high impulse in direction to Pluto.

* * *

"Hum, butt licker." Diablo exclaimed silently while he observed Jonathan's fleet leaving.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Samantha spoke for the first time. "Come to think of it – what the hell happened? The defenses were never active were they?"

"Nope, they weren't."

"Then what the hell happened?"

"Nothing, isn't that cool?" He exclaimed all beaming again.

"You are not going to tell me?"

"After that little outburst before you stormed out?" He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"So if I hadn't you'd have told me?"

"Pretty much,"

"So how do I get to know?"

"Hum," He mumbled. "I don't know. I suppose you will have to prove yourself worthy of the answer."

"And how do I do that?"

"Hum…um…we can start with dinner. I'm hungry though not Hungarian. Get it?"

"Yes, it is very funny though I don't think the Hungarians will see it that way."

"Probably not," He agreed. "Well, then get yourself into something more appropriate and wait outside, I shall come to pick you up!"

"My place or here?"

"Yep,"

Samantha closed eyes, shook head and left the briefing room. Diablo deactivated the holographic image and left as well.

* * *

Later on, Samantha stood outside of her house waiting for the devilish creature Diablo to pick her up. He did not fail to arrive in time dressed too appropriately in a tux. He offered a hand that she accepted.

"Where are we going?" Samantha inquired.

"Always so impatient," Diablo remarked but he was smiling.

"So shut up and see?"

"You're catching up!"

They went downtown to the best possible venue and waltzed in. Their table was already ready and they sat opposite one another. Diablo ordered for both of them and then patiently waited for it to be served. They ate in complete silence.

Having finished the main course, they moved onto desert and only then Diablo seemed in a good enough mood to speak.

"So how many points did I score?"

"On the scale of one to ten?"

"Yes,"

"Six,"

"And what does this grant?"

"We will see."

"That's hardly fair."

"You just lost one point."

"Oh, so complaining…never mind," Samantha caught herself in time. She was pensive. She was a strong independent woman and always voiced her opinion but for some reason with this man she could not. He was a strong and rather annoying personality, mostly dominating but she found this very appealing and arousing.

"Patience is a virtue, Samantha." He said voicing why he's been cutting her off. True, she had not been very patient when concerned with obtaining answers from him. And he was enjoying every moment of it. And then a melody filled the air, and it startled everyone in the restaurant as they could not determine where it was coming from.

"Diablo!" She exclaimed silently.

"Shush, you're ruining the moment, again." He pointed a finger at her and she became silent.

The melody was subtle and yet majestic in its richness. The music played in the restaurant ceased as it was impeding the melody that filled the air. Diablo had closed eyes, breathing normally and a smile grew on his face.

The majestic moment lasted several minutes before Diablo stopped it. The people in the restaurant had become more silent but also calmer. This one moment suspended in eternity has been very educational for them even if they did not understand its purpose.

"Music heals all wounds, all sorrows, and all worries." Diablo said silently. "It makes the day brighter."

"Yes, it does." Samantha could not help but agree.

"Shall we dance then?" He said standing up offering a hand. She accepted it but he led her outside where it was raining. She caught his intention with a smile – Dancing in the rain, was one of her favorites. And they danced under the falling drops.

All wet and soaked but happy they returned to Samantha's house. Samantha had had a lovely evening. She had forgotten all the troubles and worries of today.

"See you tomorrow at the work," Diablo said as he walked her to her door, kissed gently her hand and in the next moment disappeared. Samantha shook head while smiling and walked inside.

* * *

The next day, she arrived at the SGC and found Diablo already in the briefing room besieged by Generals O'Neill and Hammond demanding an explanation of yesterday's events. He however did not seem like he had been giving in to their intimidation tactics.

"Ah, Samantha, good morning," He greeted over the shoulders of the generals.

"Good morning, sirs," Samantha said and sat next to Diablo.

"Carter, Colonel," O'Neill and Hammond greeted as well but then returned to their previous engagement of asking questions.

"Gentlemen," Diablo said standing up and walked to the glass window overlooking the debarkation room. "Why can't you just declare victory and be done with it? You know sometimes humans are extremely annoying."

"For a good reason, Diablo!" O'Neill exclaimed. "What happened? Why the fabled mortem did not work?"

"And why is it so important for you to know?"

"It could happen again and we have to be ready for it."

"Ah," Diablo exclaimed. "You can't reproduce what had happened, General. Only I can and besides it is not going to happen again."

"You said this thing fires every twelve hours."

"Be as it may, Marut Cozar is not going to try again."

"He said he would and I believe him."

"Be as it may, he won't. Trust me!"

"You have no given me no reason for that."

"I don't have to."

"You do actually."

"Really?"

"Yes when you signed with us."

"O'Neill, I don't work for you."

"No but we are allies and…"

"So?"

"We share."

"Ah, well, that is different but even so it is said nowhere that I should. I imagine in all of your alliances you have tried to be on the dominant side and it had never worked."

"Well, um…"

"Never try to trick the trickster, O'Neill." Diablo remarked and retook his seat. "Samantha, dear, I think the generals might need something strong – Earl Grey, perhaps."

Samantha smiled. "I think a cake will do."

"Cake?" O'Neill exclaimed involuntarily.

"Cake it is." Samantha said and left the briefing room.

"Diablo," Hammond said. "How sure are you he's not going to attack?"

"Ninety percent, sure, General,"

"That's not good enough."

"No, but it is the best you will get."

Hammond and O'Neill looked at each other. They knew Diablo was not going to give them anything else. O'Neill had said it before Robert Diablo had an agenda of his own and a time to bite their bottoms was fast approaching.

They retired to the general's office and closed both doors. O'Neill sat behind the desk while Hammond on the chair facing him. Each was in his own thoughts. The door shortly opened and Samantha appeared with a tray. She put down two cups of tea and a piece of cake for each then left.

"Cake!" O'Neill exclaimed and dug in then as he took a sip exclaimed. "Puff, tea, English of that, yuck."

"It is not that bad." Hammond noted and took a sip of his. The cake he did not think twice about it and passed it onto O'Neill who promptly devoured it. O'Neill was a sucker for cake.

"So what now?" O'Neill asked as he finished up his delicious cake meal. "We hope he somehow finishes off the enemy. His ships haven't moved an inch since they arrived yesterday."

"He obviously believes no ship can leave the solar system and so does the enemy."

"Yes but the enemy still has the deadly weapon."

"True but they are out of our grip."

"For now,"

* * *

Samantha after leaving the generals returned to sit next to Diablo. She put a hand around him though a bit shyly at first. Revealing her feelings publically for him especially at work was not exactly in her daily plan but it was going to get her in his good graces and besides it was childish reaction to think no one had noticed by now.

She glanced back at the office but the two generals were deeply in conversation and had not even noticed her behavior or at least not yet. For them this would be perfect meaning that Diablo would be in their pockets though she somehow doubted Diablo would be that easily manipulated.

She noticed Diablo had relaxed his head onto her shoulder though the playful flames in his eyes were still very much present.

"What are you thinking?" She asked softly.

Diablo did not respond. She has always found it difficult to read him. And then the music filled her mind. She noticed he had done it again. Everyone was wondering where this melody was coming from and it brought a smile to her. She glanced back and saw the generals checking the office very thoroughly for the source.

"How's my score, milord?"

"Improving," Diablo whispered and smile danced on his lips then he closed his eyes. Opening them again they had become energy white. Samantha this time heard a faint hushing sound when it happened. She always had the impression of hearing it but never knew its reason now she understood.

The glass window before them started losing coherence and soon loomed with light. It was no longer a window of glass but of light. Every inch of it was discernable energy dot or circle of dots. Tentacles of light emerged from the whole and started creeping onto the wall like a vine or veins. The veins spread quickly covering the entire wall but without touching the doors.

O'Neill and Hammond had noticed the sudden development after the mysterious melody had filled the room and watched dumbfounded as it began to spread onto the walls.

"What the hell is that?" O'Neill asked as he entered the briefing room. Of course no one granted him an answer. It was only then that he noticed Diablo's head resting on Samantha's shoulder and found it unpleasant. Samantha and he have danced around their feelings for a long time but couldn't do much because of Air Force regulations concerning relationships. But in this very moment, O'Neill wished there was something he could do about it.

Losing Samantha to someone good would not be a pain but to Diablo that was catastrophic though of course that presented curious possibilities if he felt for her though he seriously doubted Diablo would be easy even then. Naturally all this meant he was right now jealous. He thrust head – no, but in his mind he knew it was definitely true.

* * *

The intensity of the looming light began to subdue but the tentacles of light had continued to spread. They were exactly like circulating veins but not of blood they were of light. O'Neill had no idea of their purpose if there was even one.

Walter burst in to inform of the strange phenomenon covering now several floors of the base but Hammond only nodded in understanding. There was no order he could give to stop the occurrence as no one understood the purpose and there was only one that could stop it anyway and he was unlikely to do so until he was done. Hammond had learnt this much of the time Diablo had been here.

"You know, O'Neill," Diablo suddenly broke the silence. "The universe is full of surprises. There are these rare minerals or crystals, and even a few metals that have amazing properties."

"Aha," O'Neill exclaimed but waited for Diablo to fully explain his meaning.

"I have encountered many of them but none are as impressive as those crystals." And an image of a crystal appeared in the air. It was nothing special really. It was an oblong cylindrical in form crystal that did resemble transparent quartz or diamond. "They have amazing property."

"Oh, yeah?"

"They imbue the properties of the surrounding minerals."

"And do what exactly?"

Diablo turned his head slightly so his eyes met with the general's gesturing him to approach and O'Neill did not fail to come.

"They incorporate the abilities of all surrounding minerals into themselves making them more resilient or more flexible, or more endurable, or whatever. The glass window has seen many battle wounds and now with its structure rewritten it possesses the properties of everything that has hit it."

"Meaning?" O'Neill was once again at a loss of understanding even the simplest scientific explanations.

"Meaning it is immune to staff blasts, triennium darts, black hole's gravity, bullets, grenades, and other weapons and things that have ever impacted its surface."

"And the rest of the walls?" Samantha asked.

"They are getting there too."

"But that's impossible," Samantha exclaimed.

"Well, as I said, the universe is full of surprises."

"So the high score earned me this much?"

"Yes," Diablo confirmed while his eyes returned to their usual shade with the almost noiseless hushing sound. "Well then…" Diablo said pulling away his head from Samantha's shoulder and standing up. "SG1, we have a mission."

"We do?" O'Neill exclaimed involuntarily and then remembered he was no longer part of it.

"We do?" Samantha looked at Diablo.

"Yes, pack your gear, Samantha. We are going out there." Diablo exclaimed all beaming.

"We? You are coming with us?" Samantha asked.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Um, ok," Samantha said. "Generals," And left the debriefing room.

"O'Neill," Diablo called.

"What?"

"What are you still doing here?"

"Hugh?" O'Neill did not quite understand him.

"Go pack your gear or whatever it is called. As I said, SG1, get ready!"

"Um, I'm not…"

"You are today! I don't take no for an answer."

"It is ok, Jack. I'll keep an eye on things while you're gone." Hammond said.

"Right," And he also left the briefing room and headed for the lockers.

"Where would you be taking them?" HamHaHammond inquired.

"A planet you have never been too." Diablo replied. "And in another galaxy,"

"Does it have a gate?"

"Um, no, you can only reach it by ship."

"How long would you be gone?"

"Not more than a week,"

"Where is this galaxy?"

"Oh, about, um…two hundred forty million light years from here."

"Ooookay," Hammond said calculating how long is that going to take but he was coming short onto seeing how one week will do. "And the whole mission would last a week or it will take a week to get there?"

"The former," Diablo said. "It doesn't compute for you, does it?"

"No,"

"I know. It usually never does for anyone." Diablo replied and added with a smile. "Don't worry!"

SG1 was ready and they came to the briefing room. Diablo was waiting patiently for them.

"Oh, goodie, you're here." He exclaimed. "Gather around. Hold hands!" SG1 looked at each other a bit perplexed. "Come on now we don't have all day. Give a hand – that's good and Samantha, excellent." They held each other's hand and Samantha gave one to Diablo who then turned to Hammond. "Well, then, mon generale, see you in a week." He then closed his eyes and they disappeared before the baffled Hammond.

* * *

They appeared on the bridge of one very big ship from the looks of it. Samantha suspected it was the Super class as Count de la Croix had called it.

"How big is this thing?" Daniel asked his eyes widening at the size of it.

"It is eight kilometers long, one high, and one a half wide." Diablo replied. "Helm, break orbit,"

"Course, milord?"

"Eirt pulsar, III class," Diablo replied.

"Yes, milord," The helmsman said. "Course, laid in!" He informed.

Diablo's smile was a bit devilish as SG1 noticed. "Jump!"

The ship's engines kicked in and the stars become lines as the massive ship jumped into faster than light.

"I thought you said no ship can come or leave the solar system?" O'Neill asked.

"There are always exceptions to the rule, General O'Neill." Diablo replied. "Besides, this ship doesn't travel in hyperspace."

"What?"

Diablo laughed. "Oh, yes, this baby uses a different engine but you're right no hyperspace capable ship can come or leave the solar system."

"You cheated." Daniel observed.

"After a fashion,"

"So what – warp?"

"Very funny," Diablo noted. "But no!"

"So what is it then?" Samantha asked.

"It doesn't really have a name yet but I suppose in way it could be called 'faster than hyperspace' drive."

"FTH? Seriously?"

"Well it is. Eirt Pulsar is forty five thousand five hundred light years away from Earth and we shall be there in seven and half minutes give or take."

Samantha frowned and calculated. "But that's a speed of…of a hundred light years a second."

"Yes, it is." Diablo confirmed.

"You know with this speed for year you can cover…wow."

"You can cover what, Carter?" O'Neill inquired intrigued.

"If it is continuous flight, sir, it would be around three billion light years."

"Billion with a B?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Hoh, holy...something,"

Seven minutes to cover a third of the galaxy. It sounded insane, at least for interstellar travel.

"Milord, approaching coordinates," The helmsman informed.

"Return to normal space," Diablo commanded.

The massive ship slowed down from its incredible speed almost effortlessly, which was frightening. Speed technology had gone overboard. Once it was believed leaving the solar system with faster than light was a great achievement and then came hyperspace and the distances grew shorter, then it was the intergalactic drive that made even shorter and now the FTH put all those before it to shame, and suddenly the universe had gotten smaller.

The view man, the view of a swirly cloud of revolving space matter that took their breath away occupied the view before them. It looked much like black hole but it wasn't as it rotated color every once in a while that it was mesmerizing. And secondly, there two moons or small planets very close by and a lot of traffic. None of these would exist if they were this close to a black hole not to mention the four space stations almost at the mouth of the swirly cloud.

"Welcome to Eirt Pulsar class III." Diablo said looking at their baffled faces.

"What the hell is that?" O'Neill asked still absorbing the view.

"It is a pulsar, General, just not your usual pulsar. This one has unique properties."

"Like?"

"It makes certain things easier. It is a distortion in space time and it allows travel to many points much like a Stargate thought this one is natural."

"A natural Stargate, that's insane!"

"After a fashion, yes, it is." Diablo said and went to the helm to input the new course. His helmsman was a capable navigator but the new course required fines that he lacked. "We are ready. Secure the ship!" Diablo announced.

"It's not secured now?" O'Neill kept his asking quest.

"Traveling into hyperspace or FTH is one thing traveling through a pulsar is a very different story." Diablo replied ever so patient.

The ship was secured pretty quickly. All defenses and weapons were deactivated. The shields were brought down to a bare minimum.

"The ship is ready for jump!"

"Proceed on the set course. Take us in!" Diablo commanded sitting comfortably in the command chair overseeing the crew on both sides on the bridge.

The bridge on this ship was very different from what SG1 was used to. It had a long path that reached from the door to the front protective window. The crew was seated lower in kind of furrows on the sides of the said path. Command officers were walking on the path giving orders to the command crew in the furrows. The command chair was put on the right side of the path on an elevated pedestal overseeing the command officers and crew.

In case of emergency such as bridge invasion, the command crew is protected by a force field thus the operations of the ship is not disrupted and respond troops can have the freedom to restore order without compromising the ship's systems. Should the respond troops be overwhelmed then the bridge's atmosphere can be safely removed and the attackers would suffocate but not the command crew as it is still protected by the erected force field. Of course, if the hull is compromised, the force field will protect the command crew until the breach is sealed. In case of absolute failure, the ship's systems will transport the command crew straight to the escape pods.

The ship moved towards the pulsar at slow sublight. Approaching the swirly cloud's mouth it slowed even more and left itself drift inside. Once sucked in the ship was propelled with incredible speed forward. The ride inside a pulsar is always brute and abrupt.

The massive ship emerged into normal space again shortly after it entered the swirly vortex and SG1 saw the stars here were very different from the ones they left behind. Here they were denser or so it appeared.

"Welcome to Rao's galaxy!" Diablo informed happily. "Engage reactivation protocols!"

"Protocols engaged!" A command officer replied. "Ship in full working order, t minus five minutes."

"Excellent,"

Five minutes later, the ship was back to full strength. SG1 was actually surprised of the efficiency of the crew. Samantha had told them of the ship Diablo had been building under their noses. Of course that ship was only half the size of this one and still it had a crew of eighty thousand people. They could only imagine this one was with at least twice that much and twice as much systems and weapons. So, deactivating whole systems and reactivating them so damn quickly was rather impressive, frighteningly so.

"The ship is at your command."

"Excellent, Commander Var. Set a course for Rao's system!"

"Yes, milord,"

Commander Var marched almost to the end of the long path and then ordered. "Switch to hyperspace engines, and enter coordinates."

"Hyperspace engines engaged. Coordinates..."

"One seven by seven one, destination Rao's system."

"Coordinates entered, course, laid in."

"Engage!"

The massive ship's engines engaged jumping to hyperspace. FTH's space was different so SG1 actually rejoiced in the sight of hyperspace. They had gotten used to it and didn't want it replaced by something new even if it was faster than hyperspace.

The ship emerged shortly after inside a solar system though it did not look like one at all. A solar system usually refers to a star and at least several planets whether it is one or many was rather irrelevant. This one appeared to have none. There were many large chunks of scattered asteroids on almost any planetary position.

From what Samantha could gather, there were at least four planets with moons. Now there was only debris, massive debris. But the massive ship cleaved through it with ease she would not have never expected from such an enormous ship and proceeded further into the vast debris field.

The star was actually a burning down Red Giant but still it was an impressive sight. It was huge and way bigger than Earth's own sun. Approaching near it, Samantha was actually stunned to see a rather big chunk of what once could have been a planet still revolving around the red giant.

The chunk was of deep blue ice color and it was still beautiful probably not as beautiful as when it was a planet but still. The massive ship headed straight for it and established itself into a relative high orbit.

"We are not going down there, are we?" Samantha asked suddenly realizing Diablo's intentions.

"As a matter of fact," Diablo replied though keeping the suspense up for a moment. "Yes, we are." He said all beaming. "SG1, prepare for transport."

"With suits, right?"

"Hugh?" Diablo looked at her.

"Suits, space suits? This chunk doesn't have an atmosphere. It is all vacuum down there."

"Yep,"

"So suits?"

"Hugh, oh…" Diablo exclaimed finally understanding her question. "No, no suits. Just the plain clothes on our backs."

"WHAT? You can't be serious. We will die down there without protection. Maybe you can survive that but we can't."

"Come on, Carter, not even he can survive in vacuum." O'Neill observed.

"Actually, he can, sir." Samantha countered him.

"What?"

"Well, she's right, I can." Diablo helped her out. "But we are going with no suits nonetheless."

"You mean you're going. I'm staying here." Samantha said.

Diablo sighed though he was rather amused. "Samantha, dear, do I really have to make you go?"

"Make me? I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, goodie, this sounds much like a challenge, foreplay." Diablo said and Samantha blushed at the last words. "Oh, goodie, get going Samantha Carter!" He added raising his tone scolding her.

"Not without a suit!"

"You know O'Neill, I suppose it is a good thing you never decided to make that step for you'd have been in a world of trouble." Diablo noted.

"That's kind of the point, sometimes." O'Neill replied.

"Oh, danger seeker, and like a Strauss the head in the bloody sand, good for you." Diablo said. "Commander Var!"

"Yes, milord,"

Diablo winked at him. "Prepare the lady's suit!"

"Yes, milord," Commander Var nodded and moved to transport control. Bending down he hushed a few words. Suddenly, the transport beam engulfed Samantha and she disappeared of the bridge before anyone could react.

"You killed her!" Daniel exclaimed.

Diablo exhaled in slight frustration and shaking head said. "Beam us, Scotty!"

"NO!" The rest of SG1 exclaimed but it was too late. The transport beam activated around them and all disappeared from the bridge.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	18. The Impossible Planetoid

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM but the words are mine. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own. And a slight mix at least in this chapter with the Smallville universe…**

* * *

**The New Dominion**

**AU/SG1/FO: Sam Carter's life is saved by a mysterious man but no one believes her until she brings him in as a valuable ally. Mystery shrouds him and his intentions. That's when the troubles for the galaxy begin. A new course has been charted.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**The Impossible Planetoid**

**Previously…**

"We are not going down there, are we?" Samantha asked suddenly realizing Diablo's intentions.

"As a matter of fact," Diablo replied though keeping the suspense up for a moment. "Yes, we are." He said all beaming. "SG1, prepare for transport."

"With suits, right?"

"Hugh?" Diablo looked at her.

"Suits, space suits? This chunk doesn't have an atmosphere. It is all vacuum down there."

"Yep,"

"So suits?"

"Hugh, oh…" Diablo exclaimed finally understanding her question. "No, no suits. Just the plain clothes on our backs."

"WHAT? You can't be serious. We will die down there without protection. Maybe you can survive that but we can't."

"Come on, Carter, not even he can survive in vacuum." O'Neill observed.

"Actually, he can, sir." Samantha countered him.

"What?"

"Well, she's right, I can." Diablo helped her out. "But we are going with no suits nonetheless."

"You mean you're going. I'm staying here." Samantha said.

Diablo sighed though he was rather amused. "Samantha, dear, do I really have to make you go?"

"Make me? I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, goodie, this sounds much like a challenge, foreplay." Diablo said and Samantha blushed at the last words. "Oh, goodie, get going Samantha Carter!" He added raising his tone scolding her.

"Not without a suit!"

"You know O'Neill I suppose it is a good thing you never decided to make that step for you'd have been in a world of trouble." Diablo noted.

"That's kind of the point, sometimes." O'Neill replied.

"Oh, danger seeker, and like a Strauss the head in the bloody sand, good for you." Diablo said. "Commander Var!"

"Yes, milord,"

Diablo winked at him. "Prepare the lady's suit!"

"Yes, milord," Commander Var nodded and moved to transport control. Bending down he hushed a few words. Suddenly, the transport beam engulfed Samantha and she disappeared of the bridge before anyone could react.

"You killed her!" Daniel exclaimed.

Diablo exhaled in slight frustration and shaking head said. "Beam us, Scotty!"

"NO!" The rest of SG1 exclaimed but it was too late. The transport beam activated around them and all disappeared from the bridge.

* * *

**And now…**

But they were far from being dead as they noticed in the first few seconds as they reappeared on the surface of this strange chunk of a planet.

Samantha walked straight to Diablo and gave him quite a resonant slap in the face. He took it rather well though he did kind of deserve it then he put a smile on his face and asked. "Did you really think I would put you in danger just for the fun of it?"

"The thought has crossed my mind."

"Ouch! Yee of little faith," Diablo said seemingly offended and then added cheerfully. "Well then let's go!" And he led the way through the landscape.

And what landscape that was. Daniel and O'Neill were starting to have an epiphany about it but then thrust head as it seemed absurd. But absurd or not here they were. The surface was not the usual ground type. It was not stone or dirt, or rock, or grass. It was solid and transparent, purely transparent, glass transparent. It was so transparent one could see the different shapes the molecules have created in its insides a layer over layer, one swirly, one twisted, one right, one left, and all the forms, all the directions perfectly entwined. The density was the only thing that separated the different types for they were crystals, magnificent crystals.

The entire surface was laced with them. They took all forms – rocks, trees, ravines, valleys, peaks, mountains. One could say this place could not have possibly ever sustained live and yet on this chunk of a planet there was atmosphere, breathable atmosphere. But what made it breathable could be beyond anyone, well other than one who brought them here.

They were headed for what looked like a palace but not of crystals. It looked more like a palace of pearly white cottons, shining ice, perfectly reflecting the rays of the red sun filling the sky. The dancing light carried through the crystals surface's prisms made a show unique in its richness and beauty.

As they discovered, the building was way bigger than they could have possibly foreseen from afar and way more majestic. The word palace befitted it perfectly. And if one could imagine the Northern Lights back home dancing atop of this beauty than the show, the glamour would truly know no equal.

Diablo confidently marched through the grand entrance picking his way through the mounds of crystals protruding here and there like small islands of shiny icebergs. At places it was clear part of the ceiling that was damn high had fallen down due probably to a great cataclysm or series of mighty quakes.

Diablo reached a bridge that reached out to a platform surrounded by a moat on all sides and steep walls of crystal ice going very deep down. On the platform on its far side, a protruding of shiny crystals stood. He stopped right before it. The shining crystals seemed to pulsate from time to time.

"Robert," Daniel called. "Um, what is this place?" He and O'Neill were having thoughts about this place and they all screamed a big S in a rhombic fashion on a background of red, blue and yellow.

Diablo smiled. He knew exactly what they were thinking and though they were not exactly wrong as the myth behind one of the greatest stories that have moved generations on Earth had its origins. True, two were those who created it but its roots were not the product of fantasy they were the product of a fantastic reality barely remembered. Of course, he did not feel like telling them neither the whole truth nor the name of the planet.

"This is the place that holds one of the most intriguing pieces of technology I have ever come across – the civilization crystals. Of course they do have another name but we shall stick with this one."

"Civilization crystals?" O'Neill asked raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You are aware of the Tok'Ra's use of crystals, and some other crystalline life forms you have come across, and now you were watching the source of them all. These little babies here can make anything. Imagine whole continents, cities, buildings, technology not built but grown."

"Grown? As of plants and stuff?"

"Yes," Diablo confirmed beaming. "These crystals absorb the properties of all surrounding minerals and metals, live energy and static, and incorporate it in themselves. I have seen many technologies but none so graceful, so powerful and so beautiful. Let me show you."

Diablo took something he had been carrying with him and that had aroused their curiosity when they beamed down. It was a small bag and in it there were the crown jewels of the British Crown. How the devils he had snack it up from the under the noses of the guards and anyone else was beyond them.

He removed the gold and the rubies and diamonds from it. He took out a small phial containing a forget-me-not then he picked up one small crystal and with it touched the delicate flower. The instant the two touched the crystal began changing and soon it absorbed the tiny flower. The end result was astounding.

The new crystal shinned with a bluish halo and once he put it onto the crown it seemed like the whole was on forget-me-not fire. The crown took on a completely different look. Now, even they desired it more than before, more than the diamonds, the rubies, and the gold. Now, it was something unique in the whole of creation.

"Teal'c, come forth!" Diablo said gesturing the tall Jaffa warrior to come to him. Teal'c obeyed. Diablo then placed the crown on his head and wow what a sight. There would be no doubt in anyone's heart that Teal'c was not a powerful king or even god. The halo of the new crystals spread around Teal'c and covered him in bluish golden light, and he looked much like a specter but at the same time it made him shine majestically.

"The crystals bond with everything. On each of you this crown will look different. The halo around Teal'c is mingled with what I suppose we could call the soul."

"That's um…" O'Neill truly had no words but just for the sake of speaking he had to say something. Of course he did not have the time to say anything as Diablo put the crown on him as well. It was an odd sensation especially seeing the skin around his hands and body change to bluish with a hint of yellow.

Diablo did not let him indulge much and relocated the crown onto Daniel who promptly started glowing in bluish and a hint of white, pure white then he put it on Jonas. His changes were also subtle blue with green. And last but not least the crown was placed on Sam and wow. The effect on her was the most stunning. The bluish light completely altered her appearance adding a mantle of light particles. The light itself changed into a hue of blue red yellow.

"Well then if you know who it would have been its double." Diablo remarked with a smile and took off the crown. "I think now you get the point."

"It still doesn't explain what we are doing here." Daniel said.

"Ah, wee of little understanding," Diablo countered. "We are soon to part, Daniel and leave a little gift I shall. And besides you are expanding your narrowed views of the surrounding universe. What more of an explanation do you really need?"

Diablo selected a few crystals from the main protruding console and put them into a small bag. He smiled if they really knew where they were. As his thoughts suggested earlier, every great legend has its roots and this one was a special one. It has moved generations.

"Well then, you have twelve hours for R and R. I shall return then to pick you up."

"What?" O'Neill exclaimed but it was already too late Diablo had vanished on the spot. "Oh, great what now?"

"Well, we explore." Sam replied. "It is still a fascinating place."

"Right," O'Neill remarked sarcastically. He then turned to Daniel and voiced his suspicion of epiphany. "Daniel, you don't think this is you know?"

"NO!" Daniel exclaimed vigorously shaking his head.

"Just a thought,"

"NO, it is impossible, Jack."

"Care to share with the class?" Jonas asked.

"Not really," Daniel replied.

"Ok," O'Neill said. "Carter and Daniel, you take left, and Teal'c, Jonas and I right. Keep in radio contact every fifteen minutes and in six hours rendezvous here. Move out!"

Diablo watched them as they separated into groups and headed in opposite directions, and smiled. There was so much they could learn from the civilization that used to live here. In many ways, they were even more advanced than the Ancients, as their technology was simply unique.

There were so many wonders in the universe, wonders that could perplex any scientist, anywhere in the universe, wonders that could change the very shape of everything, wonders that could do the impossible, the unthinkable, and the unimaginable. And SG1 had the privilege of walking onto the grounds of one of these wonders. This race embraced religion and science putting them together to work as one and achieved greatness. It didn't last much but it left a print onto the skin of the universe.

Diablo was hoping this experience will teach the Earthers that anything is possible as long as there is but a fool to believe in it. Scientists had to learn to embrace the famous phrase – what if because it is the fundamental of innovation and without nothing will ever get discovered. And this world for them was the perfect ground to learn. In many ways, this hunk of a rock was impossible. It should not have atmosphere but this planet was unique and they were about to find it out, maybe.

* * *

Samantha made the perfectly logical assumption that something on this rock was off and it started with breathable atmosphere. This rock was maybe a quarter of the original planet that was probably as big as Earth, and a quarter of that would be the size of Earth's Moon. And still, the lack of any vegetation and water surfaces could not possibly explain what was generating the oxygen.

She thought of underground waters that somehow made it to the surface but it is still not enough to create a sustained environment. For a moment, her thoughts drifted in the direction of the Tok'Ra crystals. The Tok'Ra always built their bases underground and the life support was perfectly functional. And while, the technology behind it was allowing for oxygen production and filtration, it could not explain this weird chunk of a world.

The idea then of these fabled crystals came back to her and she found the very idea preposterous. How can one grow a continent or a building or a car? It sounds ridiculous and it is scientifically impossible. She thought that Diablo had watched simply too much movies, especially the one with the S involved.

But then again, she witnessed what the crystals did with the forget-me-not and this very act was not giving her any rest. She was trying to explain it in her mind, unsuccessfully. The oddest part of this experiment was the difference in the glow emanated from each person. He said it was the crystals bonding with the soul but that was ridiculous.

This type of merger could exist on some level. As a scientist she had to consider the probability of such event no matter how insignificant such possibility might be, and still her mind was resisting it. It was making no sense. How can it be?

Daniel of course had a different theory and one that she rejected almost immediately. He was thinking of the ancient science called Alchemy. The creation of a potion that could change the structure of any metal to gold was just as ludicrous as the idea of Diablo about these crystals.

'No,' Samantha thrust head. There had to be another explanation, a rational one, sciency one, and she was certain given some time she would figure it out.

* * *

Jonas, Teal'c and O'Neill were moving opposite of Sam and Daniel and so far they have not come across anything of interest. All there is was rubble and debris, broken crystal masses and columns.

The odd thing however was the lack of any signs of civilization. Of course, the planet probably blew up or at least part of it and it was logical to assume vacuum took over at some point but still this chunk of a rock was present and everything on it was perfectly preserved so there had to be some trace of whatever civilization inhabited it.

"You know there are no bodies around." O'Neill said casually while examining the ground.

"Perhaps they were vaporized, O'Neill." Teal'c remarked.

"Fusion bomb or whatever vapors people and leaves other things intact – right!"

"Or perhaps they're buried!" Jonas suggested.

Just as they turned around a mass of grouped crystals Jonas' theory seemed to be the most accurate. They came face to face with a vast field of human height crystals like upright coffins and inside it seemed people were there.

"Ha what do you know?" Jonas exclaimed. "They were buried."

"Or in stasis!" Teal'c suggested.

"On a hunk of a rock?" O'Neill raised suspiciously an eyebrow. "Doubtful…"

"So they are the last remnants of the civilization that inhabited this world!" Jonas said.

"Maybe,"

Of course there was not anything that even remotely resembled a control panel or something to tell how they got in or how to get them out, but then again maybe there was a reason they were in to begin with. Other than the odd field with people in stasis they did not find anything remotely interesting and so they started heading back.

* * *

A strange light caught their interest though and they went to investigate. The light was emanating from a small fissure in the ground.

"Carter, come in!" O'Neill called on the radio.

"Go ahead, sir."

"We found something."

"Could you be more specific?"

"Not really,"

"We are coming." Sam replied. "Oh, where exactly are you?"

"About two clicks from the gathering point,"

"We're coming."

Sam and Daniel soon joined them. Daniel bent over to look down.

"Well, there is something down there."

"How are we going to get there?" Jonas asked.

"Why do you think we would go there?" O'Neill promptly looked at him. "I just said it is something."

"Yes, probably interesting,"

"I suppose with the ropes we could get there." Sam interjected.

"We are exploring." Daniel shrugged.

O'Neill sighed and nodded. Sam took out the ropes they had in the backpack and found the most appropriate protruding rock to tie it up. Once tied, she lowered the rope down the preverbal hole. She then put some around her waist and lowered herself into the fissure with Teal'c helping her descent.

"Carter, anything yet?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes, I reached the bottom." Her muffled voice replied.

"And?" O'Neill shouted back so she could actually hear him clearly.

"No immediate reason for the light but there is a tunnel!"

"Of course there is!" O'Neill said more to himself than anyone else. "Alright, Jonas, you stay here with Teal'c. Daniel and I are going down."

"We are?" Daniel looked at him.

"Well, you said we're exploring."

"I did, didn't I?" Daniel bit his lip. He had really to learn when to speak and when to shut it.

O'Neill and Daniel soon rejoined Sam at the bottom of the fissure. She was right though the light was strong and was coming from somewhere down a tunnel.

"Here we go!" O'Neill said and led the way.

The tunnel was nothing special or particular. It was made of the same crystal that covered the surface of this chunk of a rock but the light was getting stronger. It was also making advancing a bit complicated as they could not see much of the path before them so they had to advance really slowly.

"What the hell is this damn light?" O'Neill expressed his frustration aloud.

He soon got his answer. The tunnel they were following soon expanded into a large room or cavern with very high ceiling, and a platform that ended overlooking a chasm. Not very deep inside the chasm the source of the light was visible. It was not easy to discern though as the light was really intense but essentially looked like a group of crystals suspended in mid air gently floating slightly from left to right.

"What the hell is that?"

There was really no need for anyone to ask what he meant as it was dead obvious. It was a strange view. But they had hit luckily the right moment to be there as the light intensified and jets of light shot in different directions penetrating the surrounding crystal surface. For a moment, the entire surface glowed. In this moment, they sensed something that easily could be described as a gust of wind.

* * *

Sam got wondering if it was this formation that was actually responsible for the life support of the planetoid and given the current experience it seemed to be the most logical conclusion.

"I guess we found the life support system." Daniel commented.

"Very odd configuration," O'Neill exclaimed.

"We have no right to assume that everything in the universe will resemble what we have." Daniel noted eyeing the formation. "It is a big place."

"Yep, very damn big,"

"If it is it must be generating a lot of power."

"And you'd be wrong." Diablo said appearing next to them.

"What? Why?"

"Well, it is a life support system – yes but not for the planet."

"What? But then for what?" Daniel exclaimed.

"It maintains the life support for life extensions which you call the stasis pods."

"Alright, then what keeps the atmosphere here?" O'Neill asked.

"That has a bit more complicated answer." Diablo replied a mysterious smile dancing on his face. "And in your book rather impossible,"

"Try us!"

"I really do not have to."

"Diablo, please?" Sam said.

He turned at her and his head shook. "You're not ready for such a possibility."

"What kind would that be?" Daniel wondered.

"The kind that makes you say – oh, helly hell impossible."

"We can handle it."

"Trust me, Dr. Jackson, you can't."

"Alright, is the tour over?" O'Neill asked. He was actually eager to return home. Not that this trip was not interesting but still. It was such unknown territory for them.

"Not yet."

"What else is there to see?"

"I'll pick you up when I'm ready until then enjoy!" And he disappeared.

"What does this mean when he is ready? What could he possibly be doing here?"

"I didn't really think he led us here only for us to explore." Daniel shared. "You're right. He has an agenda of his own after all everyone does."

"Yeah, and we'd better figure it out before it is too late."

* * *

They remained on the planet for a very long time before Sam began to notice something rather curious and very interesting. And it was the fact that they haven't eaten anything and strangely she wasn't feeling hungry. And even crazier, she was feeling healthier and fuller of energy than ever before.

She began to notice that O'Neill's hair was no longer grey in areas but was reverting back to its original color, and that was impossible. For some time she wondered if it was not a visual trick but it wasn't. All her teammates were experiencing a kind of rejuvenation. They had not noticed this yet but soon they wouldn't be able to ignore it. Or maybe they had but were keeping it to themselves believing to be an illusionary effect.

What was this strange place? She wondered probably for the nth time and answers there were not. She was now almost certain that Diablo did not pick up this planet randomly. Nothing he does is random though most of the time it seems that way. He did tell her that people usually could never keep up with him and she was now agreeing.

A strange and uninvited thought crawled in her mind. Could it be that the life support formation was behind their miraculous rejuvenation? What if the damn thing was actually doing this not only for the people in stasis but for every life form on the planetoid? For if that were true then this place was amazing and the possibilities it presented were endless. Of course, scientifically she could not even begin to form an idea of how any of this was possible but the results were difficult to ignore.

"Carter!" O'Neill's voice took her off her thoughts.

"Yes, sir?"

"I think we'd explore another part of this odd place. Standing still isn't really cool."

"No it isn't but I think we ought to go together."

"I agree. SG1 move out!"

This time they walked further than before outside the little circle in which they had stayed. It was time they saw more of this odd place.

* * *

On the way, they noticed the planet was indeed cultivated by a civilization. There were roads so to speak or lanes. There were still no buildings present but perhaps there were far away from cities if that civilization actually lived in one though it is common sense.

They walked for hours and Sam began to notice another strange side effect. She was not feeling even one bit tired. They had been walking up and down hills of gravel mounds and some of them were pretty steep and by any definition they should feel tired but they weren't and that's odd.

The roads or lanes seemed to have no end though. They just kept going as far as the eye could see. Soon enough they started hoping to see something else than endless horizon. As though something or someone had read their minds with a flash of light they disappeared and then reappeared somewhere else. Sam suspected it was Diablo who had taken pity on them.

They were still standing on a road but it was different from the previous monotony. The road was smoother and there were columns on each side every fifty or so meters. The markings on the columns however were of unknown to them language though this was something cheerful for Daniel.

O'Neill of course was still trying to figure out what had just happened. "Ok, did someone push the beam me further button?"

"Courtesy of our host I presume!" Jonas shared and joined Daniel at the columns.

"Right!" O'Neill mumbled. "He let us walk for hours in the middle of nowhere before stepping in."

"Doctor Jackson, could you decipher the language?" Teal'c asked.

"Oh, that I think will take me a couple of months or more!" Daniel replied.

"I don't think we have that much time to spare, Daniel." O'Neill remarked sarcastically.

"I know."

"Well then let's go!" O'Neill said and resumed the walking forwards. The road they were on appeared to be atop a hill. Perhaps there was something else down there more interesting than a couple of interesting columns.

* * *

They reached the top, top of the hill that allowed them to see the valley beneath. O'Neill was right. There was something down there that was far more interesting than the columns and it was a city, a mighty, majestic city of glowing crystals.

"Ha Disney's castle," O'Neill observed. Ironically it did look that way.

"Doubtful," Daniel commented.

"Shall we go down then?"

They proceeded down. As it turned out, the city was farther than they thought from atop the hill, much farther. But they reached it eventually after a day or two. It was difficult to tell how time was passing on this chunk of a planet.

They stood before the gates of the city. As with everything the gates were made of the odd crystals they have been seeing around. Sadly bulging the gates open proved a rather futile exercise.

"Alright, stand aside," O'Neill ordered. His finger squeezed the trigger on his P90 and its bullets got propelled into the crystal gates. Then he and his team had to duck as the bullets bounced off the surface and came back towards them.

"I was about to say no!" Daniel exclaimed as he got back to his feet.

"Yeah, I got it." O'Neill replied getting up. "What are those things made of unbreakable glass?"

"It is crystal not glass."

"Same difference,"

"Not really,"

"The crystals I usually shoot shatter, Daniel. They do not provide ricochet support."

"True, but you are forgetting we are on an alien planet and things do not necessarily work this way here."

"Oh, thank you Daniel, I noticed."

"There must be another way in." Sam said moving towards the gates studying them. "People or whatever must be able to enter without trying to blow off the gates."

"Sure, knock yourself out!"

Sam was certain there was another way in, she said so but the smooth surface of the gates was making it very difficult. There was no panel or hatch control as she expected or anything that could remotely resemble a locking mechanism. Yet there was evidence the gates could open. She could see the traces on the ground. There had to be a way in, there had to be.

"Well?" O'Neill asked after awhile. He was not really the patient type.

"I need more time."

"Right,"

Two hours later O'Neill repeated the question and got the same answer.

"Carter, you said it two hours ago." O'Neill remarked the obvious. "Right, Teal'c, you and I, and Jonas are going to look for another way in. Daniel, you can stay." And they left circling around the city's walls.

"Sam," Daniel called. "I think we should be thinking outside the box on this one."

"I've been trying and I can't come up with anything."

"We assume they lock their doors like we do. Right?"

"Yes,"

"So you are looking for the same obvious traits – buttons, hatch controls, panels and stuff?"

"Yes,"

"What else is there? I mean like possibility?"

"I don't know."

"They have built gates therefore they must open somehow." Daniel continued thinking aloud. He was certain there was a way in. "Maybe they are password protected and we just need the right combination or maybe…" Daniel continued thinking in that direction and his thoughts were many not that they were providing any usable answers.

Sam was half listening to him. He had been right about one thing she had to think outside of her box. As a scientist she was bound to consider the 'what if' possibility. And though nothing on this planetoid made any sense to her it was still very much alive therefore there had to be a logical answer.

Logic, today it was taking on a completely different meaning. She needed to expand her horizon of thinking, and that's what Diablo had told them – expand their narrowed views of the surrounding universe. Surrounding, the word brought her attention. He said the crystals absorb the properties of the surrounding environment. Colonel O'Neill had fired at it and now she was certain the gates had become resilient to bullets or even bulletproof, probably with the first shot.

But the civilization that lived here did not have bullets or C4s to open holes in their gates therefore they had to use something else. What if the gates could open with the help of the one thing that was in absolute abundance on this world? The entire damn planetoid was laced with them – crystals. Of course, she was certain not every crystal could open them otherwise anyone would be able to enter, perhaps one of those crystals from the console. She had taken one for study.

She took it of her bag and approached the gates and placed it right in the middle of the crystal gate. The moment she did an opening that was not there appeared and the massive crystal gate separated in two and opening silently.

Daniel had stopped in the middle of his enumeration of ways to enter and gaped.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Well, I listened." Sam replied. "I listened to what you said. It was obvious really that they do not make holes in their own gates so they must be using something else. And what is present here in such abundance?"

"Crystals," Daniel slapped himself on the forehead. "Of course, it makes perfect sense."

"But not all crystals should work on it otherwise…"

"Anyone would be able to enter." Daniel finished her thought. "Ingenious!"

"No, it is logical when you come to think of it." Sam said and proceeded in.

"Shouldn't we call the others first?"

"Yeah, right," Sam said. "Colonel, I've managed to open the gates."

"What?" O'Neill's voice came on the radio.

"I've opened the gates."

"Right, we are coming to you."

By time, O'Neill, Jonas and Teal'c returned the gates had closed and O'Neill made his usual remark about waste of times.

"Sir, you did not expect they would stay open for all of eternity. It is perfectly normal they closed." Sam observed.

"Carter," O'Neill said looking at her sternly. "I got the joke but next time may it be on…"

Sam did not let him finish the insult he had prepared. She moved to the gates and placed her crystal on the gates. The tiny fissure appeared cracking the gate in two and it opened silently.

"Jack!" Daniel pointed and O'Neill promptly stopped talking while gaping in disbelief at the opened gates.

"How did you achieve that?" He asked turning in Sam's direction.

"With this," She replied holding out the crystal. "It was perfectly logical."

"To whom?" O'Neill remarked silently.

Proceeding in, they took on the main road. Soon it separated in two. One continued obviously to circle around the city's premises while the other one proceeded inside. They took that one and ventured deeper into the city.

* * *

It, the city, was so different from their perspectives though it was still in crystalline structures only changing with heights and shapes. O'Neill had been right to a point that it resembled the Disney's castle from afar. The main structure they had seen was fast approaching and it was magnificent. They stood at its foot soon after.

"Wow!" Daniel exclaimed. He was right. It was not a sight one sees every day.

"Well, shall we go in?" O'Neill asked casually and proceeded up the long stairs that led up to the main entrance.

Reaching it, O'Neill stepped aside to let Sam open the front gate. This time however the gates did not bulge. But something else happened a strange wave crossed the entire perimeter and expanded in every direction.

"What was that?" Jonas exclaimed.

"I do not know." Teal'c said.

He did not have much to ponder of the wave's meaning. Before any of them could react, fissures appeared on all sides of the walls around them and people dressed in white robes stepped out and surrounded them.

"Where did they come from?" Jonas exclaimed.

The white robbed people held up some kind of guns in their hands and were pointing them at SG1.

"Ah," O'Neill exclaimed. "Ok, we come in peace."

The group separated and a man in black and white stepped forward. He eyed SG1 for some time before raising his hand. The guns emitted a wave and SG1 fell to the ground…

* * *

**To be continued…**

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	19. The Children of Rao

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM but the words are mine. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own. And a slight mix at least in this chapter with the Smallville universe…**

* * *

**The New Dominion**

**AU/SG1/FO: Sam Carter's life is saved by a mysterious man but no one believes her until she brings him in as a valuable ally. Mystery shrouds him and his intentions. That's when the troubles for the galaxy begin. A new course has been charted.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**The Children of Rao**

**Previously…**

"Well, shall we go in?" O'Neill asked casually and proceeded up the long stairs that led up to the main entrance.

Reaching it, O'Neill stepped aside to let Sam open the front gate. This time however the gates did not bulge. But something else happened a strange wave crossed the entire perimeter and expanded in every direction.

"What was that?" Jonas exclaimed.

"I do not know." Teal'c said.

He did not have much to ponder of the wave's meaning. Before any of them could react, fissures appeared on all sides of the walls around them and people dressed in white robes stepped out and surrounded them.

"Where did they come from?" Jonas exclaimed.

The white robbed people held up some kind of guns in their hands and were pointing them at SG1.

"Ah," O'Neill exclaimed. "Ok, we come in peace."

The group separated and a man in black and white stepped forward. He eyed SG1 for some time before raising his hand. The guns emitted a wave and SG1 fell to the ground…

**And now the continuation:**

Sam woke up with splitting headache. Opening her eyes with difficulty, she blinked until the blurriness came to focus. She was standing straight up but around her body there were two revolving circles intertwining in their movements. She tried to move an arm and a shearing pain crossed her body, a painful grimace showing on her face, making her retreat her arm in its previous position.

Looking left and right, she saw her teammates in the same position as hers. Their eyes were closed. She imagined they had not awakened up yet. Unfortunately there was not much to see of the room or cell they were locked up in as only the places they were trapped in were illuminated.

Sam looked up hoping to find something cheerful but there wasn't. The ceiling was pretty high so it was not of any help to her. She tried again the barrier protected by the revolving circles and this time the pain was greater. She winced, her face contorted and she grinded her teeth containing the inevitable scream of pain.

She was pinned pretty badly. This containment did not seem to have any weaknesses. It was the perfect prison, the most prefect one she had ever been into.

"Sir!" She called only to discover her voice had gotten weaker than before and wondered what the hell they had hit her with. Clearing her throat she tried to imbue her voice with more power and called out again. "General!" The effort caused her discomfort. She swallowed with difficulty.

Her thoughts stirred in the direction of Diablo. She wondered where he was and what he was doing. Have the aliens managed to capture him as well? She somehow though doubted that. He was of the slippery kind. And then she tried to figure out exactly how they came to this predicament.

Diablo had sent them across perhaps a vast distance from the deserted roads near the capitol city or just a city. They had reached the top of the impressive structure and the moment she tried to open the front doors this strange wave have crossed and moments later the aliens appeared.

She focused her mind to remember them. They weren't alien at all. They all looked human just like them. The first thought she had had was that they were Ancient but they somehow did not fit their profile. She had been confused by the simple white attires in the first moments but then she remembered their exact look.

They were white attires with odd symbols plastered at chest level. She clearly remembered they were each different resembling symbols or crests. The symbols seemed to be kind of glowing or more to the point embroidered with sparkling white or silver stones. Standing out was probably the most accurate description.

Who were these people and where did they come from? She clearly remembered the fissures and these people coming out of them. It was like the crystalline structure around the front gates had become liquid. It felt like they emerged from the crystals. It reminded her of the stasis pods they had found around the first site they had appeared to.

Did…was she responsible for that when she touched the front gates unleashing that strange wave? Or was it simply coincidence? She thrust head. Her experience had taught her there is no such thing as coincidence.

"And you wouldn't be very wrong, Samantha."

Her heart jumped into her throat at the sound of his melodic voice. He did indeed have this annoying habit to interrupt her thoughts at their pinnacle. Hope had returned to her and her face shinned when she saw him standing before her with his big smile dancing on his lips.

"Oh, boy, am I glad to see you," Sam exclaimed her voice filled with relief and joy.

"It was no coincidence, Samantha." He said. "But I did not transport you halfway across the planet."

"What?" She exclaimed confused seeking the context then remembering her thoughts in that direction asked. "What do you mean it wasn't you? Then who?"

"Or what?"

"What?"

He chuckled displaying his usual amusement of her confusion. "You stepped on a transport pad that led you here at the palace of R….this city." Diablo did not want to divulge the name of this city just yet or the planet for that matter.

"We did not see anything of the kind."

He chuckled again amusedly. "That's because you assume that everything has to be up to your standards of what a transport pad should look like."

"Right, of course," Sam said. She really did not conceive of that possibility at the time she was saying it. "Wait! You said it was no coincidence. What did you mean?"

He walked away into the shadows then returned slowly stopping right in front of her minding perfectly well the still revolving circles. His eyes were locked into hers and spoke with a deep serious voice. "A promise made a very long time ago."

"I'm not following." Sam exclaimed confused. There were these times when his words were taken completely out of context and no one could follow.

"A very long time ago, before you were even born, hell before your great, great, great, great grandfather was even born, I made a promise to the people of this world that one day I shall return to restore it to its previous state, its previous glory. And those trapped inside the life extensions shall come to life when the control crystal touches the gates of the palace, which is why you had it since I can't be at two places simultaneously."

Sam blinked trying to assimilate his answer and then it hit her. Daniel and Jonas had been right. They had not come here only to enjoy the wonders of exploration. Diablo always had a back purpose. But what exactly did he mean by restoring the planet to its previous state? They were on a planetoid, a chunk of a world, a quarter the size of Earth. She blinked at the meaning. Was the planet whole again and if so how? How does one rebuild a planet using only a chunk of it as a starter matrix? Was it even possible?

Another thought of being used came to her mind and she expressed it aloud. "You used us!"

"Essentially, yes," He said simply.

Sam blinked again. He did not even bother to deny it. But still the nagging question of how one does restore an entire planet from a simple planetoid occupied her thoughts.

"Well, it is not easy if you must know." He said answering her question.

"Would you stop crawling inside my mind?" She exclaimed a bit frustrated. It was unnerving having someone read your mind every two seconds.

"It's not two seconds, Samantha and besides I'm not telepathic. I do not possess such skills."

"WHAT? Then how do you know what I think?" She exclaimed. "In my book, that is called telepathy."

"Not in mine,"

"Oh, really? And what do you call it?" She raised her voice belligerently and on second hand happy it was returning its strength.

"I'm not a telepath, Samantha."

"Alright if you are not then what?"

"I do however possess empathic skills."

"Empath?" She repeated her face depicting an exclamation mark. "But that makes no sense! Empathy is connected with…feelings."

"Indeed, it is." He confirmed the dancing smile returning to his lips.

"It still makes no sense. Being able to sense my feelings is not the same as reading my mind."

He chuckled again. "You are adorable when you meet such a frustrating contradiction."

"There is no contradiction. You are a telepath and you're reading my mind."

His chuckling turned into soft laugh. He shook slightly his head. "I'm an empath and I don't read minds."

"Impossible. It makes no sense otherwise."

"That's once again because you can't conceive of other possibilities, Samantha."

"Like what?"

"Thoughts, Samantha, are always expressed through feelings and I can read those, well not read-read but sense."

"Like a Jedi?"

"Yes, General O'Neill, much like a Jedi," Diablo replied turning to the already awake General O'Neill. "And yes, do not touch the revolving circles. They would bring you only shearing pain you're not used to." He added.

"Come to think of it isn't it time you sprang us free of those things?" O'Neill asked.

"Everything with its time, General," Diablo replied realizing Sam's fear. She had had the feeling he has not come to release them otherwise he would have done it already.

"Come to think of it again why do I get the feeling the aliens did not put us in here at first and it was your idea instead?"

"You're over exaggerating things again, General." Diablo replied. "I did not put you here. They did and until they decide otherwise you will remain."

"What you are afraid of them?" O'Neill asked his powerless fury climbing.

"No," Diablo replied. "I just do not interfere into their affairs."

"But you do in ours?"

"He's got you there, Diablo!" Daniel said joining in the conversation.

"No, he did not." Diablo shook head. "I have outmost respect for the race whose planet I have restored to its previous state."

"What do you mean restored?" Sam exclaimed. It was time she clarified this. "It is a chunk of a rock, an impossible rock of that. It is a rock that shouldn't have atmosphere and yet it does. How? It defies all physical laws. It is not possible…"

"Oh, Samantha, yee of little imagination," Diablo smiled. "But you are right. When we arrived here it was a chunk of a planet. Long ago, they had a terrible war that resulted in the destruction of the planet and the only thing that survived it was this chunk of a rock.

And you're right again it shouldn't have an atmosphere but it did and still did. I told you the truth is complicated. The life support mechanism that you saw was solely designed to maintain the life support on the stasis pods across this chunk of a rock. The atmosphere of it however is a different story, a complicated one.

I told you, you weren't ready for such a possibility and I still think you're not but you deserve the truth and the truth is the planetoid's atmosphere was maintained by its sun."

"WHAT?" Sam exclaimed stunned. "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE? How can the sun do what you're saying? It is a sun not a piece of technology…"

Diablo broke into his usual amused and rather sinister laughter. When he calmed down he turned to her and answered. "And once again, the people of Earth display their illiteracy of matters of the universe. The human race has always had a problem with the concepts of life."

"What has this got to do with it?"

"Everything, Samantha, everything," Diablo replied. "The sun, Samantha, the suns in general, you perceive them as something not alive and you are wrong. The oldest race in the universe is that of the suns, of the stars. They are the Elders, the first ones. They are life and they are death. They are the source of all life in the universe and they are very much alive, all of them, even those that are at the end of their life span.

I told you! You have very narrows views of the surrounding universe. Most of the time, the answers you seek are in front of your eyes. We humans had gotten somehow the idea that suns are just chunks of gas and other rather curious elements but you have failed to conceive of the idea that they are a society. The stars can think on their own. True the human life span is more or less equal to mere seconds of the life span of the stars but that doesn't mean we go unnoticed by them.

They do notice us. They do see us. And ironically, well not all of them, but a percentage of them can slow these mere seconds down and actually be part of our, own existence that we call a life span, a life time. This little percentage can actually communicate with us on our own level. True they do not understand all of our bullshit but they do understand. Some of them can actually take a humanoid form, which is more or less something we could call an extension or an Avatar, and be among us, interacting with us, learning our ways.

Do you have any idea how many great races in the universe had had such a privilege? Well, true most of these races are now extinct but there are still some that are still around and they remember the days of the Avatars when they were being among them.

So please try not speaking of things you have no understanding of, no concept at all. Just because, your interpretation of the laws of physics doesn't help you understand such a possibility doesn't exclude it.

The sun of this solar system is part of this little percentage. When the disaster hit this world, the survivors communicated with their sun and asked its benevolence. And it responded by extending its power over to what was left. This sun, Samantha, is among the oldest stars in the universe itself. Its power is simply unimaginable. And the irony is that the survivors didn't really have to ask.

The sun and this planet form a rare form of symbiosis. I imagine when the sun created this world it considered it like…um, like a part of itself or a sibling. It did not see it as a planet, as a child but rather as a brother and one that has to be protected at all times.

There is a legend of a time when a neighboring solar system exploded and asteroids invaded this solar system, and they threatened the very existence of this world. An unprecedented event was monitored when the sun's solar activity had gone completely overboard. The sun produced a series of flare ejections that neutralized every single asteroid. Now the science of the time considered this INSANE and IMPOSSIBLE but there it was. Go figure!

When I came here a very long time ago, the sun was going through I suppose what we could call a rough patch. It couldn't divide its attention to sustain the atmosphere of this chunk of a rock. So, I used my knowledge to sustain it while the sun goes through whatever it was going through. I created an atmospheric shell keeping the atmosphere in. When eventually the sun was done it took over again protecting and sustaining the atmosphere.

And yes, I know it is a lot to take in. I mean anyone in your place would be asking the same question and even if they got the answers in their minds the word impossible is going to pop up more times than they can handle it. But that's just the way it is.

Now, as I said, when we came here it was a chunk of a rock, however not anymore. I have rebuilt this world. When you first saw it was roughly a quarter of the size of Earth now it is the size of Earth. I have used my powers to rebuild it and for that I needed the help of the sun because it is the only witness of the time it was still intact, before the explosion.

Irony is that the sun could not restore the planet. Yes, the sun is the source of life but it doesn't have the ability to restore, to rebuild, to give back what it is lost. You wanted all along to know how powerful I am and now you know because I do have this power.

My powers do not consist of what nowadays public would call parlor tricks, no. My power is way beyond that. I have ability the human race and well probably any other race can only dream about. I possess the greatest force in the universe and one I very rarely use, the power of creation. I can give life. I can create it. It is in the times when I stop being the simple human and become something else entirely, a will of the universal consciousness, a force of nature that knows no equal.

You know before people started to call me Diablo I was the Black Flash. In the oldest language of the universe it basically translates as the Balance Keeper. It is a title reserved for the Lord of the Universe, the king, the emperor, the master whatever, the ONE WHO IS ONE WITH THE UNIVERSE, figuratively and literally, the person that can do what no other being can.

Well, you can safely say – YOU'VE MET HIM. But now I'll be just my simple human self not the One with the universe. And for the time being, you shall remain right here until the time the race of this world chooses to release you, if ever. I will not interfere here. And I already know your arguments of the fact that it was I who brought you here in the first place but you're going to fail here for technically, only Samantha would have made it here at the front gates of the palace.

You may ask why and I'm sure she would be glad to explain it since you weren't awake for that part. I told you when I left that I would come to pick you up from the place I had deposited it you at when I'm done. But the rest of you have chosen on your own to explore further than that point. You made a conscious choice. I did not make that choice for you. Essentially you acted on your own accord. And as the saying goes – you have to reap the fruits of your own actions now."

"DIABLO!" O'Neill shouted but Diablo had disappeared already. "Damn him!"

"Well Sam what did he meant?" Daniel asked turning as much as he could to her.

But Sam wasn't really listening to him. She was engulfed in her own mind with what she just heard. He was right. They weren't ready for such knowledge. He had finally shared who he really is. The very thought of that was intoxicating beyond belief and description. She could have never thought possible a single being able to possess such power. True they have seen a Hok'Tar and the ascended Ancients and their control over the forces of nature, but nothing came even close to him.

If any race could belief in the physical representation of a God, of GOD himself, it would be him, Diablo. Still it was overwhelming to know that a single being can yield such a power. The human body was never designed to hold this much power. And yet he had told her that the humans are truly exceptional. They could even use their imagination as a kind of double brain power, their own cells as additional space and yet even all that for her could not possibly house that much power. So how could he? How was this even possible?

Her mind was unable to process this information. It was inconceivable and it was as equally just as inconceivable the very idea of the stars being a society, of them being able to interact with them, the lonely humans, a sun that can talk, a sun that can speak to a human, a race of humans. It was simply impossible that a sun would consider one of its children to be actually a brother, to form a symbiosis with this inferior to itself creation.

Sam's head hurt of the attempt to make sense of anything she heard. It was so surreal, unnatural for her. True a scientist must consider the 'what if' situation but this was pushing it beyond the boundaries of what anyone could consider possible. The saying goes that anything is possible but perhaps that is simply too much therefore it must be the exception to the rule.

Sadly, Sam's body did not take well the stress she was putting it through and she succumbed to it and lost consciousness. Her friends had noticed that part and were really worried but there was nothing they could about it either.

* * *

Diablo had appeared in the main chambers of the palace where the council of the race of the newly reborn world presided. They were ecstatic of this fact though they were certainly not showing it.

"Lord Diablo!"

They noticed him and all knelt down to the ground holding their left fist extended above their heads. Diablo reached the platform where they were and left them kneeling for some time before speaking up. "ARISE!" They rose up and stood still. They were expecting him to speak again.

Diablo's eyes suddenly took their energy state and he rose up from the floor. His mantle caught on fire of pure white flames sparkling with blinding light. The fire encompassed his entire body. When they dissipated Diablo appeared before their eyes with the attire the whole of the universe recognized its king – velvet black with shinning dots, the stars of the universe with pulsating impulses as the planets, eyes of the black holes centers of every galaxy, and nebulas and all other phenomena all across its breath.

He gently came down to the floor again. His eyes were still full of pure energy. He held a staff of some unknown material though many suspected it was made also of pure energy taken form of a metal. The staff itself was not something special or had any decorations or superfluous attributes but it was the symbol of power.

"Children of Rao," Diablo's melodic voice filled in the council's chambers and resonated beyond it to every corner of the planet. "It has been many years since this planet has been whole. Rao, the Divine, the God of all of you, has placed it once more into your hands. But understand this: this is your second chance and the last you have a right to. What had been before can never be again, NEVER! You have been given a second chance. Not many have been granted such a wish. Use this chance wisely.

Once before this accident, you were one of the pillars of the twenty eight galaxies. You were the example by which many races lived. You were the beacon of hope. And it is my hope that you shall be it again. You shall be there for the younger races. You shall be their mother and their father. You'll nurture them and teach them.

True the path of enlightenment is filled with many bumps. Some you can overcome alone some you will need others. Do not be afraid to share. We all learn even me every day of every moment of every second. This is life. It is filled with darkness, with wonders and amazing discoveries of who we are, of what we are, of who we shall become. Sadly though, the wheel of the universe waits for no one. You have a lot of catching up to do."

Silence took on the council's chambers. They knew Diablo was not done. He was just waiting for his words to first sink in.

"Along the way, you shall meet again the Children of Collaris and I hope that this time things will not go that awry."

The people in the chambers moved uncomfortably at this statement. True, the last time things did go very wrong.

"They have been also granted a second chance. Each of your races has been the pillar of civilization. They have their ways and you have yours. They are not so different one from the other. This time, you must learn to accept one another and work together.

In comparison to the younger races you are much more advanced. Your knowledge and more importantly your wisdom can help many and you must not be afraid to use it, to share it.

To be honest, I have great hopes for both of you. Don't get me wrong, I'm pretty sure you're going to piss me off at some point. Sadly you always do but you shall find your way back to the light. The light ironically is one of the most elusive goals any race could set for itself. But I have confidence in the both of you, I always had and I still do.

You are the children of the Gods, the oldest members of the First Race. I'm not setting the bar too high I'm just stating the truth as it is."

Many chuckled. Lord Diablo had the habit of reminding them of their heritage every time with a very nice sense of humor. He always meant them good even though once upon a time he was part of these younger races and they had the misfortune of misjudging him.

"Many years ago, a few of the survivors travelled through the dimensional veil to another plane of existence where they began anew. They are still there. Some of these few travelled to the home world of the race known as the Human Race, the Planet Earth. They inspired generations to come.

I can safely tell you the humans have really no idea of the some of the most pivotal moments of their history. The last, well, he created a story of your people so powerful that even decades later it still has a great hold over the minds of their youth and adults.

Should you ever ask them they will tell you it is a nice story that they invented. They can never know the truth. They are not ready for it, not yet. They have much to learn. They have just begun exploring the universe. But you will be impressed with what they have achieved in such short a time.

Some of their finest are currently in your cell. Yes, the five that were at the gates, the woman, well, she was necessary for the final stage of awakening for as powerful as I am I can't be at two places simultaneously although that would be rather cool."

Another set of chuckles crossed the gathered people.

"They have fought tremendous odds and emerged victorious and more or less unscathed of them. Of course, there were always elements that tried to interfere with the policies and progress but they've managed.

True the human race has much darkness in their hearts but they strive for more every day. And each of these days, they try to be better. They carry hope in their hearts and they are capable of much good. They just sometimes need a guide. And it is my hope that one day, you, the children of the Gods, will be that guide.

For now, however, I shall be taking only the crystals of empowerment. They shall strengthen some of their frontline facilities. And no, don't worry; they will not be studying your technology besides they are not ready for it anyway.

And last but not least, I think you'd do better to meet them in person, speak with them and show them the beauty of this world, and maybe just some of its wonders. They have earned at least that much."

"We shall abide by your wishes, milord." One of the councilors spoke. He was considering showing them at least something. Truth be said, at least the woman deserved that. She was instrumental in their release.

Diablo nodded and rose up from the ground walking on stairs in the air that no one could truly see. They had gotten used to that event. Diablo preferred walking rather than flying which most of them actually favored. They soon lost him out of sight.

"Bring them here!" The councilor commanded. "And have them attired properly."

* * *

Sam was just wondering how to settle with the thought of Diablo's betrayal and them staying here longer, probably forever when light filled the entirety of the room, place they were trapped in. And it was indeed just empty space with hard floor – stone and it had only one aperture, door that was now opened. Through it four figures dressed the same way the ones in front of the front gates had appeared entered.

They held their arms forth and the revolving circles subdued until they became part of the pedestal on which Sam and her team were standing. Then the all too known guns appeared in their hands and the trigger unleashed a small bluish light and Sam lost consciousness once more.

She woke up soon again. This time her head did not hurt. She must be getting used to the aliens' Zat or perhaps this time it was on lower setting. Her eyes flickered open and sized the space she was in. It was a room but this time a proper one with bed, something that could be called a chair, table and a stunning view.

She moved the opening of the wall that could be called a window. It was probably, no most certainly high in the main tower as it overlooked the rest of the city and most of the lands around. The view however was not as grim as it had been before. The landscape of it had changed and once more the word impossible came to her mind. In a way, it was still a vast place of crystal relief but it was not grim or dead it was full of life.

There were people everywhere and they were doing all kinds of things around. The crystals were coming to life and their light in Sam's eyes knew really no equal. There were also other signs of life something that was not present before – forests, forests of living trees, even birds though not the kinds she had ever seen. It was after all a different world. There were also animals though they too looked different. Of course, from this far, she could not really tell exactly how they looked.

Her eyes turned back to the room. It was simple but efficient design. She wondered about the bathroom facilities. There was one smaller aperture directly before her and she ventured in. If of course she expected life water shower she stayed disappointed. There was only one booth with crystals on both sides and both were gauzy.

She pondered for a moment but took off her military outfit and the rest of her clothes and then past the two crystals and into the booth. Her thoughts put her in the direction of something like epidermal particle bombardment but she was wrong. Cold water poured down the crystal inside of the booth like a waterfall taking her completely off guard. The water was not too cold but just the perfect coolness. It was so refreshing.

Once done, it was replaced with warm air that dried her perfectly. An interesting aroma filled the air, an aroma of freshness and apples or something close to it. She left the booth and found fresh clothes on the bed. They were of the same material as the clothing of her hosts, the aliens.

She quickly dressed herself. The material was surprisingly light and warm, and gentle on touch, and very comfortable. There was a mirror she had missed and stood before it. She could hardly recognize herself. On her chest, where she saw the strange symbols of the aliens, there was now one she did recognize. It was the Stargate symbol for Earth and on the background Earth itself. This was rather surprising for her.

Did the aliens learn of it from Diablo or have they been to Earth before? Have they made it out of the uniform she was wearing and if they did they did it in record time. There were of course many other possibilities and she thought about all of them but the one kept popping up – have they been to Earth before. She thought of the way Daniel and Jack had reacted the first time they were all around the protruding crystals. They had a theory on the subject but dismissed it offhandedly. She came to agree with them too but now she was not so sure.

Was it possible they were in the middle of a fiction that was actually true? And if so, why haven't they seen or heard of it? How it is possible to hide from the world a truth this big and then chuckling she remembered that the SGC was doing the exactly same thing. And even then, civilian, urban legends, they have never come across anything that actually suggested that particular one was actually true.

But now, she could be right in the middle of it, at its source. Was it possible? She considered many things to be utterly impossible and yet she had lived through such moments before when things seemed to be and then turned out not to be. Many times, she had heard many of the people even on the base suggesting preposterous things based on this particular legend and dismissing it as something ridiculous. Now, she was not so sure.

Her door opened and a man filled in the frame of it. He was dressed just like the others and his symbol was ridiculously the one she was thinking when considering the legend. He was in black and the symbol shone in silver with small stones embroidered along the outside edges of it.

"Major Samantha Carter," He greeted shocking her a great deal. Have they learnt English also in no time too? Or have they been to Earth before? That question was definitely not going to give her any peace. "My name is Oliver El."

Sam blinked hard. She thought she heard Oliver. Though it was not hard to conceive that some names could be universal it was hard to conceive they would be that much like those of Earth several galaxies away. The second part of his name however confirmed her theory on impossible things or it was just coincidence in which she did not believe.

"I shall be your escort to the High Council." He continued probably noticing her confusion but ignoring it politely or wondering what it was all about.

Sam's thoughts continued to race without stopping. She tried imagining every possibility of the impossible theory on the particular legend but was coming empty at the end. She imagined how she looked in the eyes of this alien – stunned, bewildered and completely off. There could be so many explanations on the subject that one could really get a headache. The problem was she could not come up with anything that would explain it.

* * *

Oliver El offered a hand and she mostly on autopilot accepted. The outside of her room was a well lit corridor though it was not really visible where the light was coming from. It was still made of crystal or at least most of it. The floor though was definitely some kind of stone that much she could determine.

The corridor took some turns left, right, left, left, and then right again. They reached a small room with a crystal pedestal. Stepping on it was an odd sensation but the scenery changed and she imagined it was a transport device. And she was not wrong.

Stepping outside, they were once more into a corridor but different one. Its ceiling was higher and the design had changed. There was more light and color to it. Every wall was covered in the strange alien symbols on head level. Each had descriptions or names written in a language she logically did not recognize but assumed rightfully it was the one of the aliens. In her mind, she still not sure how to call them aliens or the name suggested in the legend. But since she was still not prepared to accept it as truth she would stick with aliens.

They turned around a turn in the corridor through an archway and came inside a vast open room or chamber. On high pedestal or chairs right at the edge of the room, her eyes locked on her teammates attired just like her in the clothing of the aliens. They looked so different in them than in their usual military outfit.

Not far from them towards the middle of the chamber in a semi circle stood eight figures in white again with the strange symbols on their chest and waited patiently for Sam and Oliver to approach. The revolving circles were present again around her teammates though not around each but rather around all of them.

Oliver and she reached it and he waved his hand. The circles disappeared. He gestured her to join her teammates and she did then the circles were restored. Oliver bowed to the high council and took his place behind them where more of the aliens stood again in semi circle.

"Sam, are you alright?" Daniel asked as she joined them.

Sam nodded though she was still speechless. Her thoughts were still racing for answers and she did not want to bother with talking just yet. She soon noticed they were not standing on a pedestal but rather a platform that soon turned to face the aliens' High Council. The movement of the platform was seamless that for a scientist like her was maddening. The level of technology of these aliens was so far ahead of them she could not even fathom how much.

"Welcome People of Earth to the garden of Rao, creator of all," One of the High councilor greeted. "I am Drex'or, High Councilor of…" Drex'or hesitated for a moment as Lord Diablo told them not to reveal their name to the Earthlings just yet. "…of the children of Rao."

Sam noticed their hesitation though. Anyone could in her place. So there was a good chance the legend was actually very real. But why were they then hesitant to enunciate their own name? And she quickly connected the dots – Lord Diablo. But why didn't he want to them to know? What was so important that it was worth making a people deny their own race name? What?

"How do you know us?" O'Neill asked.

Daniel though did not wonder much upon that question. It was obvious who told them.

"Jack, I think we both know the answer to that question."

"I agree, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said.

"Hugh? Who?" O'Neill turned to them.

"The reason we're here, the agenda man…" Daniel helped out.

"Oh!" O'Neill exclaimed finally getting it. "Right!"

The children of Rao followed this exchange in peaceful, patient contemplation. Drax'or considered they were referring to Lord Diablo and they would be right but not entirely. They had already studied their home. Before bringing them before the council, Drax'or and some of the others had already visited their world Earth.

They were interested to know what some of their kin would have found in it. They understood that from the little time they had spent there that the humans held great potential while going back in time. They only lacked the light to guide them as Diablo had said.

"You are right and wrong at the same time, Doctor Daniel Jackson." Drax'or said.

"Meaning?" Daniel looked at Drax'or.

"They have been on Earth, Daniel." Sam replied instead of Drax'or and everyone looked at her bewildered. Drax'or wondered how she knew about it while Daniel sought other meaning into that but thrust head.

"No," He simply shook head.

"I'm afraid so." Sam nodded. She was still having trouble with the concept herself and then again who wouldn't in her place. It was hard enough to swallow some truths but this one was harder than the others.

True, the first legend that had come to life was Atlantis. Of course, Atlantis was easier to believe now than this one. But at the very beginning, Atlantis had also been just a story; a fiction conjured by the ancient world.

This was one was harder because how does one explain a pure fiction story is actually true and what would the impact of that truth do to the world. The SG program would be hard enough pill for the world to swallow but this one would unravel their society even faster than the Stargate program. Sam knew that for the SGC it will not be that difficult to deal with this truth but not the world. That would be its end.

"NO!" Daniel vigorously thrust his head.

"Yes, Daniel, it is true."

"It can't be. It is not possible."

"We thought the same with Atlantis not long ago."

"Atlantis is different."

"Not really when you come to think of it."

"Sam, this thing is fiction, pure fiction."

"And one point so was Atlantis. Sorry, Daniel, I know it is hard but it is what it is."

"Would the two of you care to share?" O'Neill interjected.

"Jack, she's talking about…you know…" And Daniel made some gestures that the children of Rao did not quite understand.

"Really?" O'Neill looked up but then shook head. "No,"

"Yes, General," Sam confirmed.

"You really believe that?" O'Neill asked for if she believed he would. She was after the skeptic in the group when it came to impossible things. Daniel was skeptic too but he was more inclined to believe the science scientist than the archeologist.

"Yes, sir," Sam replied with conviction.

"Oh, bummer," O'Neill exclaimed and his demeanor towards their hosts changed visibly. Drax'or could see something he would characterize as reverence and was not sure what to make of it. "Well then fellas, it seems there is a first time for everything."

"Jack, it can't be." Daniel however did not believe. He couldn't. It was not possible.

"Always, the skeptic, eh, Dr. Jackson?"

Everyone looked up and saw Diablo descending from his invisible stairs.

"Yes, it is impossible."

"But you would agree that it is a legend, right?" Diablo asked.

"Yes," Daniel nodded.

"And as such, it has its roots." Diablo smiled reaching his point.

"Well no. It is a story conceived by…whatever their names were."

"Aha," Diablo exclaimed beaming victoriously. "You see my dear, Drax'or?"

"Yes, Milord, it is as you say." Drax'or acknowledged.

"Well then SG1, I shall be leaving you in Drax'or's capable hands. I shall return in two days to collect you."

"Two days?" O'Neill said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I have to collect the changeling."

"The what…?"

"Never mind," Diablo said. "Drax'or, High Councilors," Diablo nodded in direction of them and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Where the hell did he go?"

"I imagine we shall find out later on." Sam said.

"Come!" Drax'or gestured them and they followed.

Reaching outside, Drax'or took them on a trip to see the real beauty of his world and some of their most amazing wonders.

* * *

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	20. Trouble in the Pegasus

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM but the words are mine. The characters of the Four Orders are entirely my own. And a slight mix at least in this chapter with the Smallville universe…**

* * *

**The New Dominion**

**AU/SG1/FO: Sam Carter's life is saved by a mysterious man but no one believes her until she brings him in as a valuable ally. Mystery shrouds him and his intentions. That's when the troubles for the galaxy begin. A new course has been charted.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Trouble in the Pegasus**

The visit to the world of the children of Rao had been very educational for SG1. Diablo returned as promised and took them away. They returned to their own galaxy and back to the SGC finding a very stunned General Landry. Upon asking they discovered they had been gone only for an hour that seemed rather farfetched. Sam theorized that Diablo must have travelled back in time or slowed it in some fashion.

The debriefing took most of the day as SG1 had much to share of their visit. General Landry was pleasantly surprised they had managed to establish relationship with such advanced civilization though he as much as Dr. Jackson did not believe in the implication of the theory at hand about them.

Lord Diablo had stayed only for a short time in which he had used the crystals he had collected to booster their defenses as promised and then he left. He did not share with Sam though where. He only said he would be back some day.

There was no sign though of Commander Marut Cozar and his puny fleet. Earth and Jaffa vessels had searched the entirety of the Solar system and found nothing but space. There was also no sign of Count de la Croix either. They had all gone and Earth was safe for now.

The SGC was surprised when Atlantis reestablished contact but it was a pleasant one. Much was shared and the new Earth battle cruiser the USS Daedalus was sent there to help in Atlantis' defense. Of course, the mention of Diablo's presence there just before the battle of Earth was also intriguing. They had all wondered what he had been doing there but remained with no answer as they knew almost nothing of the Pegasus Galaxy other than what the Atlantis expedition had already learnt.

Arriving in the Pegasus Galaxy, the commander of the Daedalus reported back. It seemed much had happened during the absence of Dr. Weir and her command team. Reports from all over the galaxy spoke of god like battles across its breath and they were not of wraith activity. The SGC dispatched SG1 and the USS Odyssey there at once.

"Welcome to Atlantis!" Elizabeth's voice greeted the already descending in the atmosphere Odyssey's crew.

"Thank you, Dr. Weir, we have in sight your beautiful city." Colonel Ransom replied. He had been handpicked by General O'Neill personally to command this mission.

"You can land on the east pier."

"We'll do. Odyssey out!" Colonel Ransom said and turning to Major Kathleen Perkins added. "Inform SG1 and…never mind."

SG1 had just entered the bridge to have a good look at Atlantis. Dr. Jackson in particular had wanted to be part of the first mission to it but General O'Neill had held him back but now it was his turn. Though SG1 was loaned to Atlantis for the current crisis Daniel hoped it would take them a longer time to find out what was going on so he could enjoy at the very least his stay.

Daniel approached the front window. Sam got next to him. Daniel smiled meekly.

"What is it, Daniel?"

"It's just…I want to come but not under…"

"I know." Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "I know."

The Odyssey landed as instructed and SG1 proceeded to the gate room. Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard waited for them there.

"Welcome to Atlantis, SG1!" Elizabeth greeted.

"Thank you, Doctor!" Sam replied. "It is a beautiful city."

"How much of it have you explored?" Jonas asked.

"A little bit over a quarter, but there is still much we don't know about it." Elizabeth replied.

"But you know more or less what is where?"

"Yes, the sensors of the city are quite advanced."

"Colonel Sheppard,"

"Colonel Carter," John Sheppard replied back. "This way," He led them upstairs to the briefing room.

In there was Sheppard's team – Dr. Rodney McKay and Teyla of the Athosians, locals of the Pegasus, and the newest member of the team – Commander Ronon Dex of planet Sateda. Apparently he had been a runner. The wraiths it seemed enjoyed hunting people for sports and Sheppard rescued him from that fate and offered his the opportunity to strike back at his enemies.

* * *

Dr. Rodney McKay took position around the main screen where the map of the galaxy was presented.

"Two weeks after our return to the Pegasus, we were contacted by Geni refugees." Rodney began. "At first we thought it was a trick as they had made a play for the city before as well but as it turned out the Geni home world had become host for an interstellar battle."

"Just one?" Jonas asked.

"Why would the Geni flee their home world if a battle is fought in the heavens?" Sam asked as well.

"We asked ourselves the same question." Elizabeth shared. "And so we sent a drone and got these images."

Rodney switched to the video they had taken from the Geni home world. They showed very ugly looking ships bombarding targets on the ground that seemed to be replying with heavy weaponry fire at them.

"What the hell are those?" Daniel asked.

"We don't know." John replied. "It is not of any locals we know of."

"No, it is not!" Sam said with conviction making everyone's heads turn in her direction.

"What? Sam?" Rodney looked at her. "You know those?"

"Sam?" Daniel looked at her too.

"You know them too, Daniel. These are Marut Cozar's ships." Sam replied.

"WHAT?" Daniel exclaimed silently.

"How can they be here?" Teal'c said. "They were trapped in the Tauri solar system."

"Evidently they escaped." Sam said. "And now they are here."

"But then who are they firing at?" Jonas asked perplexed. "It is not at these Geni."

"No! I'd wager they're fighting de la Croix's forces." Sam said. "They both seemed quite keen on killing each other."

"What can we do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Stay out of their way." Sam replied.

"Or we could help them!" John added.

"NO!" Sam said adamantly. "We stay out of their way. The last time we decided to engage we sustained heavy losses. As much as we are sometimes trigger happy, this is not a fight we can win."

"I wouldn't so certain, Colonel."

"Colonel Sheppard, trust me on this one. We are no match for them at all!"

"So what?"

"We deal with the threats we know we can handle and those would be the wraiths. But these ones are out of our league."

"I'd imagine the census for the Goa'uld was the same."

"At the beginning, yes, but the Goa'uld are within are ability to fight. These guys however are not."

"We'll never know until we try."

"Colonel, we already tried and failed miserably. I'll have the SGC transmit the records from that fight so you can see for yourselves. I know you've been debriefed but that's not enough for you to understand how stupid of an idea it is to engage them."

"She's right, Colonel." Daniel added. "They are massively superior to us."

"Who are they exactly?" Teyla asked.

"They are predators that have ruled many galaxies for a very long time."

"There is always a bigger fish in the ocean."

"Very true, Colonel Sheppard, but those fishes aren't here yet." Sam replied.

"To whom are you referring?" Elizabeth asked.

"They are two parties that have yet to join this fight – the forces of Seudeny'vahtal and those of Lord Diablo."

"And they are worse than these two?" Ronon asked disbelievingly.

"Oh, yes, much worse," Sam answered.

"At least we think they are." Daniel added informatively. "We haven't seen them but from what little interference Lord Diablo had run it would seem so."

"If I understood correctly form the debriefing, Colonel, Marut Cozar and this Vahtal person are in the same team?" Elizabeth turned to Sam.

"They were until Cozar led a coup and took over or so he thinks."

"I'd imagine the same goes for Diablo and de la Croix?"

"Yes, Count de la Croix thought he was bossing Diablo around but it turned he had been mistaken."

"Hum,"

"So we wait and see what happens?" Rodney supposed.

"Yes, these forces are unlikely to deal with us. We are far too inferior to them, for now anyway." Sam replied.

"And if the wraiths join up?"

"Doubtful, Rodney," Sam said. "Though they could try attacking and will get their asses kicked all over the galaxy. So if they are smart they would avoid contact."

"And we know for certain they would interfere."

"In that case, Colonel, they are toast."

"The Ancients thought the same."

"Maybe, but the Ancients' ships are not that powerful. We estimated that the capital ships of Marut Cozar are ten times stronger than Asgard Motherships."

"TEN TIMES?" John repeated stunned.

"Wow!" Rodney exclaimed visibly impressed and deeply concerned.

"How does one defeat a ship like that?" Teyla asked.

"He gets an equally powerful ship I'd imagine." Ronon replied.

"Something like that," Sam said with a smile.

"We can still use what you've gathered about them." Elizabeth said.

"We shall provide." Sam said nodding.

"In the meantime, we shall keep an eye on things." Elizabeth concluded. "Rodney, have quarters assigned to SG1 and a tour of the city."

"Right,"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the galaxy, the fleet of Seudeny'vahtal was observing the battle between De la Croix and Cozar. Seudeny'vahtal himself was on the main bridge of his enormous flagship, the Grasp of Darkness, rivaled in size only by the Devil Guardian, the flagship of Lord Diablo.

"Milord," Commander Verscinct came at a halt before his master. "Marut Cozar's forces have lost the battle front on the inferior species home world Geni to Count de la Croix's elite troopers."

Seudeny'vahtal snorted showing his dissatisfaction with Cozar's tactical skills. "He is continuing to prove himself unworthy of the titleship Master of Darkness under the rule of Sah'den Ti Say or mine."

"If we helped him, he might have a chance to…"

"NO!" Seudeny'vahtal exclaimed. "He has enough forces to achieve victory but his tactical skills are that of a mouse, no, of an ameba. He has the tactical high ground and no clue how to use it besides I'm sure Diablo is observing the same battle and we are not ready for an encounter with him, yet."

"Yes, milord," Commander Verscinct said. He knew when to make suggestions and when to keep quiet. Marut Cozar had failed to destroy the Earth and now was failing to defeat Count de la Croix and his pathetic forces with obvious superiority. Maybe his master was right he was unworthy. But the night is young as the humans say.

"Still there is time for this failure to turn into something positive." Seudeny'vahtal added with something that could be described as hope. "He might get wiser."

"Or the enemies can a mistake."

"True," Seudeny'vahtal nodded approvingly. "Count de la Croix is prompt to make such especially when he thinks he is winning. Diablo on other hand doesn't have that weakness or any others."

"He's a tougher nut to crack."

"Much tougher, Commander, much," Seudeny'vahtal said. "That's why the Dark Lord lost. He underestimated him and Diablo took advantage of it though not at first."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"His annoying habit and sense of honor, among other annoying habits,"

Commander Verscinct remained silent. His master had gone back to his thoughts. Defeating an opponent such as Lord Diablo was something very difficult. He could not remember any encounters that have lasted that much as those in which Diablo is involved. He would simply never give up.

His master had won many encounters with Diablo but has never managed to kill him and the war was far from over. Diablo was known as a cunning opponent that even when he reveals his intentions quite literally it is still from frustratingly difficult to close to impossible to beat him.

The cadets of the Dark Academy in nowadays had to learn by heart at least four different tactical scenarios employed by Lord Diablo. This had to teach them that no matter how transparent his moves seemed to be his tactics always have an unpredictable outcome much like most humans of Earth.

Commander Verscinct had never thought they would find a race filled with such contradiction. The first thoughts are that the humans are easy to beat and that's not far from the truth. But in prolonged conflict it becomes clear that's not the case. The humans are tough nuts to crack too. They are way too persistent and that much unpredictable.

The recent failure of Marut Cozar only serves to prove this point. Of course not even the Dark Lord himself could do it and with much bigger fleet. He had twelve mortem terraformers. But this time, Cozar's fleet was more than sufficient and the ancient Earth defenses were not even up. It seemed pretty straight forward but as it turned it was not that easy. It was as Seudeny'vahtal had foreseen and as Verscinct thought Lord Diablo was unpredictable.

All this however did not matter in the long run. His master's plans begin with this galaxy, the Pegasus anyway. It represents only a tenth of the Milky Way and it shall soon be theirs. The local rulers, a distasteful race called the Wraiths, will not be a problem. They shall either bow or be swept away by the forces of Darkness. He, Verscinct, hoped for the latter.

* * *

"Commander,"

Verscinct interrupted his thinking and turned to the source of the voice. It belonged to a young and very promising lieutenant.

"Yes, Lieutenant Marsha?"

"We have received word from the construction yards on Perseuss." She reported.

"And?"

Lieutenant Marsha swallowed. It was never good to deliver bad news. Verscinct himself became apprehensive.

"The yards are under attack."

"WHAT?" Seudeny'vahtal exclaimed turning to Marsha.

"My…lord," Marsha stuttered.

"WHO?"

"The communiqué mentions very ugly creatures that…"

Seudeny'vahtal raised a hand to silence her. His eyes had filled with red sparkles and his fury was climbing. 'How dared these idiotic creatures to touch his ships?' "Where is the defensive fleet?"

"They had to go and refuel. Only the defense guards had remained behind."

Seudeny'vahtal was not pleased that anyone could see. "Have they damaged by the building ships?"

"The communiqué does not say."

"Commander Verscinct," Seudeny'vahtal said loudly so everyone on the bridge can hear him.

"Yes, Milord," Verscinct replied maintaining a slightly less loud voice.

"Set immediately course for the shipyards," Seudeny'vahtal commanded. "These pathetic creatures need a lesson in manners."

"Yes, milord," Verscinct said and turned around walking straight to the helm's area. "Set course, random three nine four, line six two one."

"Course laid in,"

"Execute,"

The massive flagship turned about and its powerful engines roared as it jumped to hyperspace.

"Lieutenant Mantis, prepare for the ship for combat,"

The lieutenant in question only nodded and then started giving loudly orders. The crew of the Dark Grasp swiftly executed all orders and in less than ten minutes the ship was rendered battle ready.

The Dark Grasp exited hyperspace shortly after. The view was not pretty. Half the ships in the docks were already damaged severely. What was left of the defense fleet that had obviously been taken by surprise was defending the main base, which the attacking enemy ships were unable to reach despite their surprise arrival.

The Dark Grasp approached quickly the battle zone and engaged its powerful batteries. The wraiths had noticed the new arrival and diverted two hives to intercept it. But they have misjudged their opponents. Somehow, the wraiths had stayed with the illusion they would defeat this new arrival easily. They were in for a very bad surprise.

The two hives were faster and more maneuverable than the Dark Grasp but their firepower was nowhere nearly as powerful as that of the Dark Grasp. The battery's commanders however were not in haste to fire which gave the first illusion to the wraiths. They approached too closely and got burnt.

The heavy fire of the Dark Grasp hit them mercilessly and the two hives were soon dust. The darts they had dispatched were shot systematically down first by the anti-craft batteries and then by the wave of death stingers the Dark Grasp had unleashed.

The other hives and their supporting cruisers then disengaged their fight with the remaining defending ships and engaged the Dark Grasp. But even their combined firepower was unable to penetrate the shielding of the massive ship.

The Dark Grasp's main batteries become silent and the wraiths were rejoicing. But they were deadly mistaken. The ship was not named Dark Grasp in vain. Furrows within the structure of the massive ship opened and rather big and ugly guns protruded.

They fired at the advancing hives a kind of dark fog. At first nothing seemed to happen but then one by one, the wraith hives started to contort and explode. Seudeny'vahtal had ordered the usage of a forbidden technology. The dark grasp is a cloud made of tiny particles. Each particle however contains a highly yielding explosive compound that can actually enter any ventilation system. Once they are lodged the vibration of the ventilation system sets them up.

The few remaining cruisers tried to escape the onslaught but were not so fortunate. Most of them were boarded and taken over while the others were pursued mercilessly and destroyed. The boarded crafts' crews resisted as much as they could but they were no match for the highly trained soldiers of the Dark Grasp's elite troopers. And the only wraith queen that was present during combat had been captured alive.

* * *

Seudeny'vahtal attended to her himself. He wanted to know how these pathetic creatures had found his base. The queen was a powerful being but she had never met a Dark Lord Priest before.

"You shall get nothing from me!" The queen had greeted him coldly and rather mockingly.

"We shall see." Seudeny'vahtal responded almost whispering. He focused his gaze into her eyes that were a curious shade of red. He sensed her mind and it was powerful. If anything else these creatures had one good thing going for them.

The queen's mocking however quickly subdued when she sensed the mind probing. She had been ready to laugh at her opponent's attempt but the meticulous approach silenced her. She focused her mind defenses.

The mind game continued for long hours and despite her greatest effort Seudeny'vahtal managed to burrow through them. He was impressed though. Not many creatures can resist him for this long and the mind of this queen was also very impressive. Unfortunately her mockery had played her a bad joke.

The queen's mind was filled with many interesting things including an encounter with little grey creatures that Seudeny'vahtal recognized at once – the Asgard. His fury and hatred jumped at once. In that regard, he felt exactly like Diablo. He hated these little buggers. And he placed a mental note to deal with them later and then continued his exploration of the queen's mind.

He soon found the answer to his question and was not pleased. The guilty would be punished, Seudeny'vahtal thought. The wraiths had actually gotten very lucky. But then again, it always counts not the best, but the better prepared. Even the weakest and inferior space faring civilizations stood a chance against poorly prepared defenses of superior races.

"You have been very helpful," Seudeny'vahtal said finally leaving the queen's mind. The queen had not managed to master an answer as the strain of fighting this humanoid and his stay in her mind was simply too much and she passed out.

Seudeny'vahtal left the interrogation room and headed back to the main bridge. Once there he contacted the commanders of the failed defense fleet and dispensed justice.

* * *

Not far from the shipyards of Seudeny'vahtal was the fleet of Lord Diablo. He had spent his time monitoring his enemy's moves. The unexpected battle with the forces of the wraith had been most entertaining.

"The wraiths' fleet has been annihilated, milord." Commander Major Talbot reported.

"What a surprise?" Lord Diablo exclaimed but a smile was dancing on his face. Even the mighty can be surprised. And today, Seudeny'vahtal has proven to be carefree a little too much. He should have been more careful with the locals. Diablo on the other hand did not have that weakness. He knows that even the most stupid bullet can kill the smartest man.

"D6 reports that a wraith queen had been captured and brought before the Dark Lord."

"I genuinely feel sorry for her." Diablo said. "Though the wraith queens have powerful minds she will not be able to resist him, at least not for long."

"How do you think they were taken by surprise?"

"I don't know but it probably involves carelessness. They have somehow gotten the idea that they are superior all the time and they would be wrong." Diablo replied.

"Shall we attack them now?"

"No," Diablo said. "We are not ready for an encounter with him, yet and besides my plans are slightly different from what anyone can expect."

"And what are your plans, milord, if I may be so bold to ask?"

"You may ask only." Diablo smiled. "No, I'm kidding." Diablo said. "I'm putting into effect the Pegasus Plans, a bit of ahead of schedule. They are all due for a surprise of biblical proportions."

"Yes, milord," Commander Major Talbot said. He knew his master had laid plans that had been called that but did not really know any details. They all knew of their existence and there was a schedule.

"Set a course for Atlantis."

"Atlantis? Milord?"

"You heard me. Samantha should be there by now."

"The Devil Guardian or the entire fleet?"

"Yes, all of us!"

"As you wish, milord,"

The fleet of Lord Diablo separated and jumped to hyperspace heading straight for Atlantis and after a short time exited hyperspace in orbit of Lantea.

* * *

The arrival of eighty ships in orbit threw the personnel of Atlantis in quite the chaos. They were not prepared.

"Rodney, what's going on?" John asked as he arrived in the control room followed by SG1 and Dr. Weir.

"Eighty ships just exited hyperspace in orbit."

"Eighty ships? How the hell did we not pick them up while in transit?"

"I don't know." Rodney replied. "Move!" He said at Sergeant Chuck. Sitting on the computer the explanation became quite apparent.

"Well?" John insisted.

"Apparently, these ships utilize a form of hyperspace that is unknown to the city's sensors and logically they did not pick them up until they came on top of us." Rodney replied.

"Rodney, can we cloak the city?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think it is already too late for that." Rodney said.

"Raise the shield then." John said.

"I have already."

"What are the ships doing?" Sam asked moving closer to him.

"Nothing," Rodney replied checking the sensors. "Other than scanning us, I mean."

"Have they hailed?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Not yet…" Rodney's face changed colors though. Something out of the ordinary was happening and he was unable to prevent it.

"Rodney!" John exclaimed seeing his expression.

"The star drive just activated."

"What? How?"

"I don't know." Rodney replied frustrated continuing his efforts to prevent it. "It is not my doing."

"Remote?" Sam looked at him.

"Apparently,"

"To what end?" Jonas wondered. "We will still have the shield up there, right?"

"Well, if they can control our systems from afar, they can kill us all without a single shot fired." John explained. "But Rodney is not going to let it happen, right?"

"I'm doing the best I can but I can't stop the intrusion into the system."

The rumbling of the city's engines became more pronounced and everyone could hear them now. Over the next twenty minutes, Elizabeth evacuated all non essential personnel to the Daedalus and most of the jumpers.

* * *

The star drive of Atlantis reached its pinnacle and the city rose from the ocean's surface, and shortly after reached orbit. Jonas, Teal'c and Daniel had gone on the balcony so they can see the ships.

"Ah, guys, I think you should come." Daniel called on the radio.

The rest joined them and Sam recognized at once the fleet of ships.

"Who are those?" Ronon exclaimed.

"You think the same as I do?" Daniel turned to Sam.

"Yeah, I do." Sam replied.

"Well?" John asked.

"This is the fleet of Lord Diablo. I'm certain of it!" Sam replied. Her gaze had gone to the massive ship that occupied the view before them. It was indeed monstrous ship. It was even bigger than the one she saw on Earth. All the other ships seemed to be like dwarves before it, tiny even. It was a very impressive sight though.

Meanwhile, on the bridge of the Devil Guardian, Lord Diablo was overseeing the control of Atlantis' systems. He smiled at the valiant but pointless effort of Dr. McKay to keep him off the system.

"Have you located the subdirectory?" Diablo asked.

"Still looking, milord," Lieutenant Miles replied. "It will take awhile."

"Do your best. Much depends on it!"

"Yes, milord,"

Diablo left Miles to work on it and walked to the front illuminator that overlooked the massive corpse of his flagship. His plans, oh his plans, were so wonderful. Soon, everything was going to change and hopefully for the better.

"Milord, Atlantis is hailing us!" Commander Major Talbot informed. "Again!"

Diablo smiled. Of course they were. They wanted to know. "Remain silent until Lieutenant Miles locates the subdirectory."

"As you wish,"

Diablo continued observing the view outside. "Position the fleet around the city."

"Yes, milord,"

The fleet surrounded Atlantis in defensive formation but for the residents of the city the message was rather clear – make the wrong move and boom.

Sometime later, Lieutenant Miles exclaimed loudly. "YES!" Diablo lifted his head and walked to him. "I found it, milord."

Diablo took a peak and smiled. "Good job, lieutenant. Activate it!"

"Yes, milord,"

A beacon on Atlantis activated and began immediate transmission throwing Rodney in a great deal of panic.

"Rodney, what the hell now?"

"A beacon is transmitting." He replied sounding rather frantic. Sam was helping but the transmission continued in spite of their efforts.

"Shut it down. The whole damn galaxy is going to hear us!" John said.

"I'm trying!" Rodney retorted.

"Can't we simply cut the power?" Ronon asked.

"Oh, yes, that would be great. Why didn't I think of such stupid idea?"

"Rodney," Elizabeth reproached him.

"What?" Rodney exclaimed. "The ZedPM is not the only thing keeping the power in this city. If we were on the surface that will not have been a problem but in orbit, in space that is a very big problem."

"Oh," Ronon exclaimed realizing what he had suggested.

"You know, Rodney, that's not such a bad idea." Sam said.

"WHAT?"

"No, we don't cut off the power but we shut down the database."

"Wonderful thought, Samantha but the engines are sadly tied to the damn system." Rodney countered.

"Can't we simply destroy the damn beacon?" John asked.

Rodney looked at him. "Oh, yes, wonderful thought. Why didn't I think of it?"

"Great I'll do it!" John said and walked away.

"Wait!" Rodney stood up and gesticulated.

"What?"

"This beacon can't be damaged without inflicting severe damage to the engines."

"Why?" John frowned.

"This would probably be because it is powered by the engines which in turn are powered by the ZedPM."

"What? Who comes up with such idiotic idea?"

"Oh, I don't know – the Ancients?"

"Right! So we can't stop the damn thing?"

"Not even if we jumped to hyperspace right now!"

"There must be a way."

"Other than shutting down the ZedPM there isn't."

"Do we know the purpose of this beacon?" Teal'c asked speaking for the first time.

"No,"

"Then find out!" Elizabeth ordered.

* * *

Even several days later, the purpose of the beacon remained unknown. Diablo's fleet however had done one good thing as the crew of Atlantis came to notice. The very next day since their ascension in orbit, John Sheppard took a jumper out of the city's shields. He then had a bit of hard time finding the city again or the ships of the fleet. As it turned out, the entire fleet was cloaked or at least the area around them and the city. But the elusive answer of the beacon's puzzle remained elusive. Weeks passed before they had their answer.

"Milord, sensors are picking up massive hyperspace activity." Commander Major Talbot informed on the fourth week of waiting.

"Excellent," Diablo replied all beaming. "Gentlemen, Pegasus Plan, phase one completed."

His crew did not really know the meaning of this but Diablo smiled confidently. They were all soon going to find out. A new era was beginning and he was going to lead it but first many changes were coming and they were going to reshape the universe.

Hyperspace windows appeared and the crew of Atlantis finally understood the purpose of the beacon.

"Elizabeth!" Rodney called.

All joined him at the balcony.

"What the hell…?" John Sheppard exclaimed stunned and he was not the only one.

"Those are Lantean ships, a lot of them." Rodney said observing stunned.

"Warships?" John asked his eyes lit.

"Yes," Rodney confirmed. "According to the database, once they had hundreds of these."

"What the hell is that there?" Jonas pointed to an area behind one of Diablo's ships.

Rodney focused his gaze there and his jaw was nailed to the floor as he saw seven towers just like the one they were on. "Cities…" He said whispering.

"They look just like…Atlantis." Teyla added.

"They are perfectly preserved." Teal'c observed.

The seven cities soon came close to Atlantis alongside the twenty Lantean warships. Some of the ships looked like they had been through hell of a battle but the rest were perfectly preserved.

On the bridge of the Devil Guardian Diablo was observing his new prizes. He had great plans for them. Of course, these ships were nowhere as strong as his ships but they were going to do just fine into his plans.

"Commander," Diablo called. "Send word to our scouts, they are to find those in this galaxy that possess space flight and bring them here. There is only one planet they are to avoid at all costs – planet Asuras."

"Um, yes, milord, and the wraith, sir?"

Diablo was pensive for a moment. "Them too or at least those who agree."

"As you wish,"

Commander Major Talbot sent the order and returned to Diablo.

"Now, we can make contact with Atlantis." Diablo said.

"Yes, milord."

"Actually," Diablo was saying just as Talbot was turning. "First, steal their gate."

"Yes, milord,"

Commander Major Talbot turned around and went to execute the order. The Stargate from Atlantis was beamed off and placed in the main cargo hold.

"We have the gate, milord."

"Dial Stargate Command and reroute the communication to Atlantis as well."

Meanwhile on Atlantis, Dr. Weir was trying to understand how their gate was beamed offsite but poor Rodney really had no idea other than Diablo having their shield frequency.

"What does he want with the gate?" Jonas wondered.

"Dial it!" Teal'c answered.

"Um, Dr. Weir," Chuck called. "We are picking up a transmission."

"Let's hear it!"

* * *

"This is Stargate Command."

"Ah, Sergeant Sillar," They all heard Diablo's voice. "Put on the generals."

"Of course,"

There was a pause.

"Lord Diablo!" It was General O'Neill.

"General O'Neill,"

"What are you doing on Atlantis?"

"Oh, no, the gate is not on Atlantis. I borrowed it."

"What?"

"You mean you stole it?" General Landry asked.

"Semantics," Diablo replied.

"What do you want?" O'Neill asked before Landry could master an appropriate response.

"You know you were right all along, Jack." Diablo replied. "Everyone is selfish." And he let a sinister laugh. "A new era begins."

"A new era you say?"

"Oh, yes," Diablo replied. "A new era and it starts right here where it ended ten thousand years ago – Pegasus Galaxy, planet Lantea, home world of the Alterrans, or as they were called in nowadays the Ancients.

It is here where they made their last stand against an enemy they had created – the wraith. Hopefully, the wraiths will join the party too and if not the party is going to come to them, after all it is their choice. I can only ask once."

"That still doesn't tell us anything."

"Indeed," Diablo acknowledged. "You are smart ass, Jack. But my plans begin with the Pegasus."

"And these plans are?"

"By now, the expedition crew of Atlantis is wondering how any of this is possible and before you ask I shall tell you. They are looking at all good ships left behind by the Lanteans. They wonder how they came here. "

"Oh,"

"You see a very long time ago, the Lanteans had built in a curious backup. It is a beacon that compels all ships to return home or as we call it a homing beacon though of course the one of the Lanteans has one curious feature.

We can easily imagine that not all ships would survive the vigor of longevity which is where the homing beacon directive comes into effect. It activates a backup system probably the captains of those ships never knew existed.

The backup activates the subspace buffer designed to absorb zero point energy straight from subspace so even if all power on the ship is gone it would soon be replenished and then they will return home.

And now comes the one even sweetest part. All these ships and cities can be commanded by Atlantis itself."

"Commanded how?"

"The city of Atlantis acts as a command vessel that can control the others remotely. Curious isn't it?"

"Very,"

On Atlantis, Elizabeth turned to Rodney.

"Is that even possible?"

"I don't know, maybe." Rodney replied cautiously then exclaimed angrily. "The damned Ancients never leave manuals."

Back on the Devil Guardian Diablo continued.

"It is time for the human race to take its rightful place in the galaxy, Jack."

"Which is what?"

"Rule of course," Diablo replied. "What else can there be?"

"We don't do that."

"The times change."

"Even if, we considered it we don't have the manpower."

"Hence, my saying the times change."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, my bad,"

"Diablo!" O'Neill exclaimed apprehensively. "What do you mean?"

"I probably forgot to mention…"

"Mention what?" O'Neill's senses were on high alert.

"I've rerouted this conversation through every satellite, every communication satellite on Earth."

"WHAT?" O'Neill exclaimed horrified. He turned to Walter who looked just as stunned. He gestured him to the nearest television set. Walter put it on and watched horrified. Diablo was telling the truth though the sight was indeed glorious: eight massive ships as big as Manhattan surrounded by twenty Ancient design ships and the massive ships of Diablo's fleet. "What have you done?"

"What you should have done a long time ago. We are of planet Earth. We are not Americans or Russians, or Chinese or English, we are the people of Earth. And only the Americans or your other allies' military and certain privileged businessmen to benefit from it, isn't right. If there is to be a benefit it will be the whole of the human world or not at all. As I said, Jack, the times change."

"You have no idea what you have done."

"Oh, yes, I do. A new era begins."

"You've buried us!"

"Your lack of faith in your own people is disturbing. You'd be surprised of what the humans are capable of. The future has come…"

* * *

**To be continued…**

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


End file.
